Ash y El Retorno del Jedi
by MegaCharizard777
Summary: Este es un Fic de AmourShipping adaptado al Universo de la primera saga de Star Wars que son: "Una Nueva Esperanza, El Imperio Contraataca y el Retorno del Jedi". En esta historia Ash ocupara el lugar de Luke como el hijo de Darth Vader y se llamara Ash Skywalker, y trata de como tendrá que convertirse en un jedi y como llega a tener un romance con su bella amiga Serena.
1. La Aventura de Ash y Serena comienzan

Ash y el Retorno del Jedi

Este es un fic de AmourShipping adaptado a la primera trilogía de Star Wars que son los episodios IV, V y VI. Espero que les guste.

Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy lejana se había desatado una rebelión en contra del Imperio Galáctico regido por el tirano Lord Sith Palpatine mejor conocido como Darth Sidious y su aprendiz Darth Vader, y eran tiempos verdaderamente oscuros y sombríos y el futuro de la rebelión era realmente incierto e inseguro, mientras en el planeta Tatooine en una granja en medio del desierto vivía un joven de 18 años de edad, huérfano de padre y madre criado por sus tíos llamado Ash Skywalker el cual trabaja en la granja de sus tíos pero tenía como sueño dejar la granja de sus tíos e ingresar a la Academia Imperial para convertirse en un gran piloto de caza pero triste y lastimosamente su tío Owen no lo dejaba porque no quería que Ash siguiese los caminos de su padre pero el destino se encargaría de que Ash llegue convertirse en alguien mucho más de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Un día Ash Skywalker y su tío Owen habían venido a una caravana de Jawas para comprar unos droides para que ayuden en la granja, uno era un droide de protocolo llamado C3PO y el otro era una unidad R2-D2 llamada Artoo los cuales habían sido enviados por la princesa Leia Organa líder de la Rebelión a Tatooine a buscar al Caballero Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi para que lleve unos planos secretos de la Estrella de la Muerte al Planeta Alderaan.

Ash: Tío Owen por favor deja que me vaya a la Academia Imperial para convertirme en piloto, ya todos mis amigos se han ido a estudiar allá y yo soy el único que queda.

Owen: Pero Ash se viene el tiempo de la cosecha y te necesito aquí en la granja.

Ash: Pero tío Owen por favor, yo no quiero vivir siendo un granjero, yo quiero ser algo mucho más que esto.

Owen: Mira Ash, el año que viene después de la cosecha te prometo que si o si te dejaré ir a la Academia Imperial, ahora por favor quiero que tú y Serena vayan juntos al centro de reparaciones en la ciudad a que le borren la memoria a esos droides.

y Ash totalmente triste y desanimado dijo: Está bien.

Mientras tanto Beru quien era la esposa de Owen y tía de Ash estaba atentamente observando todo.

Beru: Owen, Ash no es un granjero, en vano buscas mantenerlo atado a este sitio, él lleva mucho de su padre en él.

Owen: Lo se…. Y eso es lo que me preocupa.

Beru: Tarde o temprano de una menara u otra él tendrá que hallar su propio destino y nada de lo que hagas podrá impedirlo

Owen: Se podrá ir el año que viene ¡Lo prometo!

y del mismo modo una había un hermosa jovencita estaba mirando a Ash feliz y sonrojada y esta jovencita de pelo castaño y ojos azules de la misma edad de Ash se llamaba Serena Rett quien era una de los tantos ayudantes de la granja, ella había venido desde un lugar muy lejano de Tatooine en busca de trabajo y oportunidades, y cuando llego a la granja se hizo amiga rápidamente de Ash, al comienzo tenían una amistad muy hermosa con él pero un día mientras Serena ayudaba con las cosechas de granja, ella llego a ser raptada por unos moradores de las arenas.

FLASHBACK.

Serena: ¡Ayúdenme!

Y Ash estando cerca la escucho.

Ash: ¿Serena? ¡Moradores de las arenas! ¡Serena descuida voy por ti!

En eso Ash cogió uno de los rifles láser de su tío y se enfrentó a los moradores de las arenas matando a 3 de ellos pero en eso tanto Ash como Serena se vieron rodeados.

Ash: Serena, ponte detrás de mí.

Pero en eso apareció un hombre encapuchado y con un sable de luz azul arriba de una roca bien distante y cuando los moradores de las arenas lo vieron huyeron despavoridos, porque ellos les temían mucho a los hombres con sables de luz desde que un hombre con un sable de luz asesino a sangra fría a un clan de ellos hace varios años (Los que vieron Star Wars Episodio II "El Ataque de los Clones" entenderán esto) y Ash y Serena se quedaron asombrados viendo al hombre con el sable de luz el cual desapareció en un abrir y cerrar y como tenía una capa con una capucha puesta no pudieron distinguir de quien se trataba, después de ello Ash vio a Serena para ver si estaba bien.

Ash: Serena ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Esos moradores de las arenas te hicieron algún daño?

Serena: Pues veraz…. Resulta que cuando trataba de huir de ellos corrí y me lastime la rodilla.

Ash: A ver déjame ver... Vaya estás herida…. ¡Rayos! Ahorita no tengo vendajes a la mano pero mientras tanto tal vez esto te ayude.

Ash saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo amarro a la rodilla de Serena tapando así su herida.

Ash: ¿Puedes ponerte de pie y caminar?

Serena: Creo que no… (Estando nerviosa y asustada por la experiencia por la que acababa de pasar)

Ash: ¡No te asustes Serena! Mientras estés conmigo nada malo te pasara y así que no te rindas hasta el final.

Y en eso Ash cargo a Serena hacía el vehículo, y en eso Serena se sonrojo y su corazón le comenzó a latir y así fue como nació el amor de Serena por el joven Ash Skywaker y Ash llevo a Serena a la granja donde le curaron la herida de su rodilla y desde entonces Serena ha estado perdidamente enamorada de Ash.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Ash: Vamos Serena, tenemos que llevar a estos androides a hacerles mantenimiento.

Serena: Ha si… Vamos.

Y en eso subieron al vehículo con los androides y Ash iba conduciendo el vehículo en medio del desierto rumbo a la ciudad central de Tatooine.

Serena: ¿Esos son los nuevos androides que compro tu tío?

Ash: Si  
Y en eso Ash decidió presentarse ante ellos.

Ash:¡Hola me llamo Ash Skywalker! Ella es mi amiga Serena Rett

Serena: ¡Mucho gusto!

Droide: ¡Saludos amo Ash y señorita Serena mi nombre es C3PO y soy un droide de protocolo con fluidez en más de 6 millones de formas de comunicación. (Imagino que lo habrán leído con la voz de C3PO que todos conocemos ¿No es así? xD)

Serena: Vaya eso sí que es de mucha utilidad.  
Dijo Serena totalmente impresionada

Ash: Y tu amigo de ahí es….

C3PO: ¡Oh! Él es R2-D2 mejor conocido Artuu.

Artuu: (Silbido en señal de saludo)

Ash: Vaya pero que simpático amiguito.

Serena: Oye Ash ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Ash: Si dime.

Serena: En verdad quieres irte de la granja de tus tíos.

Ash: Pues si Serena, la verdad yo ya estoy cansado de ser un granjero, veraz yo cada tarde me pongo a mirar el horizonte por el que se oculta los 3 soles de Tatooine y me pongo a pensar y siento que fui hecho para algo mucho más grande que esto de ser granjero, veraz yo amo a mis tíos y les tengo mucha gratitud por haberme criado a raíz de que mis padres murieron cuando era bebé pero siento que ya es tiempo que encuentre mi propio rumbo por la vida ¿Me entiendes?

Serena: Si te entiendo, aunque tengo entendido que quieres ir a la Academia Imperial para ser piloto de caza ¿No es así?

Ash: Pues sí, aunque la verdad no me agrada para nada la idea de tener que trabajar para el Imperio pero lastimosamente la Academia Imperial es el único sitio donde puede sacar al máximo mi potencial.

Serena: Entiendo.  
Y en eso Serena se pone algo triste

Serena: Oye Ash….  
Ash: ¿Si?

Serena: Pero si te vas, nunca más nos volveríamos a ver ¿Cierto?

Ash: Pues…

Pero en eso mientras Ash iba conduciendo la nave a través del desierto fueron sorprendidos por un grupo de Moradores de las Arenas.

Serena: Ash ¡Cuidado, Moradores de las Arenas!

Ash: ¡Rayos!

C3PO: ¡Oh no! Cuidado amo Ash.

Y en eso un francotirador de los moradores de las arenas dispara hacía una turbina del vehículo en el que viajaban Ash, Serena y los droides se detuvo y Ash por más trataba no podía hacer arrancar el vehículo.

Serena: Ash ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?

Ash: Huye de aquí rápido mientras yo los detengo.

Serena: ¡No! No mi iré sin ti. (Dijo a punto de llorar)

Ash: ¡No discutas conmigo! ¡Vete de aquí rápido!  
Pero en eso un morador de las arenas aparece en frente de ellos y golpea a Ash en la cabeza con la cacha de su rifle haciendo que Ash caiga al suelo inconsciente y con una herida en la cabeza.

Serena: ¡Ash no! (Grito Serena mientras comenzaba a llorar)

C3PO: ¡Oh no! No quiero ver esto.

Artuu: Silbido (Haz algo cobarde)

Y en eso el morador de las arenas iba atacar también a Serena con su rifle y ella se hecho al suelo abrazando a Ash y esperando lo peor cuando de repente…. Los moradores de las arenas comenzaron a asustarse y a huir dispersados y Serena alzo su rostro para ver qué pasaba y vio al misterioso hombre encapuchado con el sable de luz azul de la vez pasada

Serena: Pero… si es el hombre de aquella vez.  
Y Serena vio como todos los moradores de las arenas habían huido por distintas direcciones y en eso el hombre encapuchado guardo su sable de luz y comenzó acercarse donde estaba con Ash tirado en el piso y entre más se acercaba, Serena se ponía nerviosa.

Hombre Misterioso: No temas jovencita, no te haré daño.  
Y en eso se quita la capucha y era un hombre anciano con barba blanca,

Hombre Misterios: ¿Estás bien?

Serena: Si pero Ash está…. (Comenzando a llorar)  
Hombre Misterioso: No llores, él está bien solo está inconsciente, ven será mejor que vallamos a mi casa antes de que los moradores de las arenas regresen

Serena: Está bien, muchas gracias por salvarnos señor.  
Hombre Misterioso: Me llamo Obi Wan Kenobi pequeña pero puedes llamarme Ben.

Serena: Encantada mi nombre es Serena Rett y muchas gracias por salvarnos Ben… (Dijo Serena estando feliz y aliviada)

Obi Wan: No hay de qué joven Serena.  
Y en eso Obi Wan cargo a Ash y él y Serena lograron arreglar el vehículo, y Obi Wan los llevo a su casa y recostó a Ash sobre su cama y vendo la herida que tenía en la cabeza mientras que Serena no hacía que preocuparse por el chico que tanto amaba.

Obi Wan: Puedes estar tranquila jovencita, él estará bien. (Le dijo con una amable sonrisa)

Serena: Muchas gracias se… Ben mientras respiraba aliviada.

Obi Wan: ¿Qué hacían ustedes 2 y esos droides en medio del desierto?

Serena: Pues verá… Íbamos camino rumbo a la ciudad central de Tatooine para que le hagan mantenimiento a estos 2 droides y para que les borren memoria por orden del Tío de Ash, yo soy su amiga y tanto él como yo trabajamos para él.

Obi Wan: Entiendo pequeña.

Serena: Ben ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

Obi Wan: Adelante jovencita

Serena: Sobre ese sable de luz que usted porta quisiera saber…. ¿Usted es un Jedi?

Obi Wan: Pues….

Y en eso Ash comenzó a despertar.

Ash: ¿Hu?... ¡Hay! ¿Dónde estoy?

Serena: ¡Ash! (Y en eso Serena fue corriendo donde Ash para abrazarlo) ¿Estás bien?

Ash: Si pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí?

Serena: Este hombre se llama Obi Wan Kenobi y él fue quien nos salvo de los moradores de las arenas y a que no sabes él es el misterioso hombre con el sable de luz azul que también nos salvó en aquella ocasión.

Ash: ¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Muchas gracias señor, no sé cómo agradeceserlo.

Obi Wan: No es nada jovencito pero llámame Ben

Ash: Esta bien… Ben

Obi Wan: Vaya Ash como has crecido, te pareces mucho a tu padre.

Ash: ¿Mi padre? ¿Usted conoció a mi padre?

Obi Wan: Pues claro ¿Tú tío nunca te contó sobre mí o sobre tu padre y sobre quién fue él?

Ash: Pues…. Él me dijo que mi padre fue un piloto comerciante que murió en un accidente.

Obi Wan: ¿En serio? Pues parece que tu tío no te dijo la verdad sobre tu padre.

Ash: ¿A qué se refiere?

Obi Wan: Veraz justamente al momento que despertabas tu amiga Serena me comento sobre mi sable de luz y me pregunto si yo era un Jedi y la respuesta es sí como también lo fue tu padre.  
Y en eso Ash y Serena se asombraron.

Ash: ¿Un Jedi? ¿Mi padre fue un Jedi?

Obi Wan: Así es Ash tanto tu padre como yo fuimos destacados caballeros Jedis que luchamos al servicio de la antigua República Galáctica durante las guerras Clon que fueron los últimos tiempo del auge de la democracia.

Ash: ¿Las Guerras Clon? ¿Tanto usted como mi padre lucharon en las Guerras Clon? Cuénteme más por favor.

Obi Wan: Pues si además tu padre fue el mejor piloto estelar de galaxia, entiendo que tú también te has convertido en un gran piloto Ash.

Ash: Bueno pues si… Jeje…. Pero no es para tanto (Mientras se rascaba la mejía algo apenado)

Serena: Es cierto, Ash es el mejor piloto que yo he visto en toda mi vida pero vaya, Ash debes estar orgulloso por haber tenido a un padre tan grandioso y estupendo ¿No crees? (Le dijo Serena algo alegre y sonrojada)

Ash: Creo que sí, creo que debería estarlo ¿No es verdad Ben?

Pero en eso Obi Wan pensativo estaba recordando a su viejo aprendiz

Ash: ¿Ben? ¿Se encuentra bien? (Le pregunto Ash algo preocupado)

Obi Wan: Ha si Ash estoy bien y si tu padre… Fue un gran amigo (Recordándolo con cierta tristeza)

Ash: Vaya todo esto que me cuenta sinceramente me es bien difícil de creer.

Obi Wan: Pues créelo porque es la verdad y para demostrártelo hay algo que quiero darte.  
Y en eso Obi Wan fue hacía un baúl que tenía en un rincón de la habitación y lo abrió y saco algo brillante.

Obi Wan: Ash este es el sable de luz de tu padre, él quería que lo tuvieras cuando tuvieras la edad suficiente para saber la verdad, quise dártelo antes pero tu tío nunca me permitió que me acercase a ti; Él tenía miedo que llegases a seguir al viejo Obi Wan Kenobi en una loca cruzada idealista contra los Sith y el Imperio Galáctico.

Ash: ¿En serio? No me sorprende, por lo visto mi tío me quiere mantener atado bajo su yugo trabajando en su granja por el resto de mi vida.  
Y en eso Ash encendió el sable de luz el cual era de color azul como el de Obi Wan.

Ash: Vaya pero que increíble ¿Qué te parece Serena?

Serena: Me parece genial Ash pero ten mucho cuidado mira que esa cosa no es un juguete. (Le dijo de manera seria)

Obi Wan: Tu amiga tiene mucha razón Ash, esa es un arma que tienes que usar con mucha prudencia y sabiduría, eso que tienes ahí es una buena arma para estos tiempos difíciles.

Ash: Entiendo…  
Y en eso Ash apago su sable de luz.

Obi Wan: Veraz Ash por más de mil generaciones los Caballeros Jedis fueron los guardianes de la paz y la justicia en la antigua República Galáctica… Antes de los días oscuros…. Antes del Imperio.

Serena: Es cierto… Desde niña mi madre siempre me contó relatos sobre los legendarios Caballeros Jedis y sus grandes hazañas hasta que triste y lamentablemente la gran mayoría fueron exterminados durante la Orden 66 al final de las Guerras Clon… ¡Un momento!... Ash si tu padre fue un caballero jedi… Eso significa…..

Obi Wan: Eso significa que Ash es un portador de la fuerza y que puede ser entrenado para ser Caballero Jedi.

Ash: ¡Vaya! ¿Ser un Jedi? Creo que sería increíble…. Pero Ben dígame ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a mi padre?

Obi Wan: Veraz Ash al final de las guerras clon había un caballero jedi llamado Darth Vader el cual era discípulo mío hasta que se desvió hacía el mal y ayudo al Imperio a exterminar a los Caballeros Jedi y fue él el quien traición y asesino a tu padre.

Serena: Cielos… Eso es terrible…. Cuanto lo siento Ash… Debe ser muy duro para ti el saber todo esto.

Ash: Si… Es cierto…. Muchas gracias Serena. (Estando algo triste)

Obi Wan: Lastimosamente Vader sucumbió ante las tentaciones del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza.

Ash: ¿Cómo es eso de la fuerza? Entiendo que tiene algo que ver con los Jedis pero no sé cómo.

Obi Wan: La fuerza es lo que le da al Jedi su poder. Es un campo de energía creado por las cosas vivientes, nos rodea, nos penetra y mantiene unida a la galaxia.

Ash: Entiendo… ¡Un momento! Ahora que me acuerdo ¿Dónde están los androides?

Obi Wan: ¡Ha! Están ahí abajo.

Y en eso Ash, Serena y Obi Wan bajaron abajo y vieron a los droides

C3PO: Amo Ash me alegra saber que está bien.

Ash: A mí también me da gusto verte C3PO

Y en eso Artuu se dirige hacía Obi Wan.

Obi Wan: ¿Qué ocurre amiguito?

Artuu: (Silbido)

Obi Wan Kenobi: ¿Tienes un mensaje para mí?

Ash: ¿Un mensaje para usted?

Obi Wan: Pues eso es lo que dice el androide, a ver muéstramelo.

Y en eso Artuu comenzó a proyectar un holograma en el que se podía apreciar claramente a una hermosa mujer.

Ash: Vaya… Pero ¿Quién esa mujer? Sí que es hermosa. (Dijo Ash totalmente asombrado)

Comentario que hizo que Serena se molestara con Ash y se pusiera celosa pero a la vez trato disimularlo para que Ash no se diera cuenta pero el quien si se dio cuenta fue Obi Wan ya que como Jedi la fuerza le da el poder de sentir los sentimientos de las personas.

"Saludos Obi Wan mi nombre es Leia Organa y soy lideresa de la Alianza Rebelde para restaura la República y mi padre el cenador Bail Organa me contó mucho sobre ti y sobre tu destacado servicio a la República durante las Guerras Clon" dijo la mujer del holograma.

Leia Organa: Obi Wan necesito tu ayuda, fui tomada prisionera por Darth Vader y necesito que lleves estos planos secretos de la Estrella de la Muerte a la base rebelde en Alderaan, por favor Obi Wan es urgente que lo hagas ya que el futuro de la Alianza depende mucho de ello.  
Y después del mensaje tanto Ash como Serena se quedaron asombrados por lo que dijo Leia mientras que Obi Wan se quedó pensativo y en eso dirigió su mirada a Ash.

Obi Wan: Ash debes aprender los caminos de la fuerza si vendrás conmigo a Alderaan

Ash: ¿A Alderaan? ¿Es una broma? Yo no iré a Alderaan, yo ya estoy en problemas y tengo que volver y regresar a Serena sana y salva a la granja y afrontar el castigo que me dé tío.

Serena: Ash no te preocupes, simplemente tienes que decirlo a tu tío lo que paso, estoy segura que él entenderá.

Ash: Para ti es fácil decirlo Serena, tú no conoces el fuerte carácter que tiene mi tío.

Obi Wan: Ash necesito tu ayuda y ella también la necesita, por más que quiera no puedo hacerlo solo, yo ya soy muy viejo para estas cosas.

Ash: Yo no puedo involucrarme, tengo trabajo que hacer…. No es que me guste el Imperio, lo detesto pero…. Todo eso está fuera de mis posibilidades…. No hay nada que pueda hacer.

Obi Wan: El quien está diciendo esas cosas ¿Eres tú o tu tío?

Serena: Pero Ash ¿No crees que deberías hablar con tu tío sobre esto?

Ash: Hay mi tío ¿Cómo voy a explicarle sobre esto?

Obi Wan: Tienes que aprender a dominar la fuerza Ash.

En eso Ash se puso pensativo y reflexivo.

Ash: Créame que me gustaría pero no puedo, lo único que puedo hacer por usted es llevarlo a Anchorhead, ahí de seguro encontrará una nave que lo llevara a donde quiera ir.

Obi Wan: Bueno tú simplemente has lo que creas que sea correcto.  
Pero en eso Serena hablo

Serena: Ben ¿Me permitiría hablar con Ash a solas y en privado?

Obi Wan: Como gustes jovencita.

Serena: Ash ¿Sabes? Esta puede ser la oportunidad que ha estado esperando, tú siempre decías que querías ser algo más que un simple granjero al servicio de tu tío, tú decías que querías ser un piloto de caza imperial pero ahora tienes una oportunidad de ser algo mucho mejor…. Aunque eso implicaría que tú y yo nos tengamos que separar sin mencionar el riesgo que correrías…. Porque luchar contra el Imperio Galáctico es cosa seria.

Ash: Lo sé pero no pienso dejar a mis tíos ni dejarte a ti tampoco.

Serena: ¿Estás seguro?

Ash: Bueno…. Casi porque otro lado me gustaría aceptar la oferta de Obi Wan pero no puedo hacerlo, no estaría bien huir de esa forma, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es dejar al viejo Ben en Anchorhead para que tome una nave a donde tenga que ir.

Serena: Bueno… Si tú lo decides así… Está bien.

Serena dentro de sí estaba feliz porque Ash no se separaría de ella para convertirse en el Padawan de Obi Wan pero por otro lado estaba triste porque Ash no pudiese conseguir su sueño de conseguir algo grande teniendo ahora la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo por causa de su Tío Owen.  
En eso Ash, Serena, Obi Wan y los Droides subieron al vehículo y Ash condujo rumbo a Anchorhead pero por el camino encontraron una caravana de jawas los cuales habían sido asesinados y Ash y Serena se quedaron espantados por tal escena.

Ash: ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?

Serena: Esto es…. Terrible.

Ash: ¡Un momento! Yo conozco a estos Jawas, ellos fueros los que nos vendieron a C3PO y Artuu a mí y a mi tío pero ¿Quién haría esto?

Obi Wan: ¡Stormtroopers!

Ash y Serena: ¿He?

Obi Wan: Son los soldados de Asalto Imperial, ello son los responsables de esto ya que solo ellos pueden hacer disparos tan precisos.

Ash: Pero… ¿Por qué los matarían?

Obi Wan: A ver Ash piensa y usa tu instinto, tú dijiste que estos jawas fueron los que te vendieron los droides a ti y a tu tío ¿No es así?

Ash: Pues sí….

Obi Wan: Y resulta que estos droides están portando documentos imperiales ultra secretos ¿No es verdad?

Ash: Pues… Sí… Espere… Eso significa que el Imperio está buscando a estos Droides y si ellos están siguiendo el rastro de los Droides…. Ese rastro los llevara….

Serena: ¡Oh no!... ¡Ash tus tíos están en grave peligro!

Ash: ¡Cierto! ¡Tengo que avisarles! Tú quédate aquí con Ben.

Serena: ¡Pero Ash! (Grito totalmente angustiada y preocupada)

Obi Wan: ¡Espera Ash! No vayas es muy peligroso.

Ash: ¡No puedo dejarlos a su suerte, son mi familia!  
Y en eso Ash subió al vehículo y dejo atrás a Serena con Obi Wan y a los droides junto a los jawas muertos y Ash condujo lo más rápido que pudo hacía la granja de sus tíos.  
Pero al llegar…. Grande fue el espanto y el horror para Ash al ver que había llegado demasiado tarde, sus tíos estaban muertos, y Ash cayó de rodillas al suelo en medio de lágrimas y llanto al ver que su familia estaba muerta y encima su hogar había sido destruido y ya no le quedaba prácticamente nada y en eso Ash condujo de regreso donde estaba Serena, Obi Wan y los droides y cuando Serena vio a Ash bajar del vehículo con lágrimas supo inmediatamente que había pasado lo que tanto se temía y Serena abrazo a Ash y trato en la medida de lo posible de consolarlo.  
Serena: Ash, cuanto lo siento, yo también los quería (Comenzando a llorar sobre su hombro)  
Y en eso Obi Wan fue donde Ash para darle sus condolencias.

Obi Wan: Créeme que lo siento Ash pero no habrías podido hacer nada por ellos estando ahí presente, te habrían matado a ti también.

Serena: Obi Wan tiene razón Ash.

Ash: Obi Wan ¡Acepto! Quiero me enseñe el camino de la fuerza, quiero ser un jedi como lo fue mi padre, estoy dispuesto a ir con usted a donde sea y ser su aprendiz, ya nada me ata a este sitio.  
Pero en eso Serena se puso al triste al escuchar esas palabras de parte de Ash porque sabía que eso significaba que se iban a separar.

Obi Wan: Bien mi joven aprendiz pues siendo así pues vamos ¡Tú destino te aguarda!  
Pero en eso Serena hablo con Ash.

Serena: Me da mucho gusto por ti Ash, veo que por fin vas conseguir algo grande como tú tanto quisiste.

Ash: Pues si (Dijo Ash estando triste)  
Y en eso Serena se puso triste.

Serena: Eso significa que nos vamos a separar ¿Cierto? (Tratando de contener las lágrimas)  
Ash también estaba triste por tener que separarse de Serena

Ash: Pues creo que sí….

Serena: Entiendo… Ese es tu destino… Sé que te convertirás en un poderoso Jedi.

Ash: Gracias Serena… Pero ¿A dónde irás tú?

Serena: Para serte sincera Ash yo no sé a dónde ir, ya que como tú me dijiste, tus tíos están muertos y la granja fue destruida y siendo así creo que no tengo a dónde ir.  
En eso Ash se puso triste y preocupado por Serena ya que con la fuerzas imperiales persiguiéndolos le preocupaba el hecho de que Serena corriese la misma suerte de sus tíos y en eso Ash decidió proponerle algo a Serena.

Ash: Serena… ¿Y qué tal si vienes con Ben y conmigo?

Serena: ¿Hu? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Ash: Pues claro creo que será genial, además creo tú y yo nos hemos vuelto un duo inseparable. (Le dijo Ash algo apenado)  
Y en eso Serena sonrojo y le dijo

Serena: Si tienes razón… Con gusto iré contigo, además quiero presenciar el momento en que te conviertas en un poderoso Jedi.

Ash: Pero será un camino lleno de peligros y riesgos ¿Estás segura que quieres venir?

Serena: Ash no importa los riesgos si puedo estar contigo, además a mi también me gustaría aprender sobre las enseñanzas de los Jedis

Ash: ¡Genial! ¿Usted que dice Maestro Kenobi? ¿No habrá ningún problema con que Serena nos acompañe?

Obi Wan: No veo porque no (Lo dijo con una amable sonrisa)

Ash: Pues está decidido Serena ¡Nos vamos para Alderaan!

Serena: ¡Qué bien! Yo he escuchado que Alderaan es un planeta muy hermoso, siempre lo he querido conocer. (Y en su pensamiento decía: Además estoy segura que está llena de lugares románticos en las que Ash y yo podremos estar a solas)

Mientras tanto C3PO y Artuu los observa y hablaban entre sí.

C3PO: Artuu ¿Tú que crees que esté pasando entre el amo Ash y la joven Serena?

Artuu: Silbido (¿Cómo es posible que no te des cuenta de algo tan evidente?)

C3PO: Pues yo que sé, recuerda que soy un androide que fue programado para protocolo y no para entender sentimientos humanos.

Artuu: Silbido (Para eso no mas sirves)

¿Qué aventuras le deparara a Ash en su entrenamiento y en su camino para convertirse en un Caballero Jedi? E ¿Influirá Serena de alguna forma en la formación de Ash como Jedi?  
En los próximos capítulos se sabrá la respuesta.


	2. El Viaje rumbo a Alderaan

Ash, Serena, Obi Wan y los droides C3PO y Artuu comenzaron con su viaje rumbo a Alderan y para ello tenían que ir al puerto espacial de Mon Eisley para conseguir una nava que los pudiese llevar al Sistema Alderaan.

Ash: ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a Mon Eisley?

Obi Wan: No falta mucho Ash, tú simplemente continúa conduciendo.

Serena: Maestro Kenobi con todo respeto ¿Usted cree que es buena idea ir a ese sitio? Tengo entendido que Mon Eisley es un sitio muy peligroso ya que está plagado de delincuentes y mafiosos en su mayoría del clan del perverso Jabba The Hutt.

Obi Wan: Es cierto Serena pero es el único puerto espacial donde podremos encontrar una nave que nos lleve sanos y salvos al Sistema Alderaan.

Ash: No te preocupes Serena recuerda que estás conmigo y con el poderoso maestro Kenobi, además recuerda que yo siempre estaré para protegerte, tú simplemente mantente cerca de mí y todo saldrá bien.

Serena: Muchas gracias Ash (Pensamiento: ¡Que dulce eres! Por eso te quiero)

Y en eso llegaron a la entrada Mon Eisley.

Obi Wan: Ahí lo tiene jóvenes… El puerto espacial de Mon Eisley… No encontraran otro sitio repleto de maldad y viveza, manténganse cerca de mí.

Ash: Como usted diga Maestro Kenobi.

Y en eso Ash condujo hacía al puerto espacial de Mon Eisley.

Ash: ¿A qué parte de Mon Eisley quiero que Vallamos Maestro Kenobi?

Obi Wan: Vamos a la Cantina de Chalmun, ahí se reúnen los más importantes y mejores pilotos de por aquí pero a la vez es un sitio muy peligroso, así que hay que tener mucho cuidado.

Ash: Como usted diga Maestro Kenobi. Serena ya sabes, mantente cerca de mí en todo momento y no te separes ¿Entendido?

Serena: Si Ash (Estando muy nerviosa y preocupada por lo que dijo Obi Wan)

Y mientras iban por el puerto de Mon Eisley vieron que había tropas imperiales por todos lados buscando a los androides que portaban los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte y en eso un grupo de soldados imperiales le ordeno a Ash que detuviese su vehículo.

Ash: ¿Algún problema oficial?

Soldado Imperial: ¿Dónde fue que obtuvieron esos androides?

Obi Wan: Los obtuvimos 4 estaciones atrás, están a la venta por si les interesa.

Soldado Imperial: Muéstrennos sus documentos.

Ash: ¿Nuestros documentos?

Ash y Serena estaban que se miraban con total nerviosismo ya que ellos no portaban sus documentos y si los tenían y los mostraban los soldados imperiales sabrían que C3PO y R2-D2 son los droides que están buscando y sería su fin pero vieron que Obi Wan estaba totalmente calmado y le sonreía a los soldados imperiales y comenzó a mover su mano derecha de una manera algo extraña pero discreta.

Obi Wan: No necesitamos nuestros documentos.

Soldado Imperial: Ha… No necesitan sus documentos

Obi Wan: Estos no son los androides que buscan.

Soldado Imperial: No son los androides que buscamos

Obi Wan: Somos libres de continuar.

Soldado Imperial: Son libres de continuar.

Obi Wan: Muévanse

Soldado Imperial: Muévanse, Muévanse.

Ash arranco el vehículo y tanto él como Serena no podían evitar estar sorprendidos por lo que acaban de presenciar ¿Qué fue eso se preguntaban?

Serena: Maestro Kenobi ¿Cómo fue que hizo eso?

Ash: Si fue algo totalmente increíble parecía que usted lo hubiese Hipnotizado o algo por el estilo.

Obi Wan: Veraz Ash, la fuerza puede influir notablemente en las mentes débiles y con el tiempo tú también aprenderás hacer eso y mucho más.

Ash: Vaya pero ¡Que increíble!

Serena: Si… Sí que es asombroso, ¡Los Jedis sí que son fabulosos! (Dijo Serena totalmente maravillada)

Y en eso Ash condujo el vehículo rumbo a la taberna de Chalmun y cuando llegaron ahí vieron que el sitio estaba repleto de criaturas alienígenas de distintas especies y en eso el cantinero le grito.

Cantinero: ¡Oye! Aquí no servimos a los de tu tipo.

Ash: ¿Perdón?

Cantinero: ¡Tus androides! Que esperen afuera.

Ash: C3PO, Artuu salgan por favor, no queremos problemas

C3PO: Estoy totalmente deacuedo con usted amo Ash, vamos Artuu.

Serena: Vaya… Este lugar me pone nerviosa.

Y en eso Serena vio como una de esas criaturas la miraba de manera lujuriosa.

Serena: ¡Ha! ¡Aléjate de mí!

Ash: Serena ven agárrate de mí brazo y no lo sueltes ¿Entendido?

Serena se juntó y se apegó al hombro de Ash haciendo que ella se sonrojara y se pusiese nerviosa.

Ash: Ven, mientras el Maestro Kenobi está negociando con alguno de eso pilotos, te invitaré alguna bebida.

Serena: Está bien, muchas gracias pero nada de Alcohol.

Ash: Descuida a mí tampoco me gusta las bebidas alcohólicas.

Y en eso Ash pidió 2 jugos de fruta tanto para él como para Serena y mientras Ash tomaba su jugo volteaba alrededor mirando a todos las personas y alienígenas que había ahí y casi todos tenían pinta de matones y en eso un mafioso en estado de ebriedad llamado Ponda Baba le agarró del brazo a Ash y le dijo

Ponda Baba: ¡No me agradas!

Serena se asustó y se puso nerviosa pero agarro y valor y le dijo al maleante

Serena: Oiga, déjelo tranquilo él no le ha hecho nada.

Ponda Baba: Mira muchacho será mejor que tú y tu novia tangan mucho cuidado con nosotros, yo estoy condenado a muerte en 5 Sistemas Estelares.

Ash: Bien…. No se preocupe, mi amiga y yo tendremos cuidado se lo prometemos.

Pero en eso Ponda Baba agarro a Ash y lo quiso golpear.

Serena: ¡Ash cuidado!

Pero en eso Obi Wan vino a tiempo y sostuvo el brazo del maleante antes de que pudiese golpear a Ash.

Obi Wan: Estos jóvenes de aquí no valen la pena, ¡Ven, te invito un trago!

Pero en eso el maleante Ponda Baba empujo tanto a Ash como a Serena contra un rincón del muro y sacó su pistola láser e intento disparar a Obi Wan pero el maleante no contaba con el hecho de que Obi Wan era un poderoso Caballero Jedi armado con su sable de luz y en eso Obi Wan saco su sable de luz y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le cercenó el brazo con el que sostenía la pistola láser al maleante Ponda haciendo que este grite de dolor y luego este fue sacado por 2 amigos del bar.

Mientras Serena se tapó los ojos al no soportar ver esa cruda escena.

Obi Wan: ¿Se encuentran bien?

Ash: Si yo estoy bien... Serena ¿Tú estás bien?

Serena: Si… Aunque algo asustada por lo que acabo de presenciar.

Ash: Tranquila…. Todo va estar bien.

Obi Wan: Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto jovencita pero tienes que entender que a veces no existe otra forma para lidiar con sujetos así.

Serena: Si… Entiendo.

Obi Wan: Serena eres muy tímida e insegura, tendrás que aprender a fortalecer tu carácter si piensas venir con nosotros jovencita.

Serena: Descuide Maestro Kenobi… Lo haré se lo prometo. (Le dijo Serena con una total convicción)

Y en eso Ash y Serena vieron que Obi Wan estaba acompañado de un Wookie de mucho más de 2 metros de estatura.

Obi Wan: Bien… Les presento a Chewbacca, él es el oficial de una nava que podría interesarnos.

Ash: Am… ¡Mucho Gusto!

Chewbacca: ¡Guarrrr!

Obi Wan: Así es como se comunican los Wookies

Ash: Ya veo (Dijo Ash algo extrañado)

Obi Wan: Síganme, el Wookie nos llevara donde está su jefe.

Y en eso Chewbacca los llevo a la mesa donde estaba su jefe y a la vez capitán y dueño de la nave donde era copiloto y los presento delante de él

Capitán de la Nave: ¡Saludos! Soy Han Solo y soy el Capitán del Halcón Milenario y Chewie me dijo que ustedes están buscando una nave que los lleve al Sistema Alderaan.

Obi Wan: ¡Así es! Si es una nave rápida.

Han Solo: ¿Una nave rápida? ¿Nunca oíste hablar del Halcón Milenario?

Obi Wan: Pues no ¿Debería?

Han Solo: Pues si, el Halcón es capaz de sobrepasar en 0.5 la velocidad de la luz, y "recorrió el corredor de Kessel en menos de doce parsecs"

Serena: Oye Ash tú que eres piloto ¿Entiendes de lo que está hablando?

Ash: Pues más o menos Serena pero por lo que dice no hay duda que debe ser una nave espectacular.

Serena: Creo que será emocionante viajar en ella.

Ash: Lo mismo digo.

Han Solo: No solo eso sino que he vencido a naves estelares del Imperio y no me refiero a naves pesadas sino a las mejores naves del tipo "corillia".Es rápida para ti abuelo ¿Cuál es la carga?

Obi Wan: Pues solo pasajeros, somos el muchacho, su amiga, yo, 2 androides y sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

Han Solo: Jajajaja ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Están metidos en problemas?

Obi Wan: Solo le diremos que preferimos evitar molestos enredos Imperiales.

Han Solo: Bueno es ahí donde está el truco ¿No lo crees abuelo? Eso les costara algo extra. Serán 10 mil créditos, todo por anticipado.

Ash: ¿Dijo 10 mil? ¿Está loco?

Serena: Vaya… Eso sí que es mucho dinero (Dijo Serena con total preocupación)

Ash: Con esa cantidad podríamos comprarnos una nave.

Han Solo: ¿Y quién la va pilotear niño? ¿Tú?

Ash: Puede apostar a que si porque soy un gran piloto.

Obi Wan: Ash… Tú simplemente quédate quieto y has lo que te digo ¿Entendido?

Ash: Si Maestro…. (Dijo Ash algo molesto y con total resignación)

En eso Serena puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ash y le dijo:

Serena: Ash estate tranquilo y no te molestes… Estoy segura que el Maestro Kenobi sabe lo que hace.

Ash: (Suspiro) Está bien Serena (Le dijo con una sonrisa)

Obi Wan: Podemos darle 2 mil ahora más 15 mil cuando lleguemos a Alderan.

Han Solo: ¿17? (Sorprendido)

Obi Wan acento la cabeza con firmeza.

Ash: ¡Increíble! (Lo dijo estando algo molesto)

Serena: Ash tranquilo.

Ash: Esta bien Serena, estaré tranquilo.

Han Solo: Bueno es un trato, partiremos cuando gusten, vayan a la plataforma 94

Obi Wan: 94

Han Solo: Creo que comienzan a interesarse en tus habilidades.

Y en eso Obi Wan, Ash y Serena voltean para atrás y vieron que habían unos soldados imperiales que estaban entrando al bar para buscarlos y el cantinero justo los había señalado donde estaban.

Ash: Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido.

Obi Wan: Si, vamos.

Ash: Ven Serena, vámonos de aquí (Tomándola de la mano)

Serena: Si Ash… Vamos (Totalmente sonrojada por el hecho de que Ash le haya tomado de la mano)

Y en eso tanto Obi Wan, Ash y Serena salieron del bar de manera disimulada sin que los soldados imperiales pudiesen darse cuenta de ello y cuando estos llegaron a la mesa donde había estado sentados y vieron a Han Solo y Chewbacca, no vieron nada sospecho y se fueron por donde vinieron.

Han Solo: Vaya 17 mil, esos tipos si queden estar desesperados, Chuwie anda vete y prepara la nave.

Chewbacca: ¡Guarrrr!

Y en eso Han Solo fue sorprendido por un caza recompensas de Jabba The Hutt que le demandaba que le pagase a Jabba lo que le debía pero Han Solo le disparo con arma laser debajo de la mesa y siguió adelante como si nada.

Mientras tanto a las afueras del Bar…

Obi Wan: Ash tendrás que vender tu vehículo.

Ash: Está bien maestro Kenobi, no importa…. De todas no pienso volver a este planeta nunca más ¿Y tú Serena? ¿Piensas volver algún momento?

Serena: Iré gustosa contigo y el Maestro Kenobi a donde quiera que vayan, además siempre he querido unirme a la Alianza Rebelde, tal vez encuentre un buen puesto donde seguro seré muy útil.

Ash: Estoy seguro que si Serena, desde que te conozco siempre has sido una chica muy hábil.

Serena: Muchas Ash, que lindo de tu parte (Estando algo sonrojada)

Después Ash consiguió vender el vehículo en el que iban a duras penas por la cantidad necesaria para pagarle a Han Solo por el viaje a Alderaan.

Ash: ¡Vaya! Desde que salió el nuevo modelo ya nadie quería el vehículo que teníamos menos mal que lo pudimos conseguir vender al precio necesario para el viaje a Alderaan, todo gracias a ti Serena eres muy buena negociante, no sabes cuánto me da gusto que estés con nosotros.

Obi Wan: Nada mal jovencita no hay duda que no serás de mucha ayuda.

Serena: Muchas Gracias Ash y Maestro Kenobi pero no es tanto (Estando algo sonrojada y apenada)

Mientras tanto en el Puerto 94 donde estaba el Halcón Milenario el gran mafioso Jabba The Hutt estaba esperando a Han Solo y a Chewbacca con todos sus caza recompensas entre los cuales estaba Boba Fett, Y Han acordó con Jabba un lapsus de tiempo para pagarle todo lo que le debía con un 15% de interés.

Mientras tanto en las calles de Mon Eisley…

Obi Wan: Si la nave es tan rápida como él alardea no tendremos ningún problema.

Ash: Eso espero Maestro Kenobi…. Porque para serle sincero no me fio mucho de ese contrabandista.

Obi Wan: Lo se… Pero lastimosamente no tenemos otra opción.

Pero ninguno se dio cuenta que un espía contratado por los soldados imperiales los estaba siguiendo y cuando vieron que llegaron al puerto 94 le informo a los soldados imperiales para que viniesen rápido y en eso Obi Wan, Ash, Serena y los droides llegaron al Puerto 94 donde estaba el Halcón Milenario pero cuando Ash vio el Halcón Milenario se asombró pero no de una buena manera…..

Ash: ¿Ese es el famoso al Halcón Milenario del que tanto alardeaba? Pero si es un pedazo de chatarra.

Han Solo: Como te dije antes supera el 0.5 la velocidad de la luz y yo mismo he hecho algunas modificaciones pero tenemos prisa y si se apresuran podremos partir.

Ash: Bien… Creo que es mejor que nada.

Serena: Vaya… Esta será la primera vez que viaje en una nave espacial, creo que será una experiencia emocionante.

Ash: ¿Nunca antes viajaste en una nave? (Pregunto Ash asombrado)

Serena: No… (Dijo Serena algo apenada)

Ash: No te preocupes…. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. (Le dijo Ash tratando de animarla)

Serena: Si

Ash: Bueno…. Será mejor que abordemos la nave… Las damas primero.

Serena: Muchas gracias Ash.

Pero en eso una tropa de soldados imperiales Stormtroopers aparecieron y comenzaron a disparar.

Soldado: ¡Alto!

Ash: ¡Rápido Serena sube!

Y Serena subió rápidamente acompañada de Artuu y C3PO y luego Ash intento subir pero se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

C3PO: ¡Oh no! Amo Ash.

Serena: ¡Ash no!

Pero en eso Obi Wan saco su sable de luz y comenzó a repeler todos los disparos de los soldados imperiales mientras Han Solo se cubrió y comenzó a intercambiar disparos con los soldados imperiales.  
Y Serena no sabía qué hacer y en eso Serena recordó las palabras que le dijo Obi Wan y Serena se armó de valor y saco una pistola laser que llevaba consigo y bajo corriendo de la nave para ayudar a Ash y teniendo una muy buena puntería se batió a tiros con los soldados imperiales matando a unos cuantos de ellos y ayudo a Ash a levantarse.

Serena: Ash ¿Estás bien?

Ash: Si Serena pero como…. (Estando sorprendido por la buena forma en como Serena disparaba batiéndose contra los Soldados de asalto imperial)

Obi Wan: ¡Rápido! Suban todos.

Y tanto Ash, Serena y Han Solo subieron rápido a la nave, y Obi Wan fue el último en subir mientras repelía los disparos de los soldados imperiales con su sable de luz.

Y Han Solo fue corriendo a la cabina a la nave gritándole a Chewbacca que estaba ahí.

Han Solo: ¡Rápido Chewie, sácanos de aquí!

Y Chewbacca encendió la nave y comenzó ascender hasta volar rápidamente hacía el cielo rumbo al Espacio en medio de los disparos de los soldados imperiales.

Han Solo: ¡Pónganse sus cinturones!

C3PO: ¡Cielos! Acabo de recordar que detesto los viajes espaciales.

Serena: ¡Cielos! Creo que me tomara un tiempo acostumbrarme a esto.

Ash: Tranquila Serena ya pronto estaremos a salvo.

Y en eso el Halcón Milenario llego al espacio y se toparon con un crucero imperial que les estaba disparando.

Ash: ¿Qué fue eso?

Y Serena fue hacía a la ventana para ver qué pasaba.

Serena: ¿Qué es eso?

Obi Wan: Es un crucero imperial ¡Es oficial! Ya el Imperio está detrás de nosotros.

Mientras tanto en la cabina de piloto…

Han Solo: Por lo visto nuestros pasajeros son más rápidos de lo que esperaba.

Y en eso Ash, Serena y Obi Wan fueron a la cabina del piloto para hablar con Han Solo para ver qué pasaba y porque la nave no pasaba de una vez a la velocidad de la luz.

Ash: ¿Cuándo podremos alcanzar la velocidad de la luz? Dijiste que este trasto podía pasar el 0.5 la velocidad de la luz.

Han Solo: Cuando tenga las coordenadas necesarias.

Ash: ¿Está loco? Ya casi nos alcanzan.

Han Solo: Viajar al Híper espacio no es como dar paseo en bote, sin las coordenadas necesarios podríamos chocar contra una estrella o una supernova.

Pero en eso la nave estremeció y comenzó a sonar una alarma.

Serena: ¿Qué fue eso? (Dijo Serena estando algo asustada)

Han Solo: Los escudos ya están llegando al límite, prepárense porque vamos pasar la velocidad de la luz.

Y en eso Han Solo jalo una palanca y el halcón milenario paso la velocidad de la luz en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, luego Obi Wan, Ash y Serena fueron a una mesa para sentarse y darse un buen respiro del difícil momento que acababan de pasar.

Obi Wan: Ash, Serena ya pueden respirar tranquilos, ya estamos a salvo por ahora.

Serena: ¡Qué bien! Es la primera vez que vivo una experiencia tan emocionante como esa.

Ash: Igual yo, esto sí que será una experiencia digna de contar pero oye Serena sí que tienes buena puntería ¿Cómo fue que obtuviste esa pistola laser? Y ¿Cómo fue que aprendiste a disparar así? (Pregunto Ash totalmente admirado y asombrado)

Serena se entristeció y se puso nerviosa, y decidió contarle su oscuro y triste pasado a Ash.

Serena: Pues veraz Ash…. Mis padres fueron caza recompensas que trabajaban para el mafioso de Jabba The Hutt y fueron ellos los que me dieron esta pistola láser hace 3 años, y los que me enseñaron disparar para que sepa cómo defenderme por mí misma.

Ash: ¿Eres hija de 2 caza recompensas? Y ¿Cómo fue que viniste a parar a nuestra granja? Y sobre todo ¿Qué fue lo que paso con tus padres?

Serena: Pues veraz a mí no me gustaba para nada que mis padres trabajasen para ese gusano asqueroso de Jabba The Hutt y peor aún ellos me entrenaron desde pequeña con el uso de armas láser para que yo también pudiese ejercer su oficio más adelante y yo tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que les pudiese llegar a pasar y no me equivoque ya que un día Jabba mando a mis padres a un peligroso trabajo para que atacasen una nave en la que viaja un mafioso rival suyo y tuvieron éxito en parte pero…. Tuvieron un accidente con su nave el cual les costó la vida y a raíz de ello decidí huir lejos de ese mundo corrupto de muerte y crimen y fue así como vine a parar a la granja de tus tíos…. Perdón por no habértelo dicho antes es que tenía miedo que tú y tus tíos no fuesen a aceptar. (Dijo Serena algo triste y tratando de contener las lágrimas)

Ash: Serena… (Dijo Ash totalmente triste)

Y en eso Ash le sonrió y le puso su mano al hombro.

Ash: Entiendo cómo te sientes, yo también perdí a mis padres pero ¿Sabes? Aun con tu pasado oscuro, yo feliz y gustoso te hubiese aceptado en nuestra granja y sobre todo como mi mejor y más cercana amiga.

Serena: ¿Lo dices en serio?...

Ash: Si, aunque no se podría decir lo mismo por mi Tío Owen pero eso ya no importa, lo importante es que estás aquí Serena a mi lad…. Quiero decir a nuestro lado y tienes una gran habilidad manejando tu pistola láser y creo que serás de mucha utilidad para las fuerzas de la Alianza Rebelde.

Serena: ¿Realmente lo crees? (Dijo Serena algo tímida)

Ash: Por supuesto y cuando me convierta en un poderoso jedi, con mi habilidad con la fuerza y el sable de luz, y con tu habilidad, y tu buena puntería con las pistolas láser no hay duda que seremos un gran duo imbatible.

Obi Wan: Tienes un gran talento Serena y un gran espíritu combativo y no temas mostrárselo al mundo ya que habilidades como las tuyas son que más se necesita en estos tiempos difíciles.

Serena: Así lo haré Maestro Kenobi muchas gracias por su consejo. (Con una sonrisa sincera)

Obi Wan: De nada Serena, ahora Ash es momento de que des tus primeros pasos en tu entrenamiento como Jedi.

Ash: ¿Aquí? Y ¿Ahora?

Obi Wan: Si así es, (Y en eso Obi Wan le muestra un aparato a Ash) mira este es un simulador de disparos con el que entrenaras tus reflejos para poder repeler disparos lasers con tu sable de luz.

Ash: ¿Cómo lo hizo usted con esos soldados de asaltos?

Obi Wan: Así es

Ash: ¡Qué bien!

Y en Ash comenzó sus primeros momentos con el entrenamiento jedi

Pero mientras tanto en la temida estación espacial de la Estrella de la Muerte, el maligno Darth Vader y el Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin (En el universo de Star Wars Gran Moff era un título dado por el Emperador Palpatine (Darth Sidius) a los gobernadores regionales) estaba habían empleado todo tipo de métodos intimidantes para hacer que la Princesa Leia les revelase la ubicación de la base rebelde para poder acabar de una buena vez por todas con la rebelión pero todo los métodos empleados con la Princesa Leia aun los de tortura fueron totalmente inútiles, así que decidieron sitiar la Estrella de la Muerte frente al planeta Alderaan y Leia fue llevada ante Vader y el Tarkin.

Leia: Gobernador Tarkin como siempre sujetando la correa de su buen perro Vader, ya sentía su asqueroso olor a carroña cuando me trajeron a bordo.

Wilhuff Tarkin: Tan simpática como siempre (Con risa sarcástica y malévola) No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí ordenar que te quiten la vida.

Leia: Me sorprende que tenga el valor de asumir esa responsabilidad (Lo dijo con tono sarcástico)

Wilhuff Tarkin: Veraz Princesa Leia te traje ante mí porque quería que presenciaras la ceremonia que pondrá en funcionamiento esta gran base espacial, ahora ningún sistema estelar se atreverá a oponerse al Emperador.

Leia: Cuanto más cierre la mano más sistemas estelares se le escaparan por los dedos.

Wilhuff Tarkin: No después de haber demostrado el gran poder de esta estación y en cierta forma tú determinaste la elección del primer planeta que será destruido, ya que te niegas a revelarnos la ubicación de la base rebelde he decidido probar el poder destructivo de la Estrella de la Muerte en tu planeta de origen Alderaan.

Leia: ¡No! Alderaan es un planeta pacífico, no tenemos armas….

Wilhuff Tarkin: ¿Prefieres otro objetivo? Dime donde está la ubicación de la base rebelde.

Y en eso Leia se puso triste y mientras contemplaba por la ventana a su planeta de origen.

Wilhuff Tarkin: Ya estoy cansado de preguntártelo, dinos de una buena vez por todas donde está la base rebelde (Con un tono de voz amenazador)

Leia: Está en Tatooine…. La Base rebelde está en Tatooine.

Y en eso Tarkin se dirigió a Darth Vader con una mirada de orgullo.

Wilhuff Tarkin: ¿Lo ve Lord Vader? Ella puede ser razonable, oficial siga con la operación, disparen cuando estén listos.

Leia: ¿Qué?

Wilhuff Tarkin: Eres demasiada confiada… Tatooine está demasiado lejos para una demostración eficaz pero tranquila…. Pronto nos encargaremos de tus amigos los rebeldes.

Leia: ¡No! (Grito en medio de lágrimas al ver que su planeta natal sería destruido inevitablemente)

Y en eso la Estrella de la Muerte disparo contra el Planeta Alderaan volándolo en millones de pedazos.

Y Leía no hacía más que mirar con tristeza, resignación y lágrimas como su planeta natal era destruido.

Mientras tanto en el Halcón Milenario Obi Wan, Ash, Serena y los Droides C3PO y Artuu viajaban rumbo a Alderaan sin imaginar que el planeta ya había volado en pedazos por la Estrella de la Muerte y mientras tanto Ash estaba practicando con el simulador de disparos usando su sable de luz como le dijo Obi Wan y en eso Obi Wan sintió un gran estremecimiento dentro de sí que le afecto rotundamente y Ash y Serena se preocuparon cuando lo vieron.

Serena: ¿Qué le ocurre Maestro Kenobi? ¿Está bien?

Obi Wan: Sentí un gran estremecimiento en la fuerza, como si millones de voces gritaran de terror y luego fuesen silenciadas, siento que algo horrible ha ocurrido.

Ash: ¿A qué se refiere?

Obi Wan: No lo sé… Ash vuelve a tus ejercicios… Estaré bien.

Ash: Está bien Maestro Kenobi como usted ordene….

Y en eso Ash encendió su sable de luz y nuevamente se puso a entrenar con el simulador de disparos.

Y luego Han Solo apareció

Han Solo: Ya no se preocupen de esas naves imperiales, les dije que las dejaría atrás.

Pero nadie le hizo caso ya que todos estaban ocupados con sus respectivos asuntos.

Han Solo: Vaya no me lo agradezcan todos a la vez, llegaremos a Alderaan a las 200 horas.

Mientras tanto C3PO y Artuu estaban tranquilos jugando una partida de ajedrez contra Chewbacca y el cual se puso molesto porque los droides le estaban ganando, y Ash estaba que practicaba con el simulador de disparos, y tanto Obi Wan como Serena observaban atentamente como a Ash le iba en su entrenamiento.

Obi Wan: ¡Recuerda! Un Jedi puede sentir la fuerza fluyendo a través de él.

Ash: ¿O sea que controla sus acciones?

Obi Wan: En parte… Pero también obedece tus órdenes.

Y en eso el simulador le dio un disparo a Ash en la pierna.

Serena: Ash ¿Estás bien? (Totalmente preocupada)

Han Solo: Jajaja No sé ustedes pero esas falsas religiones y las armas antiguas no se comparan con tener un buen láser a tu lado.

Serena: Oigan no se burle de Ash, él está dando su mayor esfuerzo. (Estando molesta con las burlas de Han Solo)

Han Solo: ¡Uy! perdón niña, no fue mi intención ofender a tu novio

Comentario que hizo que Serena se sonrojara.

Ash: Serena… déjalo. Oiga señor Solo, usted no cree en la fuerza ¿Cierto?

Han Solo: Niño he recorrido de un extremo a otro esta galaxia, he visto cosas extrañas pero nunca vi nada que me hiciese creer que hay una fuerza única que lo controla todo, ningún campo de fuerza mística controla mi destino, todo eso no son más que simples trucos y tonterías.

Y Obi Wan no hizo más que expresar una ligera risa por las palabras de Han Solo y en eso Obi Wan tomo un casco especial de entrenamiento que trajo consigo.

Obi Wan: Ash vamos hacer esto más interesante, ponte esto y sugiero que dejes de lado tu conciencia y confíes en tu instinto.

Ash: Pero con esto tapándome los ojos no puedo ver nada ¿Cómo voy a pelear?

Obi Wan: Ash no confíes en tus ojos ya que te pueden engañar.

Ash: Bien.

Y en eso Ash encendió su sable de luz comenzó nuevamente a entrenar pero ante la inseguridad de no poder ver no era capaz de repeler un solo disparo del simulador mientras Serena no hacía más que mirarlo con preocupación.

Obi Wan: Ash confía en tu instinto.

Y en eso Ash se comenzó a concentrar y de a pocos comenzó a usar el poder de la fuerza en base de su instinto, y fue capaz de repeler todos los disparos del simulador con su sable de luz.

Obi Wan: ¿Lo ves Ash? ¡Ahí lo tienes! ¿Ves que lo puedes hacer?

Serena: ¡Ash eso fue totalmente asombroso! (Le dijo Serena totalmente emocionada y con un brillo en los ojos de admiración)

Han Solo: A eso llamo simplemente tener suerte.

Obi Wan: En mi experiencia la suerte no existe.

Han Solo: Que resulte con el simulador es una cosa pero no es igual con seres vivientes.

Y en eso comenzó a sonar una ligera alarma.

Han Solo: Ya estamos llegando a Alderaan, preparen sus cosas y el resto del dinero que me tienen que pagar para cuando desembarquemos.

Serena: Vaya… Este sí que piensa solo en el dinero…. (Murmuro en voz baja)

Y en eso Han Solo y Chewbacca fueron a la cabina de piloto.

Ash: Maestro Kenobi ¡Fue increíble! En realidad pude sentir algo, es más casi puedo ver al simulador a través del casco.

Obi Wan: Eso está bien, es solo tu primer paso hacia un mundo sin límites.

Serena: ¡Lo hiciste bien Ash! No hay duda que eres asombroso.

Ash: Jeje Mucha gracias Serena. (Estando algo apenado)

Mientras tanto en la estación espacial de la Estrella de la Muerte, Darth Vader y el Gran Moff Wilhum Tarkin recibieron un informe de un oficial sobre la supuesta base rebelde en Tatooine de la cual les hablo la Princesa Leia.

Oficial: Los exploradores han regresado de Tatooine pero a duras penas han encontrado indicios y restos de una nave rebelde, parece que abandonaron el sitio hace tiempo.

Wilhum Tarkin: ¡Nos ha mentido!

Darth Vader: Le dije que no traicionaría conscientemente a sus amigos rebeldes.

Wilhum Tarkin: ¡Elimínala ahora! (Totalmente molesto)

Mientras tanto en el espacio no muy lejos de ahí el Halcón Milenario estaba llegando a la ubicación de Alderaan pero grande fue la sorpresa de Ash, Serena y los demás cuando de repente….

Han Solo: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está Alderaan? Al salir del Hiper espacio, entramos a una lluvia de meteoritos la cual no está en ningún mapa.

Ash: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre porque la nava se mueve tanto?

Han Solo: Nuestra posición es correcta pero no está Alderaan.

Serena: ¿Está seguro? A lo mejor no hizo bien los cálculos.

Han Solo: ¡Mira niña yo jamás me equivoco con los cálculos!

Ash: Oiga no le hable así Serena.

Han Solo: ¡Oh perdón niño! No fue mi intención ofender a tu novia.

Ash: ¿Qué?

Obi Wan: Ash… Controla tus impulsos.

Ash: Si Maestro Kenobi (Dijo algo resignado) Pero ¿Cómo puede ser posible que Alderaan no este suponiendo que sus cálculos de trayectoria hayan sido correctos?

Han Solo: Por lo visto, destruyeron el planeta completamente.

Serena: ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! Eso es terrible.

Ash: Pero ¿Cómo?

Obi Wan: Fue destruido por el Imperio, ahora ya veo de donde vino ese estremecimiento en la fuerza que sentí hace rato.

Han Solo: Pero ni toda la Flota estelar del Imperio junta tiene el suficiente poder para destruir un planeta… Se necesitarían cientos de naves con más fuego que…. ¡Un momento! Se acerca una nave.

Obi Wan: Es un caza imperial

Ash: ¡Nos siguió!

Obi Wan: No es uno de corto alcance.

Han Solo: Es extraño porque no hay bases imperiales por aquí cerca.

Ash: Si nos identifica, tendremos problemas.

Han Solo: Pues lo evitaremos, Chewie bloquea sus trasmisiones.

Obi Wan: Es mejor dejarlo ir, está fuera de nuestro alcance.

Han Solo: No va estarlo, una vez que acabe con él no tendrá tiempo de informar de nuestra ubicación.

Obi Wan: Un caza tan chico no se adentraría al espacio por sí solo.

Ash: Tal vez sea que anda perdido, a lo mejor será parte de un convoy ¡Miren! Va hacía esa pequeña luna.

Han Solo: No logrará llegar, casi está a nuestro alcance.

Y en eso Obi Wan se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

Obi Wan: No es una luna, es una estación espacial.

Han Solo: ¡Imposible! Es demasiado grande.

Ash: Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Serena: Yo también….

Obi Wan: Es mejor regresar.

Han Solo: Si…. Creo que tienes razón, Chewie da media vuelta, conecta la potencia auxiliar.

Pero la nave seguía acercándose más y más a la Estación Espacial.

Serena: Pero…. ¿Por qué seguimos acercándonos?

Han Solo: Nos atrapo con su rayo de atracción.

Serena: ¿Qué? Pero ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?

Han Solo: Estamos a máxima potencia, tendré que apagar los reactores pero no me atraparan sin pelear.

Y en eso el Halcón Milenario se acercaba cada vez más y más a la Estación Espacial de la Estrella de la Muerte.

Obi Wan: ¡No ganarías! Pero hay alternativas diferentes.

Serena: Ash ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?

Ash: Tú solo quédate cerca de mí Serena.

Obi Wan: No se preocupen ¡Tengo un plan!

Y en eso el Halcón Milenario termino aterrizando por el rayo de atracción a uno de los puertos de la estación espacial.

Mientras tanto en el centro de mando de la Estrella de la Muerte Darth Vader y Wilhum Tarkin recibieron la noticia sobre la captura del Halcón Milenario.

Wilhum Tarkin: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Oficial (Por medio del comunicador): Capturamos un transporte espacial con las mismas características de la nave que partió de Mon Eisley la cual estaba volando por los restos de Alderaan.

Darth Vader: Tal vez tratan de devolver los planos a la princesa, ella aún puede sernos muy útil.

¿Qué es lo que le deparara a nuestros héroes ahora que fueron capturados por las fuerzas imperiales? Todo esto se sabrá para el siguiente capítulo, espero que hasta ahora les esté gustando la historia.


	3. El Rescate de la Princesa Leia

El Capitan Han Solo y su ayudante Chewbacca llevaron a Obi Wan, Ash, Serena, y a droides C3PO y Artoo a bordo del Halcón Milenario rumbo al Sistema Alderaan pero resulta que cuando llegaron a la ubicación de Alderaan se dieron con la sorpresa que Alderaan había sido destruido por completo y no sabían porque y en eso por seguir a un caza imperial el halcón milenario termino siendo atraído a uno de los puertos de la estación espacial de la Estrella de la Muerte, y ahí fue cuando se dieron que fue lo causo la destrucción Alderaan, y cuando menos se dieron la nave se vio rodeada de soldados de asalto imperial, y en ese momento Darth Vader fue en persona a ver quienes iban en esa nave.

Oficial: Lord Vader hemos inspeccionado la nave y está totalmente vacía, parase ser que fue abandonada al despegar ya que varias capsulas de escape fueron lanzadas.

Darth Vader: ¿Habían droides a bordo?

Oficial: No señor y si los había también fueron lanzados en una capsula de escape.

Darth Vader: Envíen un grupo de reconocimiento y registren a fondo la nave.

Oficial: Si señor, como usted ordene.

Y en eso Darth Vader comenzó a sentir una presencia que le resultaba muy familiar.

Darth Vader: Siento algo…. Una presencia que no había sentido desde….

Y después varios soldados comenzaron a subir al Halcón Milenario a registrar cada rincón pero por más que buscaban no encontraron nada ni a nadie pero lo que no sabían era que Ash y los demás se habían ocultado en unos almacenes de compartimiento secretos que Han Solo siempre usaba para el contrabando y justo en uno de ellos Ash y Serena estaban los 2 solos metidos en un comportamiento aunque algo apretados e incomodos pero Serena estaba totalmente sonrojada por estar tan apegada a Ash.

Ash: Creo que ya se fueron… (Murmuro Ash en voz baja) Oye Serena ¿Estás bien? (Al notar que Serena estaba algo pálida y sonrojada)

Serena: Heee…. Si Ash, estoy bien.

Serena: ¿Sabes Ash? No sabes cuánta tristeza me da que hayan destruido Alderaan, ya que siempre supe era un planeta bien hermoso y bello, y también me da mucha tristeza los millones de personas que murieron en ese planeta, ya que la gente de Alderaan se caracterizaba por ser amable y hospitalaria.

Ash: Si tienes razón a mí también me da mucha tristeza pero al menos hay que estar agradecidos que nosotros no hayamos estado presentes en el planeta al momento que lo volaron en pedazos.

Serena: Si tienes razón…

Ash: Bueno…. Salgamos de aquí.

Y en eso Ash y Serena salieron del compartimiento donde estaban ocultos y lo mismo hicieron Obi Wan, Han Solo y Chewbacca.

Ash: Vaya Capitán Solo, que suerte que tiene estos compartimientos secretos.

Han Solo: Los utilizo para el contrabando, jamás creí que un día tuviese que ocultarme en ellos. Esto es ridículo, aunque pudiésemos despegar el campo de atracción no nos dejaría escapar.

Obi Wan: Déjenme eso a mí.

Han Solo: Viejo tonto, sabía que diría eso.

Obi Wan: ¿Quién es más tonto? ¿El tonto o el tonto que lo sigue?

Serena: Buena esa Maestro Kenobi (Dijo Serena con una ligera risa)

Y en eso Han Solo se hizo pasar como uno de los inspectores y le grito a 3 Soldados Imperiales Stormtroopers para que viniesen.

Han Solo: Oigan ¿Podrían venir a ayudarnos con esto?

Y luego los 3 Soldados imperiales subieron a bordo del Halcón Imperial donde les tendieron una emboscada, y los mataron, y los despojaron de sus armaduras, y tanto Han Solo, Ash y Serena se pusieron las armaduras de los 3 soldados imperiales que acababan de matar para así poder pasar desapercibidos pero en eso el supervisor de la torre del puerto comenzó a comunicarse por los comunicadores preguntándole a los soldados ya muertos porque no estaban en sus puestos.

Comunicador: ¿Por qué no está en sus puestos? ¡Respondan!

Serena: ¡Oh no! ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?

Ash: ¡Tú tranquila Serena! Déjamelo a mí.

Y en eso Ash salió con la armadura de soldado imperial puesta y se mostró a la vista del oficial supervisor y señalo su casco como diciendo que había un problema de comunicación.

Oficial supervisor: Parece que hay un problema de comunicación, lo comprobaré.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta Han Solo (Con una armadura de soldado imperial puesta) Y Chewbacca los mato tanto a él como a acompañante y tanto Ash como Serena, Obi Wan y los droides subieron a la torre a ocultarse.

Serena: ¡Vaya! Esta armadura no me sienta muy bien que digamos.

Ash: Pues en mi opinión no te queda nada mal.

Serena: ¿Lo dices en serio? (Estando algo ruborizada)

En eso Ash se dirigió hacía Han Solo.

Ash: Con los aullidos de Chewbacca y tus disparos me sorprende que toda la estación no sepa que estamos aquí (Estando algo molesto)

Han Solo: ¡Que vengan! Es mejor pelear de frente que andar escondiéndose.

C3PO: Hemos encontrado el contacto de la computadora.

Obi Wan: Conéctala, debe poder interpretarnos toda la Red Imperial.

Y en eso Artuu se conectó a la computadora y comenzó a buscar los generadores del escudo de la Estrella de la Muerte.

C3PO: Dice que encontró los campos magnéticos que retiene a la nave e intentará poner en el monitor su ubicación exacta.

Y en Artoo comenzó a poner en la computadora los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte.

C3PO: Está acoplado al reactor principal por 7 terminales y si una terminal pierde energía permitirá que la nave despegue.

Obi Wan: No pueden ayudarme en esto, debo ir solo.

Han Solo: Lo que digas, ya he hecho en este viaje más de lo que había negociado.

Ash: Maestro, yo quiero ir con usted.

Serena: Yo también voy con usted Maestro Kenobi.

Obi Wan: ¡Ash, Serena tangan paciencia! necesito que ustedes 2 se queden y cuiden de los androides.

Ash: Pero Maestro….

Obi Wan: Hay que entregarlos a salvo para que otros sistemas no corran la misma suerte que Alderaan…. Ash tanto tú como Serena tiene un destino en común totalmente diferente al mío.

Y en eso tanto Ash como Serena se pusieron tristes.

Obi Wan: Ash, Serena…. No teman y no estén tristes, la Fuerza estará con ustedes ¡Siempre! (Mientras les ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros)

Y después Obi Wan se fue rumbo a la dirección que le señalo Artuu y C3PO para desactivar el escudo magnético.

Serena: Ash… ¿Tú crees que el Maestro Kenobi llegue a estar bien?

Ash: No lo sé Serena…. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Serena: Igual yo….

Chewbacca: ¡Guarrrr!

Han Solo: ¡Tú lo dijiste Chewie! Oye Ash tú y tu novia ¿De dónde sacaron a ese viejo fósil?

Serena: ¡Oiga tenga más respeto!

Ash: ¡Sí! Ben es un gran hombre y un gran maestro.

Han Solo: Si es un gran maestro en causarnos problemas.

Ash: No te escuche dando alguna idea.

Han Solo: Cualquier cosa es mejor que esperar aquí a que vengan por nosotros.

Serena: ¿Quién te crees que eres?...

Pero Artuu comenzó hacer un fuerte silbido.

Ash: C3PO ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Artuu?

C3PO: No estoy seguro señor, solo repite "La encontré" y "Ella está aquí"

Serena: ¿Ella? Pero ¿A quién se refiere?

C3PO: A la Princesa Leia.

Ash: ¿La princesa está aquí?

Han Solo: ¿Princesa?

Ash: Pero ¿Dónde está?

Serena: Ash ¿Quién es la princesa Leia?

Ash: ¿No te acuerdas? Es la mujer de la proyección que mostró Artuu en la casa del Maestro Ben.

Serena: Ha… Cierto ya me acordé (Recordándola de una manera no muy agradable ya que Ash en esa ocasión le dijo linda)

Ash: C3PO que Artuu te diga dónde está.

C3PO: Artuu ¿Dónde está?

Artuu: (Silbido)

C3PO: Nivel 5, bloque prisión AA23 y temo que ha sido programada su ejecución.

Serena: ¿Qué? Eso es terrible.

Ash: Tenemos que hacer algo.

Han Solo: Pero ¿De qué están hablando?

Ash: Ella es la que está en el mensaje, tenemos que ayudarla a escapar.

Han Solo: Oye déjate de ideas raras, el viejo dijo que lo esperáramos aquí.

Ash: Es que Ben no sabía que estaba aquí, Artuu busca una manera de llegar hasta ahí.

Serena: Ash, yo con gusto iré contigo, tú no puedes hacer esto solo.

Ash: Muchas gracias Serena.

Han Solo: Pues yo no voy a ningún sitio.

Ash: Pero la ejecutaran, acabas de decir que no esperarías a que viniera por ti y ¿Ahora te quieres quedar?

Han Solo: Marchar a una celda no es lo que tenía en mente.

Ash: Pero la ejecutaran.

Han Solo: ¡Mejor a ella que a mí!

Serena: ¿Y ahora qué haremos Ash? ¿Cómo haremos para rescatarla?

Ash estuvo pensando hasta que se le ocurrió algo y se dirigió hacía Han Solo.

Ash: Oye Han, ella es rica.

Han Solo: ….. ¿Dijiste rica?

Ash: Rica, poderosa. Si logras rescatarla, la recompensa será….

Han Solo: ¿Cuánto?

Ash: Mas riqueza de la que puedes imaginar.

Han Solo: No se… Soy capaz de imaginar muchas.

Ash: ¡La tendrás!

Han Solo: ¿Lo prometes?

Ash: Si

Han Solo: Aunque te advierto… ¡No me engañes! ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Ash: Am…. Lo tengo

Ash fue y cogió unas esposas.

Ash: Chewbacca necesito que te pongas estas esposas.

Pero Chewbacca por poco ataca a Ash.

Chewbacca: ¡GUARRRRR!

Serena: ¡Ash cuidado!

Ash: Oye Han mejor pónselas tú.

Han Solo: Tranquilo Chewie, creo que ya sé cuál es su plan, (Mientras le ponía las esposas)

C3PO: Amo Ash disculpe la pregunta pero ¿Qué haremos Artuu y yo si nos descubren?

Ash: Pues cerrar la puerta.

Han Solo: Y esperar que no la vuelen.

C3PO: Eso no suena muy tranquilizante que digamos….

Serena: Tranquilo C3PO, tú y Artoo estarán bien

C3PO: Eso espero señorita Serena…. (Estando algo nervioso)

Y en eso tanto Ash, Serena y Han Solo se pusieron sus cascos y caminaron junto con Chewbacca estando esposado rumbo a las celdas y en eso Han Solo se dirigió a Serena….

Han Solo: Oye niña hasta donde tengo entendido no creo que haya mujeres entre los soldados de asalto imperial, así que trata de hablar con un tono de voz de que suene lo más masculino posible.

Serena: ¿Hablar como un hombre? Bueno…. Lo intentaré...

Serena intento hablar con un tono de voz de masculino pero no le funcionó muy bien que digamos.

Ash: Am… Serena ¿Sabes qué? Creo que será mejor que te mantengas callada durante el trayecto rumbo a la celda ¿Está bien?

Serena: Si creo que será lo mejor….

Ash: ¡Vaya! Con este casco no veo nada.

Mientras tanto Obi Wan estaba caminando rumbo a los reactores muy cerca estaba Darth Vader el cual ya pudo identificar su presencia pero siguió caminando de largo pero ya estaba planeando como atrapar a Obi Wan y enfrentarse a él.

Luego Ash, Serena, Solo y Chewbacca tomaron un ascensor que los llevase a la celda y mientras tanto tenían problemas con las esposas de Chewbacca ya que por más que intentaban no lograban que cerrasen debido a que Chewbacca tenía unas muñecas muy gruesas.

Han Solo: Esto no funcionará….

Ash: ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Han Solo: Te lo dije antes.

Serena: ¡Silencio los 2 o harán que nos descubran! (Regañándolos a ambos por igual)

Y en eso llegaron a la entrada de las celdas y el oficial encargado de las celdas se dirigió a ellos.

Oficial de celda: ¿A dónde llevan esa…. Cosa?

Ash: Se le traslada del bloque 1138

Oficial de celda: Es extraño…. No fui avisado…. Averiguare….

Y en eso el Oficial de celda encendió su comunicador para tratar de comunicarse con sus superiores al respecto.

Ash: Serena… Ahora…

Y en eso Serena le abrió las esposas a Chewbacca y este tomo un arma, y comenzó a disparar…

Ash: ¡Cuidado se soltó!

Han Solo: ¡Nos hará pedazos!

Y tanto Ash como Serena, Han Solo y Chewbacca se batieron a tiros con los oficiales y guardias de la celda, y los mataron a todos, y cada uno de ellos, y también destruyeron todas las cámaras de seguridad.

Ash: ¡Bien hecho Serena! Una vez más me has impresionado con tu buena puntería y habilidad con las armas lásers.

Serena: ¡Muchas Gracias Ash! (Estando algo apenada y sonrojada)

Han Solo: Ahórrense sus momentos románticos para después par mocosos, no olviden a lo que vinimos, ahora averigüemos en que celda está su princesa… Lo tengo está en la 2187, vayan por ella, yo los detendré mientras tanto.

Ash: ¡Bien! Vamos Serena.

Serena: Si.

Y en eso el comunicador estaba sonando y Han Solo decidió responder.

Han Solo: Todo está en orden, la situación es normal.

Comunicador: ¿Qué paso?

Han Solo: Am… Una ligera falla en un arma pero todo está perfectamente, estamos bien ¿Qué tal usted?

Comunicador: Enviaremos una patrulla.

Han Solo: Am… Negativo… Tenemos un escape en el reactor… Que quedará cerrado en unos minutos… Es muy pero muy peligroso.

Comunicador: ¿Quién habla? ¿Cuál es su número de clave?

Y en eso Han Solo totalmente resignado al ver que no pudo engañar al oficial que se comunicaba por el comunicador tomo su arma y disparo en contra del comunicador.

Han Solo: ¡Que aburrida conversación! Ash, Serena apúrense tendremos compañía pronto.

Serena: ¡Grandioso! Por lo visto Han no fue capaz de engañar al oficial a través del comunicador.

Ash: Pues ni modo tendremos que apurarnos en rescatar a la princesa y salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Y en eso Ash y Serena llegaron a la celda de la princesa y la abrieron, y la encontraron durmiendo, y en eso Leia despertó.

Leia: ¿No son muy bajos para ser soldados de asalto?

Ash: ¿Qué? A no…

Y en eso tanto Ash y Serena se quitaron sus cascos.

Ash: ¡Saludos Princesa Leia! Yo soy Ash Skywalker y ella es mi amiga Serena Rett, estamos aquí para rescatarla.

Leia: ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo dicen?

Serena: Tal como escucho, estamos aquí para rescatarla, y tenemos a C3PO y Artoo, y Obi Wan Kenobi viene con nosotros.

Leia: ¿Dijeron Obi Wan?

Serena: Si, así es, venga con nosotros ¡Rápido!

Mientras tanto en el centro de mando de la Estrella de la Muerte…

Darth Vader: Él está aquí…

Wilhuff Tarkin: ¿Obi Wan Kenobi? ¿Qué te hace pensar que él está aquí?

Darth Vader: Un estremecimiento en la fuerza… La última vez que lo sentí fue en presencia de mi antiguo maestro.

Wilhuff Tarkin: Sin duda ya debe estar muerto.

Darth Vader: No subestime a la fuerza.

Wilhuff Tarkin: Los jedis fueron extinguidos durante la orden 66 al final de las Guerras Clon, su fuego desapareció del universo, tú eres lo único que queda de su religión.

Y en eso sonó el comunicador y Tarkin lo respondió.

Wilhuff Tarkin: ¿Qué ocurre?

Comunicador: Gobernador Tarkin tenemos una emergencia en el bloque prisión AA23.

Wilhuff Tarkin: ¿La princesa? Alerta a todas las secciones.

Darth Vader: Obi Wan está aquí, la fuerza está con él.

Wilhuff Tarkin: Si es cierto eso, no le permitiremos escapar…

Darth Vader: Su plan no es escapar, debo enfrentarme a él solo…

Mientras tanto en el bloque prisión AA23 una tropa de soldados de asalto llego donde estaban Ash y los demás y comenzó un fuerte intercambio de disparos.

Han Solo: No hay modo de escapar por donde llegamos.

Leia: Estropeaste nuestra única ruta de escape.

Han Solo: Tal vez… Le guste más su celda alteza.

Serena: Ash ¿Qué vamos hacer? Estamos atrapados

Y en eso Ash decidió comunicarse con C3PO.

Ash: ¡C3PO! ¡C3PO! ¿Me escuchas? Estamos atrapados.

C3PO: ¡Todos los sistemas están en alerta señor! Parece que la única salida es la principal y toda información en el sector está restringida.

Pero en eso un grupo de soldados comenzaron a tocar la puerta del lugar donde estaban C3PO y Artuu.

Soldado: ¡Abran la puerta!

C3PO: ¡Oh no!

Han Solo: ¡No puedo seguir conteniéndolos! ¿Qué hacemos?

Leia: ¡Pues vaya rescate! Cuando entraron ¿No planearon la salida?

Han Solo: ¡El cerebro es él encanto! (Señalando a Ash)

Y en eso Leia tomo el arma de Ash y disparo contra un ducto.

Leia: ¡Listo! Vayamos por el ducto de desperdicios.

Serena: ¿Qué? ¿Entrar por ahí?

Leia: ¿Qué? ¿Prefieres quedarte batiéndote a disparos tú sola contra los soldados de asalto imperiales?

Serena: Pues ni modo… Si no hay de otra.

Y en eso tanto Ash y los demás se metieron por el ducto de desperdicios.

Han Solo: ¡Estupenda chica! Llegará agradarme sino la mato antes.

Y luego tanto Ash como los demás cayeron sobre los desperdicios de basura.

Serena: ¡Hay no! ¡Puacc! ¡Esto es asqueroso! Cuando salga de aquí necesitare un baño urgentemente.

Leia: Amiga primero asegúrate de salir con vida de está y de ahí preocúpate por tu baño.

Serena: Está bien…

Han Solo: Vaya lo del ducto sí que fue una grandiosa idea, vaya pero "Que delicioso aroma has descubierto" ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

Y en eso Han Solo apunto hacía la entrada del contenedor de basura.

Ash y Serena: ¡Espera! No lo hagas

Y Han Solo disparo y el disparo reboto por todas las paredes.

Ash: ¡Olvida eso! Serena y yo ya lo intentamos y no funciono, está sellada magnéticamente.

Leia: ¡Guarda el arma, nos vas a matar a todos!

Han Solo: Como ordene su majestad, yo lo tenía todo controlado hasta que nos trajiste aquí, no tardarán en descubrir donde estamos.

Leia: Podría ser peor.

Pero en eso se escuchó un fuerte rugido.

Han Solo: ¡Ya es peor!

Ash: Hay algo vivo aquí.

Y en eso Ash fue agarrado por el tobillo hacía el fondo del agua del triturador de basura.

Serena: ¡Ash no!

Han Solo: ¡Ash!

Leia: ¡Ash!

Y en eso Ash subió a la superficie del agua estando enrollado por un tentáculo.

Ash: ¡Ayúdenme! Dispárenle, mátenlo.

Y tanto Serena como Han Solo comenzaron a disparar en contra de la criatura que tenía Ash y grito fuertemente de dolor pero Ash nuevamente fue jalado hacía el fondo del agua.

Serena: ¡Ash no! (Gritando al borde de las lágrimas)

Y todo estuvo en silencios por varios segundos.

Serena: Ash… No por favor díganme que esto no es cierto…. Ash por favor ¡Vuelve! (Estando a punto de llorar) Y en eso Ash salió hacía la superficie del agua soltando un fuerte respiro y estando totalmente agitado y en eso Serena fue corriendo a abrazar a Ash.

Serena: ¡Ash! ¿Estás bien?

Ash: Si tranquila Serena, estoy bien.

Laia: Ash ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Ash: Pues no se…. Simplemente me soltó y se fue así como si nada.

Pero en eso un fuerte sonido se escuchó.

Serena: ¿Qué fue eso?

Han Solo: Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Y en eso las paredes comenzaron a moverse.

Ash: ¡Las paredes se mueven!

Serena: ¡Hay no! Ahora ¿Qué haremos?

Leia: Rápido, hay que contenerlas con algo.

Ash: ¡Un momento! Lo tengo.

Y en eso Ash saco su comunicador.

Ash: ¡C3PO! ¿Me escuchas?

Mientras en el lugar donde estaban C3PO y Artuu, los soldados de asalto lograron ingresar, y C3PO y Artuu se habían ocultado en una sala contigua y C3PO salió y se hizo pasar por un droide imperial.

C3PO: ¡Están locos! Ellos se fueron por la zona de las celdas, si se dan prisa los alcanzaran.

Soldado de Asalto Imperial: ¡Bien!

Y luego C3PO tomo el comunicador y salió con Artuu y Ash estaba que se trataba de comunicar desesperadamente con él.

Ash: Serena, Leia ustedes intenten escalar las paredes.

Mientras Han trataba de ayudar a Leia, Ash trataba de ayudar a Serena pero era inútil y ambas caían.

Serena: Ash ¡No puedo! Por más que intento me resbalo, creo que este es el fin.

C3PO: ¡Rayos! ¿Dónde podrán estar?

Artuu: (Silbido)

C3PO: ¿Qué use el comunicador? Cierto, olvide que lo había apagado.

Y en eso C3PO encendió el comunicador.

Serena: Ash….

Ash: ¿Si? Serena (Mientras trataba de comunicarse con C3PO)

Serena: Ahora que de seguro vamos a morir solo quiero que sepas… Que yo….

Ash: Si dime….

Pero en eso C3PO comenzó a comunicarse con Ash por el comunicador.

Ash: Un momento Serena… C3PO ¿Eres tú?

C3PO: Amo Ash me alegro escucharlo tuvimos unos problemas….

Ash: ¡Solo cállate y escucha! Desconecta los trituradores de basura de la celda ¿Me oyes? Desconéctalos.

C3PO: ¡Oh no! Artuu ya oíste al amo Ash, desconéctalos todos ahora.

Y luego Artuu desconecto todos los trituradores de basura y Ash y los demás llegaron a estar salvo.

Ash: ¡Lo hiciste C3PO! ¡Buen trabajo!

Y tanto la Princesa Leia como Han Solo comenzaron a celebrar.

Ash: Ahora dime Serena ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

Serena: Pues yo…. (Estando totalmente sonrojada) que yo tenía la certeza que ibas a encontrar una forma de salvarnos a todos.

Ash: Am ya veo…. (Estando algo confuso por la respuesta de Serena)

Serena en sus pensamientos solo decía: "Rayos ¿Por qué no se lo dije?"

Ash: Bueno será mejor que salgamos de aquí, C3PO abre las compuertas del triturador de basura.

Y luego tanto Artuu como C3PO hicieron lo que les dijo Ash y tanto Ash como los demás pudieron salir.

Han Solo: ¡Vaya! Eso estuvo cerca.

Leia: Si, así es.

Han Solo: Si ignoramos nuevos consejos femeninos puede que salgamos de aquí.

Y en eso tanto la Princesa Leia como Serena se pusieron molestas por el comentario algo machista de Han Solo.

Leia: Mira, no sé de dónde vienes pero a partir de ahora tendrás que seguir mis órdenes ¿Entendido? Y eso va para todos.

Han Solo: ¿Perdón? Escuche su magnificencia, yo solo sigo ordenes de una persona. ¡De mí mismo!

Leia: De milagros aun vives.

Han Solo: ¡Increíble! Ninguna recompensa vale esto.

Mientras tanto Obi Wan logro apagar un terminal de energía para que así el Halcón Milenario pueda despegar.

Y en eso Ash y los demás fueron rumbo al puerto donde estaba el Halcón Milenario.

Ash: C3PO ¿Me oyes?

C3PO: Si amo Ash.

Ash: ¿Están a salvo?

C3PO: Por ahora…

Ash: ¿Dónde están?

C3PO: Estamos en el hangar al otro lado de la nave.

Ash: Nosotros estamos arriba y preparados.

Leia: ¿Vinieron en eso? ¡Hay que ser valiente! (Al ver al Halcón Milenario)

Han Solo: ¡Genial! Vamos.

Y en eso se encontraron con una tropa de soldados de asalto imperial y Ash y los demás comenzaron a disparar, y los soldados comenzaron a huir, y Han Solo y Chewbacca comenzaron a perseguirlos.

Ash: ¡Han no! Espera.

Han Solo: ¡Hacía el Halcón!

Leia: Sí que es valiente…

Ash: ¿De qué nos ayudara si dejan que lo maten?

Mientras tanto Han Solo y Chewbacca regresaron huyendo por donde vinieron al encontrarse con un inmenso regimiento de soldados de asalto imperial y mientras tanto Ash, Serena, y la Princesa Leia se fueron huyendo por otra dirección y Serena iba delante de ellos, y en eso llegaron a un puente y Serena logro cruzarlo pero después de que ella lo cruzo el puente termino siendo volado dejando a Ash y a la Princesa Leia al otro lado.

Serena: ¡Ash! ¡Princesa Leia! ¿Están bien?

Ash: Si, estamos bien Serena, tú continúa no más.

Serena: ¡No! No mi iré sin ustedes.

Princesa Leia: ¿Cómo haremos para cruzar?

Ash: Princesa sostenga el arma mientras tomo esta soga de mi cinturón.

Y en eso Ash tomo la soga de su cinturón y la lanzo, y se agarró de un tubo, y Ash agarro por la cintura a la princesa Leia y esta le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que este se sonrojara.

Leia: ¡Suerte!

Pero Serena lo estaba todo observando atentamente y no pudo evitar sentirse triste e incómoda por el hecho de que otra chica le haya dado un beso a Ash delante de ella aun siendo un simple beso en la mejilla y en eso Ash llego al otro lugar del abismo cargando a la princesa Leia.

Ash: ¡Bien lo hicimos!

Leia: ¡Nada mal Ash eres muy impresionante!

Ash: Pues muchas gracias princesa jeje (Estando algo apenando)

Leia: Bien será mejor que sigamos.

Y en eso Ash noto que Serena lo estaba mirando de una manera algo triste y molesta.

Ash: Oye Serena… ¿Te ocurre algo?

Serena: Nada… Simplemente continuemos (Con un tono algo molesto)

Ash: Está… Bien (Estando algo confuso e intrigado por la actitud de Serena)

Mientras tanto Obi Wan se enteró que Ash y los demás estaban siendo buscados, y en eso decidió ir en su búsqueda cuando de repente se encontró con alguien….

Darth Vader: He estado esperándote Obi Wan, volvemos a encontrarnos, el círculo está completo, cuando te deje yo era el alumno, ahora yo soy el maestro.

Obi Wan: Eres maestro del mal Darth.

Y en eso Obi Wan y Darth Vader se comenzaron a batir en un duelo de sables de luz.

Darth Vader: ¡Tu poder es débil anciano!

Obi Wan: No podrás ganar, si me abates, me volveré más poderoso de lo que puedas imaginar.

Darth Vader: ¡No debiste regresar!

Mientras tanto Ash, Serena y la Princesa Leia se reunieron con Han Solo y Chewbacca en la entrada del Puerto.

Han Solo: Vaya, por fin ¿Qué los detuvo?

Leia: Pues nos encontramos con unos amigos.

Ash: ¿Está bien la nave?

Han Solo: Parece que si… Ojala el viejo haya podido anular el rayo de atracción.

Y en eso los soldados de asalto imperial que estaban que estaban custodiando el Halcón Milenario vieron a Darth Vader batiéndose en un duelo con Obi Wan y fueron ayudar a su señor dejando la nave desprotegida.

Han Solo: Es nuestra oportunidad, andando.

Y Ash y los demás comenzaron a correr rumbo a la nave y a su encuentro también fueron Arturr y C3PO pero en eso….

Serena: Ash ¡Mira! Es el Maestro Ben Kenobi.

Y en eso Ash volteo a su derecha y vio a su Maestro batiéndose en un duelo de sables de luz con Darth Vader.

Ash: ¿Ben?

Y en eso Obi Wan observo a Ash y luego le dirigió una sonrisa y de ahí subió su espada y cerro sus ojos y Darth Vader aprovecho y le dio un ataque con su sable de luz pero antes que la hoja de su sable de luz pudiese llegar hacía Obi Wan, este se desvaneció y desapareció (Aquí Obi Wan lo que hizo fue hacerse uno con la fuerza)

Ash y Serena: ¡Nooo!

Y los soldados de asalto comenzaron a dispararles, y Ash y Serena se comenzaron a batir a disparos con ellos.

Leia: Ash, Serena ya es tarde, vámonos.

Y en eso la voz de Obi Wan comenzó a hablarle a Ash.

Obi Wan: Ash tú y Serena corran ¡Rápido!

Y Ash estaba totalmente confuso por haber oído la voz de Obi Wan y en eso Serena tomo su mano.

Serena: Ash ¡Vámonos ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por él!

Y tanto Ash como Serena corrieron entraron corriendo a la nave y esta comenzó a despegar.

Han Solo: Espero que el viejo haya desactivado el escudo o no llegaremos muy lejos.

Y en eso Ash se sentó en una silla totalmente triste y al borde de las lágrimas por la muerte de Obi Wan.

Ash: No puedo creer que se haya ido.

Serena: Cuanto lo siento Ash créenme que a mí también me duele mucho (Estando al borde de las lágrimas)

Y en eso Leia le puso una manta encima de Ash.

Leia: Créeme que lo siento mucho.

Serena lo único que podía hacer es mirar a Leia totalmente molesta mientras decía en su pensamientos: "Esta princesa ¿Qué cosa quiere con Ash?"

Han Solo: Nos acercamos a sus naves centinelas, pon en ángulo las pantallas reflectoras, preparare los cañones.

Ash: ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir?

Serena: Ash… No podías hacer nada.

C3PO y Artuu también compartían la tristeza de Ash.

Han Solo: Ash disculpa que te interrumpa en tu momento de duelo pero te necesito a ti y a tu novia en los cañones.

Leia: Ash ¿Tú y ella so novios? (En tono burlón)

Ash: No de hecho… solo somos amigos (Estando sonrojado)

Serena no podía evitar estar sonrojada como un tomate.

Ash: Am… Serena será mejor que nos vayamos a los cañones.

Serena: Ha… Si… ¡Vamos!

Y en eso unos cazas imperiales comenzaron a atacar la nave, y tanto Ash como Serena y Han Solo fueron a los cañones mientras Chewbacca conducía la nave.

Ash: ¡Le di a uno!

Serena: ¡Yo también!

Han Solo: ¡Muy bien! Pero que par de mocosos presumidos.

Y tras varios disparos por fin pudieron tumbar a todos los cazas enemigos.

Ash: ¡Lo logramos Serena!

Y en eso tanto Ash y Serena se abrazaron pero después se separaron rápidamente estando sonrojados.

Serena: Am si lo hicimos Ash.

Leia: ¡Bien! Mientras abrazaba a Chewbacca.

C3PO: ¡Socorro! Me derrito y todo por tu culpa (Mientras estaba atrapado en unos cables)

Artoo: Silbido (Risa)

Mientras tanto en el centro de mando de la Estrella de la Muerte…

Wilhuff Tarkin: ¿Lograron escapar?

Darth Vader: Acaban de entrar al Híper especio.

Wilhuff Tarkin: ¿Seguro que el trasmisor guía está a bordo de la nave? …. Estoy corriendo un gran riesgo Vader, es preciso que funcione.

Mientras tanto de vuelta a la nave…

Han Solo: No estuvo mal el rescate ¿He?… Les aseguro que a veces me asombro de mí mismo.

Leia: Eso no es de extrañarse…. Nos dejaron huir, solo eso explica que haya resultado tan sencillo el rescate.

Han Solo: ¿A eso dices sencillo?

Leia: Están rastreándonos.

Han Solo: A esta nave no linda.

Leia: Al menos el mensaje en el R2-D2 sigue intacto.

Han Solo: ¿Por qué es tan importante? ¿Qué es lo que lleva?

Leia: Los planos técnicos de esa estación de combate, solo espero que al analizar la información se encuentre un punto débil... Esto aún no termina.

Han Solo: Para mí si ternura ¡Oye! No estoy en esto por tu revolución ni tampoco por ti princesa, espero ser bien pagado, lo hago por dinero.

Leia: No te preocupes por tu recompensa, es dinero lo que amas, dinero es lo que tendrás. Ash, Serena su amigo es todo un mercenario, dudo que sea capaz de interesarse por algo o por alguien.

Serena: Vaya pero que sujeto tan grosero y avaro (Fue lo que murmuro)

Ash: Yo si me intereso por ayudar a las personas.

Serena: Y yo también.

Princesa Leia: ¡Tranquilos! De eso no lo dudo.

Y luego la Princesa Leia se retiró

Ash: Y ¿Qué piensas de ella Han?

Han Solo: Trato de no hacerlo…. Aunque tiene espíritu…. No se… ¿A ti qué te parece?...  
¿Crees que una princesa y un tipo como yo puedan….

Ash: Francamente lo dudo.

Y en eso el Halcón Milenario partió rumbo al Sistema Yavin IV donde se desarrollaría un batalla crucial entre la Alianza Rebelde y el Imperio galáctica la cual será narrada para el siguiente capítulo.


	4. La Batalla de Yavin

Luego de haber rescatado a la Princesa Leia Organa y del escape de la Estrella de la Muerte, Ash y los demás a bordo del Halcón Milenario lograron llegar a salvo al Sistema Yavin IV, lugar donde estaba la flota y la base principal de las fuerzas militares de la Alianza Rebelde, y al momento su llegada fueron recibidos por los principales comandantes militares de la Alianza y estaban felices y gustosos de que la Princesa Leia se encontrase a salvo.

Comandante: Cuanto me alegra que este a salvo Princesa Leia.

Leia: Sin lamentaciones comandante, con la información que hay en este R2 preparemos un ataque, es la única esperanza.

Y luego conectaron a Artuu a una computadora donde fueron descargados los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte y mientras tanto gracias a la recomendación de la Princesa Leia, Ash tuvo la oportunidad de probarse en la simuladores de cazas de combate para ver si era apto para convertirse en un piloto de la flota de cazas de la Alianza Rebelde y para sorpresa de los comandantes, Ash paso todas las pruebas en los simuladores con su destacada habilidad como piloto siendo eliminado solo 2 veces, y luego el líder del Escuadrón Rojo Garven Dreis se acercó a Ash.

Garven Dreis: ¡Santo cielos Ash! Debo decirlo estoy muy impresionado con tus habilidades como piloto, desde hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos a un piloto como tú que haya destacada de una manera tan impresionante en los simuladores de vuelo y combate como tú lo hiciste.

Ash: ¡Muchas gracias comandante! Pero…. No es para tanto (Estando algo apenado por los elogios)

Garven Dreis: Bueno Ash es para mí un orgullo y un placer darte la bienvenida al Escuadrón Rojo y si se te será asignado un caza estelar Ala-X.

Ash: ¡Wau! ¿Lo dice en serio? Muchas gracias comandante, Le prometo dar lo mejor de mí. (Estando feliz y entusiasmado)

Garven Dreis: Sé que lo harás muchacho, sé que lo harás, ahora anda y reúnete al auditorio porque dentro de poco el General Jan Dodonna va a exponer los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, y el plan de combate, así que vete preparando porque muy pronto vamos a combatir a la Estrella de la Muerte, ahí será tu verdadera pruebe de fuego. ¿Crees estar preparado?

Ash: Desde luego que si comandante, estoy más que listo y dispuesto para que lo sea.

Garven Dreis: ¡Perfecto! Ahora vete al auditorio que la reunión va a empezar dentro de poco.

Ash: ¡Si señor!

Y mientras Ash iba camino al auditorio se encontró con Serena que estaba feliz y emocionada.

Serena: ¡Hola Ash! Dime ¿Cómo te fue?

Ash: ¡Me fue estupendo! Me aceptaron en el Escuadrón Rojo y mira me asignaron mi propio caza Ala-X (Mostrándole a Serena el caza de combate que le asignaron)

Serena: ¡Vaya, que bien! Te felicito Ash, no sabes cuánto me da gusto por ti. (Dándole un abrazo)

Ash: Si… Siempre quise volar uno de estos.

Serena: Por cierto yo también tengo buenas noticias.

Ash: ¿En serio? Dime.

Serena: La Princesa Leia me asigno como comandante de regimiento, al parecer se impresiono mucho por la forma en como me batí a tiros con los soldados de asalto imperial en la Estrella de la Muerte (Estando algo feliz y apenada)

Ash: Vaya ¡Qué bien! Siempre supe en la Alianza Rebelde encontrarías un perfecto lugar para ti donde tus habilidades fuesen destacadas.

Serena: Pues si y eso en parte es gracias a ti…. (Estando sonrojada)

Ash: ¿A mí? ¿Por qué lo dices? (Estando algo confuso)

Serena: Pues déjame decirte que tú valor…. Y tu determinación fueron de mucha inspiración para mí. (Estando algo sonrojada)

Ash: A ya veo…. Pues siendo así…. Me da gusto haberte sido de mucha ayuda. (Estando algo apenado)

Serena: Pues si… (Pero después Serena puso una cara seria y de preocupación) Oye Ash ahora que ya que eres piloto del Escuadrón Rojo, supe que tanto tu escuadrón como los otros escuadrones de cazas pronto van a salir a enfrentarse a la Estrella de la Muerte. ¿No es así?

Ash: Pues si…. (Estando algo serio)

Serena: ¿No tienes miedo?... Porque va ser una misión muy peligrosa…

Ash: Bueno para serte sincero si…. Pero como futuro Caballero Jedi no puedo darme el lujo de tener miedo y titubear… Recuerda que Maestro Ben creía tanto en mí como en ti, por lo tanto es nuestra obligación dar lo mejor de nosotros en favor de la Alianza Rebelde para que el Imperio y los Siths que lo gobiernan sean derrotados de una buena por todas.

Serena: Si tienes razón…. (Estando algo triste)

Y luego Serena se puso a llorar

Ash: Serena ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?

Serena: Es que Ash… Yo… Yo…

Ash: Tú que Serena… Dime que es lo que tienes.

Serena: Ash… Es que... que... ¡Yo tengo miedo!… Miedo a que nos separemos para siempre, y también tengo miedo a que te pase algo…. (Mientras lloraba)

Ash: Serena…. (Estando triste)

Serena: Ash… Es que tú no entiendes…. Yo… Yo…. ¡Yo te amo!

Y Ash se sorprendió por lo que le acaba de decir Serena y luego él se acercó a ella y comenzó a secarle las lágrimas de manera delicada, gesto que hizo que Serena se sorprendiera.

Ash: Serena…. ¡No te preocupes! Tú y yo estaremos juntos siempre. (Dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa a Serena)

Serena: Ash…

Y luego tanto Ash como Serena comenzaron a acercar sus labios cada vez más y se dieron un hermoso y apasionado beso que los hizo olvidarse de todo por unos segundos, hasta que de repente alguien les interrumpió.

?: ¡Disculpen!

Y tanto Ash y Serena voltearon para ver de quien se trataba y era nadie menos que la Princesa Leia que los estaba mirando con una mirada algo desafiante.

Leia: Ash, disculpa que interrumpa tu bello momento romántico con Serena pero hace rato se hizo un llamado a todos los pilotos de cazas al auditorio donde se expondría como sería el ataque a la Estrella de la Muerte.

Ash: ¡Cierto! Mil disculpas Princesa Leia, ahora mismo me voy directo al auditorio.

Y Ash se fue corriendo al auditorio no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Serena.

Serena: ¡Ve! Mi valiente Caballero Jedi, que te están esperando (Le dijo Serena con un tierna sonrisa)

Y Ash le sonrió y se fue corriendo al auditorio.

Y en eso la Princesa Leia se dirigió hacía Serena.

Leia: Mira Serena me parece hermoso y lindo que tú y Ash por fin sean pareja ya que desde que los vi por primera vez y la forma en como luchaban juntos siempre supe que estaban hechos el uno para el otro pero más vale que su relación no sea un estorbo para que Ash haga sus respectivas responsabilidades y ni tú las tuyas ¿Quedó claro? (Con un tono serio)

Serena: Si princesa… Como usted diga.

Leia: Pues bien… Ahora anda tú también al auditorio para que tú también puedas aprender algo, nunca se sabe, puede que tú también llegues a ser una gran piloto como lo es Ash.

Serena: Francamente dudo mucho que pueda llegar a ser tan buena como lo es Ash…. Pero con gusto iré al auditorio como usted ordeno.

Leia: Pues bien ¡Ahora andando!

Y luego Serena fue al auditorio donde se expondría el plan de ataque contra la Estrella de la Muerte.

Mientras tanto en el centro de mando de la Estrella de la Muerte….

Wilhuff Tarkin: Ya nos estamos acercando al Sistema Yavin, la base rebelde está en un satélite al otro lado, orbitaremos el planeta.

Darth Vader: Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes que la Alianza sea aplastada de una buena vez por todas.

Mientras tanto de vuelta en la base rebelde del Sistema Yavin, un General de la Alianza rebelde llamado Jann Dodonna estaba exponiendo los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte y la forma en que los pilotos tendrían que atacar, y Ash y Serena estaban sentados los 2 juntos agarrados de la manos escuchando atentamente la explicación y la exposición del plan de combate, y también estaban presentes Han Solo y Chewbacca.

General Jan: La estación está bien acorazada y tiene una potencia de fuego superior a la de la mitad flota estelar imperial, sus defensas están preparadas para un ataque a gran escala. Una pequeña nava monoplaza podría penetrar las defensas exteriores.

Piloto: ¡Disculpe señor! Pero ¿Qué podría hacer una pequeña nave contra eso?

General Jan: El imperio no considera que una pequeña nave monoplaza sea un serio peligro o tendrían una defensa más cerrada. El análisis de los planos que nos ha traído la Princesa Leia, ha demostrado una debilidad en la estación de combate, acercarse no va ser fácil, ustedes tendrán que maniobrar a lo largo de esta trinchera y rosar la superficie hasta este punto ¡El blanco tiene solo 2 metros de ancho! Es un pequeño ducto de escape térmico debajo de la plataforma principal, el conducto conduce directo al sistema de reactores y un impacto directo generara una reacción en cadena que debe destruir la estación ¡Solo un impacto directo generara la reacción! Y como está protegido contra rayos, usaremos torpedos de protones.

Serena: ¡Cielos! Eso se ve imposible. (Dijo Serena estando algo preocupada)

Ash: Eso no es imposible Serena, en Tatooine yo practicaba con un T-16 en un blanco que no tenía más de 2 metros.

Serena: Am… Ya veo.

General Jan: ¡Bien eso sería todo! Todos a sus naves ¡Y que la fuerza los acompañe!

Y luego todos los pilotos se pararon y comenzaron ir rumbo al puerto donde estaban sus respectivos cazas.

Mientras tanto en la Estrella de la Muerte.

Computadora: Orbitando el satélite a velocidad máxima, el satélite donde está la base rebelde estará al alcance en 30 minutos.

Darth Vader: Este será un día largamente recordado. Gobernador Tarkin usted ya vio el fin de Obi Wan Kenobi ahora verá el fin de la Rebelión.

Y en eso mientras Ash y Serena iban rumbo al puerto vieron a Han Solo y Chewbacca empacando sus cosas y llevando consigo la recompensa que le dio la Princesa Leia por su participación en su rescate.

Ash: Así que ya recibiste tu recompensa y ya te vas.

Han Solo: ¡Así es! Tengo unas cuantas deudas que tengo que pagar con esto y aunque no fuera así ¿Crees que sería tan tonto para quedarme?... Oye Ash ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Eres muy bueno en combate, serías muy útil.

Ash: ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Mira a tu alrededor! Sabes que ocurrirá y a lo que se enfrentaran, necesitan pilotos como tú y tú le das la espalda.

Han Solo: Una recompensa se disfruta estando vivo, además atacar esa estación de combate no es lo que llamo valor sino ganas de… Suicidarse ¿Y tú Serena? ¿No quieres venir?

Serena: ¡No gracias! Yo me quedo al lado de Ash y de la Alianza.

Han Solo: Pues bien como gusten

Ash: Pues bien Han ¡Cuídate mucho! ….. Creo que es lo mejor que sabes hacer (Diciéndole con tono molesto)

Y luego Ash fue rumbo a su caza en compañía de Serena

Han Solo: ¡Ash, Serena!

Y en eso Ash y Serena volteraron hacía Han Solo

Han Solo: ¡Que la fuerza los acompañe!

Serena: ¡Gracias señor Solo! Igualmente (Con mirada algo sarcástica)

Han Solo: Y tú Chewie ¿Qué estás mirando?

Chewbacca: ¡Guarrrr!

Han Solo: Yo sé muy bien lo que hago.

Y luego Ash y Serena se encontraron con la Princesa Leia.

Leia: ¿Qué les sucede a ustedes 2? ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?

Ash: Es Han…

Serena: Si así es….

Ash: No se… Es que creíamos que cambiaría de opinión.

Leia: Han tiene que decidir su propio sendero, nadie puede elegir por él.

Ash: Yo solo desearía que el Maestro Ben Kenobi estuviese aquí…. (Estando algo triste)

Serena: Ash…. (Mientras le ponía su mano en el hombro)

Leia: Anímate Ash, mira que necesitaras bien motivado y concentrado para la misión que te espera.

Ash: ¡Como usted ordene princesa!

Y luego Serena le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ash.

Serena: ¡Anímate! Tú eres un valiente guerrero Jedi y yo estoy segura que el Maestro Kenobi estaría orgulloso de ti como lo estoy yo.

Ash: ¡Muchas gracias Serena! ¿Sabes? Quería preguntarte algo ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Serena: ¡Claro que sí! Claro que me gustaría ser tu novia (Fue lo que le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo)

Ash: Te prometo que volveré y tendremos una infinidad de citas románticas.

Serena: ¿Lo prometes?

Ash: Lo prometo.

Y en eso Serena le dio un beso a Ash en la boca, y luego Ash fue hacía el caza donde tendría que abordar y Serena fue con él estando tomada de la mano para acompañarlo hasta el momento que Ash tuviese que abordar y despegar, y cuando Ash y Serena llegaron donde estaba el caza, vieron a un grupo de trabajadores terminando de hacerle los últimos mantenimientos necesarios antes del despegue, y Ash vio a un joven rubio con lentes guiando la grúa que estaba colocando a Artuu la unidad R2 que Ash eligió para que lo acompañe en el combate en el caza y también vieron a una pequeña niña rubia que le estaba hablando al trabajador.

Niña: Ten mucho cuidado con ese pequeño androide R2 hermano (Le gritaba la pequeña niña)

Trabador: Bonnie yo sé lo que hago.

Y en eso el trabajador vio a Ash y Serena.

Trabajor: ¡Ha! Hola tú debes ser el piloto Ash Skywalker, tu nave ya está casi lista.

Ash: ¡Muchas gracias amigo!

Trabajador: Oye ¿No quieres otra unidad R2? Esta está un poco golpeada.

Ash: ¡Ni lo sueñes! Este pequeño amigo y yo hemos pasado por mucho y no lo pienso cambiar por ningún otro R2. ¿Estás bien Artuu?

Artuu: Silbido (Bien y listo para la acción señor Ash)

Trabajador: Está bien como gustes pero permíteme que le haga unos ligeros ajustes para que no te falle durante la batalla.

Ash: Muchas gracias pero dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

Trabajador: Me llamo Clemont y esta pequeña niña algo fastidiosa que está aquí es mi hermanita Bonnie.

Bonnie: ¡Oye no soy fastidiosa! (Le grito la niña con un pequeño pucherito)

Clemont: Si como no…. (Respondiéndole con tono sarcástico)

Ash: Bueno, como ustedes ya saben yo soy Ash Skywalker y ella es mi novia Serena Rett ¡Ups! Mejor dicho mi novia la Comandante Serena Rett (Con un guiño en el ojo)

Serena: ¡Mucho gusto! (Estando algo ruborizada)

Clemont: Si, todos aquí los conocen, ustedes fueron los que rescataron a la Princesa Leia de la prisión de la Estrella de la Muerte y de las terribles manos del gobernador imperial Tarkin y del perverso Lord Sith Darth Vader

Bonnie: Hermano, me da mucho miedo tan solo escuchar el nombre de ese monstruo llamado Darth Vader y más después de lo que ese miserable le hizo al sistema Alderaan.

Clemont: Si… Pero no te preocupes Bonnie, nada malo te pasara.

Ash: ¡Sí! Y no te preocupes destruiremos a la Estrella de la Muerte y derrotaremos a Vader y a su malvado Emperador ¡Se los prometo!

Bonnie: ¡Oye Ash! ¿Es cierto lo que dicen acerca de ti? ¿Es cierto que eres un poderoso Caballero Jedi? (Le pregunto la pequeña feliz y con los ojos brillosos)

Ash: Bueno más o menos porque recién había empezado con mi entrenamiento pero…. Mi maestro murió en la Estrella de la Muerte cuando se batió en un duelo contra Darth Vader.

Clemont: ¡Oh! Cuanto lo siento Ash (Estando algo triste) ¿Sabes? Yo siempre he admirado a los Jedis y nuestro padre siempre nos contó relatos acerca de sus nobles hazañas en favor de los desprotegidos hasta que casi todos fueron eliminados durante la orden 66 al final de las guerras clon hace casi 20 años.

Ash: Pues sí.

Pero en eso comenzó a sonar el comunicador.

Comunicador: ¡Atención a todos los pilotos! Ya es momento que aborden sus navas ¡La Estrella de la Muerte está cerca!

Bonnie: ¡Hay no! Es la monstruosa estación espacial que destruyo el hermoso Sistema Alderaan ¿Cierto?

Clemont: ¡Tú tranquila Bonnie! Ash tu nave y R2 ya están listos, ¡Que tengas muchas suerte en la batalla!

Ash: ¡Muchas gracias Clemont!

Serena: Ash toma (Entregándole su casco)

Ash: ¡Muchas gracias Serena! (Poniéndose su casco)

Y en eso Serena lo abrazo.

Serena: Mi amor ¡Prométeme que tendrás cuidado y que regresaras! (Mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas)

Ash: Lo haré mi hermosa guerrera ¡Lo Prometo!

Y Ash y Serena se dieron un beso más, y Ash subió a su caza Ala-X, y tanto él como los demás pilotos comenzaron a despegar y todos los cazas salieron del puerto rumbo al espacio, y mientras Ash veía a Serena por la ventana de su caza quien derramaba unas lágrimas y Ash alzo su mano por la ventana y Serena hizo lo mismo, y luego Ash se unió a los demás escuadrones de caza, y fueron rumbo al espacio a enfrentarse a la Estrella de la Muerte.

Bonnie: ¡No te preocupes Serena! (Mientras Bonnie agarraba a Serena de la mano y dirigiéndole una sonrisa) Ash estará bien….

Serena: ¡Muchas gracias Bonnie!... (Mientras la acariciaba en la cabeza)

Clemont: Será mejor que vayamos al centro del Mando donde están la Princesa Leia y todos los demás oficiales reunidos viendo cómo va la Batalla.

Serena: Si ¡Vamos!

Y en eso Bonnie iba agarrada de la mano con Serena, y mientras Ash ascendía con el resto de escuadrones de caza rumbo al espacio, Ash escucho nuevamente la voz de Obi Wan.

Obi Wan: ¡Ash, la Fuerza estará contigo siempre!

Ash: Maestro Ben…..

Mientras tanto Serena, Clemont y Bonnie llegaron al Centro de Mando y escucharon un mensaje que los estremeció.

Comunicador: ¡Alerta! La Estrella de la Muerte estará aquí en 15 minutos.

Serena: Ash…. Tu puedes hacerlo ¡Todos confiamos en ti! (Decía en su mente)

Pero mientras Ash estaba volando en el espacio pudo escuchar esas palabras de Serena, como si ella se hubiese comunicado telepáticamente con él a través de su mente.

Ash: Serena…. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que escuche la voz de Serena desde aquí? ¿Acaso será posible que ella también… ¡Ha! No puedo pensar en eso ahora tengo concentrarme en la batalla.

Y mientras los Escuadrones de caza iban rumbo a la estrella de la Muerte comenzaron a reportarse.

Garven Dreis: ¡Escuadrones repórtense!

¡Rojo 3 en posición!

¡Rojo 2 en posición!

¡Rojo 11 en posición!

¡Rojo 7 en posición!

¡Rojo 3 en posición!

Ash: ¡Rojo 5 en posición!

Garven Dreis: ¡Preparen las alas en posición de ataque!

Y en total había 32 cazas conformados por distintos escuadrones y en eso entraron al escudo magnético de la Estrella de la Muerte haciendo que las naves pasen por una turbulencia.

Garven Dreis: ¡Activen sus reflectores! ¡Sujétense! Sepárense en 2 grupos.

Rojo 2: Vean el tamaño de esa cosa.

Garven Dreis: ¡Silencio Rojo 2! ¡Aceleren a velocidad de ataque!

Lider Dorado: Lider Rojo, aquí líder Dorado.

Garven Dreis: ¡Te escucho líder dorado!

Lider Dorado: ¡Vamos hacía el objetivo!

Garven Dreis: ¡En posición! Voy a cruzar su eje para atraer su fuego hacía mí.

Y luego los cañones de la Estrella de la Muerte comenzaron a disparar contra los cazas y la Batalla de Yavin oficialmente si dio por comenzada.

Mensajes de los cazas:

"Fuego intenso a 23 grados"

Y en eso Ash decidió ir a atacar.

Ash: Rojo 5, voy a entrar.

Pero el caza de Ash casi fue destruido por un disparo de un cañon

Rojo 11: Ash ¿Estás bien?

Ash: ¡Si lo estoy!

Mientras tanto en el interior de la Estrella de la Muerte.

Oficial Imperial: Lord Vader hay más de 30 cazas rebeldes pero son tan pequeños que escapan de nuestros turbo láser.

Darth Vader: ¡Hay que repeler sus ataques! Que salgan nuestros cazas.

Oficial Imperial: Como usted ordene mi Lord.

Y en eso mientras Ash estaba en medio de la batalla, nuevamente escucho la voz de Obi Wan.

Obi Wan: Ash ¡Confía en tu instinto!

Ash: Maestro Kenobi….

Y mientras tanto en el centro de mando de la base rebelde en Yavin, Serena también escucho a Obi Wan comunicarse con Ash.

Serena: Ash… ¿Acaso esa fue la voz de Obi Wan?

Bonnie: ¿Ocurre algo Serena?

Serena: Am… No nada Bonnie.

Clemont: Vaya solo 7 minutos que para la Estrella de la Muerte llegue a tenernos en su mira, si lo cazas no logran destruirla a tiempo correremos la misma suerte que los habitantes del Sistema Alderaan.

Bonnie: ¡No digas eso hermano! No olvides que nuestros pilotos tienen a su lado a un poderoso caballero Jedi.

Clemont: Jedi en entrenamiento Bonnie…. Recuerda que él mismo lo ha dicho o sea que sus habilidades con la fuerza están poco o casi nada desarrolladas.

Serena: Clemont, Bonnie no se preocupen. Ash podrá ser un Jedi en entrenamiento pero tiene un gran potencial para convertirse en un poderoso Caballero Jedi y yo misma soy testigo de ello.

Clemont: Está bien….

Serena: ¡Vamos Ash! Tú puedes hacerlo…

Y mientras tanto en la batalla….

Ash: Serena…. Nuevamente escucho tus palabras de aliento desde aquí a través de mi mente, parece ser que la fuerza también es intensa en ti, ahora ya veo a que se refería el Maestro Obi Wan cuando dijo que tú y yo compartíamos un destino en común, sé que tú, la Princesa Leia, Clemont , Bonnie, y todos los demás cuentan con nosotros por lo tanto no les fallare ¡Se los prometo! (En su pensamiento)

Serena: ¡Ash sé que lograrás! (En su pensamiento)

Y luego Ash disparo contra varios cañones destruyéndolos por completo pero de repente aparecieron cazas imperiales complicando aún más las cosas para los cazas de la Alianza

Ash: ¡Cuidado Rojo 11! Detrás de ti hay un caza.

Rojo 11: ¿Dónde? No lo veo.

Ash: Está encima de ti pero descuida ahorita voy ayudarte.

Y en eso Ash disparo contra el caza y lo destruyó

Garven Dreis: Bien hecho Rojo 5

Ash: ¡Gracias comandante!

Mientras tanto en la Estrella de la Muerte, Darth Vader llamo a 2 pilotos.

Darth Vader: Varios cazas se han separado del grupo principal ¡Vengan conmigo!

Pilotos: ¡Como usted ordene Lord Vader!

Y luego de Ash recibió un disparo.

Rojo 2: ¿Ash estás bien?

Ash: Me dio pero no es grave, Artuu encárgate de ello.

Lider Dorado: Lider Rojo, aquí lidero dorado ¡Vamos a entrar!

Garven Dreis: ¡Enterado líder dorado! Entren en posición.

Y luego los cazas dorados fueron a la trinchera donde estaba el ducto térmico pero Darth Vader salió de la Estrella de la Muerte acompañado de 2 cazas.

Darth Vader: ¡Colóquense en posición de ataque!

De vuelta a la batalla.

Líder Dorado: Blanco ubicado y en cuadrado ¡Toda la potencia a las pantallas reflectoras delanteras!

Mientras tanto en la Base Rebelde de Yavin.

Comunicador: ¡La Estrella de la Muerte llegará aquí en 5 minutos!

De vuelta a la batalla….

Lider Dorado: ¡Cambien la computadora de objetivo!

Dorado 5: Computadora en línea, hay señal.

Pero en eso los cañones dejaron de disparar.

Dorado 3: Que extraño, los cañones no nos están disparando.

Líder Dorado: Estabilicen reflectores, cuídense de las naves enemigas.

Pero en eso aparecieron Darth Vader en su caza personal acompañado de 2 cazas.

Darth Vader: Me encargaré de ellos, cúbranme.

Piloto Imperial: Si Lord Vader, como usted ordene.

Y luego Darth Vader destruyo al Líder Dorado y a Dorado 2

Dorado 5: Perdimos al Líder Dorado y a Dorado 3 ¡Llegaron por detrás!

Y luego Dorado 3 también fue destruido.

Mientras tanto en el Centro de mando de la Estrella de la Muerte….

Oficial Imperial: Gobernador Tarkin hemos analizado el ataque y existe peligro ¿Desea que preparemos su nave?

Wilhuff Tarkin: ¿Para evacuar? ¿Justo en el momento del triunfo? Subestiman las posibilidades que tiene esta estación de combate.

Computadora: Base rebelde a 3 minutos.

Mientras tanto en la batalla.

Garven Dreis: Rojo 7 y Rojo 11 ¡Síganme!

Y los 3 fueron por la trinchera para atacar el ducto térmico pero al final y por si fuera poco Darth Vader apareció y destruyo tanto a Rojo 7 como a Rojo 11 y por último destruyeron al líder Rojo.

Garven Dreis: ¡Ash te dejo al mando, ahora todo depende de ti y del resto! (Últimas palabras del comandante Garven antes de su caza volase en pedazos)

Ash: Comandante Garven… Su muerte y la de todos los demás pilotos no será en vano ¡Se lo prometo!... Rojo 2 y Rojo 3 ¡Síganme! Vamos a máxima velocidad para así poder burlar esos cazas.

Rojo 2: Pero señor eso puede ser una táctica muy arriesgada para usted ¿Está seguro que puede hacerlo?

Ash: Claro que si…. Además en mi planeta natal yo practique mucho este tipo maniobras.

Mientras tanto Darth Vader y los otros 2 cazas imperiales ya los estaban siguiendo.

Rojo 3: Vienen cazas por 2.3

Y luego Darth Vader y los demás cazas comenzaron a disparar.

Rojo 3: ¡Me dieron! Mis propulsores están fallando.

Ash: Vete Rojo 3 No hay nada más que puedas hacer.

Rojo 2: ¡Rápido señor no puedo contenerlos!

Y luego Ash encendió su computadora de objetivos y comenzó a fijar su objetivo contra el ducto térmico que conduce hacía el reactor pero en eso Vader destruyo a Rojo 2 y Ash estaba prácticamente solo.

Serena: ¡Ash tú puedes hacerlo!

Ash: Serena….

Darth Vader: ¡Voy por el líder!

Y en eso Ash mientras estaba fijando el objetivo por medio de la computadora la voz de Obi Wan nuevamente le hablo.

Obi Wan: ¡Ash usa la fuerza! ¡Déjala fluir! ¡Confía en mí!

Darth Vader: ¡La fuerza es intensa en este!

Ash: Como usted diga Maestro Kenobi.

Mientras tanto en la Base Rebelde de Yavin Serena también escucho la voz de Obi Wan hablándole a Ash.

Serena: Ash…. Por lo visto el Maestro Obi Wan a pesar de que murió, él todavía sigue a tu lado pero ¿Cómo puede ser posible? (Decía en su pensamiento con total asombro)

Y luego Ash apago su computadora de objetivo, y un oficial le comunico por el trasmisor.

Oficial: Rojo 5, desconectase tu computadora de objetivos ¿Ocurre algo?

Ash: ¡Nada! Solo que encontré un mejor método para darle al ductor térmico.

Oficial: Pero ¿De qué hablas?

Ash: Solo confié en mí.

Clemont: ¿Acaso Ash enloqueció? ¿Cómo se le ocurre apagar su computadora de objetivo? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que solo falta unos segundos para que la estrella de la muerte nos pueda destruir y solo tenemos una oportunidad para impedirlo?

Bonnie: Hermano….

Serena: ¡Clemont tranquilízate! Yo conozco a Ash y él sabe lo que hace.

Clemont: Eso espero Serena… Eso espera (Decía Clemont con total resignación)

Y mientras Ash iba volando hacía el objetivo, Darth Vader disparó con su caza y le dio a Artuu, dañándolo severamente.

Ash: ¡Le dieron a Artuu!

C3PO: ¡Oh no! Mi pobre amigo

Ash: ¡Rayos! ¿Qué haré ahora?

Mientras tanto en la Base rebelde Yavin….

Comunicador: ¡La Estrella de la Muerte en posición!

Clemont: ¡Estamos perdidos! (Comenzando a llorar)

Bonnie: ¿Serena que haremos ahora? (Mientras la abrazaba llorando)

Serena: Tranquila Bonnie (Mientras la abrazaba) Ash… (Fue lo que pronunciaba mientras derramaba lágrimas en los ojos).

Mientras tanto en el centro de mando de la Estrella de la Muerte….

Wilhuff Tarkin: ¡Disparen cuando estén listos!

Y mientras tanto en la batalla Darth Vader ya tenía en la mira Ash y estaba a punto de dispararle cuando de repente…. Un disparo salido de la nada destruyo a uno de los cazas imperiales que acompañaba a Darth Vader dejando al Lord Sith bien confundido.

Darth Vader: ¿Qué?... ¿De dónde vino eso?

Ash: Pero… ¿Cómo….?

Y en eso Ash vio al Halcón Milenario viniendo desde arriba de él

Han Solo: Ash, muchacho acaba con esto de una buena vez.

Ash: ¡Muchas gracias Han! (Estando feliz y alegre)

Y luego Ash disparó sus torpedos de protones hacía el ducto térmico que conducía al generador de la Muerte y ¡Acertó en blanco! Y Ash, y el Halcón Milenario ,y el resto de cazas sobrevivientes salieron volando a toda velocidad lejos de la órbita de la Estrella de Muerte, y justo cuando la Estrella de la Muerte estaba a punto de disparar en contra de la base rebelde, la Estrella de la Muerte voló en millones de pedazos matando automáticamente al perverso Gobernador Imperial Wilhuff Tarkin quien en su arrogancia y su exceso de confianza en su Estrella de la Muerte se rehusó a escapar cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, y con él murieron todos los soldados, y la demás tripulación que iban de la Estrella de la Muerte, aunque también fue una perdida para la Alianza ya que había muchos prisioneros rebeldes dentro de la Estrella de la Muerte.

Han Solo: ¡Genial! Ese fue un tiro en un millón.

Y luego Obi Wan le hablo a Ash.

Obi Wan: ¡Recuerda Ash! La fuerza estará contigo ¡Siempre!

Ash: ¡Muchas gracias Ben! (Mientras derramaba unas lágrimas de felicidad)

Y en la base rebelde….

Clemont: ¡Lo consiguieron!

Serena: ¿Lo ves? Te dije que Ash lo conseguiría.

Bonnie: Ash es verdaderamente grandioso Serena, tienes suerte de tener a un novio tan estupendo como él.

Serena: Muchas gracias Bonnie (Estando algo sonrojada) (Y en su pensamiento decía:" Y gracias también a ti Ash, siempre supe que lo lograrías, no hay duda que tienes un gran camino por recorrer" fue lo que decía mientras ponía su mano sobre su corazón)

Y luego Ash, y Han Solo y, Chewbacca a bordo del Halcón Milenario y el resto de cazas sobrevivientes llegaron a la base donde fueron recibidos con una fuerte ovación, y Ash bajo de su nave en medio de los aplausos de la gente, y en eso Serena fue corriendo a abrazar a Ash.

Serena: ¡Ash lo conseguiste! ¡Sabías que lo harías! (Mientras derramaba unas lágrimas de felicidad)

Ash: ¡Muchas gracias Serena!... Pero.. ¿Sabés? No sé por qué pero…. En mi mente escuchaba las palabras de apoyo que me decías desde aquí.

Serena: ¿En serio? (Estando totalmente asombrada) Bueno ahora que lo dices yo escuche como el Maestro Ben te hablaba mientras combatías.

Ash: ¡Increíble! Serena… Tal mes equivoque pero… Parece ser que la fuerza también es intensa en ti.

Serena: De verdad ¿Lo crees? ….

Ash: Puede que sí o puede que no… Sinceramente no sabría que decirte.

Serena: Bueno ahora no hablemos de eso… Este es tu momento de gloria y mereces disfrutarlo.

Y la Princesa Leia también le dio un abrazo a Ash y lo felicito.

Clemont: ¡Te felicito Ash! Aunque te confieso que jamás imaginé que lo lograrías (Estando algo apenado)

Ash: ¡Descuida Clemont! Hasta yo tenía mis dudas.

Bonnie: ¡Felicidades Ash! Eres increíble (Mientras la pequeña le daba un abrazo)

Ash: ¡Muchas gracias Bonnie!

Princesa Leia: ¡Bien hecho Ash! No hay duda que el haberte recomendado como piloto de caza para las fuerzas de la Alianza Rebelde fue una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en mi vida.

Ash: Pues muchas gracias Princesa (Estando algo apenado)

Y luego apareció Han Solo y Chewbacca.

Han Solo: ¡Oye!... ¡Oye! Jajajaja….

Ash: ¡Sabía que volverías Han! (Mientras lo abrazaba de felicidad)

Han Solo: Pues no iba dejar que te llevaras todo el crédito y la recompensa.

Leia: ¡El dinero no es lo único que te importa! (Diciéndole de manera alegre)

Y luego Ash vio como bajaba a Artuu de la nave, estando totalmente destrozado.

Ash: ¡Oh no! ¡Artuu! (Estando totalmente preocupado)

Clemont: ¡No te preocupes Ash! Yo mismo lo reparare, vas a ver cómo lo dejo como nuevo.

C3PO: Señor si uno de mis circuitos es necesario para salvar a Artuu, gustoso lo donaré.

Ash: ¡No te preocupes C3PO! Ya oíste a Clemont, Artuu va a estar bien.

Y mientras tanto Darth Vader logró escapar a tiempo de la Batalla, y se fue volando rumbo a hacía el Sistema Curuscant que es la capital imperial donde fue duramente reprendido por el Emperador Palpatine (Darth Sidius) por la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte ya que la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte le costó al Imperio Galáctico Billones de créditos y casi 2 décadas de trabajo, y al día siguiente en la base de Yavin hicieron una gran ceremonia donde Ash, Han Solo y Chewbacca fueron premiados y condecorados con la Medalla del Valor por la Princesa Leia y recibieron el aplauso y aclamación de todos los presente, y Ash fue ascendido a comandante del Escuadrón de Rojo de cazas de la Alianza Rebelde, y Han Solo, y Chewbacca decidieron unirse a la Rebelión para así poder escapar de la mano inquisidora de Jabba de Hutt y sus caza recompensas, y luego Serena fue hacía Ash.

Serena: ¡Muchas Felicidades Ash! No sabes lo feliz y orgullosa que me siento de ser tu novia.

Ash: ¡Muchas gracias mi amor! Pero ¿Sabes? Esto esto solo es el comienzo, aún quedan muchos retos y peligros que deberemos afrontar a partir de ahora.

Serena: Lo sé pero recuerda que lo haremos juntos, ahora me gustaría que hablemos sobre lo que me dijiste que yo también soy sensible a la fuerza.

Ash: Pues veraz Serena…. No sabría cómo explicártelo…

Serena: ¡Descuida! Eso ya lo averiguaremos más adelante, pero de ser cierto eso de que yo también soy sensible a la fuerza, me gustaría mucho ser entrenada como un Jedi y me gustaría tenerte a ti como mí maestro.

Ash: Bueno… Todo a su tiempo… Pero recuerda que soy principiante.

Serena: Lo se…. Pero el hecho que tú llegues a ser mi maestro y yo tu alumna es algo que me gustaría mucho (Estando sonrojada)

Ash: Si a mí también me gustaría tenerte no solo como mi novia sino también como mi padawan al momento que concluya mi entrenamiento jedi y yo creo que sin duda alguna llegarías a ser una poderosa Jedi.

Serena: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Ash: Claro, ahora amor mío vayamos a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Serena: Claro ¡Vamos!

Continuara…

Y aquí acaban los capítulos basados en el Capítulo IV de Star Wars: "Una Nueva Esperanza" Y a partir del siguiente capítulo comienza la trama basada en el capítulo V de Star Wars: "El Imperio Contraataca" Espero que hasta ahora les esté gustando este fic. Dios los bendiga a todos :D

PD: Si algunos de ustedes creyó que excluiría a los hermanos rubios (Clemont y Bonnie) de mi fic, pues déjenme decirles que se equivocaron. xD


	5. El Imperio Contraataca

Han pasado 3 años desde que el joven aprendiz de Jedi Ash Skywalker destruyo la Estrella de la Muerte en la Batalla de Yavin, y gracias a la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte numerosos sistemas a lo largo y ancho de la galaxia se han estado se han unido a la Alianza Rebelde, y esto ha obligado al Imperio Galáctico a tomar medidas extremas como ocupar sistemas estelares que nunca antes habían ocupado, y desde entonces Ash, y su hermosa novia la Comandante Serena Rett han vivido numerosas aventuras y peligros en todas las misiones que hicieron para la Alianza Rebelde, y a lo largo de sus aventuras ellos han ido fortaleciendo más su lasos y su relación amorosa, y actualmente Ash y Serena fueron transferidos a la base rebelde en el Planeta congelado del sistema Hoth, para ayudar a formar una base en caso que la flota de la Alianza Rebelde necesite buscar otro lugar donde esconderse del Imperio temporalmente, y resulta que Ash fue mandado en una misión de reconocimiento montado sobre un Tauntaun(Es un lagarto peludo de 2 patas que vive en las tundras congeladas, y sobre el cual se puede montar, la cual es una criatura del universo ficticio de Star Wars) por las tundras congeladas del Planeta Hoth para ver si había alguna señal de actividad por parte de las fuerzas Imperiales.

Ash: Vaya…. No hay nada por aquí excepto solo nieve, y más, y más nieve.

Y en eso Ash vio caer lo que parecía un meteorito a varios cientos de metros desde su posición, y luego Ash encendió su comunicador.

Ash: Han, amigo ¿Me escuchas?

Han Solo: Claramente Ash, dime ¿Qué ocurre?

Ash: Termine mi ronda, no he recibido ninguna sola señal de vida.

Han Solo: Pues no me sorprende, aquí no hay suficiente vida como para llenar un crucero espacial, ya coloqué los sensores regresaré a la base.

Ash: Bien, te veré allá, un meteorito acaba de caer cerca de aquí y quiero investigar, no me tardaré.

Han Solo: Está bien muchacho pero ten cuidado recuerda que estas tundras congeladas son muy peligrosas, y recuerda que a Serena no le gusta para nada que la angusties.

Ash: Jejeje, lo sé pero descuida no me demoraré mucho.

Han Solo: Está bien, te veo en la base. Cambio y fuera.

Y luego el Tauntaun sobre el que estaba montado Ash comenzó a angustiarse y a ponerse inquieta.

Ash: Oye tranquila amiga, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Quieta! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hueles algo?

Y en eso apareció un Wampa (Es como el abominable hombre de las nieves en el universo de Star Wars, es una criatura que mide d metros la cual ataca a sus presas y se las lleva a su guarida a la espera de poder devorarlas) y con sus filudas garras ataco a Ash y lo tumbo del Tauntaun dejándolo inconsciente, y herido, y después el Wampa mato al Tauntaun, y después arrastro a Ash estando inconsciente y al Tauntaun muerto rombo a su guarida.

Mientras tanto en la Base Rebelde del sistema Hoth… Han Solo llego sano y salvo y vio a Chewbacca que estaba arreglando la nave, y este le recrimino a Han para que fuese ayudarle.

Chewbacca: ¡Guarrrrr!

Han Solo: ¡Tranquilo Chewie! Regresare pronto a ayudarte.

Y luego Han Solo fue al centro de mando de la base.

Han Solo: General Rieekan, ya puse los sensores como lo ordeno.

General Rieekan: ¡Excelente Solo! Muy buen trabajo.

Y en eso Serena apareció estando totalmente preocupada.

Serena: ¡Capitán Solo! ¿Dónde está Ash? Él debió haber vuelto con usted.

Han Solo: ¡Ha! Hola Serena pues veraz Ash fue a investigar un meteorito que cayó por aquí pero dijo que no tardaría mucho, ya debería regresar en cualquier momento.

Serena: Estoy muy preocupada por él, tengo entendido que por estos sitios habitan muchos fieros Wampas, y no es bueno adentrarse solo por estas tundras congeladas, y me aterra pensar lo que le puede llegar a pasar.

Han Solo: ¡Tranquila Serena! Ash estará bien, él sabe cuidarse solo.

Serena: Si lo sé…. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

General Reekan: ¡Comandante Serena usted solo tranquilícese! Ahora lo que debería preocuparnos es que con tantos meteoritos en este sistema será difícil localizar las naves que se aproximen.

Han Solo: General, tengo que irme, no puedo quedarme.

General Reekan: Lamento escuchar eso.

Han Solo: Sino le pago a Jabba The Hutt, estoy muerto, hay un precio sobre mi cabeza.

General Reekan: No es fácil vivir con una sentencia de muerte, es un buen guerrero, odio perderlo.

Han Solo: Gracias General.

Y en eso Han Solo vio que la Princesa Leia lo estaba mirando.

Han Solo: Bien alteza, creo que hasta aquí llegue.

Leia: Si, así es. (Con un tono algo serio)

Han Solo: No se ponga sentimental princesa.

Y mientras Han Solo se iba rumbo hacía su nave, la Princesa Leia acompañada de Serena (Quien era una de sus escoltas) fue tras él.

Leia: ¡Han! Creí que habías decidido quedarte.

Han Solo: Bueno el caza recompensas con el que nos topamos en nuestra última misión cambió mi opinión.

Leia: Te necesitamos.

Han Solo: ¿Ustedes? O no sera más bien que tú me necesitas.

Leia: ¿Qué? No sé de qué estás hablando.

Han Solo: Probablemente no.

Leia: Exactamente ¿Qué debería saber?

Han Solo: ¡Vamos! Tú quieres que me quede por lo que sientes por mí.

Serena: ¡Oh cielos! Pero que hombre tan atrevido (Decía Serena en sus pensamientos totalmente asombrada)

Leia: Yo quiero que te quedes porque nos ayudas, eres un líder natural.

Han Solo: ¡No! No es eso ¡Admítelo!

Leia: Estás imaginando cosas….

Han Solo: ¿Y por qué estás siguiéndome? ¿Temes que no te de un beso de despedida?

Leia: Antes besaría un Wookie.

Han Solo: ¡Eso se puede arreglar! ¡Necesitas un buen beso!

Y luego Leia se fue regresando hacia el centro de mando murmurando toda clase de insultos en contra de Han Solo.

Leia: Sí que es todo un patán.

Y luego Han Solo fue hacía donde estaba el Halcón Milenario y se puso a discutir con Chewbacca sobre unos arreglos que se debía hacer a la nave, y luego pasaron 3 horas, y Serena comenzó a angustiarse porque ya estaba oscureciendo, y ya casi era hora de cerrar las puertas de la base, y Ash no regresaba, y luego Serena le informo sobre la tardanza de Ash a la Princesa Leia, y está mando a C3PO y Artuu donde Han Solo para saber si él sabía algo.

C3PO: ¡Capitán Solo! Disculpe me podría dar un momento.

Han Solo: ¿Qué quieres hojalata?

C3PO: La princesa Leia me mando con usted, trato de comunicarse con usted en todo momento y no contesta.

Han Solo: ¡No quiero hablar con ella!

C3PO: Es que ella quiere saber, si usted sabe dónde está el comandante Ash Skywalker ya que la Princesa Leia y en especial su novia la comandante Serena Rett están muy preocupadas por él.

Han Solo: Yo no sé dónde está Ash.

C3PO: Nadie sabe dónde está Ash y por si fuera poco la Comandante Serena está al borde de los nervios.

Han Solo: ¿Cómo que nadie sabe dónde está? ¡Oficial de cubierta!

Oficial de cubierta: ¿Si señor?

Han Solo: ¿Sabe dónde está el Comándate Skywalker?

Oficial de cubierta: No lo sé señor, es posible que haya entrado por la puerta sur.

Han Solo: ¿Es posible? ¿Por qué no va averiguar? Está oscureciendo afuera.

Oficial de cubierta: Si señor.

C3PO: Capitán Solo ¿Puedo preguntarle qué ocurre?

Han Solo: ¿Por qué no? (Con tono sarcástico)

C3PO: ¡Oh! Pero que hombre tan inaguantable, ven Artuu busquemos a la Princesa Leia y a la Comandante Serena, y aquí entre nos, creo que el amo Ash corre en grave peligro.

Artuu: Silbido (Espero que el amo Ash este bien)

Y luego C3PO le informo a la Princesa Leia y a Serena que Han Solo tampoco sabía dónde estaba Ash.

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejano en medio de los desiertos helados de Hoth, Ash fue llevado por un Wampa hacía su guarida, y fue colgado de los pies hacía arriba por el Wampa a la espera de ser devorado por este cuando ni bien termine de comerse Tauntaun de Ash al que acababa de matar, y luego Ash despertó, y lo primero que vio fue al Wampa devorando a su Tauntaun sobre que él iba montando, y luego Ash trato de librarse del bloque de hielo que lo tenía atado por lo pies hacía el techo de la guarida del wampa, y Ash trato de buscar su sable de luz y vio que este se había caído varios metros abajo, y por más que trataba de alcanzarlo estirando su brazo no podía, así que recordó las lecciones que le dio Obi Wan acerca de la fuerza y decidió concentrarse en usar el poder de la fuerza para atraer el sable de luz hacía él, y en eso el sable de luz ya estaba comenzando a moverse pero de repente el Wampa vio que Ash había despertado y que estaba tratando de escapar, y el Wampa poco a poco se estaba acercando a él mientras Ash trataba de atraer el sable de luz hacía él por medio de la fuerza, y justo cuando el Wampa ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para matarlo, Ash logro atraer su sable de luz hacía él, y lo encendió, y le cerceno el brazo derecho al Wampa haciendo que pegue un grito de dolor bien desgarrador, y después Ash aprovecho el momento, y uso su sable de luz para zafarse del hielo que tenía en los pies, y salió huyendo de la cueva del Wampa mientras este se retorcía de dolor, y Ash se puso a recorrer cientos de metros en medios del desierto congelado tratando de llegar a la base pero por más que buscaba no encontraba la base, y por si fuera poco había una tormenta de nieve que se hacía cada vez más y más intensa, y Ash cayo rendido en medio de la nieve totalmente inconsciente.

Mientras tanto en la base….

Oficial de cubierta: Princesa Leia, comándate Serena las patrullas han regresado y no encontrado señal alguna de Skywalker.

Serena: ¡Tienen que seguir buscando! ¡Ash está vivo yo lo sé!

Leia: Serena, sé lo importante que Ash es para ti pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, dentro de unos minutos las puertas blindadas se van cerrar automáticamente y no se abrirán hasta mañana.

Serena: ¡Pero princesa Leia ¿Piensa dejar a Ash a su suerte en medio de esa tormenta de nieva? ¿Acaso olvida que él fue el héroe que destruyo la Estrella de la Muerte, y no salvo a todos en la Batalla de Yavin, y usted piensa dejarlo en esa tormenta de nieve como si nada?! (Le grito Serena a la princesa Leia con lágrimas en los ojos)

Princesa Leia: Créeme que a mí también me preocupa ya que Ash es uno de mis mejores guerreros y pilotos pero lastimosamente ya no hay nada más que se pueda hacer, en la mañana continuaremos la búsqueda, yo estoy segura que Ash estará bien y se las ingeniara para sobrevivir esta noche.

C3PO: Princesa Artuu dice que no ha podido captar ninguna señal, aunque admite su señal es muy débil para localizar al amo Ash.

Y luego Han Solo apareció.

Han Solo: Tomaré uno de los Speeders de nieve, y buscaré a Ash.

Serena: ¡De eso me encargo yo capitán Solo!

Y luego Serena fue corriendo hacía uno de los Speeder de nieve, tomo uno de ellos y lo encendió.

Leia: ¡Serena No! ¡Deténganla!

Pero Serena fue más rápida y audaz, y logro salir de la base a toda velocidad montada sobre el speeder, y cuando Serena salió las puertas blindadas de la base se cerraron automáticamente, y Serena se adentró hacía las tundras congeladas a toda velocidad en busca de su amado Ash.

Serena: Ash mi amor, resiste ya voy por ti (Decía en su pensamiento)

Y mientras tanto Ash estaba tirado en medio de la nieve totalmente inconsciente, hasta que de repente una voz familiar comenzó hablarle y lo despertó.

?: ¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Despierta!

Y en eso Ash despertó y para su sorpresa vio al Fantasma de Obi Wan.

Ash: ¿Maestro Ben?... ¿Es usted?

Obi Wan: Ash, irás al sistema Dagobah, ahí aprenderás de Yoda quien es el Maestro Jedi del quien yo aprendí.

Y después el Fantasma de Obi Wan desapareció.

Ash: Ben… Ben… Por favor no me dejes.

Y después Ash cayó nuevamente inconsciente.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí Serena estaba que buscaba desesperadamente a Ash.

Serena: Ash ¿Dónde estarás? Esta tormenta de nieve no me deja ver nada.

Y en eso el fantasma de Obi Wan se le apareció a Serena haciendo que esta frenara bruscamente el speerder, y que casi se caiga de él.

Serena: ¡Un fantasma! (Totalmente asustada)

Obi Wan: Serena ¡No temas! Soy yo Ben Kenobi, perdón por asustarte pero tengo que decirte algo importante, y es sobre Ash.

Serena: Maestro Ben… ¿Es usted? … Pero ¿Cómo?

Obi Wan: No hay tiempo para explicaciones, tienes que ir por aquella dirección que te estoy señalando, y por ahí encontrarás a Ash no muy lejos de aquí, y una vez que lo encuentres, tendrás que ir 200 metros hacía norte, y ahí encontrarás una cueva donde ustedes 2 podrán pasar la noche, es necesario que vayas rápido antes de que Ash muera congelado.

Serena: ¡Lo haré Maestro Ben!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Y luego el Fantasma de Obi Wan desapareció, y Serena fue hacía la dirección que le señalo Obi Wan, y encontró a Ash tirado en medio de la nieve, y detuvo el Speeder.

Serena: ¡Ash! ¡Mi amor! ¿Estás bien? (Decía Serena con total preocupación y con lágrimas en los ojos)

Pero Ash estaba totalmente inconsciente y hablaba diciendo.

Ash: "Ben, Sistema Dagobah, tengo que ir allí y encontrar a Yoda"

Serena: Ash… Veo que el Maestro Ben también se te apareció a ti. ¡Hay Ash! Estás herido, tengo que sacarte de aquí rápido.

Y luego Serena tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para levantar a Ash, y subirlo al Speeder, y sostenerlo mientras conducía rumbo a la cueva que le señalo el Maestro Obi Wan, y cuando llegaron ahí, Serena bajo a Ash del Speeder y lo recostó en un rincón, y luego Serena puso una venda que traía consigo sobre las heridas de Ash, y después Serena toco la frente de Ash, y sintió que el cuerpo de Ash estaba bien helado, y estaba que temblaba de frío.

Serena: Ash… ¡No!... Sino hago algo morirá congelado.

Y luego a Serena se le ocurrió algo

Serena: Tendré que dormir abrazada contigo para darte calor. (Decía Serena estando totalmente sonrojada)

Y Serena se recostó al lado de Ash, y durmió estando abrazándolo para así conseguir que Ash entre calor, y lograron sobrevivir juntos aquella noche.

(Nota de autor: Como autor del Fic quisiera informar a los Otacos pajeros y pervertidos, que Serena simplemente durmió con Ash pero para darle de su calor corporal para que no muera de congelado, aquí no pasó nada de las cosas sucias que ustedes se están imaginando)

A la mañana siguiente Serena despertó, y lo primero que hizo fue ver si Ash estaba bien, y para su alivio, Ash estaba perfectamente dormido, y había entrado calor gracias a ella.

Serena: Ash, mi amor ¡Despierta!

Y luego Ash despertó.

Ash: Am… ¿Serena? ¿Eres tú?

Serena: Si mi amor, soy yo ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Estás bien?

Ash: Con un poco de escalofríos y algo lastimado por los golpes y las heridas que me propino un Wampa pero el que este contigo me alivia un poco.

Serena: ¡Qué lindo eres! Pero ¿Cómo es eso que te enfrentaste a un Wampa? (Dijo algo precupada) Bueno eso no importa, ahora mismo te voy a sacar de aquí y te llevaré a la base dónde te podrás recuperar.

Ash: ¡Muchas gracias Serena!

Y luego Serena ayudo a Ash a levantarse, y a subirse al Speeder, y Serena condujo el Speeder hacia fuera de la cueva pero de repente el Speeder se detuvo repentinamente a mitad del camino

Ash: ¿Qué ocurre Serena? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

Serena:¡Hay no el Speeder se quedó sin energía! Ahora ¿Qué haremos? ¡Lo tengo! Trataré de usar el comunicador.

Y mientras tanto muy cerca de ahí, Han Solo estaba volando una nave en busca de Ash y Serena, y en eso el comunicador de la nave comenzó a sonar, y Han Solo respondió.

Serena: ¡Aquí La comandante Serena! ¡Responda! ¿Me escucha?

Han Solo: ¡Serena! ¡Buenos días! Qué alegría escucharte, soy yo Han Solo ¿Ya encontraste a tu amado novio?

Serena: Si, está a salvo, aunque muy lastimado, necesita atención médica urgentemente. ¿Está volando en el Halcón Milenario?

Han Solo: ¡No! Chewie está reparándolo, ahora estoy volando en una nave que la Princesa Leia me presto para ir en su búsqueda, y justo hay otras naves volando por la zona que los están buscando, tendré que informarles que ya les encontré para que así vuelvan a la base, yo ya tengo las coordenadas de su ubicación, estaré ahí en unos minutos.

Serena: ¡Perfecto! Muchas gracias Han (Y luego se dirigió hacía Ash) ¿Escuchaste eso mi amor? Han pronto estará aquí en minutos para llevarnos de regreso a la base.

Ash: ¡Qué bien! Me da gusto pero ahora con esto serán 2 favores los que le deberé. Jeje.

Y pasado esos minutos Han Solo llego en la nave, y aterrizo en el lugar donde estaba Ash y Serena, y los 2 abordaron la nave, y Han Solo los llevo de regreso a la base, y al momento que llegaron, Ash fue llevado al centro médico dónde lo pusieron en una capsula de recuperación y en poco tiempo se pudo recuperar de sus lesiones, mientras que Serena recibió un regaño por parte de la Princesa Leia por haber tomado un Speeder, y haber salido de la base sin permiso pero a la vez la felicito por haber encontrado, y traído a Ash sano y salvo, y luego Serena fue al centro Médico acompañada de Clemont y Bonnie para ver cómo estaba Ash.

Serena: Ash ¿Estás bien?

Ash: Pues sí, gracias a ti, de no haber sido por ti habría muerto en ese desierto congelado.

Serena: ¡No es nada! Al fin de a cabo somos novios ¿No? Por lo tanto tenemos que cuidarnos el uno al otro, además tú me has salvado la vida innumerables veces, y era lo menos que podía hacer por ti.

Ash: Jeje. Bueno si tú lo dices. ¡Clemont! ¡Bonnie! ¡Qué alegría verlos! Ha pasado tiempo.

Clemont: Si 3 años que no nos vemos, justo anoche yo fui transferido a esta base con mi hermana Bonnie.

Serena: ¡Cielos Bonnie! Has crecido mucho, si qué te has convertido en toda una señorita.

Bonnie: Pues gracias Serena, justo yo estoy aquí para ayudar a mi hermano con sus trabajos para la Alianza Rebelde, y de paso para conseguirle una novia.

Clemont: ¡Bonnie por favor! Ya deja eso que me estás avergonzando.

Bonnie: Y dime ¿Cómo están Ash y tú? ¿Ash ya te propuso matrimonio?

Y en eso tanto Ash y Serena se pusieron rojos como un tomate por la pregunta algo atrevida de la pequeña rubia.

Clemont: ¡Bonnie! Por favor discúlpenla.

Ash: ¡No te preocupes!

Clemont: Ash, Serena ¿Ustedes están bien? Supe la experiencia que les paso anoche en la tundra congelada.

Serena: ¡No te preocupes Clemont! Ash y yo ya estamos bien.

Ash: Y yo estoy recuperado de mis lesiones.

Clemont: Me alegra oír eso, bueno si me disculpan, yo me tengo que ir al Centro de mando a supervisar cualquier posible actividad imperial ¡Vamos Bonnie!

Ash: Ok, nos vemos.

Serena: ¿Sabes Ash?

Ash: ¿Si? Dime Serena….

Serena: Respecto a eso que dijo Bonnie yo personalmente ansío el día en que por fin tú y yo podamos casarnos pero siento que aún no estamos listos para ello, y más aún con esto de la guerra. (Estando algo triste)

Ash: Si… Tienes razón… Pero ¿Sabes? Te prometo que pronto nos casaremos, y tendremos una hermosa luna de miel, y formaremos un hermoso hogar con una hermosa familia.

Serena: ¡Qué lindo Ash! Créeme que yo también anhelo eso con todo mi corazón pero ¿Sabes? Tal vez aun no podamos casarnos pero…. (Y en eso Serena comenzó a acercarse a Ash para besarlo) Tranquilamente me puedo conformar con esto por ahora….

Y justo cuando Ash y Serena se iban a dar un beso, Han Solo, la Princesa Leia, C3PO y Chewbacca entraron a la habitación médica donde estaba Ash y Serena.

C3PO: ¡Amo Ash! Me alegra verlo en funcionamiento nuevamente.

Han Solo: ¡Ups! ¿Interrumpimos algo?

Ash: ¡Han, Princesa Leia, C3PO!

Serena: Am… No se preocupen (Estando algo sonrojada)

Princesa Leia: Vinimos a ver como estabas.

Ash: Pues estoy bien y ya me siento mucho mejor, y listo para regresar a la acción (Dijo Ash totalmente entusiasmado)

Princesa Leia: Me alegra oír eso.

Y en eso Han Solo se dirigió hacia la Princesa Leia.

Han Solo: Bueno su veneración, se las arregló para tenerme un tiempo más aquí.

Princesa Leia: Esto es algo en la cual yo no tuve nada que ver, además el General Reekan cree que es arriesgado que una nave salga del sistema sin activar primero el campo de energía.

Han Solo: Mmmm. Es una buena excusa ¿Sabes? Creo que no soportas la idea de que alguien tan apuesto como yo se aleje.

Serena: ¡Hay no! Ya empezó de nuevo.

Ash: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Serena? (Estando algo confuso)

Serena: Pues resulta que Han está que se pone cortejar de una manera totalmente atrevida a la Princesa Leia.

Princesa Leia: ¿De dónde sacas tus alucinaciones cerebro frito?

Y en eso Chewbacca se burló.

Han Solo: Síguete burlando bola peluda. (Con tono sarcástico) Pero tú no nos vistes solos en el pasillo sur, ahí la Princesa Leia expreso sus sentimientos por mí.

Y luego la Princesa Leia le propino buena bofetada a Han Solo, ante la mirada atónita de Ash, Serena, C3PO, y Chewbacca.

Leia: ¡No sabes nada sobre las mujeres! Eres un pedante, vil andrajoso, y presumido.

Han Solo: ¿Quién es un vil andrajoso? (Y en eso Han Solo se dirigió hacía Ash) Oye Ash parece que lo toque un punto débil.

Princesa Leia: No perderé más mí tiempo en esta tonta conversación.

Y luego la Princesa Leia salió del centro médico totalmente enfurecida.

Han Solo: ¡Bueno! Será mejor que ya me vaya, Ash, Serena, cuídense mucho ¡Vamonos Chewie!

Ash y Serena: "Adios Han, cuídate"

Ash: Es un buen tipo.

Serena: Si… Lástima que sea un patán.

Ash: Aunque, yo tengo el presentimiento que ellos 2 de una u otra forma llegaran a ser pareja.

Serena: ¿Tú crees?

Ash: Puede que si… No se… Instinto de Jedi.

Mientras tanto en el centro de mando….

Clemont: General Reekan, tiene que ver esto.

General Reekan: ¿Qué ocurre Clemont?

Clemont: ¡Capte algo metálico moviéndose por la zona 2! Me parece que es sospechoso y está emitiendo una especie ruido extraño.

General Reekan: Pon los altavoces.

Y en eso Han Solo, la Princesa Leia y C3PO estaba ahí presentes.

C3PO: Señor, tengo fluidez es más de 6 millones de formas de comunicación y déjeme informarle que esta señal no es usada por la Alianza, podría ser un código imperial.

Han Solo: No es amistoso sea lo que sea, vamos Chewie ¡Hay que investigar!

Chewbacca: ¡Guarrr!

Y luego Han Solo y Chewbacca salieron y vieron al androide explorando la zona, y Han Solo saco su pistola láser y lo destruyo.

Mientras tanto en el Centro de Mando...

Clemont: ¡Capitán Solo! Díganos ¿Qué fue lo que encontró?

Han Solo: Creo que no quedo mucho…

Leia: Pero ¿Qué era?

Han Solo: Un androide explorador Imperial.

Clemont: ¡Oh no! Ya el imperio ya debe saber que estamos aquí.

General Reekan: ¡Debemos iniciar la evacuación!

Mientras tanto en una galaxia a varios años luz de distancia, Darth Vader estaba obsesionado con encontrar al joven que destruyo la Estrella de la Muerte, y más aún después de saber el nombre de aquel audaz piloto en cual sintió que la fuerza era intensa en él al momento que lo persiguió en su fallida misión por impedir que destruya la Estrella de la Muerte.

Darth Vader: Ash Skywalker…. Su nombre es Skaywalker

FLASHBACK.

Poco después de que nuestro valiente aprendiz de Jedi Ash Skywalker destruyese la Estrella de la Muerte, Darth Vader se obsesiono por saber el nombre de aquel piloto que destruyo la Estrella de la Muerte y él mismo fue con las fuerzas imperiales de la Legión 501 en una misión de reconocimiento al Sistéma Yavin IV, y lograron capturar a un piloto de la Alianza Rebelde al que Darth Vader torturó personalmente con el poder de la fuerza para que le dijera el nombre del piloto que destruyó la estrella de la muerte.

Darth Vader: ¿Cuál es el nombre del piloto que destruyó la Estrella de la Muerte? ¡Exijo que me lo digas, ahora!

Piloto: Se llama… Ash Skywalker.

Darth Vader: ¿Skywalker dijiste?

Y luego a Vader se le pasó la mano y le rompió el cuello al piloto matándolo instantáneamente.

Oficial: Lord Vader, resulta que este piloto traía consigo esta computadora portátil y la hemos revisado, y resulta que encontramos un registro de los pilotos rebeldes que participaron en la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte, y el registro confirma que ese nombre que nos proporcionó el piloto rebelde figura en la lista de pilotos que lucharon contra la Estrella de la Muerte.

Y entonces Darth Vader se quedó pensativo y comenzó a murmurar.

Darth Vader: Ash Skaywalker…. Así que se llama Skywalker….

Oficial: Mi lord ¿Se encuentra bien?

Y luego Darth Vader volvió en sí.

Darth Vader: ¡Quiero que todas las fuerzas, se enfoquen en buscar a ese piloto llamado Ash Skywalker y quiero que lo traigan vivo ante mí! ¿Les quedo claro?

Oficial: Si mi lord, como usted ordene.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y desde ese entonces Darth Vader paso los últimos 3 años buscando al piloto Ash Skywalker.

Darth Vader: Ese muchacho debe ser mi hijo, así sea que mi amada y difunta esposa Padme dio a luz a mí hijo poco antes de morir… Y Obi Wan lo supo mantener bien oculto de mí hasta ese entonces, parece ser que he encontrado a un potencial aprendiz. (Fue lo que decía Vader en sus pensamientos)

Y en eso un oficial que estaba monitoreando los androides de reconocimiento que había sido enviados por distintas partes de la galaxia, recibió el informe de que el androide mandado al sistema Hoth fue destruido.

Almirante: ¿Cómo que el androide mandado al Sistema Hoth fue destruido?

Oficial: Tal como lo oye Almirante, pero poco antes de ser destruido envió unas imágenes de lo que parece ser una especie de asentamiento.

Almirante: Nada de que "parece ser" quiero pruebas no suposiciones infundadas, mire que tenemos miles androides en la galaxia y yo no quiero tener que estar movilizando la flota ante cada supuesto rastro rebelde que se presente.

Y en eso Darth Vader escucho la conversación y se dirigió hacia dónde estaban ellos estaban discutiendo.

Darth Vader: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Oficial: Pues le estaba mostrando al Almirante las imágenes de que lo que parece ser un asentamiento en el Sistema Hoth pero el Almirante no cree que pueda ser la base rebelde, aunque yo pienso que sí.

Y luego Darth Vader observo dichas imágenes.

Darth Vader: ¡Ahí está! Esa es la base rebelde, fije rumbo al Sistema Hoth Almirante.

Almirante: Lord Vader, no es cien por ciento seguro que sean ellos, podrían ser contrabandistas, también puede que sea una de nuestras tantas colonias no registradas.

Darth Vader: Esa es la base rebelde Almirante, y estoy seguro que el joven Ash Skywalker debe estar con ellos, fije rumbo a Sistema Hoth de inmediato. ¡Es una orden!

Almirante: Si mi lord como usted ordene.

Darth Vader: General Tantor, prepare a sus hombres.

General Tantor: Como ordene mi lord.

Mientras tanto en la base rebelde del sistema Hoth…

Clemont fue corriendo donde estaban Ash y Serena.

Clemont: Ash, Serena, preparen sus cosas, la princesa Leia y el General Reekan han ordenado evacuar esta base de inmediato.

Ash: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Clemont: El capitán Solo destruyo un androide espía imperial muy cerca de nuestra base, y por lo visto envió imágenes, y fotos de los exteriores de nuestra base, en conclusión el Imperio ya sabe que estamos aquí. Ash la princesa Leia ordena que te reúnas con los demás pilotos para preparar la defensa mientras hacemos la evacuación.

Ash: ¡Bien!

Clemont: Y Serena la princesa ordena que tú tendrás que ayudar en la evacuación del personal técnico.

Serena: Está bien.

Y luego Clemont fue corriendo de regreso al centro de mando.

Ash: Bueno Serena, otra jornada de lucha más contra el Imperio.

Serena: Como siempre….

Ash: Bueno ya escuchaste, yo me tengo que ir con los otros pilotos.

Serena: Lo sé…. Prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

Ash: Lo haré.

Y luego Ash y Serena se dieron un beso, y se fueron corriendo a sus respectivos lugares, y luego Ash se encontró con Han Solo y Chewbacca que estaban tratando de reparar al Halcón Milenario.

Han Solo: ¡Hola Ash! ¿Así que te vas a combatir nuevamente?

Ash: Si así es.

Han Solo: Bueno cuídate mucho.

Ash: Y tú también. Adios Chewie.

Y Chewie se despidió dándole un fuerte abrazo a Ash.

Ash: Ya… Está bien… Yo también te voy a extrañar.

Mientras tanto en el centro de mando…

Clemont: General Reekan…. Hay una inmensa flota de cruceros imperiales que está saliendo del Híper espacio.

General Reekan: Tendremos que hacer tiempo mientras los transportes evacuan ¡Prepárense para el asalto!

Mientras tanto en la flota Imperial.

Darth Vader: ¿Qué ocurre general?

General Tantor: Mi lord la flota rebelde salió al Híper espacio, hemos encontrado un campo de energía que protege el sexto planeta del sistema Hoth, tiene suficiente fuerza para rechazar todo tipo de bombardeos.

Darth Vader: Los rebeldes detectaron nuestra presencia, por lo visto al almirante se le ocurrió la nada brillante idea de salir de la velocidad luz cerca de la flota rebelde.

General Tantor: Él creyó que un ataque sorpresa era lo más apropiado.

Darth Vader: Es tan torpe como estúpido, general prepare sus tropas para un ataque a la superficie.

General Tantor: Si mi lord, como usted ordene.

Y en eso Darth Vader encendió el proyector de comunicación para hablar con el almirante.

Almirante: ¡Ha Lord Vader!... Verá la flota rebelde salió al Híper espacio…. Y…

Pero en eso Darth Vader comenzó a ahorcar a su almirante con el poder de la fuerza.

Darth Vader: Me ha fallado por última vez almirante ¡Capitan Piett!

Capitan Piett: ¿Si mi Lord?

Darth Vader: Que las tropas desciendan lejos del campo de energía, despliegue la flota para que nada pueda salir del sistema, usted está al mando ahora Almirante Piett.

Almirante Piett: Gracias Lord Vader.

Y en eso el anterior Almirante cayó muerto mientras Vader le rompió el cuello con el poder de la fuerza.

Mientras tanto en la Base rebelde... La princesa Leia estaba que planificaba la evacuación total de todas las fuerzas con los pilotos.

Princesa Leia: Los transportes de tropas se reunirán en la entrada norte, los transporte pesados partirán cuando estén cargados, solo 2 cazas escolta partirán al lado de cada transporte, el escudo de energía se desactivara por breves periodos, es importante que todos vuelen cerca de sus respectivos transporte.

Piloto: ¿2 cazas contra un crucero imperial?

Princesa Leia: El cañón de iones hará varios disparos para que nada se interponga en su ruta hacía el híper espacio y cuando hayan pasado el escudo de energía procedan directo al grupo de reunión ¿Entendido?

Pilotos: ¡Sí!

Serena: Princesa Leia, ya estoy aquí, dígame en que puedo ayudarla.

Leia: Serena, necesito que supervises la evacuación del personal técnico a sus respectivos transportes.

Serena: Está bien como usted ordene.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la base las tropas estaban preparándose para repeler los ataques de las tropas imperiales que cada vez se acercaban más y más, y luego el primer transporte logró escapar gracias al disparo del cañón de iones en contra de un crucero imperial.

Comunicador: ¡El primer transporte logró escapar!

Y luego Ash fue llamado a luchar a lado de los cazas que repelerían los ataques imperiales, y Ash subió a su caza, y salió volando, y pudo divisar las tropas imperiales que se acercaban desde lejos, y para su espanto, se trataban de nada menos que de la Legión 501, que era la Legión de Soldados más poderosos y eficaces en combate que el Imperio tenía en sus filas.

Ash: Vaya… Esto sí que no será fácil.

Y en eso la batalla comenzó, mientras Ash disparaba los arpones de su caza para tumbarse los dromedarios blindados imperiales (Maquinas de asedio) y justo logró tumbar uno.

Rojo 9: ¡Bien hecho comandante!

Ash: Aun no cantes victoria Rojo 9, esto recién comienza.

Y luego Ash disparo en contra de un Dromedario Blindado pero no surtió ningún efecto y de repente un disparo le dio al caza de Ash haciendo que se estrelle en la nieve pero afortunadamente Ash salió ileso.

Rojo 4: Ash ¿Estás bien?

Ash: Si estoy bien.

Y en eso Ash vio que un dromedario blindado se acercaba donde estaba su nave, y salió rápidamente de ella antes de que el dromedario acorazado lo aplastase.

Ash: ¡Vaya! Eso estuvo cerca.

Y luego Ash tomo una pistola de gancho que traía consigo y disparo contra el dromedario, y el gancho lo jalo hacía la parte de abajo del dromedario, y Ash saco su sable de luz y abrió un hoyo, y metió un detonador térmico, y luego Ash salto del dromedario blindado, y se fue corriendo, y luego el Dromedario exploto en pedazos.

Ash: Vaya eso no estuvo nada mal pero ahora que mi caza fue tumbado, ya no hay nada más que pueda hacer aquí, así tendré que regresar a la base.

Mientras tanto en la base todos los transportes lograron salir, y solo faltaba un transporte en el cual saldría la Princesa Leia, el General Reekan, y el resto de personal restante, y luego Serena estando acompañada de C3PO superviso la preparación del caza Ala-X personal de Ash.

Serena: ¿Ya está listo el caza de Ash?

Oficial: Si comandante, ya está listo, solo estamos colocando el R2 del Comandante Ash.

C3PO: Artuu cuida muy bien al amo Ash.

Artuu: Silbido (Ten por seguro que lo haré)

C3PO: Y cuídate tú también.

Y luego Serena fue con C3PO al centro de mando.

Serena: Princesa Leia ya todos los transportes salieron solo falta el suyo, y en eso Han Solo apareció también.

Leia: ¿Por qué tú sigues aquí?

Han Solo: Supe que el centro de mando fue alcanzado y vine cuanto antes.

Leia: Tienes permiso para irte.

Han Solo: Si pero vine para escoltarte a tu transporte.

Leia: ¿Y por qué?

Y en eso sonó un fuerte estruendo.

Comunicador: ¡Los generadores del escudo fueron destruidos! ¡Atención! Tropa imperiales entraron a la base, repito tropas imperiales entraron a la base.

Han Solo: ¿Eso responde su pregunta conmigo?

Leia: Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, C3PO, vengan conmigo.

Y luego la princesa Leia acompañada de Serena, y los demás siguieron a Han Solo.

Mientras tanto Darth Vader en persona descendió de su nave y entro en la base rebelde acompañado de varias tropas de la Legión 501 para buscar a Ash.

Mientras tanto a las fueras de la base las tropas de la alianza fueron incapaces de seguir repeliendo los ataques imperiales, y tuvieron que comenzar la retirada, ya que la batalla estaba perdida para ellos pero al menos había logrado evacuar la base a tiempo, y en eso Ash logró llegar donde estaba su caza Ala-X pero antes de montar se preguntó...

Ash: ¿Dónde está Serena? Ha disculpe soldado ¿Sabe dónde está la comandante Serena?

Soldado: Al parecer ella ya abordo el último transporte con la Princesa Leia, comandante Skywalker le recomiendo que ya aborde su caza, y huya de aquí porque aquí ya no tiene nada más que hacer, y justo ahora soldados imperiales acaban de entrar a la base.

Ash: ¡Entiendo! Gracias Soldado.

Mientras tanto en un pasadizo muy cerca de ahí Han Solo, estaba conduciendo a la Princesa Leia, a Serena, Clemont, Bonnie y C3PO rumbo a su transporte, cuando de repente el pasadizo que los conducía a su transporte se derrumbó.

Bonnie: ¡Hay no! Ahora ¿Qué haremos?

Han Solo: Ni modo tendré que llevarlos a todos en mi nave. ¡General Reekan! ¿Me escucha? El pasadizo que conduce hacía el transporte se derrumbó, así que me llevaré a la Princesa Leia y a los demás en el Halcón Milenario, y no se preocupe que yo personalmente se los entregaré en el punto de reunión.

General Reekan: Copiado capitán Solo, cuide muy bien a la princesa.

Han Solo: ¡Lo haré! Muy bien ¡Vámonos!

Y llegaron llegaron al puerto donde estaba el Halcón Milenario, aunque tanto C3PO como Clemont tenían problemas para seguirlos.

Bonnie: Vamos hermano, tendrás que correr sino quieres que las tropas imperiales practiquen tiro al blanco contigo.

Clemont: Eso trato Bonnie (Estando totalmente fatigado)

Y todos lograron abordar la nave mientras C3PO estaba corriendo tras ellos estando a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de la nave.

Bonnie: ¡Vamos C3PO!

Han Solo: De prisa hojalata o te quedarás para siempre.

C3PO: Espérenme por favor.

Y luego que todos estuvieron adentro, Han Solo tenía unos problemas para hacer que la nave encendiera.

Serena: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la nave no enciende?

Leia: ¿Ayudaría si me bajo a empujar?

Clemont: Disculpen… No quiero asustarlos…. Pero miren quien está entrando por la entrada del puerto.

Y todos miraron por la ventana de la nave y para su espanto se trataba de nadie menos que del propio Darth Vader acompañado por algunos soldados imperiales de la Legión 501.

Bonnie: Hermano... Ese es….

Clemont: Si Bonnie… Es Darth Vader en persona.

Serena: ¡Hay no!...

Pero para su alivio Han Solo logró encender la nave.

Leia: No lograremos pasar el bloqueo con este bulto de tuercas.

Han Solo: Este bulto de tuercas está llena de sorpresas preciosa.

Y luego lograron despegar la nave y salieron a toda velocidad antes de que Vader, y sus tropas de asalto pudiesen atraparlos.

Clemont: ¡Cielos eso estuvo cerca!

Bonnie: Oigan miren hay un caza nuestro volando junto a nosotros, y en eso Serena fue a la ventana esperando que se tratase de Ash, y para su felicidad efectivamente era Ash el que estaba volando al lado suyo, y luego Han solo se comunicó con Ash por medio del comunicador.

Han Solo: ¡Ash, muchacho! Mira no solo rescate a la Princesa sino también rescate a tu novia y tus amigos.

Ash: Muchas gracias Han.

Y en eso Serena tomo el comunicador.

Serena: Ash mi amor ¿Estás bien?

Ash: Si estoy bien, no te preocupes, los escoltaré hasta que pasen el híper espacio, yo por mi parte tengo que ir a otro sitio.

Leia: ¿Qué? ¿A dónde piensas ir?

Ash: Iré al Sistema Dagobah, ahí me dijeron que encontrare a un poderoso maestro Jedi llamado Yoda el cual me podrá entrenar para convertirme en Jedi.

Serena: Ash... Pero ¿Piensas ir tú solo?

Ash: No te preocupes mi amor, estaré bien además esto es algo que tengo que hacer personalmente.

Serena: Está bien… Pero prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado Ash.

Ash: No te preocupes preciosa lo tendré.

Clemont: ¡Oye Ash! ¡Buena suerte! Y espero que logres convertirte en un poderoso Jedi, porque tus habilidades con la fuerza serán de mucha ayuda para la Alianza.

Ash: ¡Muchas gracias Clemont!

Bonnie: ¡Cuidate mucho Ash!

Ash: Y tú también Bonnie.

Y luego Ash miro por la ventana, y pudo ver claramente a Serena que lo miraba por la ventana del Halcón Milenario.

Ash: No te preocupes Serena volveré pronto al punto de reunión, y volveremos a estar juntos ¡Te lo prometo!

Serena: Está bien, y que tengas suerte y que te vaya muy bien en tu entrenamiento mi valiente caballero Jedi.

Ash: ¡Gracias! Y cuídate tú también.

Y luego cuando llegaron al espacio, el caza de Ash se separó del Halcón Milenario.

Ash: Muy bien Artuu marca coordenadas rumbo al sistema Dagobah ¡Maestro Yoda ahí vamos!

Continuara….


	6. El Camino Rumbo a la Fuerza

Después de la derrota de la Alianza Rebelde en la Batalla de Hoth, Ash y Serena se separaron, mientras Ash en compañía de Artuu iba rumbo en su caza personal Ala-X al Sistema Dagobah en busca del Maestro Yoda para que concluya su entrenamiento como Jedi, Serena iba rumbo en el Halcón Milenario en compañía de Han Solo, Chewbacca, La Princesa Leia, Clemont y Bonnie rumbo al punto de reunión de la flota de la Alianza Rebelde.

Ash: ¡Vaya! Me pregunto cómo será el Maestro Yoda, imagino que debe ser un gran e imponente guerrero Jedi ¿No lo crees Artuu?

Artuu: Silbido (De seguro que si amo Ash… Por cierto ¿Desea que yo conduzca mientras usted toma un pequeño descanso?)

Ash: No te preocupes, deseo mantener el control manual por un rato.

Pero luego el estómago de Ash comenzó a rugir.

Ash: De hecho… Pensándolo bien Artuu, me gustaría que tomes el control de la nave por un rato, ya que ahora tengo mucha hambre y me gustaría comer algo, aunque me molesta tener que comer esa barritas deshidratas que nos dan a nosotros los pilotos.

Artuu: Silbido.

Ash: ¿Que habrá la guantera, dices?

Y luego Ash abrió la guantera como le dijo Artuu y encontró una caja envuelta en un pañuelo, y la abrió, y para su agradable sorpresa encontró un recipiente que contenía una buena porción de sabrosos tallarines rojos con carne preparados de manera casera, una botella de jugo de naranja y una bolsa de tela repleta galletas de chispas de chocolate.

Ash: ¡Vaya! Pero que bien… Pero ¿Quién….?

Y en eso Ash vio una nota, y la abrió para ver que decía.

"Ash, mi amor, yo ya sabía de ante mano que te irías al Sistema Dagobah ya que cuando te rescate en aquella tormenta de nieve, tú estabas inconsciente pero hablabas sobre ir al Sistema Dagobah y encontrar al Maestro Yoda, así que después de que termine de supervisar la evacuación de todo el personal de la base, tuve tiempo para prepararte los tallarines que tanto te gustan con estas ricas galletas, y te puse este almuerzo en la guantera de tu nave al momento que estuve supervisando que la prepararan como es debido, sé que darás lo mejor de ti en tu entrenamiento para convertirte en un poderoso caballero Jedi, y espero que cuando lo logres a mí me enseñes a desarrollar esas habilidades para que así yo también pueda ser una Jedi y pueda luchar a tu lado siempre, nunca olvides que tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y que me siento orgullosa de ser tu novia, y salúdame al Maestro Yoda de mi parte, y espero un día tener la oportunidad, y el honor de conocerlo en persona. Cuídate mucho y que tengas buen provecho mi valiente Caballero Jedi. Siempre Tuya Serena."

Ash: Serena…. ¡Qué linda eres! No sabes lo afortunado que me siento de tenerte a mi lado, te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí y que cuando logré ser un Caballero Jedi, feliz y gustoso te voy a entrenar para que tú también llegues a ser una poderosa Jedi.

Y luego Ash se puso a comer feliz y gustoso el almuerzo que le preparo su novia Serena el cual estuvo tan delicioso que hizo se sintiese en las nubes al momento que lo comía aunque al momento de comer lo hacía con mucho cuidado para no ensuciar la cabina de la nave mientras Artuu iba conduciendo la nave rumbo al sistema Dagobah.

Y mientras tanto en el Halcón Milenario, Serena estaba que suspiraba pensando en Ash.

Serena: ¡Hay! Como lo extraño…. Espero que le guste la comida que le deje en la guantera de su nave…. (Decía Serena en sus pensamientos totalmente sonrojada mientras miraba la ventana)

Bonnie: Oye Serena ¿Estás pensando en Ash? (Con una mirada picara)

Serena: Bonnie.. He… Pues veraz.

Clemont: Bonnie no molestes a Serena, déjala a ella con sus cosas.

Serena: Está bien Clemont, no te preocupes.

Y en eso la nave se estremeció.

Clemont: ¿Qué fue eso?

Han Solo: ¡Tenemos problemas! Un Destructor imperial está que nos sigue.

Y luego un grupo de cazas imperiales salieron del crucero, y comenzaron a seguirlos.

Princesa Leia: ¿No que decías que este pedazo de tuercas tenía muchas sorpresas?

C3PO: Señor Solo tenemos un problema.

Han Solo: Que alguien desactive a esa Hojalata que no quiero oírla por favor.

Clemont: Hay que dejar atrás a esos cazas o nos harán pedazos.

Han Solo: Ahora lo haremos, simplemente activare el Híper impulso para ir a la velocidad de la luz.

Pero cuando Han Solo activo el Híper impulsor, la nave no pudo ir a la velocidad de la luz.

C3PO: Eso es lo que trataba de decirle señor, el Híper impulsor fue dañado, y no podemos ir a la velocidad de la luz.

Bonnie: Ahora ¿Qué haremos? (Decía Bonnie totalmente preocupada)

Serena: Tranquila Bonnie, te prometo que saldremos de esta

Y luego tuvieron frente a ellos un campo de asteroides.

Han Solo: Tendremos que ir por el campo de asteroides.

Clemont: ¿Qué? ¿Está loco? A nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurría volar una nave por un campo de asteroides.

Han Solo: Y supongo que tú prefieres enfrentarte a las naves imperiales ¿No cerebrito?

C3PO: Señor la probabilidad de cruzar con éxito un campo de asteroides es de 3720 a 1

Han Solo: No me des estadísticas hojalata.

Y luego el Halcón milenario se adentró en el campo de asteroides seguido de un escuadrón de cazas imperiales de los cuales muchos de ellos fueron destruidos al momento de chocar con asteroides, y en eso Han Solo se dirigió a Leia.

Han Solo: Bien precisa, quería verme cometer un error, pues puede que esta vez se te cumpla tu deseo.

Leia: Retiro lo dicho.

Serena: ¡Mire! Ahí hay un asteroide gigante con cráteres, ahí tal vez podamos ocultarnos.

Han Solo: ¡Bien hecho Serena! Vamos para allá entonces.

Leia: Espero que sepas lo que haces.

Han Solo: Igual yo…

Bonnie: Me da un poco de miedo entrar a ese lugar oscuro.

Serena: Tranquila Bonnie, yo cuidaré de ti.

Y mientras tanto a millones de años luz de distancia Ash ya estaba llegando al Sistema Dagobah.

Ash: Vaya Artoo, por fin llegamos al Sistema Dagobah ¡Cielos! La comida que me hizo Serena estuvo deliciosa, cuanto me gustaría tenerla a mi lado para darle las gracias y pedirle por favor que me haga otro plato, bueno en fin, ahora a buscar a Yoda.

Y en eso Ash se puso a usar la computadora para analizar el planeta.

Ash: Vaya parece que no hay civilización alguna, solo fauna y vida silvestre.

Y mientras Ash se iba adentrando a la atmosfera del Planeta Dagobah, la nave comenzó a pasar por una fuerte turbulencia, a tal punto que su radar comenzó a fallar.

Ash: Artuu, sujétate voy a descender.

Y luego Ash hizo un aterrizaje forzado, y termino descendiendo la hacía un pantano donde su nave termino atascada.

Ash: ¡Cielos! Artuu ¿Estás bien? ¡Rayos! ¿Ahora cómo haré para salir de aquí? Artuu, quédate en la nave, iré a investigar.

Pero en eso Artuu cayó al lago del pantano y fue succionado por una criatura.

Ash: ¡Artuu! No… Artuu...

Y Ash por un momento llego a pensar lo peor hasta que de repente la criatura expulso a Artuu por los cielos y terminó estrellándose contra un árbol.

Ash: Artuu ¿Estás bien? ¿Se te rompió algo?

Artuu: Silbido (Si amo Ash, estoy bien)

Ash: ¡Hay Artuu! Debes tener más cuidado ¡Vaya! Si empiezas a decir que venir aquí fue mala idea, empiezo a darte razón ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Esto es algo como un sueño?... No se…. Tal vez estoy enloqueciendo.

Mientras tanto en el crucero personal de Darth Vader, el Almirante Piett fue al a la oficina de Darth Vader para darle el informe sobre la fallida persecución del Halcón Milenario.

Darth Vader: ¿Si Almirante?

Almirante Piett: Lord Vader nuestras naves siguieron al Halcón milenario pero entro a un campo de asteroides y sería muy peligroso para nuestras naves….

Darth Vader: Los asteroides no son mi problema Almirante ¡Quiero esa nave, no disculpas!

Almirante Piett: Si mi lord…. Como ordene….

Mientras tanto el Halcón Milenario aterrizo en el interior de lo que parecía ser una cueva dentro de un asteroide….

Han Solo: ¡Vaya tomará tiempo reparar el Híper Impulsor!

Clemont: Capitán, si gusta yo le puedo ayudar, yo soy muy buen mecánico.

Han Solo: Gracias Clemont, tendré que desconectar todo excepto el sistema de energía de emergencia.

C3PO: Eso incluye a mí también.

Han Solo: No necesito que hables con el Halcón y averigües que pasa con el Híper Impulsor.

Y en eso la nave comenzó a moverse.

Bonnie: ¿Qué fue eso?

C3PO: Señor Solo parece ser que este asteroide no es del todo estable.

Han Solo: ¿No del todo estable? Chewie llévate al profesor para conectarlo al Híper Impulsor.

Bonnie: Oigan Capitán Solo, no sea tan duro con C3PO mira que él está haciendo un buen trabajo.

Han Solo: Niña ahora no tengo tiempo para escucharte, tengo que trabajo que hacer.

C3PO: A veces no comprendo el comportamiento humano, yo solo trato de hacer mi trabajo (Mientras era llevado por Chewbacca)

Resulta que Bonnie tiene un gran aprecio por los androides y le molesta que alguien los trate mal, y en eso la Nave se volvió a mover, y la Princesa Leia cayó en los brazos de Han Solo

Leia: ¡Suéltame! ¡Que me sueltes te digo!

Han Solo: ¡No tienes que excitarte!

Leia: Capitán estar entre sus brazos no es suficiente para excitarse.

Serena: Capitán Solo le voy a pedir por favor que suelte la princesa (Le decía Serena con un tono de voz desafiante)

Han Solo: Pues lo siento ternura, no tenemos tiempo para otras cosas.

Mientras tanto en el Sistema Dagobah, el joven de Jedi Ash Skywalker estaba preparando su campamento para poder la noche.

Ash: Vaya espero lograr sobrevivir hasta poder encontrar al Maestro Yoda, me pregunto cuanto tiempo me tomará buscarlo, y otra cosa que me preocupa es como haré para sacar mi nave del pantano.

Artuu: Silbido.

Ash: ¿Qué? ¿Necesitas energía? Está bien.

Y luego Ash conecto a Artuu a un generador de energía para que así se pueda recargar.

Ash: Vaya este sí que es un lugar extraño para encontrar a un Maestro Yedi, este sitio me pone nervioso, aunque hay algo que me es familiar en este lugar.

Artuu: Silbido (¿Cómo así amo Ash?)

Ash: No lo sé…. Siento…

Y en eso una voz misteriosa hablo.

?: ¿Sientes qué?

Y en eso Ash sacó la pistola láser que tenía consigo y apunto a la criatura que le acaba de hablar, el cual era un enano verde de orejas largas que se apoyaba en un bastón.

Ash: Siento como si alguien nos estuviera observando (Mientras apuntaba a la criatura verde con su pistola láser)

Criatura Misteriosa: Tu arma aleja, no voy a hacerte daño, me pregunto porque estás aquí.

Ash: Estoy buscando a alguien. (Decía Ash mientras guardaba su arma)

Criatura Misteriosa: ¿Buscando? Has encontrado alguien yo diría.

Ash: Cierto.

Criatura Misteriosa: Ayudarte puedo sí.

Ash: No lo creo, busco a un gran guerrero.

Criatura Misteriosa: Am… Un gran guerrero jeje Pues déjame decirte jovencito que las guerras a nadie engrandece.

En eso la criatura verde fue hacía donde estaba Ash y comenzó a hurgar sus cosas y comenzó a comerse parte de la comida deshidratada que Ash traía en su estuche.

Ash: Oye ¿Qué crees que haces? Es mi comida.

Criatura Misteriosa: Puff ¿Cómo pudiste crecer tanto con esta clase de alimentos?

Ash: Escucha amigo, no quisimos caer en este pantano, quiero sacar la nave si pudiera pero…

Pero en eso la criatura misteriosa comenzó a hurgar entre las herramientas de Ash.

Ash: ¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces?

Y luego Yoda tomo la linterna de Ash.

Ash: ¡Mira el desorden que haces! Oye dame mi lámpara.

Criatura Misteriosa: ¡Mía! O mi ayuda no tendrás.

Ash: No quiero tu ayuda, dame mi lámpara, la necesito para salir de este asqueroso pantano.

Criatura Misteriosa: ¿Asqueroso? ¿Pantano? A mi hogar te refieres.

Y en eso Artuu, intento quitarle la lámpara a la criatura misteriosa y este forcejeaba con Artuu pegándole con su bastón.

Ash: Artuu simplemente dásela, Amiguito ¿Quieres marcharte? Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Criatura Misteriosa: ¡No! A ayudarte me quedare, a buscar a tu amigo

Ash: No vine a buscar a un amigo, vine a buscar a un maestro Jedi.

Y luego la criatura misteriosa hizo una cara de asombro.

Criatura Misteriosa: Am…. El Maestro Jedi… Yoda… Tú buscas a Yoda.

Ash: ¿Lo conoces?

Criatura Misteriosa: Llevarte a él es lo que haré…. Jejeje… Pero ahora a comer…. Ven, buen alimento te voy a ofrecer.

Y luego la Criatura misteriosa le señalo a Ash donde estaba su casa.

Criatura Misteriosa: Ven… Ven… jeje.

Ash: Artuu, tú quédate aquí y vigila el campamento.

Artuu: Silbido… (Como usted ordene amo Ash)

Y luego Ash comenzó a seguir a la criatura misteriosa hacía su hogar que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

Mientras tanto en el Halcón Milenario... Han Solo, Clemont y C3PO estaban que trataban de arreglar la nave…

C3PO: ¡Hay donde está Artoo cuando lo necesito! Señor Solo su nave tiene un dialecto peculiar… Creo que dice que el interruptor del eje negativo está polarizado… Temo que deberá reemplazarlo.

Clemont: C3PO tiene razón Capitán Solo, lastimosamente no hay mucho que se pueda hacer.

Han Solo: Pues claro que debo reemplazarlo… Ha Chewie reemplaza el interruptor del eje de energía negativa.

Mientras tanto la Princesa Leia estaba ayudando con las reparaciones y en eso Han Solo trato de ayudarla pero la Princesa Leia se apartó conociendo el comportamiento que él tiene con ella.

Han Solo: ¡Oye! Yo solo trataba de ayudarte su altísima.

Leia: ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así?

Han Solo: Claro Leia (Con tono sarcástico)

Leia: Algunas veces lo haces tan difícil

Han Solo: Lo hago… Es cierto… Pero tú podrías ser algo gentil… ¡Vamos acéptalo! A veces piensas que yo soy algo agradable.

Leia: En ocasiones… Tal vez… Cuando no actúas como un canalla.

Han Solo: ¿Canalla?... Canalla… Eso suena interesante.

Leia: Ya basta…

Han Solo: Ya basta ¿Qué?

Leia: No sigas por favor… Mis manos están sucias.

Han Solo: Las mías también…. ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Leia: ¿Miedo?

Han Solo: ¿Estás temblando?

Leia: No estoy temblando.

Han Solo: Te gusto porque soy un canalla… Y no existen canallas en tu vida.

Leia: Me gustan los hombres gentiles.

Y luego cada vez más Han Solo y Leía iban acercando sus labios…

Han Solo: Yo puedo serlo

Leia: No lo eres….

Y luego La Princesa Leia y Han Solo cuando menos se dieron cuenta terminaron dándose un apasionado beso romántico pero de repente Serena acompañada de Bonnie fueron donde estaban ellos para darse con una tremenda sorpresa al ver a la Princesa Leia besándose con Han Solo.

Serena: Princesa Leia… Necesito su ayuda con… (Pero al momento que vio a la Princesa Leia besándose con Han Solo) ¡Oh cielos! ¡Princesa Leia!

Leia: ¿Serena? Am… Bueno ¿He? Dime ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Serena: Am… Nada Princesa Leia… He…. Perdón por interrumpirlos… Este…. mejor los dejamos solos.

Y en eso Serena y Bonnie se retiraron no saliendo del asombro.

Serena: ¿Quién lo diría? Han Solo y la Princesa Leia…. Por lo visto Ash tuvo razón al decir que ellos 2 estaban hechos el uno para el otro (Decía en su pensamiento)

Bonnie: ¡Cielos! Y yo que quería proponerle a la Princesa Leia que sea la novia de mi hermano.

Han Solo: Bueno… ¿En dónde estábamos?

Pero cuando estaban a punto de volver a besarse C3PO y Clemont aparecieron.

Clemont: Capitán Solo C3PO y yo arreglamos el flujo de energía inversa y…. ¡Oh madre mía! (Al ver a Han Solo y Princesa Leia a punto de besarse)

Han Solo: "Gracias Clemont"

Clemont: ¡Perdón! No fue mi intención interrumpirlos.

Mientras tanto en el crucero personal de Darth Vader.

Almirante Piett: ¡Lord Vader!

Darth Vader: ¿Si Almirante? ¿Qué ocurre?

Almirante Piett: El Emperador demanda que usted que comunique con él.

Darth Vader: Saque la nave de asteroides para mandar una trasmisión clara.

Almirante Piett: Como usted ordene mi lord.

Y luego Darth Vader se dirigió rumbo a su centro de meditación personal mientras que su destructor personal salía del campo de asteroides…. Y luego cuando Darth Vader ya estaba en su centro de meditación personal se arrodillo ante la trasmisión en la que saldría el Emperador Darth Sidius en persona.

Darth Vader: ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes maestro?

Darth Sidious: Hay grandes disturbios en la fuerza…

Darth Vader: Lo he sentido maestro.

Darth Sidious: Tenemos un nuevo y poderoso enemigo… El joven que destruyo la Estrella de la Muerte… Estoy seguro que este joven es el hijo de Anakin Skywalker

Darth Vader: ¿Cómo es eso posible maestro?

Darth Sidious: Confié en sus instintos Lord Vader, así se dará cuenta de ello, podría destruirnos.

Darth Vader: Ash Skywalker solo es un muchacho, Obi Wan ya no está con él para ayudarlo.

Darth Sidious: La fuerza está con él, es muy peligroso. Ash Skywalker jamás debe convertirse en un Jedi.

Darth Vader: Pero si pudiésemos hacer que el joven Ash Skywalker se pasase al Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza, podría convertirse en un poderoso aliado.

Darth Sidious: ¡Si! El joven Ash Skywalker sería una poderosa y gran adquisición…. Pero ¿Eso puede lograrse?

Darth Vader: Se unirá a nosotros o morirá maestro.

Pero lo que Darth Vader no sabía era que Darth Sidious al típico estilos de los Siths ya estaba planeando que Ash se uniese al lado oscuro para así poder deshacerse de él haciendo que su hijo que lo mate para que así ocupe su puesto, mientras que Darth Vader estaba planeando arrastrar a su hijo al lado oscuro para así con su ayuda poder derrocar a Darth Sidious de su puesto de emperador y así Darth Vader al lado de su hijo tendrían el poder absoluto sobre la galaxia.

Mientras tanto en el Sistema Dagobah Ash no teniendo ni la más mínima idea de lo que los perversos Siths que rigen el Imperio Galáctico estaban planeando para él, Ash estaba como invitado en la casa de una criatura misteriosa que afirmaba conocer al Maestro Yoda, y que estaba dispuesto a llevar a Ash con él con la única y sencilla condición de que se quede a comer con él.

Ash: Estoy seguro que su comida es deliciosa pero porque no podemos ver a Yoda ahora.

Criatura Misteriosa: ¡Paciencia joven! Para el Jedi la hora de comer es Mmmmm, anda toma un tazón y sírvete ¡Te gustara!

Ash: Bueno ahora que lo dice… No vendría nada mal comer un poco.

Y Ash se sirvió un tazón de comida pero al momento que comió….

Ash: ¡Sabe horrible! Pero tengo que comerlo para así no ofenderlo ¡Hay Serena! Como te extraño tanto a ti como a tu comida ahora. (Decía en su pensamiento)

Ash: ¿Está muy lejos Yoda? ¿Nos tomará mucho tiempo llegara allá?

Criatura Misteriosa: Yoda muy lejos no está… Paciencia, con él pronto estarás, espero que te guste mis raíces, las cocine yo mismo, ahora dime ¿Por qué un Jedi quieres ser?

Ash: Bueno… A causa de mi padre…

Criatura Misteriosa: ¿Tú padre? Poderoso Jedi fue…. Mmmmm…. Poderoso Jedi

Ash: ¡Vamos! ¿Cómo rayos sabes de mi padre? ¡Ni siquiera sabes quién soy! ¡No sé qué hacemos aquí, perdemos el tiempo!

Y en eso la criatura misteriosa puso una cara triste y a la vez seria.

Criatura Misteriosa: No puedo enseñarle, el muchacho no tiene paciencia.

Y luego la voz de Obi Wan comenzó a hablar…

Obi Wan: Aprenderá a ser paciente.

Criatura Misteriosa: Mucho odio hay en él, igual que su padre.

Obi Wan: ¿Era yo diferente cuando empezaste a enseñarme?

Yoda: No… No está listo.

Y ahí Ash para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que la criatura misteriosa era nadie menos que el Maestro Yoda al quien tanto estaba buscando, y resulta que Ash se estremeció al darse cuenta que se había comportado de una manera nada cortes con él.

Ash: ¿Maestro Yoda?

Y en eso el Maestro Yoda asintió con firmeza la cabeza y luego Ash se estremeció

Ash: Créanme que lamento mucho por la forma en que me comporte pero estoy listo para que me entrene…. Maestro Ben por favor dígale que estoy listo…. Dígale que yo puedo ser un Jedi…

Yoda: ¿Listo estás? ¿Qué sabes tú de estar listo? Yo he entrenado a los Jedis desde 800 años antes que tú nacieras, mi consejo seguiré sobre quién debe ser entrenado y quién no. Un jedi requiere el compromiso más profundo, la mente más seria…. A este mucho hace mucho que lo observo…. Toda su vida ha querido mirar hacia el futuro, hacia el horizonte, su mente nunca puso en donde estaba él… Ni en lo que hacía…. Aventuras ¡Ja! Emociones ¡Ja! Y sobre todo sentimientos… No anhela un jedi esas cosas…. ¡Eres imprudente!

Y luego Ash no hacía más que ponerse triste y más aún por el hecho que le haya sacado en cara que un Jedi no anhela tener sentimiento refiriéndose claramente a su noviazgo con Serena.

Obi Wan: Maestro Yoda… Así era yo, si lo recuerda...

Yoda: ¡Muy viejo es!... Si viejo para el entrenamiento iniciar….

Ash: Pero… Maestro Yoda…. Yo he aprendido mucho… Tengo una base que me ha enseñado el Maestro Obi Wan.

Yoda: (Suspiro) ¿Terminará lo que empiece?

Ash: Maestro Yoda… Le prometo que no le fallaré…. No tengo miedo.

Yoda: Si… Lo tendrás… Lo tendrás….

Y Ash no hacía más que pensar diciendo: "¿Qué clase de entrenamiento me espera?"

Mientras tanto en el Halcón Milenario Serena y la Princesa Leia estaban sentadas en la cabina de piloto teniendo una típica conversación de mujeres acerca de sus sentimientos, mientras Han Solo, Clemont, C3PO y Chewbacca estaban que intentaban en la medida de lo posible de reparar el Híper Impulsor, y Bonnie estaba sentada en un rincón jugando unos juegos virtuales para entrenarse mientras tanto.

Serena: Vaya Princesa Leia o sea que usted y Han Solo ya son pareja.

Leia: Pues… Así parece… Aunque sé que de seguro tendrá que irse.

Serena: ¡Hay Princesa! Cuanto lo siento.

Leia: Tú sí que eres bien afortunada al tener a un chico como Ash como pareja, imagino que ahora debes extrañarlo mucho.

Serena: Pues si me siento muy afortunada, y si lo extraño mucho y me pregunto… Como lo estará yendo en su entrenamiento como Jedi…. (Mientras veía la ventana)

Y en eso una criatura apareció por la ventana haciendo que tanto Serena como la Princesa Leia pegasen un grito del susto y luego Han Solo y Clemont fueron corriendo a ver qué pasaba.

Leia: Hay algo afuera…

Y en eso se escuchó un ruido…

Han Solo: ¡Iré afuera!

Clemont: Yo voy con usted.

Serena: Yo también voy

Leia: ¿Están locos?

Han Solo: Acabo de reparar este trasto y nadie va a destruirlo.

Leia: Pues ni modo yo también voy.

Bonnie: Oigan ¿Y yo?

Clemont: Bonnie tú quédate aquí en la nave con C3PO.

Bonnie: Vaya… A mí siempre me dejan de lado.

Y luego Han Solo y los demás se pusieron unos cascos respiradores, y salieron a ver qué era lo que pasaba afuera.

Clemont: Oigan esto es extraño, este terreno no se siente como roca, además siento una alta temperatura…. Y considerando que estamos en el espacio deberíamos tener una baja temperatura.

Serena: Y suponiendo que estamos que estamos en un asteroide el suelo debería estar rocoso pero en lugar de ello se siente muy blando, resbaloso, y pegajoso.

Leia: Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Han Solo: Si… Igual yo.

Y en eso aparecieron volando las mismas criaturas que Serena y Leia vieron por la ventana.

Clemont: ¡Oh no! Son Mailocs (Son como criaturas mitad insectos y mitad reptiles que les gusta cazar sus presas, y morder los cables de las naves en el Universo ficticio de Star Wars)

Han Solo: ¡Cuidado!

Y en Han Solo disparo y mato a uno.

Han Solo: Regresen a la nave, Chewie la revisaremos sino hay más.

Pero en eso unos cuantos Mailocs comenzaron a volar alrededor de Serena y Leia.

Serena: ¡Quítenmelos!

Leia: ¡Fuera criaturas repulsivas!

Y Bonnie, y C3PO gritaron asustados mientras veían a esas criaturas por la venta.

Y luego Chewie disparo su ballesta láser en contra ellos pero en eso un disparo cayo en contra de lo que parecía ser un muro haciendo que la supuesta cueva se estremezca.

Han Solo: Un momento…

Y luego Han Solo disparo contra el suelo.

Clemont: Oigan no se ustedes pero parece ser que no estamos dentro de una cueva, sino más bien dentro de una criatura.

Han Solo: Será mejor que salgamos de aquí ¡Todos adentro de la nave rápido!

Y luego todos entraron corriendo a la nave.

Han Solo: ¡Chewie, enciende la nave y sácanos de aquí!

Leia: Pero el Imperio, sigue afuera.

Han Solo: No hay tiempo para discutirlo en un comité.

Leia: ¡Yo no soy un comité!

Serena: No se usted princesa pero yo prefiero enfrentarme a la naves imperiales que antes estar en el estómago de una criatura.

Y cuando salían por la entrada de la supuesta cueva, la entrada parecía cerrarse.

C3PO: La cueva se derrumba.

Han Solo: No es una cueva….

Y luego el Halcón Milenario Salió de la supuesta cueva, y vieron que en realidad había estado dentro de una babosa gigante espacial.

Clemont: ¡No estábamos dentro de una cueva, todo este tiempo estuvimos dentro de una babosa espacial!

Serena: ¡Pero qué asco! Se me eriza la piel el tan solo pensarlo.

Mientras tanto en el Sistema Dagobah, Ash comenzó su entrenamiento como Jedi bajo la supervisión de Yoda y lo primero que hizo Yoda fue hacer que Ash se entrenara físicamente corriendo, y trepando por lianas de los árboles mientras cargaba a Yoda en su espalda.

Yoda: ¡Eso! ¡Corre! La fortaleza del Jedi fluye de la fuerza pero cuídate del lado oscuro… Ira, temor, agresión de la fuerza el lado oscuro son, fácil fluyen y se unen al momento de unirse en combate, si una vez el sendero de la oscuridad tomas para siempre dominara tu destino, consumirá tu voluntad como lo hizo con el alumno de Obi Wan.

Ash: Darth Vader….

Yoda: Si….

Ash: Maestro Yoda ¿El lado oscuro es más fuerte?

Yoda: No, es más fácil, rápido y más seductor.

Ash: Pero maestro…. Como haré para diferencia el lado bueno del lado malo.

Yoda: Tú lo sabrás estando pasivo, en paz y tranquilo… La fuerza Jedi se usa para sabiduría y defensa ¡Nunca para atacar!

Ash: Pero maestro dígame porque….

Yoda: No hay un porque…. (Suspiro) Nada más te enseñare por hoy día… Basta de preguntas y despeja tu mente.

Ash: Si maestro… (Decía Ash estando totalmente cansado y agotado por el arduo entrenamiento físico)

Y luego Ash bajo al maestro Yoda de su espalda… Y fue a lavarse un poco cuando de repente vio una cueva oscura que comenzó a perturbarlo.

Ash: Algo no está bien, siento… Frío… Muerte…

Yoda: Ese lugar (Señalando la cueva) está lleno del lado oscuro de la fuerza, del mal el dominio es, y entrar ahí debes.

Ash: Pero ¿Qué hay ahí Maestro Yoda?

Yoda: Solo lo que lleves contigo.

Y en eso Ash se puso su cinturón con su arma láser y su sable de luz.

Yoda: Tus armas no necesitaras.

Pero debido al temor que le producía a Ash entrar a esa cueva, aun así entro con su cinturón de armas, y entro a la Cueva del Lado Oscuro, y entre más se adentraba en ella la sensación de miedo, muerte, frío y oscuridad crecía cada vez más.

Ash: ¡Sí que me da miedo estar acá!

Pero de repente alguien muy conocido se le comenzó a aparecer a Ash…

Ash: No… No puede ser…. Es Darth Vader…

Era supuestamente Darth Vader el quien se la apareció con su sable de luz rojo, y en eso Ash encendió su sable y se comenzó a batir en un duelo con el supuesto Darth Vader, y en eso Ash le corto la cabeza haciendo que esta caiga delante de sus pies, y mientras el cuerpo de "Darth Vader" caía, Ash se quedó mirando el casco de "Darth Vader" por unos segundos, y luego la máscara exploto, y para el espanto de Ash estaba mirando nada menos que su propio rostro, y se dio cuenta que tuvo una visión de él mismo siendo Darth Vader"

Ash: Pero ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Y Ash sentía que iba a enloquecer, y sintió como se desvanecía hasta caer inconsciente… Pero luego escucho una voz que lo hizo reaccionar, y vio una luz en medio de la oscuridad, y para su sorpresa esa luz reflejaba el rostro de Serena…

Serena: Ash, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, y sé que te convertirás en un gran y justo caballero Jedi. (Le decía Serena con una tierna sonrisa mientras le ponía su rostro sobre su mano)

Y luego Ash despertó, y se dio cuenta que estaba tirado en medio de la cueva totalmente solo…

Ash: Fue un sueño solamente… Pero ¿Qué habrá querido decirme ese sueño?

Y después se le vino a la mente la imagen de su hermosa novia Serena.

Ash: Serena… No hay duda que tú eres una luz para mí en medio de la oscuridad (Decía Ash en su pensamiento)

Mientras tanto en el destructor personal de Darth Vader… El perverso Lord Sith convoco a varios cazas recompensas de The Jabba The Hutt entre los que destacaba Boba Fett.

Almirante Piett: Vaya miren no más esa escoria de caza recompensas (Decía murmurando)

Darth Vader: Habrá una generosa recompensa para aquel que logre atrapar al Halcón Milenario, pueden usar todos los métodos necesarios, pero los quiero vivos, no los desintegre.

Boba Fett: Como ordene Lord Vader.

Almiranta Piett: Lord Vader… ¡Los encontramos!

Mintras tanto el Halcón Milenario estaba siendo perseguido por un crucero imperial.

C3PO: Al menos estamos saliendo del campo de asteroides.

Han Solo: ¿Listos para entrar a la velocidad de la luz? En 3… 2… 1…

Pero cuando Han Solo jalo el interruptor del Híper Impulsor, el Halcón Milenario no pudo pasar a la velocidad de la luz.

Han Solo: Pero si los circuitos de transferencia funcionan.

Bonnie: Oye Hermano parece ser que tu habilidades como mecánico no sirvieron para nada.

Clemont: Oye Bonnie yo hice todo lo que pude.

Serena: ¡Ya paren de discutir!

Han Solo: Ni modo habrá que enfrentarlos.

C3PO: Señor las probabilidades de hacerle frente a un destructor estelar es de….

Serena: ¡C3PO Tú cállate! Tus estadísticas no nos ayudan en nada.

Pero en eso el Halcón Milenario se estaciono en la parte baja del destructor sin que su tripulación se diera cuenta.

Capitán Nilan: No puede ser la nave desapareció de nuestros radares.

Oficial Imperial: Capitán, Lord Vader demanda un informe de la persecución.

Capitan Nilan: Alisten una nave, me disculparé con Lord Vader, y asumiré la responsabilidad por perderlos pero sigan rastreando el área.

Oficial Imperial: ¡Si Capitán!

Mientras tanto en el Sistema Dagobah Ash continuaba con su entrenamiento bajo la atenta instrucción del Maestro Yoda, y Ash estaba que practicaba como levantar objetos con su mente usando rocas mientras estaba parado de cabeza y Yoda estaba parado sobre sus pies.

Yoda: Eso usa la fuerza Ash, ahora levanta esa roca… Siéntela…

Artuu: Silbido (Amo Ash la nave está que hunde)

Pero de repente…

Ash: ¡Oh no! La nave se hunde.

Y en eso Ash cayó al suelo y de igual forma el Maestro Yoda.

Yoda: ¡Ash, no permitas que nada te distraiga!

Ash: Maestro pero es que vi que mi nave se hundió, y sin ella nunca podré salir de esta planeta.

Yoda: ¿Tanta certeza tienes Ash? "Nunca se puede" Es lo que siempre dices, lo que te digo no escuchas.

Ash: Pero maestro Yoda mover rocas es una cosa, pero esto…. ¡Es totalmente diferente!

Yoda: ¡No! Diferente tan solo en tu mente lo es…. Debes desaprender lo que has aprendido.

Ash: ¿Desaprender lo que he aprendido?... Está bien maestro… Lo intentaré.

Yoda: ¡No intentos! Hazlo o déjalo, no hay intentos.

Y en eso Ash comenzó a concentrarse en poder usar el poder de la fuerza para poder sacar la nave de hundida en el lago del pantano, y la nave logro salir del agua por unos minutos pero de repente Ash no fue capaz de continuar, y la nave termino hundiéndose más de lo que estaba lo cual hizo que el maestro Yoda se decepcionara.

Ash: Lo siento maestro pero es muy grande.

Yoda: ¡El tamaño no importa Ash! ¡Tan solo mírame! ¿Por mi pequeña estatura me juzgas?

Ash: Pues….

Yoda: Pues hacerlo no deberías porque mi aliada es La Fuerza y una poderosa aliada es, de la vida es la creadora, crecer la hace, su energía nos rodea a todos y nos une, luminosos seres somos no está cruda materia (Mientras le tocaba el hombro a Ash) ¡Debes sentir la fuerza a tu alrededor Ash! Aquí entre tú y yo, el árbol, la roca, en todas partes…. Y también entre la tierra y la nave.

Ash: Todo eso que dice suena muy hermoso e inspirador maestro Yoda, pero siento que no lo puedo hacer ¡Lo siento!

Y luego Ash fue a sentarse por un rincón totalmente molesto y resignado consigo mismo pero en eso Yoda comenzó a usar la fuerza para sacar la nave de Ash del pantano, y ante la asombro de Ash y Artuu, el maestro Yoda hizo con total facilidad lo que Ash no pudo hacer, y luego el maestro Yoda puso la Nave sobre una orilla firme delante de Ash, y él no hacía más que mirar atónito la nave, y no salir del asombro por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Ash: Maestro Yoda… Yo… Sinceramente no puedo creerlo

Yoda: Eso…. Es por lo que fallas.

Y mientras tanto en la flota Imperial Darth Vader ahorco con la fuerza al capitán Nilan por haber perdido el rastro del Halcón Milenario aun después de que este se disculpó.

Darth Vader: Disculpa aceptada capitán Nilan ¡Llévenselo!

Almirante Piett: Lord Vader hemos rastreado toda el área y no hemos encontrado nada, si el Halcón Milenario entro a la velocidad luz, ya debe estar fuera de esta galaxia.

Darth Vader: Alerte a todos los comandos, calcule todos los posibles destinos a través de su última trayectoria.

Almirante Piett: Si mi lord, lo haremos.

Darth Vader: No me falle otra vez…. Almirante Piett.

Almirante Piett: Alerte a todos los comandos, que despliegue la flota.

Mientras tanto en el Halcón Milenario….

C3PO: ¡Capitán Solo esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos!

Chewbacca: ¡Guarrrr!

C3PO: No… No me callaré Chewbacca ¿Por qué nadie me escucha?

Bonnie: Yo si te escucho C3PO

Han Solo: Ya las naves se están dispersando, prepárate para soltar el gancho.

C3PO: No veo porque hay que hacer esto, rendirse es aceptable en circunstancias extremas… El imperio podría ser benévolo….

Pero en eso Serena lo apago.

Serena: C3PO me agrada mucho pero esta vez sí que resulto ser bien molesto.

Han Solo: Gracias Serena.

Leia: Dime ¿Cuál es el plan que tienes en mente?

Han Solo: Al momento que suelten la basura antes de que entren a la velocidad de la luz, lo único que tendremos que hacer es flotar.

Leia: ¿Y después?

Han Solo: Buscaremos un puerto seguro en algún lugar… ¡Lo tengo! Lando Calrissian

Clemont: Hasta donde tengo entendido no existe un sistema con ese nombre.

Han Solo: No es un sistema Clemont, es un hombre que vive en la Ciudad de las Nuves en el Sistema Bespin.

Leia: ¿Y cómo es él?

Han Solo: Es un amigo mío, apostador y un canalla… Te caerá bien…

Leia: ¡Gracias! (Decía con tono sarcástico)

Han Solo: Él vive en el Sistema Bespin está muy lejos pero… Podremos llegar…

Clemont: ¿Bespin? Sin mal tengo entendido ahí hay una ciudad flotante la cual es una colonia minera.

Leia: ¿Hay minas en esas colonias?

Han Solo: Hay una mina de gas Tibanna (En el universo ficticio de Star Wars el gas tibanna sirve para hacer combustible para las naves espaciales y munición para las armas láser) Lando se las ingenió hace tiempo para quitársela a alguien, hace mucho que Lando y yo nos conocemos.

Leia: ¿Confías en él?

Han Solo: No pero él no ama al Imperio ten la seguridad.

Serena: Princesa Leia, Han… Disculpen pero… No sé si sea una buena idea ir a ese sitio ya que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ello.

Han Solo: Lastimosamente Serena no hay otra opción, además tranquilízate no va pasar nada malo.

Serena: Eso espero Capitán Solo….

Y luego el Destructor imperial solo la basura, y Chewbacca soltó el gancho que sostenía la nave al Destructor, y el Halcón Milenario término flotando al lado de la basura y luego el Destructor paso a la velocidad de la luz.

Leia: Debo decir… Que tienes tus momentos (Mientras Leia le daba Han Solo un beso en la mejilla)

Y luego el Halcón Milenario emprendió vuelo rumbo al Sistema Bespin pero no se dieron cuenta que el caza recompensas Boba Fett ya los estaba siguiendo en su nave.

Y mientras tanto en el Sistema Dagobah Ash seguía practicando el levantar cosas con su mente a través de la fuerza, y cada vez movía objetos más grandes y pesados.

Yoda: ¡Eso! Concéntrate Ash, deja la fuerza fluir, con la fuerza podrás ver… otros lugares… el futuro… el pasado… amigos ya desaparecidos…

Y luego Ash tuvo una visión de sus amigos en peligro.

Ash: Serena… Leia… Han… Clemont… Bonnie…

Y luego Ash dejo caer todos los objetos que mantenía flotando con su mente.

Yoda: Control Ash, control. Aprender el control debes.

Ash: Maestro Yoda, vi una ciudad en las nubes.

Yoda: Amigos tienes ahí.

Ash: Estaban sufriendo y sobre todo Serena.

Yoda: Es el futuro lo que ves.

Ash: ¿Futuro? ¿Morirán? (Preguntaba Ash totalmente preocupado)

Yoda: Difícil verlo… Siempre en movimiento está el futuro.

Ash: Debo ayudarlos…. Y sobre todo a Serena.

Yoda: Decidir debes como servirles mejor, si te marchas ahora ayudarlos podrías… Pero destruirías todo por lo que han luchado y sufrido.

Mientras tanto el Halcón Milenario llego a la Ciudad de la Nubes ubicado en el Sistema Bespin, y luego cuando Han Solo, la Princesa Leia, Chewbacca, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie y C3PO desembarcaron y fueron recibidos por Lando Calrissian… El cual no parecía muy contento al ver a Han Solo.

Han Solo: ¡Miren! Ahí está mi amigo.

Lando: ¡Tú eres un maldito cerdo estafador!

Serena: ¿No que eran amigos? (Preguntaba Serena con una mirada sarcástica)

Lando: Tienes agallas al venir aquí después de lo que me hiciste.

Y luego Lando dibujo una sonrisa y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Han Solo.

Lando: ¡Que alegría tenerte aquí viejo pirata!

Han Solo: ¿Qué decías Serena?

C3PO: Parece que es muy amistoso.

Clemont: Bonnie mantente cerca de mí en todo momento.

Bonnie: Si hermano.

Lando: Dime Han ¿Qué haces aquí?

Han Solo: El Halcón necesita reparaciones.

Lando: ¿Qué le hiciste a mi nave?

Han Solo: ¿Tú nave? Oye debes recordar que la perdiste en una apuesta.

Lando: ¿Qué tal estás Chewbacca? ¿Aun sigues con este sinvergüenza?

Y en eso Lando se fijó en la Princesa Leia y en Serena, y se quedó admirado por lo hermosas que eran.

Lando: Vaya pero ¿A quiénes tenemos aquí? Sí que eres todo un casanova Han.

Serena: ¿Qué? (Decía Serena con total indignación)

Lando: ¡Sean Bienvenidas hermosas señoritas! Yo soy Lando Calrissian administrador de este lugar.

Han Solo: ¡Basta! Además ni te fijes en la chica castaña de ojos azules porque ella ya tiene su novio el cual es un poderos guerrero y la otra viene conmigo.

Lando: Bueno como digas… Y dime ¿Qué le pasa al Halcón?

Han Solo: Es el Híper Impulsor, lastimosamente está dañado.

Lando: Descuida haré que mi gente lo repare, por favor pasen, siéntanse como en su casa, les preparare unas habitaciones

Y mientras tanto Han Solo y Lando Calrissian hablaban sobre sus viejos tiempos como amigos, C3PO se separó del grupo

C3PO: Vaya escuche un ruido extraño, me pregunto si es….

Pero en eso C3PO para su espanto se encontró con un soldado de asalto imperial en la habitación donde entro, y el soldado le disparo antes de que pudiese decir algo, y luego la puerta de la habitación fue cerrada.

Bonnie: Oye hermano ¿Dónde está C3PO?

Clemont: ¿C3PO? Ahora que lo preguntas, no sé dónde está, oye Serena C3PO desapareció.

Serena: ¿Qué?

Lando: ¡Tranquilos! A lo mejor fue a socializar con unos androides de por aquí y si no aparece, enviaré a mis hombres a que lo busquen.

Serena: Está bien…

Mientras tanto en el Sistema Dagobah, Ash a pesar de los consejos de Yoda decidió poner un alto a su entrenamiento, y comenzó a preparar su caza y sus cosas para ir rumbo al Sistema Bespin para según él "Salvar a sus amigos y sobre todo a su novia"

Yoda: Ash termina el entrenamiento.

Ash: Lo siento maestro Yoda no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos… Y sobre todo en Serena ¡Debo ayudarlos a como dé lugar!

Yoda: Irte aun no debes.

Ash: ¡Serena y los demás morirán sino voy!

Y en eso el espíritu de Obi Wan apareció.

Obi Wan: Eso no lo sabes Ash, ni siquiera Yoda puede conocer sus destinos.

Ash: ¡Yo puedo ayudarlos Ben! Siento la fuerza en mí.

Obi Wan: Pero no la controlas, Ash será un momento peligroso para ti cuando te veas tentado por el lado oscuro de la fuerza.

Yoda: ¡Sí! A Obi Wan escucha… La cueva… Recuerda tu fracaso en la cueva.

Ash: Pero he aprendido mucho desde entonces ¡Maestro Yoda te prometo que regresaré a terminar lo que empecé, tienes mi palabra!

Obi Wan: Ash tienes que entender que eres tú y tu habilidad lo que el Emperador Darth Sidius y su aprendiz Darth Vader quieren, es por eso que tus amigos van a sufrir.

Ash: Y por eso tengo que ir.

Obi Wan: Ash ¡Entiende! No quiero perderte en favor del Emperador como perdí a Vader.

Ash: No lo harás.

Yoda: Deben ser detenidos, de ello todo depende, solo un Jedi bien entrenado con la fuerza como su aliada podrá vencer a Darth Vader y a su Emperador. Si interrumpes tu entrenamiento ahora, y si elijes el sendero rápido y fácil como lo hizo Vader… Del mal un agente serás.

Obi Wan: ¡Paciencia!

Ash: ¿Y sacrificar a Serena y a los demás?

Yoda: Si honras por lo que pelean ¡Sí!

Obi Wan: Ash, si eliges enfrentar a Vader ¡Lo harás tú solo! Yo no voy a poder intervenir.

Y en eso Ash se puso serio y pensativo.

Ash: ¡Lo entiendo! Artuu enciende los convertidores de la nave.

Obi Wan: ¡Ash! No te entregues al odio, eso conduce al lado oscuro.

Yoda: ¡Fuerte es Vader! ¡Piensa en lo aprendido! ¡Salvar te podrá!

Ash: Lo haré maestro Yoda y regresaré ¡Se lo prometo!

Y luego Ash hizo despegar su nave, y se fue rumbo a la Ciudad de la Nubes en el Sistema Bespin con el objetivo de "Rescatar a Serena y a sus amigos" A pesar de las serias advertencias que le hicieron Obi Wan y Yoda.

Yoda: Te lo dije, imprudente es él, ahora…. Todo es peor.

Obi Wan: Ash es nuestra última esperanza.

Yoda: ¡No! Aún hay otra.

Y luego Ash salió del Sistema Dagobah rumbo a la Ciudad de las Nubes.

Continuara….


	7. Duelo en la Ciudad de las Nubes

En el capítulo anterior a pesar de las serias advertencias de Obi Wan y Yoda, Ash salió en su caza Ala-X rumbo a toda velocidad a rescatar a su amada novia Serena y a sus amigos después de haber tenido una visión en la que ellos se veían en peligro.

Mientras tanto en la Ciudad de las Nubes Serena, la Princesa Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Clemont y Bonnie estuvieron hospedados unos días mientras arreglaban el Halcón Milenario, pero todos estaban algo preocupados por el hecho que C3PO haya desaparecido, y en eso Chewbacca acompañado de Clemont y Bonnie salieron a buscar a C3PO mientras Leia y Serena estaban totalmente preocupadas por la situación en la que estaban pasando ya que tenían el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien, y en eso Han Solo llego toco la puerta de la sala donde estaban reunidas para informarles algo.

Han Solo: ¡Les tengo buenas noticias señoritas! La nave ya está list cosas más y ya habrán terminando.

Leia: ¡Entre más pronto mejor! Algo anda mal, nadie sabe nada de C3PO.

Han Solo: ¡Tranquila! Nando mando a sus hombres a buscarlo.

Leia: Yo no confió en ese tal Lando, es más nadie de nosotros confía en él.

Serena: Es cierto… Además yo anteriormente dije que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre venir a este Sistema.

Han Solo: Yo tampoco confío en Lando pero es mi amigo… Y pronto nos iremos.

Leia: Y luego tú te irás ¿Cierto?

Y luego Han Solo se quedó triste, y pensativo por lo que le dijo Leia.

Serena: Am… Creo que los dejaré solos.

Y mientras tanto en un depósito de chatarra Chewbacca acompañado de Clemont y Bonnie estaban que buscaban a C3PO urgentemente, y en eso Bonnie encontró a C3PO hecho pedazos en una caja entre las chatarras que iban a fundir.

Bonnie: Oigan ¡Lo encontré!

Y luego Chewbacca, Clemont y Bonnie se llevaron consigo a C3PO a la sala donde estaban runidos Serena, la Princesa Leia, y Han Solo, y ellos se quedaron asombrados al ver como quedo C3PO.

Leia: ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a C3PO?

Serena: Sabía que algo no andaba bien… ¿Quién le haría esto a C3PO?

Han Solo: Pero ¿Dónde estaba?

Chewbacca: ¡Guarrrr!

Han Solo: ¿En el depósito de chatarra?

Leia: Pero que desastre.

Clemont: Chewie y yo podremos repararlo.

Bonnie: Mi hermano es muy bueno reparando cosas Princesa Leia, así que no se preocupe por C3PO.

Leia: Sé que lo harán pequeña.

Han Solo: Lando puede hacer que lo raparen.

Leia: No gracias.

Y luego Lando Carlrissian entro en la sala donde estaban ellos reunidos.

Lando: ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?

Leia: No en realidad.

Y cuando Lando vio a Leia y a Serena se quedó prendido de la belleza que tenía ellas.

Lando: Señoritas ustedes 2 sí que se ven muy hermosas, ¿alguna de ustedes me acompañarían a tomar un refrigerio?

Leia: No gracias.

Lando: ¿Y usted señorita Serena?

Serena: Agradezco su oferta señor Calrissian pero yo no voy a comer a solas con ningún hombre que no sea mi novio Ash ¿Le quedó claro? (Con tono de voz totalmente serio)

Lando: Am… Entiendo pero… Todos están invitados además necesitan comer algo y sería descortés de mi parte no ofrecerle la buena hospitalidad de la ciudad de las nubes.

Leia: Está bien, si vamos todos juntos creo que no habrá ningún problema.

Lando: ¿Tienen problemas con el androide?

Han Solo: No… Ninguno.

Y luego Lando comenzó a hablarles sobre el negocio minero de la ciudad de las nubes.

Lando: Verán cómo somos una pequeña jurisdicción, no estamos bajo el control del Imperio.

Clemont: ¿Son parte del gremio de mineros?

Lando: En realidad no porque un negocio tan pequeño no llama la atención de nadie, lo cual es una ventaja para todos porque nuestros clientes que buscan evitar llamar la atención.

Clemont: Pero ¿No teme que el Imperio se entere de "su pequeña operación"?

Lando: Bueno ha ocurrido algo que nos dará más seguridad, acabo de hacer un trato que alejara al Imperio para siempre.

Serena: ¿Qué claro de trato es ese señor Calrissian? (Mirándolo con una mirada amenazante)

Y cuando llegaron a la entrada del comedor Lando abrió la puerta y para su espantosa sorpresa Darth Vader estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor esperándolos.

Han Solo: ¡Es Vader!

Serena: ¡Sabía que era una trampa!

Y tanto Serena como Han Solo sacaron sus pistolas láseres, y comenzaron a dispar a Vader pero este logro repeler los disparos con su mano y luego les quito sus pistolas láser de sus manos con el poder de la fuerza.

Darth Vader: Será un gran honor si nos acompañan.

Y luego el caza recompensas Boba Fett también apareció detrás de Darth Vader, y después varios soldados de asalto aparecieron detrás de ellos, y se vieron completamente rodeados, y Serena totalmente molesta le propino una buena bofetada a Lando Calrissian.

Serena: ¡Víbora traicionera! Ahora sé porque tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de usted.

Lando: Lo siento… No tenía salida… Llegaron aquí antes que ustedes… Lo lamento.

Han Solo: Nosotros también lo lamentamos.

Bonnie: Hermano ¿Ahora qué haremos? Tengo miedo.

Clemont: Tranquila Bonnie todo estará bien.

Y luego todos entraron al comedor mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos, y mientras tanto Ash ya estaba llegando al Sistema Bespin para rescatar a su amada Serena, y a sus amigos de las garras del Imperiales.

Ash: ¡Tranquila Serena! Ya voy en camino.

Y Después en la ciudad de las nubes Serena, la Princesa Leia, Clemont, Bonnie y Chewbacca fueron puestos en una celda junto con la caja en la que estaba las partes de C3PO.

Clemont: Bueno… Mientras estamos aquí Chewie y yo trataremos de arreglar a C3PO.

Y luego tanto Clemont como Chewbacca comenzaron a arreglar a C3PO, y mientras tanto en un sala contigua Han Solo comenzó a ser torturado con jeringas y sus gritos de dolor se escuchaba hasta la celda donde estaban los demás, y luego Bonnie no hizo más que ponerse a llorar por el miedo que le embargaba estar en esa situación.

Clemont: Bonnie…

Serena: Bonnie, no tengas miedo todo estará bien. (Mientras la abrazaba)

Mientras tanto afuera de la celda Darth Vader salía de la sala donde era torturado Han Solo.

Darth Vader: Boba Fett podrás entregar al Capitán Solo a Jabba The Hutt cuando yo tenga al joven Ash Skywalker.

Boba Fett: Muerto no me servirá de nada.

Darth Vader: Descuida, no sufrirá ningún daño permanente.

Lando: Lord Vader ¿Qué pasara con Leia y los demás?

Darth Vader: No deben abandonar esta ciudad ¡Nunca!

Lando: Ese no fue el acuerdo, ni tampoco entregar al caza recompensas a Han.

Darth Vader: ¿Piensas que se te trata injustamente?

Lando: No….

Darth Vader: Bien, sería una pena tener que dejar una guarnición permanente aquí. (Mientras entraba en un ascensor)

Lando: Este trato empeora cada vez más.

Y después en la celda Han Solo fue traído por 2 soldados Imperiales, y arrojado al piso, y todos fueron ayudarlo para que se recueste sobre la cama de la celda.

Clemont: ¡Capitán Solo! ¿Se encuentra bien?

Y Leia se fue llorando donde Han Solo para ver cómo se encontraba.

Leia: Mi amor ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué hacen esto?

Han Solo: Ni siquiera me hicieron alguna pregunta.

Y en eso Lando Calrissian acompañado alguno de sus guardias personales entraron a la celda donde estaban ellos.

Serena: ¡Ahora ¿Qué es lo quiere?!

Han Solo: Vete de aquí Lando…

Lando: ¡Calléense todos y escuchen! Vader acepto entregarme a Leia, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie y Chewbacca, todos ustedes se quedaran aquí pero estarán seguros.

Leia: ¿Y qué pasará con Han?

Lando: Vader lo entregara al caza recompensas Boba Fett.

Leia: ¡Vader nos quiere a todos muertos!

Lando: Él nos los quiere a ninguno de ustedes, él está buscando a un tal… Ash Skywalker.

Y en eso Serena se estremeció.

Serena: ¿Qué? Ese monstruo de Vader ¿Quiere a Ash?

Clemont: Al parecer Vader ya sabe que Ash fue el quien destruyo la Estrella de la Muerte, y quiere tomar represalia de manera personal contra él.

Lando: Darth Vader preparo una trampa para él.

Leia: ¿Y todos nosotros somos la carnada?

Landa: Si y resulta que él ya viene en camino.

Y después de lo que dijo Lando, Serena sentía que el mundo se le venía en encima al saber que su amado chico venía en camino hacía un peligro eminente…

Serena: Ash…. No (Decía Serena con lágrimas en los ojos)

Y luego Han Solo comenzó a sacar fuerzas de donde no la tenía, y se puso de pie

Han Solo: Perfecto, nos pusiste a todos en una linda redada "mi amigo"….

Y luego Han Solo le propino un buen puñetazo a Lando pero luego Han Solo fue reducido y golpeado por los guardias de Lando pero después Serena totalmente furiosa y a punto de estallar como un detonador térmico le propino una bofetada a Lando que fue el doble de fuerte que la anterior, y que hizo que se estrellara contra los barrotes de la celda, y los guardias de Lando también trataron de reducir a Serena pero se intimidaron, y retrocedieron cuando Serena les dirigió una una tremenda mirada asesina.

Serena: Le juro señor Calrissian… Que si algo malo le llega pasar a mi amado Ash por su culpa… Tenga por seguro que se las verá conmigo.

Y en Lando totalmente asustado les recriminaba a sus guardias por no defenderlo.

Lando: Oigan no ven que está mujer me está agrediendo y ustedes ¿Por qué no hacen nada?

Guardia: Perdón señor pero esa señorita enfurecida sabe infundir más miedo aun que el propio Darth Vader.

Y Serena estaba que lo miraba a Lando con unos rojos brillosos rodeado de un aura de fuego, en conclusión Serena parecía una bomba a punto de estallar.

Lando: Ahora que lo dicen creo que tienen razón… Miren ¿Saben qué? Créanme que lamento todo esto, hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, lamento que haya sido poco pero yo también tengo problemas.

Han Solo: Si… Eres un gran héroe.

Y Lando, y sus guardias salieron de la celda.

Y Leia, y Chewbacca ayudaron a Han Solo a levantarse del piso.

Leia: ¡Hay Han! Tú sí que eres bien amigable.

Mientras tanto Darth Vader estaba en otro piso preparando la cámara de congelación de carbonita.

Darth Vader: Un sistema rudimentario pero adecuado para congelar al joven Ash Skywalker para su viaje hacía el Emperador.

Oficial Imperial: Lord Vader, recibimos el informe de que se acerca un caza rebelde.

Darth Vader: Bien, rastreen al joven Ash Skywalker y permítanle que descienda.

Lando: Lord Vader si usamos la cámara de congelación podría matarlo.

Darth Vader: No quiero que el premio del emperador sufra daño, así que la probaremos con el Capitán Han Solo.

Mientras tanto el joven Ash Skywalker estaba llegando en su caza rumbo a la ciudad de las nubes.

Ash: Resistan un poco más Serena, amigos que ya voy por ustedes.

En eso Serena y los demás fueron llevados a la Cámara de congelación de carbonita. Chewbacca llevaba consigo en la espalda a C3PO el cual había sido puesto funcionamiento nuevamente gracias a la ayuda de Clemont pero no le habían ensamblado las piernas.

C3PO: Si me habrían ensamblado las piernas no estaría en esta posición tan ridícula, no lo olvides Chewbacca ahora soy tu responsabilidad.

Clemont: ¡Silencio C3PO! Acabamos de ponerte en funcionamiento nuevamente debería ser más agradecido.

Y luego cuando llegaron a la Cámara de congelación, vieron que estaban presentes Darth Vader en compañía de Lando Calrissian, y Boba Fett, y luego Han Solo se dirigió a Lando.

Han Solo: ¿Qué sucede? "Amigo"

Lando: Te pondrán en la cámara congeladora…

Mientras tanto Boba Fett quiso consultarle a Darth Vader sobre el congelar al Capitán Han Solo.

Boba Fett: Y si no sobrevive, es muy valioso para mí.

Darth Vader: El imperio te compensara si muere… ¡Metan de una vez al Capitán Solo!

Pero en eso Chewbacca comenzó a oponer resistencia, y Han Solo le dijo que se tranquilizase.

Han Solo: ¡Chewie tranquilízate! ¡Ahorra tus fuerzas, ya habrá otra oportunidad! Además necesito que ahora cuides a la Princesa Leia y a los otros.

Chewbacca: Guarrr

Han Solo: ¿Comprendes?

Y luego Han Solo y la Princesa Leia se dieron un beso antes que él fuese puesto en la cámara de congelación.

Leia: ¡Han te amo! (Decía con lágrimas en los ojos)

Han Solo: Y yo a ti….

Y luego Han Solo fue puesto en la cámara de congelación donde fue congelado en carbonita, mientras que Serena abrazaba a la Princesa Leia tratando de consolarla, y cuando sacaron Han Solo en el bloque de carbonita, Leia se echó a llorar.

C3PO: Lo cubrieron de carbonita, estará bien protegido y sobrevivió al proceso de congelación claro.

Darth Vader: Y bien Calrissian ¿Sobrevivió?

Lando: Si está vivo en perfecta inervación.

Darth Vader: Bien Boba Fett es todo tuyo ahora preparen la cámara para el joven Ash Skywalker.

Serena: ¡Oiga Vader! ¿Qué le quiere hacer a Ash?

Darth Vader: Eso no es asunto tuyo niña pero solo te diré que no tengo planeado matarlo si es que no opone resistencia claro está.

Y Serena se quedó confusa pensando "Si no quiere a Ash para matarlo entonces ¿Para qué lo quiere?

Mientras tanto Bonnie no hacía más que llorar asustada mientras Clemont trataba de tranquilizarla, y luego un Oficial Imperial llego donde Darth Vader para informarle algo.

Oficial Imperial: El joven Ash Skywalker ha descendido mi lord.

Serena: Ash no… (Decía Serena en sus pensamientos mientras lloraba temiendo lo peor)

Darth Vader: ¡Bien! Asegúrense de que pueda llegar hasta aquí.

Y en eso Lando decidió llevar de regreso a Leia y a los demás de regreso a sus habitaciones.

Darth Vader: Calrissian lleva a la Princesa Leia, y a los demás a mi nave.

Lando: Pero dijo que se quedarían aquí bajo mi supervisión.

Darth Vader: He modificado el trato ruegue por qué no lo modifique más.

Clemont: Lord Vader por favor le pido que deje a mi hermanita Bonnie libre de todo esto, ella es solo una niña, y no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Darth Vader: ¡Cierra la boca! Todos ustedes son escoria rebelde y no tienen ningún derecho a suplicar nada ¡Llévenselos!

Mientras tanto Ash llego al edificio donde estaban Serena y los demás, y se adentró por sus pasillos seguido de Artuu, y Ash sostenía en todo momento su pistola láser para poder enfrentarse a los soldados imperiales, y luego vio a Boba Fett llevando consigo el bloque donde estaba congelado el Capitán Han Solo rumbo a su nave mientras era escoltado por 2 naves y Ash los siguió a escondidillas pero Boba Fett se dio cuenta y comenzó a dispararle, y en eso Ash se cubrió mientras tanto muy cerca de ahí Serena y los demás estaban siendo escoltados por Lando Calrissian y un grupo de soldados imperiales rumbo a la nave de Darth Vader y después Lando uso su control para llamar a su androide para que llamase a un grupo de guardias para que los liberaran a todos, y mientras tanto por otro lado Ash estaba que buscaba desesperadamente a Serena, y a los demás cuando de repente los encontró…. Y Ash se ocultó detrás de un muro mientras que un soldado imperial tomo a Serena como escudo humano….

Clemont: ¡Es Ash!

Serena: Ash… ¡No! Aléjate de aquí ¡Huye! ¡Es una trampa! ¡Es una trampa!

Y Leia, Clemont y Bonnie le gritaban lo mismo a Ash diciéndole por favor que no se acercase.

Ash: ¡Serena! ¡Suéltenla! ¡Serena no te dejaré a ti ni a los demás! No me importa si una trampa o no pienso rescatarlos sí o sí.

Y los soldados de asalto condujeron a Serena y al resto hacía un pasillo, y Ash fue tras ellos mientras Artuu lo seguía…. Pero cuando entro a ese pasillo sin darse cuenta termino entrando a la cámara de congelación cayendo justo en el lugar donde lo quería Darth Vader, y Artuu se quedó afuera.

Ash: Pero ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estarán Serena y los demás?

Y luego Ash vio a Darth Vader parado en la cima de una escalera y rodeado por el vapor de la cámara de congelación.

Darth Vader: La Fuerza está contigo Ash Skywalker…. Pero aún no eres un Jedi.

Ash: Es cierto… Pero pronto lo seré.

Y en eso Ash subió las escaleras donde estaba Darth Vader y saco su sable de luz, y Darth Vader hizo lo mismo y comenzaron a batirse en un duelo pero al primer choque con los sables de luz Darth Vader fácilmente empujo a Ash hacía el suelo.

Ash: Este tipo sí que es bien fuerte pero no pienso rendirme ante él. (Decía en sus pensamientos)

Mientras tanto en los pasillos, Serena, La Princesa Leia, Clemont, Bonnie y Chewbacca eran llevados esposados por Lando, y un grupo de soldados de asalto imperial rumbo a la nave de Darth Vader cuando de repente varios guardias de la Ciudad de las Nubes aparecieron armados, y obligaron los soldados imperiales que habían a que entregasen sus armas, y que liberase a los prisioneros.

Lando: ¡Bien hecho! Pongan a estos soldados en la torre de seguridad y mantengan silencio ¡Muévanse!

Y luego Lando Calrissian, les dio las armas a Serena, la Princesa Leia, Chewbacca, Clemont menos a Bonnie claro está porque aún era muy joven para manipular armas.

Leia: ¿Qué cree que hace?

Lando: ¿Qué no ven? Voy a sacarlos de aquí.

Leia: ¿Cree que después de lo que le hizo a Han confiaremos en usted?

Serena: Sin mencionar que por su culpa mi amado Ash se encuentra en peligro, debido a que gracias a usted cayó en la trampa de ese monstruo de Darth Vader.

Y luego Chewbacca agarro por el cuello asfixiándolo mientras Serena le apuntaba con su arma láser en la cabeza.

Lando: No tenía salida.

C3PO: ¿Qué hacen? Confíen en él.

Leia: Oh claro que entendemos "No tenía salida" ¿Verdad Chewie?

Lando: Solo trataba de ayudar….

Leia: Pues no necesitamos de "su ayuda"

Lando: Han... Aun se le puede salvar, Boba Fett está en la plataforma este.

Leia: Chewie suéltalo ¡Vamos!

Serena: Oigan ¿Y qué hay de Ash?

Leia: Serena ya escuchaste a Vader, además ahorita él ya debe estar congelado en carbonita, primero tenemos que buscar la forma de cómo poner a salvo al resto, además recuerda que tenemos incluso a una niña con nosotros. (Refiriéndose a Bonnie)

Clemont: Serena, no te preocupes ya encontraremos una forma de cómo salvar a Ash, además Ash viene de haber entrenado, imagino que para haber venido confiado a enfrentarse a Vader quiere decir que él ya debe ser un Jedi bien entrenado.

Serena: Pero… (Suspiro) Creo que tienes razón… Pero no puedo evitar sentir un terrible presentimiento…. Los Acompañaré a salvar a Han Solo pero de ahí yo me voy a salvar a Ash, no pienso dejarlo a su suerte, si él tuvo pudo de venir desde tan lejos para salvarnos aun sabiendo que venía directo a una trampa, entonces yo tengo el deber del salvarlo a él.

Leia: Está bien, entonces ¡Vamos!

Y en eso Serena y los demás se abrieron camino entre los soldados imperiales rumbo a la plataforma donde estaba la nave de Boba Fett, y luego se encontraron con Artuu.

Bonnie: Miren es Artuu el R2 de Ash.

C3PO: Artuu… No sabes qué alegría me da verte

Artuu: Silbido.

C3PO: Bueno al menos sigues en una pieza, mira lo que me paso a mí.

Y después llegaron a la plataforma donde estaba la Nave de Boba Fett pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que la nave había despegado.

Leia: ¡Llegamos demasiado tarde!

Lando: ¡Tendremos que ir al Halcón!

Mientras tanto Ash estaba que se batía en un duelo de sables de luz con Darth Vader.

Darth Vader: Sí que es aprendido mucho jovencito.

Ash: ¡Descubrirás que estoy lleno de sorpresas!

Y luego Darth Vader hizo volar el sable de luz de Ash por los aires, y después hizo que este rodara por las escaleras, y luego Darth Vader se lanzó sobre Ash, y este lo esquivo pero termino poniéndose al borde de la cámara congeladora.

Darth Vader: Tu destino es a mi lado Ash Skywalker, Obi Wan sabía eso.

Ash: Te equivocas...

Darth Vader: ¿Tú crees?

Y en eso Darth Vader uso la fuerza para empujar a Ash hacía la cámara congeladora.

Darth Vader ¡Demasiado fácil!

Y luego Darth Vader encendió el interruptor para congelar a Ash pero Ash uso la fuerza para impulsarse y dar un gran salto hacia arriba.

Darth Vader: Quizás no eres tan fuerte como el Emperador creyó.

Pero Darth Vader se dio cuenta que Ash había saltado hacía los tubos de arriba del congelador.

Darth Vader: Impresionante, muy impresionante.

Y luego Ash uso un tubo que desprendía gas tibanna, y le dio con él a Darth Vader dejándolo aturdido momento que fue usado por Ash para atraer ante él su sable de luz, y luego nuevamente comenzó su combate de sables de luz con Darth Vader.

Darth Vader: Obi Wan sin duda alguna te enseño muy bien, has aprendido a controlar tu miedo, ahora aprende a liberar tu ira, solo con tu odio podrás destruirme.

Y Ash era más eficiente en su ataque con su sable de luz a tal punto que logro empujar a Darth Vader hacía un desnivel, y Ash salto en busca de su adversario y fue hacía un pasadizo donde Darth Vader lo estaba esperando pero de repente Darth Vader comenzó a lanzarle objetos a Ash con el poder de la fuerza mientras lo ataca con su sable de luz cosa para la cual Ash no estaba preparado, y Ash termino totalmente confuso mientras era golpeado por los objetos que el Lord Sith le lanzaba con la fuerza y uno de esos objetos termino rompiendo la ventana de la exclusa de mantenimiento, y Ash fue absorbido por un fuerte aire, y Ash tuvo que sostenerse de un barandal para no caer al vacío pero aun así Ash fue succionado por el fuerte aire por la ventana y termino cayendo por la pasarela de mantenimiento al borde de un gran pozo.. Y Ash trato de huir a como dé lugar.

Ash: Vader es muy fuerte, no hay forma alguna de que le pueda hacer frente, tengo que escapar.

Y mientras tanto Leia, Serena, y lograron llegar a la puerta de la plataforma donde estaba el Halcón Milenario para poder escapar pero no podían abrir la puerta.

Lando: ¡Rayos! Cambiaron el código de seguridad.

C3PO: Artuu conéctate a la computadora y dile que cambie el código de seguridad para poder abrir la puerta.

Y en eso Lando uso el comunicador para informarle a toda a la Ciudad de las Nubes que el Imperio Galáctico tomo control de la ciudad.

Artuu: Silbido (Hay algo importante que la computadora me dice sobre el Híper Impulsor del Halcón Milenario que deberían saber)

C3PO: No importa el Híper Impulsor del Halcón Milenario, ya lo repararon, solo abre la puerta barril rodante.

Clemont: ¡Rápido Artuu las tropas imperiales podrían llegar en cualquier momento!

Mientras tanto Serena no hacía más que estar preocupada por Ash.

Serena: Ash está en un gran peligro… Puedo sentirlo (Decía en sus pensamientos)

Mientras tanto Ash decidió ir por un angosto pasadizo para escapar de Vader pero de repente fue sorprendido el Lord Sith y comenzó a atacarlo brutalmente, y Ash desesperadamente comenzó a ceder terreno.

Darth Vader: ¿Ibas algún lado jovencito?

Ash: ¡Rayos!

Y Vader hizo retroceder a Ash con sus constantes ataques hacía la pasarela de mantenimiento, y en eso termino cayendo.

Darth Vader: ¡Ya ríndete Ash, estás derrotado, no hay forma alguna de que puedas escapar, no te dejes destruir como lo hizo Obi Wan!

Ash: ¿Rendirme? Lo siento pero eso no va conmigo.

Y Ash se paró, y trato de ganar algo de terreno mientras se batía con Vader pero era inútil cada vez Vader lo hacía retroceder más, y más hacía el final de la pasarela de mantenimiento, y en eso Ash logro hacerle una herida en el hombro a Vader con su sable de luz pero esto solo hizo que el Lord Sith lo comience a atacar con más agresividad, y Ash cuando menos se dio cuenta termino al final de una pequeña extensión de la pasarela al borde del pozo sosteniéndose con la mano izquierda del fuselaje, y con la mano derecha sostenía su sable luz mientras se defendía de Vader pero en eso Vader dio por concluido el duelo cercenándole la mano derecha a Ash con la que sostenía su sable haciendo que este pegue un fuerte grito de dolor, y tanto su mano derecha como su sable de luz terminaron cayendo hacía el fondo del pozo donde se perdieron de vista, y Ash cayo de rodilla ante Vader sin capacidad alguna de poder defenderse.

Darth Vader: Ya no hay escapatoria Ash, no me obligues a destruirte.

Y Ash comenzó a retroceder por la extensión, tratando de estar lo más lejos posible de Vader, pero no pudiendo contener las lágrimas por el terrible dolor que tenía por el hecho que le hayan cercenado la mano derecha con un sable de luz, sin mencionar las heridas que tenía en el rostro por las lesiones del duelo.

Darth Vader: Ash, aun no comprendes tu importancia, recién estás empezando a descubrir tu poder, únete a mí y yo completaré tu entrenamiento, con nuestras fuerzas reunidas, pondremos fin a este destructivo conflicto, y traeremos orden a la galaxia.

Ash: ¡Ni loco me uniré a ti! (Le dijo Ash mientras se sostenía de un tubo al borde del pozo)

Darth Vader: Si conocieras el poder del lado oscuro. Ash apuesto que Obi Wan nunca te dijo que fue lo que paso con tu padre.

Ash: ¡Él me dijo lo suficiente! ¡Él me dijo que tú lo mataste!

Darth Vader: ¡No Ash! ¡Yo soy tu padre!

Y Ash se estremeció al oír esas palabras.

Ash: No… Eso no es cierto… ¡Es imposible!

Darth Vader: Ash busca en tus sentimientos ¡Tú sabes que es cierto!

Ash: ¡Nooooo! (Grito Ash mientras se quebrantaba en llanto)

Darth Vader: Ash ¡Escucha! Tú puedes destruir al Emperador, él lo ha previsto, únete a mí y juntos dominaremos la galaxia como padre e hijo.

Y ahí Ash se vio tentado por el lado oscuro de la fuerza como le dijo Obi Wan, y en eso miró hacía el pozo del precipicio.

Darth Vader: Ash, ven conmigo es la única salida.

Ash: Pues te equivocas porque yo tengo una mejor salida que la tú me estas ofreciendo.

Y luego Ash cogió valor y se lanzó hacía el vacío prefiriendo la muerte que antes aceptar el terrible destino que le ofrecía Darth Vader, y mientras Ash caía no hacía más que pensar en Serena.

Ash: Adiós Serena amor mío… Gracias por los hermosos momentos que pase a tu lado.

Y Mientras tanto en la entrada de la plataforma donde estaba el Halcón Milenario, Artuu logró abrir la puerta y tanto la Princesa Leia, Lando, Clemont, Bonnie, Chewbacca (Cargando consigo a C3PO) Y Artuu fueron corriendo rumbo al Halcón Milenario mientras que Serena se quedó parada ya que sintió un fuerte estremecimiento,

Bonnie: Serena ¿Qué haces ahí parada? Tenemos que irnos ¿Ocurre algo?

Serena: Vayan ustedes si quieren, yo voy a buscar a Ash.

Leia: ¿Qué? Pero Serena…

Y mientras tanto en el pozo, Ash estaba que caía y se despedía en su mente de Serena creyendo que este era su fin pero la buena suerte de Ash, él fue absorbido por un ducto de gas, y fue succionado hacia las veletas de la parte inferior de la ciudad y Ash se tuvo que sostener de una de ellas para no caer hacía el vacío, y ahí Ash se vio envuelto en el miedo, y la desesperación.

Ash: Ben… Ben… Por favor ayúdame.

Y luego Ash nuevamente se acordó de Serena, y comenzó a usar la fuerza para comunicarse con Serena.

Ash: Serena… Serena… Ven, te necesito.

Y mientras tanto en la plataforma Leia y los demás trataban de convencer a Serena de que tenía que abordar la nave, y que ya no tenía forma alguna de rescatar a Ash cuando de repente….

Serena: ¡Yo no voy a abandonar a Ash! (Pero en eso Serena comenzó a escuchar el llamado de auxilio de Ash) Esperen… Sé dónde está Ash.

Leia: ¿Estás escuchando la voz de Ash?

Serena: Si... Pero princesa ¿Usted también está escuchándola?

Leia: Pues claro, ahora estoy sintiendo como Ash te está llamando.

Serena: Pero ¿Cómo? … ¡Eso no importa ahora! Abordemos todos la nave sé dónde podremos encontrar a Ash.

Clemont: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Serena: Si… Ahora subamos todos ¡Rápido!

Lando: Oigan pero no olviden que tenemos que huir rápido antes de que Vader…

Chewbacca: ¡Guarrr!

Serena: ¡Bien hecho Chewie! Le recuerdo señor Calrissian que usted está condición de guardar silencio y no emitir opinión alguna ¿Le quedó claro?

Lando: Bien…

Y en eso todos subieron al Halcón Milenario... Y la nave fue volando hacía la parte baja de la ciudad donde estaba Ash colgado de una de las veletas.

Mientras tanto Darth Vader estaba abordando su nave….

Darth Vader: Que mi destructor estelar se prepare para mi llegada.

Y mientras tanto el Halcón Milenario se puso a volar por la parte baja de la ciudad de las nubes, y en eso Serena vio a Ash…

Serena: ¡Ahí está Ash!

Lando: Pero ¿Cómo fue que llego ahí?

Clemont: Oigan pero ¿Por qué está que se cuelga de esa veleta con una sola mano?

Serena: Guárdate tus preguntas para después Clemont, Chewie ¡Despacio! Coloca la nave con mucho cuidado debajo de donde está Ash ¡Lando abra la escotilla!

Y luego Lando abrió la escotilla y subió a la parte de arriba de la Nave…

Lando: Ash ¡Salta!

Y después Ash salto y Lando lo atrapo.

Leia: Lando ¿Ya tienes a Ash?

Lando: Si, ya podemos irnos.

Y Serena fue corriendo rápido donde estaba Ash, y cuando lo vio se horrorizo por lo herido que estaba Ash, y sobre el todo por el hecho que su mano derecha había sido cercenada, y la herida se le notaba hasta el hueso.

Serena: ¿Ash?... Pero ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron? (Mientras lo abrazaba llorando)

Ash: Serena… no sabes lo feliz y aliviado que me siento de estar a tu lado nuevamente.

Serena: Yo también me siento feliz de tenerte nuevamente a mi lado… Pero ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? Te dije que no vinieras porque era una trampa.

Pero en eso Ash sintió que se iba a desmayar….

Serena: Ash….

Leia: Serena recuéstalo en la camilla médica.

Clemont: Pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso a Ash? (Preguntando Clemont totalmente espantado por la forma en como quedo Ash)

Bonnie: Pero ¿Quién lo hizo esto? (Pregunto Bonnie mientras comenzaba a llorar)

Clemont: Bonnie tú retírate de aquí… Ash tiene una espantosa herida, y no quiero que quedes perturbada por esto.

Leia: Está claro que Ash se enfrentó a Vader.

Lando: Disculpen… Pero tenemos un escuadrón de cazas imperiales que no están siguiendo.

Leia: Chewie sácanos de aquí, yo me voy con Chewie a conducir la nave, Lando tú y Clemont vayan a los cañones, y Serena tú si quieres quédate al lado de Ash a curar sus heridas.

Serena: Si princesa Leia….

Y para Serena no le fue fácil ver la herida de la mutilación de la mano de Ash para así poder vendarla como es debido.

Serena: ¡Hay Ash! ¿Por qué tuviste que enfrentarte a Vader? (Decía Serena no pudiendo evitar llorar por el estado en que quedo su amado chico)

Mientras tanto en el destructor estelar de Darth Vader…

Darth Vader: Almirante Piett ¿Sus hombres desactivaron el Híper Impulsor del Halcón Milenario?

Almirante Piett: Si Lord Vader, además ya pronto estarán bajo el rayo de atracción.

Darth Vader: Bien prepare el grupo de abordaje con armas listas a paralizar.

Almirante: Si mi lord como ordene.

Mientras tanto en el Halcón Milenario…

Leia: Bien las coordenadas están listas, si los hombres de Lando arreglaron el Híper impulsor, no tendremos problemas con pasar la velocidad de la luz.

Pero al momento Chewbacca jalo del interruptor del Híper Impulsor, la nave no pudo pasar la velocidad de la luz…

Leia: ¿Con qué tus hombres repararon el Híper Impulsor?

Lando: Ellos dijeron que lo habían reparado ¡Yo confié en que lo harían! No es mi culpa.

Y Chewbacca, y Clemont se fueron a reparar a tratar de reparar el Híper Himpulsor.

Serena: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Clemont: Resulta que encima que Lando nos traiciono, sus hombres no repararon el Híper Impulsor como dijo que lo harían.

Serena: ¿Qué?

C3PO: ¡Escandalosos! No entiendo porque no podemos entrar a la velocidad de la luz.

Artuu: Silbido.

C3PO: ¿Qué no podemos? ¿Cómo sabes que le Híper Impulso fue desactivado?

Artuu: Silbido.

C3PO: ¿Qué la computadora central de la ciudad de las nubes te lo dijo? Artuu ya sabes que no debes hablar con computadoras extrañas.

Clemont: Artuu ¿Puedes activar el Híper Impulsor?

Artuu: Silbido (Afirmativo)

Mientras en el Destructor estelar personal de Darth Vader este comenzó a hablar por medio de la fuerza con Ash…

Darth Vader: Ash… Hijo

Ash: ¿Padre?

Darth Vader: Ven conmigo.

Y en eso Serena noto que Ash había despertado de sobre salto.

Serena: Ash ¿Te ocurre algo?

Ash: Ben ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Serena: ¿Decirte qué Ash? ¿Qué fue lo que Ben no te dijo?

Y luego Ash se levantó de su cama y se fue mirar por la ventana del destructor estelar de Vader…

Serena: Ash ¿Qué haces levantado de la cama? Tienes que descansar.

Ash: Vader está en esa nave….

Darth Vader: Ash ese es tu destino…

Ash: Ben ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Serena: Ash... ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? (Preguntaba Serena con total preocupación por su amado chico)

Bonnie: Serena ¿Qué le ocurre a Ash? Parece como si estuviese en trance.

Serena: No lo sé Bonnie pero parece que algo serio le paso a Ash en su duelo con Vader, me preocupa mucho.

Clemont: Muy bien Artuu activa el híper impulsor ¡Rápido!

Y luego Artuu activo el Híper Impulsor del Halcón Milenario, y este paso la velocidad de la luz antes de que el destructor estelar de Darth Vader le disparase con su rayo de atracción, y ahí el Almirante Piett comenzó a temblar porque sabía que de seguro Vader lo iba matar por su fracaso pero para su sorpresa Vader se quedó pensativo mirando por la ventana, y se retiró a su centro de meditación sin decir una sola palabra, al parecer en el interior de Vader comenzó una seria pelea entre el bien y el mal dentro de sí.

Más tarde cuando el Halcón Milenario llego al punto de reunión de la Flota de la Alianza Rebelde, Ash fue llevando a la fragata médica donde le implantaron una mano cibernética con musculo y piel artificial la cual parecía casi una mano de verdad, y Serena estuvo en todo momento en la sala de espera en compañía de la Princesa Leia, Clemont, Bonnie, al momento de la intervención quirúrgica que le hicieron a Ash, y después el Androide médico salió de la sala de operaciones.

Androide médico: La implementación de la mano cibernética en el joven Ash Skywalker fue todo un éxito, ya pueden pasar a verlo, y luego Serena entro corriendo al centro de operaciones para ver a Ash…

Serena: Ash mi amor ¿Estás bien? (Mientras lo abrazaba)

Ash: Pues si ¡Mira! Me implantaron esta mano cibernética con musculo y piel artificial, parece casi una mano de verdad.

Serena: Pues sí, no sabes lo feliz que me siento que estés con bien.

Ash: Pues gracias Serena, yo me siento muy feliz de estar nuevamente a tu lado, cuando Vader por poco me mata en ese duelo, yo ya mentalmente me estaba despidiendo de ti porque pensé que ya era mi fin.

Serena: ¡No digas eso! Ahora estas a salvo, y estás conmigo.

Ash: Pues si…

Serena: Pero dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso en tu duelo con Vader?

Y en eso entraron La Princesa Leia, Clemont y Bonnie…

Leia: Ash me da mucho gusto verte sano y salvo de nuevo

Ash: ¡Muchas gracias Princesa Leia!

Leia: Bueno si me disculpan, tengo que despedir a Lando y a Chewie, ellos 2 pronto van a partir a Tatooine para localizar a Jabba The Hutt, y así traer a Han de regreso.

Ash: Espero que tengan éxito, mandales mis saludos y buenos deseos.

Leia: ¡Lo haré!

Y luego Leia se retiró.

Clemont: Tuviste suerte salir vivo de esa, aunque no saliste en una pieza que digamos.

Ash: Pues si…. Al menos ya me implantaron esta mano cibernética… Así que ya estoy listo para volver a la acción.

Bonnie: Ash ¿Cómo estás?

Ash: Hola Bonnie, pues ya estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Bonnie: Bueno vine aquí para ver como estabas y también vine para despedirme de ti y de Serena.

Clemont: Verán yo la traje a la base de Hoth de visita porque ella quería conocer nuestras instalaciones pero lastimosamente Bonnie siendo una niña se vio en peligro por todas las situaciones que acabamos de pasar, así que la voy a mandar de regreso a nuestro Planeta natal con nuestros padres.

Ash: ¿De dónde son ustedes?

Clemont: Somos de Naboo.

Bonnie: Bueno Ash, Serena es una pena que no tenga la misma edad que la de ustedes, y mi hermano porque yo quisiera quedarme para también combatir contra el Imperio, y a pesar del peligro por el que pase me divertí mucho en esta aventura ahora podré entrenar a mis amigos con mis relatos.

Ash: Bueno… Siendo cuídate mucho Bonnie.

Bonnie: Lo haré y tú también Ash ,y ten cuidado la próxima, mira que le tienes que proponer matrimonio a Serena.

Y luego Ash y Serena se pusieron rojos como un tomate.

Ash: Descuida Bonnie ten por seguro que me cuidaré jeje.

Bonnie: ¡Adios Serena! Gracias por cuidar de mí en este viaje.

Serena: No hay de que Bonnie (Mientras la abrazaba)

Bonnie: Y espero que Ash pronto te proponga matrimonio y los 2 tengan muchos hijos.

Clemont: Bonnie…. Por favor discúlpenla.

Serena: No te preocupes Clemont.

Clemont: Bueno vámonos Bonnie, tu nave te está esperando.

Bonnie: ¡Adios!

Ash: Adios Bonnie.

Serena: Adios, cuídate.

Ash: Es una buena niña…

Serena: Si… Bueno Ash ahora dime que fue lo que paso contigo en tu duelo con Vader.

En eso Ash se puso serio.

Ash: Serena ¿Puedo ser sincero contigo? ¿Me prometes que guardaras este secreto que te voy a confesar?

Serena: Ash tienes mi palabra, tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí plenamente.

Ash: Escucha… Al final de mi duelo con Vader, él me dijo algo bien estremecedor.

Serena: ¿Qué te dijo?

Y luego Ash se quedó pensativo, tomo un suspiro para decirle la confesión de Vader a Serena

Ash: Vader me dijo…. Que él era mi padre.

Y luego hubo silencio de varios segundos

Serena: ¿Qué? (Estando asombrada)

Ash: Tal como lo escuchas y no solo eso, sino que también me tentó para que me uniese al Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza con él.

Serena: Eso… Es terrible… ¿Y tú le crees? Además el Maestro Ben dijo claramente que Vader fue el quien mato y asesino a tu padre.

Ash: Si lo sé pero Vader me dijo que no era así y que él era mi padre, y parece ser que él dice la verdad porque siento una vinculo que me une a él por extraño que parezca.

Serena: Ash… (Estando totalmente sorprendida)

Y luego Ash miro por la ventana hacía el espacio totalmente triste.

Ash: Serena si resulta que Vader realmente es mi padre, pues déjame decirte que no te culparía sino ya no quisieras ser mi novia porque imagino que a ti no te gustaría ser la novia de un perverso Lord Sith….

Y ante tal declaración Serena se puso seria.

Serena: Ash…. Mírame a los ojos.

Y Ash miro a los ojos a Serena, y vio que Serena lo estaba mirando con una mirada molesta.

Serena: Eso que has dicho me molestado rotundamente…. Por qué yo no juzgo a una persona por los padres que tiene sino por sus actos, y más aún por el hecho que yo sé lo que es tener padres que han andado en malos pasos, y yo en estos años que te conozco, y más aún en los 3 años que llevamos siendo novios, y estando al servicio de la Alianza Rebelde he visto que tú verdaderamente eres una persona muy buena y valiente que siempre está dispuesta a luchar por lo que es correcto, y en defensa de otros como lo haría cualquier valiente caballero Jedi, aunque Vader supuestamente fuese tu padre eso no afectara en nada el buen concepto que tengo de ti.

Ash: Serena… (Y en eso Ash comenzó a derramas lágrimas)

Serena: Ash tú eres una muy buena persona, y yo creo en ti, y nunca permitas que nada cambie la buena y dulce persona que tú eres.

Ash: Serena gracias por creer en mí, y por estar a mi lado siempre, y más aún en estos momentos difíciles para mí (Mientras la abrazaba)

Serena: Para eso estoy aquí mi amor (Mientras le secaba las lágrimas a Ash).

Ash: Por cierto otra de las razones por que me siento feliz de volver a tu lado es también para darte gracias por el rico almuerzo que me dejaste en la guantera de mi nave, fueron los tallarines más ricos, y lo mismo de las galletas, y el jugo.

Serena: Tú siempre me dices eso cada que te cocino.

Ash: Bueno, digamos que tus plato saben cada vez más ricos cada vez que los cómo (Diciéndole algo apenado)

Serena: Pues ven conmigo que con gusto te prepararé más ya que ahorita debes estar hambriento.

Y luego Serena tomo a Ash de la mano pero lo tomo de su mano cibernética.

Ash: Oye Serena como ahora la mano que tengo es una mano cibernética, lamento mucho si esta mano no se siente tan cálida como mi mano derecha original.

Serena: ¿De qué estás hablando? Tu mano derecha así sea cibernética o no, para mí siempre será cálida, y justamente fue en la primera vez que tome tu mano cuando me enamoré de ti, y me enseñaste a nunca rendirme jamás.

Ash: Serena… ¡Muchas gracias!

Serena: Ahora ven te voy a preparar un rico almuerzo, y mientras quiero que me cuentes como fue en tu Entrenamiento con el Maestro Yoda…

Ash: Pues aprendí mucho, el Maestro Yoda verdaderamente es alguien muy sabio, aunque tuve que tuve que interrumpir mi entrenamiento porque yo fui a rescatarlos debido a que tuve una visión en la que tú, y los demás se encontraban en peligro.

Serena: Hay Ash… Bueno no importa ya me contarás todos los detalles en el almuerzo.

Ash: Está bien…

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de las nubes en un pozo de aire, un droide de mantenimiento encontró nada menos que la mano de Ash sosteniendo su sable de luz, y tanto la mano de Ash como el sable de luz fueron recuperados por uno de los soldados de asalto imperial que ocuparon la ciudad de las nubes y este soldado le llevo tanto la mano como el sable de luz en persona a Darth Vader.

Soldado Imperial: Lord Vader.

Darth Vader: Espero que sea algo importante para que hayas pedido una audiencia conmigo, mira que no tengo paciencia alguna con los que me hacen perder el tiempo.

Soldado Imperial: Perdóneme que lo moleste Lord Vader pero traje algo conmigo que estoy seguro que le podría interesar.

Darth Vader: A ver….

Y para sorpresa de Darth Vader le trajo la mano derecha de su hijo Ash con su sable de luz.

Darth Vader: ¡Bien hecho soldado! Recibirás un buen ascenso por esto.

Soldado Imperial: Muchas gracias mi lord.

Darth Vader: Ahora retírese.

Y cuando el soldado Imperial se retiró, Vader se quedó contemplando la mano de Ash. y su sable de luz.

Darth Vader: Después de varios años vuelvo a tener este sable de luz entre mis manos metálicas pero ahora tengo planes para este sable de luz como para esta mano. ¡Almirante Piett!

Almirante Piett: ¿Si Lord Vader?

Darth Vader: Quiero que pongan esta mano en un pequeño frigorífico para preservarla, y quiero que fijen las coordenadas para ir al Sistema Kamino.

Almirante Piett: ¡Como usted ordene Lord Vader!

¿Qué es lo que el perverso Darth Vader piensa hacer con la mano derecha de Ash y con su sable luz? Y ¿Para que piensa ir al Sistema Kamino? Bueno los que saben mucho de Star Wars ya pueden ir teniendo idea de lo que Darth Vader piensa hacer con la mano derecha de Ash llevándola al Sistema Kamino, y aquí acaban los capítulos basados en "El Imperio Contraataca" y partir del próximo capítulo pienso escribir una súper aventura en la que Ash y Serena tendrán que enfrentarse a un gran peligro antes de escribir los capítulos basados en "El Retorno del Jedi", espero que hasta ahora les esté gustando el Fic.


	8. ¿Ash vs Ash?

Durante el almuerzo romántico que Ash y Serena tuvieron a solas, Ash le conto a Serena como le fue a él durante su entrenamiento como Jedi bajo la supervisión del Maestro Yoda, y Serena le recrimino duramente a Ash cuando él le conto que hizo caso omiso a las advertencias del Maestro Yoda y de Obi Wan de no ir al Sistema Bespin y enfrentarse a Darth Vader antes de que su entrenamiento estuviese completo.

Serena: ¡Muy Mal Ash!... ¡Muy mal! ¿Cómo has podido desobedecer al Maestro Yoda sobre no enfrentarte a Vader antes de concluir tu entrenamiento como Jedi? ¡Responde! (Le decía Serena mientras le daba un buen jalón de orejas a Ash)

Ash: ¡Hay, eso duele!

Serena: Más me duele a mí la angustia y la preocupación que me hiciste pasar debido a estupidez que comitiste de haberte enfrentado a Vader antes de concluir tu entrenamiento.

Ash: Serena… Entiéndelo por favor, yo simplemente lo hice con la intención de salvarte a ti y a los demás, además temía que algo malo te pudiese llegar a pasar por eso fui a rescatarte, además aunque me hubiese quedado me hubiese sido imposible concentrarme en mi entrenamiento sabiendo que tú y nuestros amigos corrían un gran peligro.

Y tras oír la respuesta de Ash, Serena se tranquilizó.

Serena: Hay Ash…. (Mientras le ponía su mano sobre su rostro)

Ash: Por favor perdóname por la angustia y la tristeza que te pude haber causado pero créeme que no fue mi intención hacerlo.

Serena: Está bien Ash pero… A partir de ahora, haz caso de lo que te diga el Maestro Yoda, mira que él es tu maestro por lo tanto tienes que obedecerlo siempre. (Le decía Serena a Ash con un tono serio)

Ash: Si Serena, tienes razón…. Ahora tengo un problema.

Serena: ¿Cuál?

Ash: En el duelo con Vader no solo perdí mi mano derecha sino también mi sable de luz.

Serena: ¿O sea que perdiste el sable de luz que te dio el Maestro Kenobi y el cual heredaste de tu padre? Hay Ash, cuanto lo siento pero ahora ¿Cómo harás para conseguir otro sable de luz?

Ash: No lo sé….

Y luego Serena se quedó pensativa, y se le ocurrió algo.

Serena: ¡Lo tengo! Ash ¿Qué tal si vamos al Sistema Tatooine, y vamos a la casa del Maestro Obi Wan? Porque sin mal me acuerdo ahí había unos planos que el Maestro Obi Wan hizo sobre cómo construir sables de luz.

Ash: Si… ¡Buena idea Serena! Habrá que hablar con la Princesa Leia para que nos autorice ir al Sistema Tatooine, y de paso quedarnos ahí por un tiempo mientras construimos nuestros sables de luz.

Serena: Espera… ¿Dijiste nuestros sables de luz?

Ash: Tal como lo oíste Serena, a raíz de los últimos acontecimientos no hay duda que tú también eres sensible a la fuerza, y que eres apta para ser entrenada como una Jedi, por lo tanto al momento que lleguemos a Tatooine, te enseñare todo lo que el Maestro Yoda me enseño hasta ahora.

Serena: ¿Lo dices en serio? (Le pregunto Serena a Ash totalmente emocionada)

Ash: Así es.

Serena: Ash, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, te prometo que será una buena padawan para ti. (Le decía Serena mientras lo abrazaba)

Ash: Sé que lo serás Serena (Le decía Ash mientras le correspondía a Serena el abrazo)

Luego Ash y Serena fueron donde la Princesa Leia para solicitar el permiso de ir al Sistema Tatooine, y las razones de porque tenían que ir allá y quedarse un buen tiempo.

Leia: Está bien, tienen mi permiso, Ash espero que tanto tú como Serena logren desarrollar al máximo el poder con la fuerza que tienen para que así puedan ser de gran ayuda para la Alianza.

Ash: Descuide Princesa Leia, tenga por seguro que así será.

Leia: Bien, ahora mismo les voy a proporcionar una nave para que puedan ir al Sistema Tatooine.

Ash: ¡Muchas gracias Princesa Leia!

Mientras tanto en la Ciudad Tipoca que es la capital del Sistema Kamino, Darth Vader llego y fue rumbo a los centros de clonación con la mano cercenada de Ash, y en eso el clonador encargado llamado Mailef salió a recibir a Darth Vader.

Clonador Mailef: Lord Vader pero que agradable sorpresa, nos honra con su visita.

Darth Vader: Deje las formalidades Mailef e iré directo al grano, necesito que usted y sus clonadores hagan algo por mí.

Clonador Mailef: Como no Lord Vader, digame por favor que es lo que podemos hacer por usted.

Y en eso Darth Vader le mostró la mano cercenada de Ash que estaba en un pequeño conservador frigorífico.

Darth Vader: Necesito que hagan un clon del individuo al que le perteneció esta mano pero quiero que sea un clon con una personalidad totalmente sumisa, y quiero que este desarrollado en menos de 6 meses. ¿Le quedó claro?

Clonador Mailef: Como no Lord Vader…. Pero dígame a quien le perteneció esta mano.

Darth Vader: A un joven Jedi llamado Ash Skywalker.

Clonador Mailef: Bueno… Lord Vader con gusto le podremos hacer el clon pero por tratarse de un Jedi creo que necesitara un poco más de tiempo para que se pueda desarrollar porque si lo hacemos en el tiempo en que usted pide, de seguro será un clon bien inestable….

Darth Vader: ¡No quiero excusas Mailef! Quiero que me hagan el clon del joven Jedi Ash Skywalker en el tiempo que le he dicho ¿Le quedó claro?

Clonador Mailef: Si Lord Vader…. Como usted ordene. (Estando totalmente nervioso)

Darth Vader: Y para motivarlo más, si usted logra hacer el clon del joven Ash Skywalker en el tiempo señalado, retirare todas las tropas imperiales que ahora están ocupando Kamino.

Clonador Mailef: ¿Lo dice en serio Lord Vader?

Darth Vader: Así es pero si no me dan el clon del joven Ash Skywalker en el tiempo señalado, mandare a esas mismas tropas que bombardeen sus centros de clonación ¿Le quedo claro Clonador Mailef?

Clonador Mailef: Si Lord Vader… Como usted ordene. (Estando nervioso)

Mientras tanto en la flota estelar de la Alianza Rebelde, Ash y Serena partieron en una nave en compañía de C3PO y Artuu rumbo al Planeta Tatooine, y cuando llegaron ahí fueron rumbo a la Casa que le perteneció al ya difunto Maestro Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi pero antes pasaron por la antigua granja que le perteneció a los Tíos de Ash la cual estaba a 136 Kilómetros de la casa de Obi Wan.

Ash: Mira Serena… La Casa de mis Tíos, sí que ha pasado tiempo.

Serena: Si que está en ruinas pero no entiendo porque estamos aquí, además yo me acuerdo que tú detestabas este lugar…

Ash: Lo sé pero ahora que vine a este planeta me acordé de un preciado bien de mi familia, que mi Tío Owen había guardado de mí y el cual me había prohibido que lo viera.

Serena: Pero ¿Qué es?

Ash: Ya lo veraz…. C3PO, Artuu, ustedes quédense en la nave.

C3PO: Como usted ordene amo Ash.

Y luego Ash y Serena entraron a la vieja granja que había pertenecido a la ya difunta familia Lars y cuando entraron vieron que todo estaba cubierto de polvo, y que muchos de los muebles habían sido saqueados, y Ash fue rumbo a la habitación que le perteneció a sus tíos, y para su buena suerte consiguió lo que estaba buscando.

Ash: ¡Lo encontré! (Mientras sostenía un libro algo polvoriento)

Serena: ¿Qué fue lo encontraste Ash?

Ash: Es el diario de mi abuela paterna Shmi Skywalker.

Serena: ¿En serio? Pero…. ¿Cómo?

Ash: Veraz… Recién cuando venimos a este planeta me acordé de la existencia de este diario, resulta que hace años cuando era niño encontré este diario en el sótano de la granja, y me llamo mucho la atención porque el nombre de la mujer a la que le pertenecía este diario llevaba mí mismo apellido, y cuando lo abrí en la primera página la mujer decía que fue madre de mi padre Anakin Skywalker pero solo pude leer esa parte porque de ahí apareció mi Tío y me lo quito, y me dijo que por nada del mundo debía leer este diario porque "me perturbaría" y después subió a su habitación, y lo escondió de mí, y nunca más lo volví a ver hasta el día de hoy.

Serena: Vaya o sea que ese es el diario de tu abuela, imagino que debe contener muchos relatos acerca de tu padre y sobre el talento que él tenía con la fuerza, y como llego a convertirse en Jedi

Ash: Si así es, lástima que mi tío lo haya ocultado de mí todo este tiempo pero en fin, él ya no está aquí, así que tendré la libertad de leerlo, bueno esto es todo lo que quería encontrar, ahora será mejor que volvamos a la nave para ir rumbo a la casa del Maestro Obi Wan, ya no hay nada más que podamos hacer aquí.

Serena: Está bien… Vamos.

Y luego Ash, y Serena fueron a la nave, y fueron rumbo a la casa de Obi Wan.

Ash: Mira Serena, la casa del Maestro Ben, vaya no sabes la nostalgia que me da el estar aquí.

Serena: Si… Aquí fue donde inicio nuestra aventura estando juntos hace 3 años y fue el lugar comenzó tu entrenamiento como Jedi.

Ash: Si aunque está muy sucia pero menos mal que está casi intacta como la dejo el Maestro Ben.

Serena: Si así es, bueno ahora que vamos a vivir los 2 juntos aquí por un tiempo, vamos a tener que iniciar la limpieza.

Ash: Está bien, Artoo, C3PO ustedes también tendrán que ayudar.

Artuu: Silbido (Como usted ordene amo Ash)

Y tanto Ash como Serena y los droides Artoo y C3PO pasaron las siguientes horas limpiando la casa del Maestro Ben, y acondicionándola para el tiempo en que iban a estar establecidos ahí.

Ash: Bien, creo que terminamos.

Serena: Si, así es ¿Sabes? Es un milagro que no la haya saqueado durante el tiempo en que estuvo inhabitada.

Ash: Si, así es… Bueno, ahora iré a buscar los planos del Maestro Kenobi sobre cómo construir sables de Luz.

Serena: Está bien, mientras tanto yo haré la cena.

Y Ash fue al cobertizo de la casa, y para su alegría encontró no solo los planos del Maestro Obi Wan para construir sables de luz, sino también partes e implementos necesarios para su construcción.

Ash: Mira Serena ¡Los encontré!

Serena: ¡Qué bien Ash!

Ash: Y también encontré piezas y partes necesarias para construir sables de luz… Pero aun así necesitare muchas piezas más, mañana tendré que ir a Mon Eisley a comprar las parte necesarias restantes ahora el problema está que según estos planos voy a tener que forjar los cristales necesarios.

Serena: ¿Cristales?

Ash: Para hacer un sable de luz, es necesario tener un cristal especial pero lastimosamente el Imperio ha destruido todos los yacimientos de cristales de sable de luz pero la buena noticia es que el Maestro Ben nos dejó en estos planos las instrucciones de como forjar cristales sintéticos para nuestros sables de luz y resulta que en el sótano de la casa hay un horno especial para ello.

Serena: ¡Perfecto!

Ash: Pero tomará muchos días forjar los cristales sintéticos tanto para tu sable de luz como para el mío.

Serena: Bueno mi amor, ya empezaremos a trabajar en nuestros sables de luz mañana, ahora vamos a cenar, y después vamos a descansar.

Ash: ¡Muy bien! Y por cierto Serena mañana empiezas tu entrenamiento.

Serena: ¡Qué bien!

Y luego Ash y Serena se sentaron en el comedor para cenar, y a la mañana siguiente Ash fue a Mon Eisley en compañía de Serena, C3PO y Artoo, y compro todas las piezas necesarias para la construcción de su sable de luz y el de Serena, y luego volvieron a la casa de Obi Wan, y Ash comenzó a entrenar a Serena, y Serena en cuestión de semanas ya era capaz de mover objetos con su mente por medio de la fuerza como la hacía Ash, y durante esas semanas tanto Ash como Serena comenzaron a forjar sus cristales necesarios para la construcción de sus respectivos sables de luz, y todas las mañanas Ash y Serena se levantaban temprano de sus respectivas camas para hacer entrenamiento físico como parte de su preparación para ser Jedis.

Ash: Serena otra de las cosas que el Maestro Yoda me enseño es que un Jedi nunca debe entregarse a los sentimientos oscuros como lo son el Miedo, la irá, el Odio, y la agresión ya que eso conduce al lado oscuro, y fue por eso que Vader se convirtió en el perverso villano que es ahora.

Serena: Lo entiendo… ¿Eso significa dejar las reacciones como la que tuve con Lando en la ciudad de las Nubes?

Ash: Así es… (Le decía Ash con una sonrisa algo nerviosa)

Serena: Bien…. (Decía Serena con un tono algo resignado)

Ash: Aunque te doy gracias por la forma en como me defendiste Serena.

Serena: Bueno para eso están los novios, para ayudarse mutuamente ¿No?

Ash: Bueno… Debo decir que estás avanzando muy bien en tu entrenamiento… Ahora resulta que ya eres capaz de levantar objetos con tu mente.

Serena: Si, aunque me falta mucho para estar a su nivel Maestro Skywalker (Decía Serena algo apenada y sonrojada)

Ash: Pues sigue esforzándote y lograras estarlo mi hermosa y joven Padawan.

Serena: Hay Maestro Skywalker pero usted dice cada cosa jijiji (Decía Serena estando muy sonrojada)

Pero en eso el bello momento romántico se vio interrumpido cuando Ash se acordó de algo importante.

Ash: ¡Los cristales! Ya deben estar listos, debo sacarlos del horno de inmediato.

Serena: Am… Está bien.

Y tanto Ash y Serena sacaron sus respectivos cristales que habían forjado bajo la dirección de los planos de Obi Wan.

Ash: Y dime Serena ¿De qué color piensas forjar tu sable de luz?

Serena: Pues yo siempre supe qué los Jedis de la antigua orden normalmente usaban sables de luz azules y verdes pero yo quiero forjar un sable de luz con un color algo distinto, así que forje este cristal sintético de color rosa para que mi sable de luz emita ese color y justamente el rosa es mi color favorito.

Ash: ¡Qué bien!

Serena: Y ¿De qué color es el cristal sintético que tu forjaste Ash?

Ash: Pues verde como el color del sable de luz del Maestro Yoda.

Serena: Me parece bien.

Y luego Ash y Serena juntaron las piezas de sus respectivos sables de luz, y comenzaron a ensamblar sus empuñaduras mediante el poder la fuerza hasta que sus sables de luz estuvieron listos, y después tanto Ash como Serena encendieron sus sables de luz, y funcionaban a la perfección.

Ash: ¡Qué bien! Funcionan de maravilla.

Serena: Si, todo gracias al Maestro Ben por habernos dejado estos planos pero no sabes lo feliz y emocionada que me siento Ash, por fin tengo mi propio sable de luz.

Ash: Bueno Serena ahora tendrás que aprender a utilizarlo como yo lo hice con el mío.

Y en eso Ash saco el simulador de disparos.

Ash: Serena imagino que te acordaras de este pequeño aparato.

Serena: Oh cielos….

Ash: Como lo diría el Maestro Ben… Es momento de que aprendas a usar tus instintos.

Serena: Está bien….

Y desde ese entonces pasaron 4 meses, y Serena bajo la supervisión de Ash se convirtió en una destacada aprendiz de Jedi, y no solo era capaz de mover objetos grandes con la fuerza por medio de su mente, sino que también era capaz de repeler disparos con su sable de luz, y en total fueron 6 meses los que Ash y Serena estuvieron en Tatooine entrenando a las fueras de la casa del Mestro Obi Wan Kenobi.

Ash: ¡Te felicito mi hermosa y joven aprendiz! No hay duda que te convertirás en una poderosa Jedi.

Serena: Muchas gracias Maestro Skywalker, aunque no seré tan poderosa como usted (Decía Serena totalmente sonrojada y apenada)

Y en eso C3PO y Artuu no hacían más que observarlos.

C3PO: Nunca entenderé las relaciones sentimentales de los humanos.

Artuu: Silbido.

C3PO: ¡Oh! Y supongo que tú si eres capaza de entenderlos ¿Verdad barril rodante sabelotodo?

Mientras tanto en el Sistema Kamino Darth Vader llego a bordo de su destructor personal para recoger el pedido que hizo a los clonadores Kaminianos.

Darth Vader: Y bien Mailef por su bien más vale que tenga listo lo que le he pedido.

Clonador Mailef: Pues si Lord Vader, lo tenemos listo, aunque no fue nada fácil hacer, logramos hacerlo con gran éxito, aunque la mano que nos dio termino siendo desintegrada por completo durante el proceso de clonación pero el clon que usted pidió salió a la perfección y tiene los mismos poderes de la fuerza que el individuo del cual fue clonado, además también usamos una muestra del de ya extinto Lord Sith Darth Maul en el clon que usted pidió para hacerlo mucho más poderoso que su versión original.

Darth Vader: ¡Excelente! Ahora muéstrenmelo.

Clonador Mailef: Muy bien joven, ya puedes salir.

Y en eso salió el clon de Ash Skyawalker el cual Vader había ordenado a los clonadores de Kamino crear en base de la mano que Vader le cerceno a Ash en su último duelo, y el clon lucía bien idéntico a Ash con la única diferencia que el clon tenía las pupilas de sus ojos de color rojo sangre y con unos rasgos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos lo cual reflejaba que este clon de Ash sin duda alguna estaba inmerso en el lado oscuro de la fuerza.

Clon de Ash: Es un honor conocerlo Lord Vader, soy el clon del joven jedi Ash Skywalker el cual fue hecho única y exclusivamente para obedecerlo, y estoy listo para recibir sus órdenes e iniciar el entrenamiento que me tenga que dar.

Darth Vader: Fascinante, estoy ansioso por que muestres tus habilidades, tengo un obsequio para ti.

Y en eso Darth Vader le dio al Clon de Ash el sable de luz que le perteneció a este.

Darth Vader: A partir de ahora tu nombre será Darth Blacktus y con este sable de luz usando la fachada de un Jedi, impondrás el terror a la Alianza Rebelde y a todo aquel que se atreva oponerse al Emperador y a sus designios.

Darth Blacktus: Como usted ordene maestro. (Decía este mientras se arrodillaba ante Vader)

Clonador Mailef: Lord Vader, ahora que ya tiene el clon que usted solicito, quisiera saber si usted cumplirá con lo que prometió sobre retirar las tropas imperiales de Kamino.

Darth Vader: A si… Sobre esa promesa… Almirante Piett dígales a las tropas que bombarde en todos estos centros de clonación.

Clonador Mailef: ¿Qué? Pero Lord Vader usted prometió….

Darth Vader: ¿Y usted se lo creyó Clonador Mailef? ¿Realmente cree usted que sería tan ingenuo de retirar mis tropas de clonación y más aún después de la revuelta que hicieron contra el Imperio hace 13? Además hay rumores que ustedes al parecer habrían tenido planeado proporcionarle un ejército de soldados clon a la Alianza Rebelde.

Clonador Mailef: Pero Lord Vader…

Darth Vader: ¿Piensas que se te trata injustamente? Porque si fuese así podría ordenar a mis tropas que bombardeen sus centros de clonación ni bien yo me vaya con el clon que usted me hizo sin tener el más mínimo tiempo para desalojar estos centros de clonación. Tienen 3 días para desalojar este centro de clonación antes de que mis tropas comiencen a abrir fuego.

Clonador Mailef: Si Lord Vader…. (Le respondía Mailef con una total irá y desprecio hacía Vader)

Darth Vader: Blacktus tu primer trabajo para el Imperio este será tú primer trabajo para el Imperio, te quedaras aquí, y comandaras el ataque contra estos centros de clonación.

Darth Blacktus: Si maestro.

Y luego Darth Vader, salió rumbo a transbordador personal para que lo lleve rumbo a su destructor personal, mientras el Clonador Mailef miraba totalmente enfurecido a Vader.

Clonador Mailef: Le juro Vader que esto no se quedará así, pagara muy caro por esta vil traición, tendré que ponerme en contacto con la Alianza Rebelde para que me ayuden (Fue lo que decía en sus pensamientos)

Y después, el Clonador Mailef se reunió en secreto con uno de sus mensajeros y le dio una tarjeta con todos los datos acerca del maligno clon del joven jedi Ash Skywalker, y la amenaza que él representaba para la Alianza.

Clonador Mailef: Tienes que buscar a la Princesa Leia, y a los altos mandos de la Alianza Rebelde, y entregarles esta información a como dé lugar ¿Te quedo claro?

Mensajero: Si señor.

Y luego el mensajero secretamente tomo una nave, y partió hacia donde estaba la Flota de la Alianza para entregarles la información acerca del maligno clon de Ash, y la amenaza que representaba no solo para su sistema Kamino sino también para la Alianza Rebelde.

Y mientras tanto Ash, Serena, C3PO y Artoo después de haber permanecido 6 meses en el Planeta Tatooine en la casa que le perteneció al Maestro Ben, todos abordaron su nave y partieron rumbo donde estaba la flota rebelde, y mientras Ash iba piloteando la nave, Serena estaba que leía tranquilamente el diario de Shmi Skywalker quien era la abuela de Ash y madre de Anakin Skywalker.

Serena: ¡Cielos Ash! Los relatos que tu abuela narra en su diario acerca de la infancia de tu padre son lindos pero a la vez tristes y conmovedores, aquí dice que tú padre desde pequeño no conoció a su propio padre, y nunca se llegó a saber nada de él, y encima paso su infancia siendo un esclavo tanto él como su madre.

Ash: Si, a mí también me entristeció esa historia, por lo visto mi padre tuvo una infancia mucho peor que la mía. (Decía Ash estando un poco triste)

Serena: Y aquí dice que todo cambio cuando un día Anakin trajo a la casa a un Maestro Jedi llamado Qui-Jon en compañía de su joven aprendiz llamado Obi Wan Kenobi.

Ash: ¡Ha sí! El Maestro Ben me hablo del Maestro Qui-Jon, él fue el maestro Jedi que lo entreno hasta que murió asesinado por un lord sith llamado Darth Maul, en el planeta Naboo… Pero en fin continua...

Serena: Bueno también dice que tu padre Anakin consiguió su libertad gracias a una apuesta que Qui-Jon hizo con el individuo que los tenía esclavizados tanto a él como a tu abuela, y después cuenta que el Maestro Qui-Jon se llevó consigo a Anakin para que pueda convertirse en un jedi, aquí ella dice que por un lado se sentía feliz por su hijo ya que podría tener un buen futuro prometedor como Jedi pero por otro lado se sentía muy triste, y dolida porque sabría que de seguro nunca más volvería a ver a su hijo.

Ash: Que triste….

Serena: Y acá dice que después de que Anakin se fue, ella fue comprada por un hombre llamado Cliegg Lars.

Ash: Él fue el padre de mi tío.

Serena: Si y también que pasado un tiempo se enamoraron, y se casaron, y que ella llego a querer a tu tío Owen quien era hijo de un anterior matrimonio que tuvo Cliegg como a su propio hijo, y él a su vez le correspondía su amor como era debido viéndolo a ella como si fuese su madre… Y no dice nada más pero aun así ella no dejaba de extrañar a tu padre.

Ash: Mi tío Owen me conto que mi abuela Shmi murió cuando la secuestraron unos moradores de las arenas, su muerte fue muy dolorosa tanto para él como para su padre pero de ahí no me quiso contar nada más.

Serena: ¡Hay Ash! Estos relatos de tu abuela acerca de tu padre Anakin son muy conmovedores, y también dice que tu padre era un niño bueno amable, y gentil, y francamente yo no creo que Vader pueda ser el tierno niño que tu madre menciona en tu diario. (Decía Serena mientras derramaba unas lágrimas por los conmovedores relatos de la abuela de Ash)

Ash: Lo sé, yo también pienso así Serena pero no olvidemos que mi padre vivió una triste vida marcada por la esclavitud, y llena de carencias, y eso debió haber generado un fuerte sentimiento de odio, y resentimiento en su corazón, y el Maestro Yoda me enseño claramente que cuando Jedi tiene odio en su corazón eso a la larga lo conduce al lado oscuro de la fuerza.

Serena: ¿Me estás diciendo que el odio pudo haber trasformado al dulce niño que tu abuela menciona en su diario en el cruel monstruo llamado Darth Vader que conocemos?

Ash: Puede ser… No lo sé Serena pero siento que más adelante tendré las respuestas a todas estas preguntas.

Serena: Sé que así será Ash (Le decía Serena mientras le ponía su mano sobre el hombro)

Y 3 horas después la nave llego donde estaba la flota de la Alianza Rebelde reunida, y Ash aterrizo en el puerto del crucero personal de la Princesa Leia para informarle sobre su llegada, y luego Wedge Antilles quien era íntimo amigo de Ash y piloto del Escuadrón Rojo de Cazas Ala-X al que Ash también pertenecía salió a recibir a Ash y Serena, y darles la bienvenida por su llegada.

Wedge: Ash, Serena ¡Bienvenidos! Sí que han pasado varios meses.

Ash: Hola Wedge, pues si han pasado como 6 meses para ser exactos.

Serena: ¿Cómo has estado Wedge?

Wedge: Pues bien Serena, en estos meses que han estado ausentes todo estado tranquilo sin mucha actividad imperial relevante.

Ash: Eso no es bueno, si el Imperio ha estado muy callado es porque planean algo verdaderamente grande y terrible.

Wedge: Y tienes razón, según una información proporcionada por unos espías de Bothan el Imperio está construyendo una segunda estrella de la muerte cerca de la Luna forestal Endor.

Serena: ¿Qué? ¿Otra Estrella de la Muerte? Pero ¿Cómo….?

Wedge: Y eso no es todo ya que según la información proporcionada por los Espías Bothan, está nueva Estrella de la Muerte promete ser mucho más poderosa que la primera.

Ash: ¡Rayos! Y tanto que nos costó destruir la primera.

Wedge: Pero aún hay más, Ash resulta que ahora el Imperio no solo tiene una segunda estrella de la muerte, sino que también tienen entre su arsenal otra poderosa y gran adquisición la cual tiene mucho que ver contigo.

Ash: ¿Conmigo? Pero….

Wedge: La Princesa Leia será la encargada de decírtelo en persona, ni bien supo que ya venías de regreso me mando a mí para recibirte y pedirte por favor que vayas a su despacho cuanto antes y Serena también tiene que ir.

Ash: Está bien… Gracias Wedge ¡Vamos Serena!

Serena: Si.

Y tanto Ash como Serena fueron al despacho de la Princesa Leia acompañados de C3PO y Artoo.

C3PO: ¿Para qué crees que la Princesa Leia haya llamado al amo Ash y a la ama Serena?

Artoo: Silbido.

C3PO: Bueno ya lo sabremos.

Y al momento que Ash y Serena llegaron al despacho de la Princesa Leai, ella feliz los recibió con abrazo a los 2 con un abrazo.

Leia: Ash, Serena no saben lo feliz que me hacen que los 2 hayan regresado sanos y salvo, díganme ¿Cómo les fue en su entrenamiento como Jedis?

Ash: Pues nos fue muy bien Princesa Leia, no es por presumir pero me he vuelto más poderoso desde que salimos a nuestro retiro en Tatooine hace 6 meses, y Serena también ha desarrollado notablemente su poder con la fuerza, y no hay duda que ella también promete convertirse en una poderosa Jedi.

Princesa Leia: Me alegra oír eso porque déjenme informarles que vamos a necesitar de sus habilidades en estos momentos.

Y en eso la Princesa Leia les presento a un Kaminiano que estaba con ella.

Leia: Permítanme que les presente a Sailer, él es un mensajero del Sistema Kamino que trabaja para el clonador Mailef, y tiene algo realmente importante, y preocupante que tiene que informarles…. Sailer muéstreles la información que me mostro al Maestro Ash Skywalker y a su aprendiz Serena Rett.

Sailer: Mucho gusto Maestro Skywalker, como la Princesa Leia les dijo mi nombre es Sailer, y fui enviado por el Clonador Kaminiano Mailef con la misión de pedirles su ayuda para combatir un grave peligro que lastimosamente nosotros los mismos clonadores de Kamino creamos bajo la presión de Darth Vader y el cual amenaza no solo con destruir nuestros centros clonación que son el sustento de nuestro planeta sino también amenaza con destruir a la Alianza Rebelde en general.

Ash: ¿Pero de qué peligro habla? ¿Y cómo es eso que Vader les presiono para que hicieran ese peligro?

Sailer: Permítanme que le explique….

Y en eso el Kaminiano Sailer saco su proyector portátil para mostrarles, el maligno clón de Ash que ellos habían hecho bajo la orden de Darth Vader, y las proyecciones mostraron como fue el entrenamiento con la fuerza y el rápido desarrollo de ese clon, y tanto Ash como Serena estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían en la proyección.

Ash: ¡Un momento! Ese de ahí ¿Soy yo? ….. Pero ¿Cómo….?

Sailer: No Maestro Skywalker, no es usted, es un clon suyo.

Serena: ¿Un clon de Ash? Pero ¿Cómo….?

Sailer: Permitanme que les explique, resulta que hace 6 meses Vader vino a nuestro planeta trayendo consigo una mano cercenada y Vader nos contó le pertenecía a usted.

Ash: Así es hace 7 meses tuve un duelo con Vader, y en ese duelo Vader me cerceno la mano derecha, y desde entonces uso esta mano cibernética que me implantaron pero en fin continúe.

Sailer: Bueno el punto es que Vader ordeno que hiciésemos un clon de usted en base de su mano derecha que nos trajo y a cambio el prometió a mi señor Mailef que retiraría las tropas imperiales que estaban ocupando nuestro planeta.

Serena: Y ustedes le creyeron ¿No es así? (Le dijo Serena con un tono de voz molesto y desafiante)

Sailer: Pues si Padawan Serena pero debe entender que no teníamos opción ya que si nos negábamos Vader destruiría nuestros centros de clonación…. Pero…

Ash: Pero ¿Qué?

Sailer: Nosotros hicimos nuestra parte del trato con Vader y pasamos los siguientes 6 meses haciendo el clon de usted para Vader y cuando se lo mostramos, él decidió incumplir nuestro trato y piensa bombardear nuestros centros de clonación con sus tropas de imperiales e irónicamente puso al mando de las tropas encargadas de hacer tarea a nadie menos que al clon de usted que nosotros hicimos, y al cual bautizo con el nombre de Darth Blacktus, y como podrá ver en estas proyecciones que le estamos mostrando este clon suyo es realmente poderoso, y Vader lo armo nada menos que el sable de luz que le perteneció a usted.

Ash: Adivinaré… Ustedes quieren que yo vaya al Sistema Kamino y me enfrente a mi clon, y lo destruya.

Sailer: Así es…. Además este clon suyo no solo representa una amenaza para nuestros centros de clonación sino también para la Alianza Rebelde además si nos ayuda a detenerlo, le brindaremos de un gran armamento para usted y la Alianza Rebelde, el cual podría serles de mucha ayuda.

Ash: ¿Y qué clase de armamento es ese?

Sailer: Pues verá… Resulta que nosotros secretamente hicimos un ejército de 30 mil soldados clones de los que pelearon en las guerras clones, y si ustedes nos ayudan, gustosos le daremos ese ejército de soldados clones para que estén a su mando Maestro Skywalker y también al mando de la Alianza Rebelde en contra del Imperio Galáctico.

Ash: ¿Soldados Clones? ¿Se refiere a los soldados clones que traicionaron y eliminaron a los Jedis con la orden 66? ¡No gracias!

Sailer: Maestro Skywalker permítame que le explique qué fue lo pasó ahí, resulta que según nuestros archivos el Emperador quien en ese entonces era el Canciller Palpatine por medio de un Lord sith llamado Conde Dooku fue el quien ordeno la creación del ejercito de soldados clones para la República haciéndose pasar por un difunto Maestro Jedi llamado Sifo-Dyas, y resulta que tanto Palpatine como el Conde Dooku ordenaron que se les implantara un chip especial en el cerebro de cada soldado clon para que ejecutasen la orden 66 sin ningún problema pero créame que nosotros los clonadores de Kamino fuimos engañados, y manipulados, y al final cuando se alzó el Imperio, el emperador ocupo nuestro sistema, y hace 13 años intentamos expulsar al Imperio de nuestro planeta creando un ejército clon para enfrentarnos a las tropas imperiales que estaban en nuestro sistema pero como nuestro pueblo no es muy experto en cuanto a estrategias militares fuimos derrotados fácilmente, y el programa de soldados clon se detuvo pero secretamente mantenemos guardados un ejército de 30 mil soldados clon sin ningún tipo chip y con una formación para combatir al Imperio, y se lo daremos con todo gusto a la Alianza Rebelde a cambio de que usted nos ayude a salvar nuestros centros de clonación de ese clon maligno.

Ash: Mire no estoy ciento por ciento seguro de aceptar esos soldados clon para que me ayuden enfrentarme a ese maligno clon mío pero con gusto los ayudaré.

Serena: Ash yo voy contigo.

Ash: Serena tú aun no tienes la experiencia suficiente para enfrentarte en un serio combate de sables de luz.

Serena: ¡No me importa! Quiero ir contigo, estoy segura que de una u otra forma podré ayudarte…. (Le decía Serena a Ash mirándolo fijamente en los ojos…)

Ash: Está bien… Pero mantente detrás de mí en todo momento ¿Está bien?

Serena: Lo haré.

Leia: Ash, Serena tengan mucho cuidado, yo por mi parte cuando logren derrotar a ese clon maligno, enviaré a un grupo de médicos para que analicen a esos soldados clones, miren que ese ejército de soldados clones nos vendría de mucha ayuda.

Ash: Está bien princesa Leia.

Y Ash, y Serena tomaron una nave en compañía del mensajero Kaminiano Sailer y un batallón de soldados rebeldes que la princesa Leia les proporciono y fueron rumbo al Sistema Kamino.

Ash: ¿Qué te parece Serena? Vamos a enfrentarnos a un maligno clon mío, esto es algo que ni en mis más locas suposiciones imagine que podría pasar.

Serena: Si… Pero descuida no estás solo.

Ash: Espero que no lo vayas a confundir conmigo (Decía Ash con un tono humorístico)

Serena: ¿Cómo crees? Yo podría identificarte perfectamente, ahora no olvides que yo también tengo el poder de sentir la fuerza.

Ash: Si bueno…. Tienes razón.

Y tras varias horas de viaje la nave en la que iban nuestros protagonistas por fin llegó al Sistema Kamino, y aterrizaron en una plataforma donde fueron recibidos por el clonador Mailef en persona.

Clonador Mailef: ¡Saludos! Usted debe ser el Maestro Jedi Ash Skywalker.

Ash: Así es y ella es mi novia y aprendiz de jedi Serena Rett.

Serena: Mucho gusto.

Clonador Mailef: Igual manera pero lastimosamente no hay mucho tiempo para las presentaciones, necesitamos de su ayuda urgentemente Maestro Skywalker.  
Ash: Bien, díganos ¿Dónde está ese clon?

?: ¿Me buscaban?

Y en eso apareció el Clon maligno de Ash conocido como Darth Blacktus.

Darth Blacktus: Clonador Mailef, no sé porque no me sorprende esta alianza suya que armo con los rebeldes… Vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí a mi versión original del cual fui clonado. Mi maestro, vive obsesionado con capturarte para atraerte al lado oscuro y no sé porque se obsesiona contigo si yo soy mucho más poderoso que tú, y lo demostraré matándote tanto a ti como a tu amada aprendiz jedi y una vez que lo haga yo mismo comandaré las tropas imperiales para acabar con la Alianza Rebelde de una buena vez por todas.

Ash: Eso ya lo veremos.

Darth Blacktus: Por cierto ¿Reconoces esto? (Mostrándole el sable de luz que tenía)

Ash: El sable de luz de mi padre ¡Devuélvemelo!

Darth Blacktus: Si lo quieres, ven por él.

Y luego apareció un gran batallón de soldados de asalto imperial….

Serena: Ash son mucho más que nuestros soldados ¿Qué haremos?

Ash: Serena tú quédate cerca de mí, vamos a enfrentar a Darth Blacktus juntos ¿Deacuerdo?

Serena: Me parece perfecto.

Ash: Soldados busquen posiciones donde cubrirse. Mailef usted y Sailer busquen donde esconderse.

Pero de repente Darth Blacktus salto donde estaban Mailef y Sailer, y mato al Clonador Mailfef con su sable de luz, y uso la fuerza para la lanzar a Sailer contra el muro dejándolo inconsciente.

Ash: ¡No! Miserable, pagaras por esto.

Y Ash saco su sable de luz, y comenzó a batirse en un salvaje duelo con su maligno clon Darth Blacktus.

Serena: ¡Ash espera!

Y Serena encendió su sable de luz y fue corriendo a ayudar a Ash mientras sus soldados se intercambiaban disparos con las tropas imperiales, y Darth Blacktus tumbo a Ash con una patada y luego lanzo relámpagos de la fuerza en contra de Serena pero ella supo cómo repelerlos con su sable de luz,-

Ash: ¡Serena! Déjala.

Y Ash ataco con su sable de luz a Darth Blacktus pero este lo supo repeler, y mientras sus sables de luz estaban que chocaban Blacktus comenzó a analizar los sentimientos de Ash.

Darth Blacktus: Dices ser un Jedi pero siento miedo, ira y odio en ti pero no los usas.

Ash: ¡Cállate!

Serena: Ash, ten cuidado ¡No caigas en sus provocaciones!

Pero de repente Blacktus uso la fuerza para agarrar a Ash del cuello y lanzarlo contra el muro dejándolo inconsciente.

Serena: ¡Ash! ¡Déjalo miserable! (Le decía a Blacktus mientras lo atacaba con su sable de luz)

Darth Blacktus: Oye preciosa puedo ver que sientes un gran amor por ese tal Ash pero porque no mejor lo dejas y te unes a mí, mira que no solo tengo su rostro y sus poderes, sino que soy mucho más poderoso que ese inútil bastardo.

Pero Serena reacciono tirándole una patada a Blacktus que lo mando a volar varios metros por el aire.

Serena: Tú podrás tener el rostro de Ash, podrás tener sus poderes y sus mismas habilidades pero hay que él tiene y que tú nunca tendrás…. ¡Y es su bondad y su noble espíritu de justicia!

Y en eso Serena junto sus manos, y formo una esfera de fuerza y se la lanzo al clon maligno de Ash haciendo que este salga volando por los aires, y terminó estrellándose contra unos cables de electricidad el cual hicieron que se electrocutara quedando con grabes quemaduras.

Darth Blacktus: ¡Maldita!

Serena: Eso es lo que te pasa por meterte con mi Ash.

Darth Blacktus: Pues entonces tanto tú como tu Ash muéranse de una vez por todas.

Y luego Blacktus uso la fuerza para atraer su sable de luz, y Serena hizo lo mismo pero Blacktus fue más rápido destruyo el sable de luz de Serena cortándolo en 2 con el suyo.

Darth Blacktus: Ahora ya no tienes con que defenderte preciosa, te voy a desfigura ese hermoso rostro que tienes con mis relámpagos.

Y Serena no hacía más que estar asustada y Darth Blacktus lanzo unos relámpagos contra Serena pero de repente Ash despertó, y se puso de pie, y logro bloquear los relámpagos de Blacktus con su sable de luz.

Darth Blacktus: Pero tú como insistes.

Ash: No dejaré que lastimes a mi amada Serena.

Y Blacktus intento aumentar la intensidad de sus relámpagos pero cada vez se hacían más débiles, debido a lo adolorido que estaba por las quemaduras que tenía, y Ash aprovecho el momento y uso la fuerza para mandarlo a volar, y después Ash dio un gran salto hacía donde estaba para darle el golpe final, y Darth Blacktus intento repelerlo con su sable de luz pero Ash fue más rápido, y lo atravesó de manera directa en el torso con su sable de luz haciendo que su clon maligno cayese por el borde de la plataforma directo a las aguas del mar de Kamino, y el Clon maligno de Ash murió de manera instantánea, y luego Ash cayó al suelo de rodillas rendido por el cansancio que tenía y Serena fue corriendo hacia él.

Serena: Ash mi amor ¿Estás bien?

Ash: Creo que sí.

Y en Serena vio el sable de luz del padre de Ash tirado cerca de donde estaban ellos y Serena lo tomó.

Ash: Serena, usa ese sable de luz para ayudar a nuestros soldados que están peleando contra las tropas imperiales.

Serena: Pero….

Ash: Anda ve Serena, y no te preocupes ya Blacktus está muerto.

Serena: Está bien… Regreso luego mi amor (Le decía Serena mientras le daba un beso en la boca a Ash)

Y Serena fue donde estaban combatiendo los soldados rebeldes, y con la ayuda de muchos soldados clon que salieron de su base secreta para ayudarlos, logró acabar con todas las tropas imperiales que había en el Centro de clonación de Kamino y luego Serena llevo a Ash al centro médico, y los soldados sobrevivientes se encargaron de llevar a los soldados heridos al centro médico del Centro de Clonación,

Médico Kaminiano: Está de suerte Maestro Skywalker, solo tiene unas ligeras contusiones producto de los golpes pero con una ligera noche descanso estará como nuevo.

Ash: Muchas gracias doctor.

Y mientras tanto los soldados heridos con quemaduras productos de los disparos imperiales recibieron un tratamiento para sanar sus heridas.

Ash: ¿Mis hombres estarán bien?

Médico Kaminiano: Si no se preocupe para mañana todos estarán repuestos, y listos para partir.

Serena: ¡Muchas gracias! Ash ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Ash: Pues si…. Oye Serena debo decirlo sí que estuviste brillante, imagino que debiste haberle una buena paliza a mi maligno clon para haberlo dejado con esas quemaduras.

Serena: Pues si pero no fuese porque despertaste en el último minuto de seguro yo…. (Decía Serena estando algo apenada)

Ash: Por favor no lo digas me aterra tan solo pensar que algo malo pudiese llegarte a pasar.

Serena: Lo mismo digo respecto a ti.

Y en eso el Mensajero Sailer entro en la habitación donde estaban Ash y Serena.

Serena: Señor Sailer ¿Cómo se encuentra? Lamento mucho lo de Mailef.

Ash: Si no pudimos hacer nada para salvarlo (Decía Ash totalmente triste)

Sailer: No se preocupen estoy bien y si yo también lamento mucho su perdida pero creo que mi señor se lo busco al haber hecho un trato con el Imperio, y con el mismo Darth Vader, bueno pero ahora estoy aquí para pedirles por favor que me acompañen, ya que como ustedes cumplieron con derrotar al clon maligno y a las tropas imperiales que ocupaban nuestros centros de clonación, mis señores quisiera retribuirles como es debido.

Ash: Está bien ¡Vamos Serena!

Serena: Está bien.

Y Sailer llevo a Ash y Serena a una instalación marina secreta que estaba debajo del mar Kaminiano, y ahí Ash y Serena para su sorpresa vieron miles y miles de soldados clones que estaban marchando y entrenándose para el combate.

Sailer: Lo prometido es deuda, les vamos a proporcionar este ejército de 30 mil soldados clones los cuales les serán de mucha ayuda en su lucha contra el Imperio, estos soldados clones son igual de eficaces que sus antecesores que lucharon en las Guerras Clones pero con la única diferencia que estos no tienen implantando en el cerebro ningún chip con una programación para traicionarlos, estos soldados clones tienen una personalidad mucho más independiente pero son ciento por ciento leales, y tengan por seguro que les servirán muy bien.

Serena: ¡Cielos! Sí que es impresionante.

Y en eso un soldado clon con armadura con líneas naranja se acercó a Ash y Serena.

Soldado Clon: Permítanme presentarme soy el Comandante Trailor, y mis hermanos y yo les prometemos suma lealtad a ustedes, y a la Alianza Rebelde.

Ash: Un placer soy el Caballero Jedi Ash Skywalker y ella es mi aprendiz y novia Serena Rett.

Comandante Trailor: Es un placer conocerlos.

Serena: Si qué son muy buenos combatientes, nos ayudaron muy en bien en derrotar a esas tropas imperiales.

Comandante Trailor: Muchas gracias.

Y mientras tanto afueras del Sistema Kamino la Flota estelar de la Alianza Rebelde llego, y la Princesa Leia descendió a los Centros de Clonación en su nave personal y fue recibida por Ash y Serena, y el Comandante Trailor.

Ash: Nos alegra tenerla aquí Princesa Leia, le informo que Serena y yo logramos derrotar a mi clon maligno.

Leia: Lo hicieron muy bien, ahora quisiera ver ese ejército de 30 mil soldados clon que los Kaminianos prometieron para la Alianza Rebelde.

Comandante Trailor: Se lo mostraremos con gusto majestad.

Leia: Y usted es….

Serena: Él es el Comandante Trailor, el líder del ejército de soldados clon.

Comandante Trailor: Como se lo dije anteriormente al Maestro Skywalker y a su aprendiz Serena, mis hermanos y yo les prometemos solemne lealtad a la Alianza Rebelde.

Leia: Eso ya lo veremos… Justamente traje conmigo unos médicos que se encargaran de revisar a todos los oficiales de su ejército para asegurarnos que no tengan un chip imperial implantado en el cerebro que los lleve a ejecutar otra "Orden 66" empezando por usted claro está.

Comandante Trailor: Siéntase en la total libertad de hacerlo y verá que no hay ningún problema mi Lady.

Y los médicos se encargaron de revisar a todos los oficiales del Ejército Clon y en especial al Comandante Trailor, y vieron que no tenían ningún chip implantado, y la Princesa Leia decidió aceptar a estos 30 mil soldados clones como parte del Ejército de la Alianza Rebelde.

Leia: Ash ya que tú fuiste el quien consiguió reclutar este inmenso ejército de soldados clones, te pondré a ti al mando de este ejército.

Ash: ¿Princesa?

Leia: Tal como oyes… Te doy el puesto de General, y tú estarás al mando de este ejército. ¿Aceptas la responsabilidad?

Y Ash no hacía más que salir del asombro por lo que le estaba proponiendo la Princesa Leia, iba a tener el puesto de General y comandaría un gran ejército de soldados clones como lo hizo su padre Anakin Skywalker durante las guerras clones.

Ash: Será un honor princesa, acepto la responsabilidad con mucho gusto pero me gustaría que Serena fuese mi compañera.

Leia: Está bien… Además como ella es tu aprendiz de jedi, es obvio que tienen que estar juntos en todo momento.

Y Serena le dio un abrazo, y un beso en la mejilla, mientras lo felicitaba.

Serena: Felicidades General Skywalker.

Ash: Pues muchas gracias mi hermosa aprendiz. (Decía Ash totalmente apenado y sonrojado)

Leia: Ahora general Skywalker será mejor que se prepare porque la flota de la Alianza ya se está reuniendo para combatir a la Estrella de la Muerte que el Imperio está construyendo cerca de la Luna forestal Endor, los espías bothan nos han proporcionado los planos de la nueva Estrella de la Muerte, y otra cosa aún más importante aún es que el Emperador mismo va supervisar la construcción de su Estrella de la Muerte, y creo que está va ser la oportunidad perfecta para darle un duro golpe al Imperio y hacer que esta guerra acabe lo más pronto posible.

Ash: Me parece excelente.

Leia: Pero antes tendremos que ir a rescatar Han, resulta que Lando y Chewbacca localizaron donde está Han, y resulta que está siendo prisionero en el Palacio de Jabba The Hut.

Ash: Pues habrá que ir a rescatarlo, Han es un gran piloto y un líder natural, y no podremos organizar el ataque a la Estrella de la Muerte sin él.

Serena: Así es.

Ash: Bueno comandante Trailor, ahora es tiempo de que usted y sus soldados demuestren de lo que son capaces, prepare a sus hombres y dígales que iremos rumbo al Sistema Tatooine.

Comandante Trailor: ¡Si señor!

Leia: Sailer, quisiera darle las gracias por todo.

Sailer: De nada Princesa Leia, considere este ejército de clones como un aporte de nuestro sistema en su lucha contra el Imperio Galáctico y tenemos la plena confianza que el Genaral Ash Skywalker sabrá dirigir a este ejército hacía la victoria.

Y poco después descendieron 10 Destructores Venator que la Princesa Leia, y Mon Mothma se la habían ingeniado para conseguir para embarcar al todo el Ejército de soldados clones, y a Ash y Serena se les asigno su propia nave comando.

Ash: ¡Cielos Serena! ¿Quién lo diría? Pasamos a ser de simples granjeros a ser guerreros Jedis y líderes de un gran ejército de soldados clones para luchar en contra del Imperio Galáctico.

Serena: Pues si

Ash: Pues sí, aunque sé que esto no va ser nada fácil ya que ser general será un gran reto.

Serena: Si lo sé pero no olvides que no estás solo (Le decía Serena mientras le deba un beso en la mejilla)…. Por cierto antes que se me olvide, ten esto te pertenece… (Dándole el sable de luz del padre de Ash)

Ash: No Serena, ahora te pertenece a ti.

Serena: Pero Ash es el sable de luz de tu padre ¿Estás seguro que quieres dármelo?

Ash: Pues claro, tú te lo has ganado, considéralo como una muestra de mi amor y mi aprecio por ti, además mi clon maligno destruyo tu sable de luz en el duelo que tuvimos con él, y por lo tanto necesitarás uno con que defenderte, yo a partir ahora prefiero usar mi propio sable de luz hecho por mí.

Serena: Ash…. ¡Muchas gracias! Te promete que lo cuidaré y lo llevaré con honor.

Ash: Sé que lo harás mi amor, ahora señores marquen rumbo al Sistema Tatooine, tenemos a un amigo que salvar.

Y luego la flota de Ash entro al Hiper espació rumbo al Planeta Tatooine.

Y mientras tanto en la Flota Imperial... Darth Vader recibió un informe de todo lo sucedido en el Sistema Kamino.

Darth Vader: Así que el joven Ash Skywalker no solo derroto a su clon maligno, sino que también se hizo con el control de un ejército de soldados clon que los Kaminianos habían hecho en secreto.

Almirante Piett: Y no solo eso Lord Vader, al parecer el joven Ash Skywalker también tiene una joven aprendiz de casi su misma edad quién también sería su pareja sentimental.

Darth Vader: Interesante…. Ya puede retirarse Almirante Piett.

Almirante Piett: Si Lord Vader.

Y Darth Vader fue a su centro de meditación donde se puso en contacto con el Emperador para informarle de lo ocurrido.

Darth Sidious: Así que hiciste un clon del joven Ash Skywalker, y no me lo informaste.

Darth Vader: Perdón maestro pensé que…

Darth Sidious: Usted pensó ¿Qué? Lord Vader, ahora por su culpa otro sistema se ha unido a la Alianza Rebelde, y por si fuera poco el joven Ash Skywalker se hizo con el mando de un ejército de 30 mil soldados clones.

Darth Vader: Pero ¿Qué son los 30 mil soldados clones contra el inmenso poder de nuestras fuerzas imperiales?

Darth Sidious: No es tanto el hecho de que haya adquirido 30 mil soldados clones Lord Vader, sino el hecho de que el joven Ash Skywalker está que se hace cada vez más poderoso, y hasta supe que tiene una aprendiz.

Darth Vader: Y eso es mayor motivo para atraer al joven Ash Skywalker hacía el lado oscuro de la fuerza maestro.

Darth Sidious: Pues si Lord Vader, yo solo sé que el joven Ash Skywalker vendrá a ti y tú lo traerás ante mí.

Darth Vader: Como usted ordene maestro.

Darth Sidious: Ahora necesito que vayas a la Estrella de la Muerte y para que presiones al comandante encargado y a sus hombre a que terminen la Estrella del Muerte de una buena vez por todas, ya que mucho están que se demoran con la construcción, y no pienso tolerar más atrasos.

Darth Vader: Si maestro.

Esta historia continuara…

Nota del autor: Como dije anteriormente en el final del capítulo anterior, resulta que yo iba escribir una historia aparte antes de comenzar los capítulos finales de mi Fic que estarán basados en "El Retorno del Jedi" y sé que en el Retorno del Jedi no hubo Soldados Clones luchando por la Alianza pero como es un FanFic no tiene importancia alguna, en fin espero que el Fic les este gustado, y esperen los próximos capítulos.


	9. Un Rescate y un Reencuentro inesperado

Después de que en el Sistema Kamino Ash y Serena lograron derrotar al maligno clon de Ash creado por orden de Darth Vader, los Kaminianos como muestra de agradecimiento le proporciono a la Alianza Rebelde 30 mil soldados clones que habían formado en secreto para combatir al Imperio Galáctico, y la Princesa Leia como agradecimiento por su destacada labor en servicio de la Alianza Rebelde nombro a Ash general y puso a su mando del ejército de 30 mil soldados clones que le proporciono los centros de clonación de Kamino y a su vez recibió por parte de la Princesa Leia y Mon Monthma 10 destructores Venator de segunda mano para transportarlos, y como primera misión, Ash y Serena fueron al Sistema Tatooine junto con la Princesa Leia para ayudar a Lando Calrissian y Chewbacca a rescatar a Han Solo.

Princesa Leia: Y bien General Skywalker ¿Qué le parece la flota que destructores que hemos puesto a su mando?

Ash: Me parece grandiosa Princesa Leia, pero dígame ¿Cómo hizo usted y Mon Monthma para conseguir estos destructores?

Princesa Leia: La antigua República solía usarlos hasta el final de las guerras clones pero después que el Imperio Galáctico se formó mucho de estos cruceros quedaron en desuso y fueron abandonados. Mon Monthma y yo tuvimos que invertir considerables ingresos de la Alianza para ponerlos nuevamente en funcionamiento.

Ash: Vaya sí que es grandioso, le prometo que los cuidaré muy bien.

Princesa Leia: Sé que lo harás Ash, ahora lo importante es llegar lo más pronto a Tatooine para rescatar a Han. Lando y Chewie ya están en Tatooine a la espera de nuestra llegada.

Y en eso una voz conocida les hablo.

?: ¡Hola Ash! ¡Hola Serena!

Ash: No puede ser…. ¿Clemont?

Leia: Corrección más bien Almirante Clemont Failor.

Ash y Serena: ¿Almirante?

Clemont: Pues si… Parece ser que a raíz de mi destacada actuación cuando nos enfrentamos a los soldados de asalto imperial cuando estuvimos en la Ciudad de la Nubes, la Princesa Leia me dio el puesto de Almirante de la flota encargada de transportar a su ejército de soldados clones.

Ash: Cielos Clemont ¡Felicidades! Cuando te conocimos eras el jefe mecánico de los cazas de la Alianza, ahora pasaste a ser Almirante.  
Serena: Nos da mucho por ti Clemont.

Clemont: Pues muchas gracias (Decía Clemont estando algo apenado) Por cierto Ash supe que ahora eres un Caballero Jedi, y no solo eso sino que ahora la Princesa Leia te nombro General.

Ash: Así es y Serena ahora no solo es mi novia sino que también ahora es mi aprendiz oficial de Jedi.

Clemont: ¿Aprendiz de Jedi? Serena eso significa que tú…. (Estando asombrado)

Serena: Así es Clemont yo también soy una portadora de la fuerza.

Clemont: Increíble…. Ahora por lo vista Ash y tú van a estar más unidos que nunca.

Serena: Pues así parece, yo con gusto seguiré a mi novio y maestro hasta el fin de la galaxia. (Decía Serena totalmente feliz y sonrojada mientras tomaba a Ash por el brazo)

Ash: Pues si Serena…. (Decía Ash algo apenado y avergonzado)

Serena: Y dime Clemont ¿Cómo está Bonnie?

Clemont: Pues bien, como ustedes sabrán ya le envié de regreso con nuestros padres en el Sistema Naboo, ellos estuvieron felices y contentos de que Bonnie haya regresado sana y salva a raíz de nuestra última aventura peligrosa que tuvimos con Vader y las fuerzas imperiales.

Serena: Nos da mucho gusto Clemont.

Clemont: Bueno será mejor que vayan preparando a las tropas que tengan que llevar consigo porque pronto llegaremos al Sistema Tatooine.

Princesa Leia: Ash dime ¿Cuál es tú plan para rescatar a Han?

Ash: Pues estamos provistos de 30 mil soldados clones ¿No? Así que descenderemos con un buen regimiento de ellos, y le diremos a Jabba que libere a Han por las buenas o por malas.

Princesa Leia: Mala idea Ash, ahora la Alianza tiene suficientes problemas en nuestra guerra contra el Imperio y si hacemos eso, de seguro los Hutt se aliaran al Imperio para destruirnos.

Ash: Entonces, tendremos que recurrir a las negociaciones pacíficas y si no acceden pues tendremos que obligarlos a que liberen a Han por las malas.

Comandante Trailor: La verdad General Skywalker, yo espero que sea por las malas, mis hombres y yo ya estamos ansiosos por entrar en acción, lo que más queremos mis hermanos y yo es enmendar el terrible error que nuestros antecesores cometieron con la Orden 66.

Ash: Paciencia Comandante, pronto usted y sus hombres tendrán su oportunidad de entrar en acción y en este plan que voy a preparar lo necesitare a usted y a buen regimiento de sus soldados.

Comandante Trailor: ¡Si señor!

Ash: Serena a ti también te necesitaré.

Serena: Estoy lista cuando gustes mi hermoso maestro.

Ash: Bien… Princesa Leia, también la necesitaré a usted.

Leia: Bien.

Clemont: Oye Ash ¿Y yo?

Ash: Clemont, tú te quedaras en la nave para mandar más tropas en caso de que las necesitemos.

Clemont: Está bien… Aunque yo también quería ir a pelear.

Ash: Almirante Clemont, tú lugar es aquí para vigilar las naves que transportan nuestras tropas.

Clemont: Está bien, lo haré.

Ash: Ahora C3PO, Artuu venga aquí.

C3PO: Como ordene amo Ash.

Luego que Ash y los demás organizaron su plan, la flota logro llegar al Sistema Tatooine, luego Ash acompañado de Serena, la Princesa Leia y 200 Soldados clones al mando del comandante Trailor descendieron al planeta, y se reunieron con Lando Calrissian y Chewbacca, y les explicaron cómo sería el plan.

Lando: Espero que funcione…

Chewbacca: ¡Guarrrr!

Ash: Claro que funcionara Lando, ahora C3PO y Artoo, como lo hemos planeado ustedes serán los primeros en ir al Palacio de Jabba.  
C3PO: Como orden amo Ash. Vamos Artoo

Artoo: Silbido.

Mientras tanto a millones de años luz de distancia cerca de la luna forestal Endor, Darth Vader estaba llegando en su nave personal a la nueva Estrella de la Muerte que el Imperio Galáctico estaba construyendo.

Piloto Imperial: Estación de comando, habla ST-321 Código azul, nos estamos acercando desactiven el escudo de seguridad.

Oficial Imperial: El escudo será desactivado cuando recibamos la confirmación del código que trasmite, espere por favor… Está autorizado.

Piloto Imperial: Comenzamos el acercamiento.

Y luego la nave de Darth Vader logro aterrizar en el puerto de la Estrella de la Muerte.

Oficial Imperial: Informe al comandante que Lord Vader acaba de llegar en su nave.

Y luego el comandante de la Estrella de la Muerte acompañado de un regimiento de soldados de asalto fueron a recibir a Darth Vader.

Comandante Imperial: Lord Vader que inesperado placer, nos honra con su visita.

Darth Vader: Ahórrese sus formalidades comandante, vine a poner su itinerario al día

Comandante Imperial: Le aseguro mi Lord, mis hombres trabajan tan rápido como pueden.

Darth Vader: Tal vez yo pueda encontrar nuevas formas para motivarlo.

Comandante Imperial: Está estación estará en operación según el plan.

Darth Vader: Pues lamento informarle que el emperador no comparte su evaluación optimista de la situación.

Comandante Imperial: Pero él quiere lo imposible…. Necesito más hombres.

Darth Vader: Tal vez usted pueda decírselo en persona.

Comandante Imperial: ¿El… El emperador vendrá….? (Totalmente nervioso)

Darth Vader: Así es comandante y está muy disgustado con su aparente falta de progreso.

Comandante Imperial: Do… Doblaremos los esfuerzos.

Darth Vader: Eso espero comandante por su bien. El emperador no es tan benevolente como yo.

Mientras tanto en el Sistema Tatooine Artoo y C3PO iban rumbo al Palacio de Jabba a entregar un mensaje por orden de Ash.

Artuu: Silbido.

C3PO: Claro que me preocupa, el Palacio de Jabba es un sitio al que nadie en su sano juicio le gustaría entrar, además si yo te contara todas las cosas que he oído sobre ese tal Jabba The Hutt te daría un corto circuito.

Artuu: Silbido en señal de nerviosismo.

Y luego Artuu y C3PO llegaron al palacio de Jabba.

C3PO: Será mejor tocar la puerta supongo….

Y en eso C3PO hizo un ligero golpe en la puerta y esta se abrió y en eso salió el mayordomo personal de Jabba The Hutt Bib Fortuna.

Bib Fortuna: ¿Qué es lo que quieren con mi amo Jabba?

Y en eso tanto C3PO y Artuu se vieron rodeados de guardias gamorreanos (Son criaturas mitad humano y mitad jabalí en el universo ficticio de Star Wars)

C3PO: Nosotros traemos un mensaje para su amo Jabba The Hutt.

Artuu: Silbido.

C3PO: Y un regalo ¿Regalo? ¿Cuál regalo?

Y en eso Bib Fortuna comenzó a mirar a Artuu.

Artuu: ¿Qué regalo será pequeño droide?

C3PO: Dice que nuestras ordenes son entregarlo al mismo Jabba en persona.

Bib Fortuna: Pues bien… Los llevaré con amo hojalatas.

C3PO: Artuu tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto….

Y en eso Bib Fortuna llevaron a C3PO y a Artuu ante Jabba.

Bib Fortuna: Amo, estas hojalatas dicen que tienen un importante mensaje para usted acompañado de un regalo.

Jabba: Pues bien que me lo muestren.

C3PO: Muy bien Artoo, muéstrale el mensaje.

Y en eso Artoo comenzó a proyectar una imagen de Ash.

Ash: Saludos su excelencia, soy Ash Skywalker caballero Jedi y amigo del Capitán Han Solo. Sé que eres muy poderoso grandísimo Jabba y que tu irá con el Capitán Han Solo debe ser de igual de poderosa, y por lo tanto solito una audiencia con su excelencia para negociar por su vida. Con su sabiduría, estoy seguro que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo que sería mutuamente beneficioso que evite un enfrentamiento desagradable. Como una muestra de mis intenciones te presento un obsequio: Estos 2 androides.

C3PO: ¿Cómo dijo?

Ash: Son muy trabajadores y por lo tanto te servirán bien.

C3PO: No puede ser cierto. Artuu estás mostrando el mensaje equivocado.

Y mientras tanto Jabba como todos los que estaban en su corte estaban que se reían de la propuesta de Ash.

Bib Fortuna: Amo, él no es ningún jedi.

Jabba: No habrá ninguna negociación.

C3PO: Estamos condenados.

Jabba: No pienso entregar a mi adorno favorito, me gusta donde está ahora el Capitán Han Solo.

Y en eso Jabba les mostro a Artoo y a C3POO el bloque de carbonita en el que aún seguía congelado el Capitán Han Solo.

C3PO: ¡Mira Artoo! Es el Capitán Solo y aún sigue congelado en carbonita.

Y luego Artoo y C3PO fueron mandados por Jabba a su taller de mantenimiento de androides.

C3PO: ¿Qué les habrá disgustado al amo Ash y a la ama Serena para que me hagan esto? ¿Acaso fue algo que hice o dije? Ellos nunca mostraron descontento alguno con mi trabajo.

Droide jefe: Bien, nuevas adquisiciones, tú el robot dorado; eres un androide de protocolo ¿No es así? 

C3PO: Por supuesto soy C3PO..

Droide Jefe: Con el simple hecho de que hayas dicho si basta. Dime ¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?

C3PO: Tengo fluidez y más de 6 millones de formas de comunicación y….

Droide Jefe: ¡Con eso basta! Hemos estado sin interprete desde que el amo Jabba se enfureció con el último androide de protocolo al quien ordeno desintegrar.

C3PO: ¿Desintegrar?

Y en eso C3PO vio horrorizado como el androide de protocolo que le antecedió era desintegrado delante de él.

Androide Jefe: Guardia, este androide podría ser muy útil, póngale un dispositivo de retención y llévelo a la sala principal de audiencias del amo Jabba.

C3PO: Artoo, no me abandones.

Fue lo último que dijo C3PO mientras era separado de Artoo.

Artoo: Silbido.

Androide Jefe: Eres muy irritante pequeño, aprenderás a respetar. Te necesito en la barcaza de mi amo, creo que encajaras muy bien.

Mientras tanto en un pasillo del Palacio de Jabba, Lando Calrissian quien se había infiltrado en el palacio de Jabba como uno de sus guardias y bajo el seudónimo de Tamtel Skeej se puso en contacto con Ash por medio de su comunicador.

Lando: Ash, Jabba no accedió a la propuesta que le diste por medio de la trasmisión y por si fuera poco se apropió de tus droides.

Ash: No te preocupes, la Princesa Leia y Chewie ya van en camino para seguir con la siguiente fase del plan.

Y en eso Lando vio que el temible caza recompensas Boba Fett estaba que se acercaba.

Lando: Bien… Tengo que cortar antes de que alguien me vea hablando contigo.

Ash: Bien.

Y mientras tanto en la sala principal de audiencias Jabba lanzo a una de sus bailarinas al pozo del rancor (Es una bestia carnívora de 5 metros de altura del universo ficticio de Star Wars) donde fue devorada por este y mientras tanto se armó un escándalo en la entrada de Jabba y en eso la Princesa Leia entro disfrazada de un extinto caza recompensas llamado Boushh y con Chewbacca encadenado por el cuello como parte del plan de Ash.

Boushh (Leia): He venido por la recompensa por es Wookie

C3PO: ¡Oh no! Es Chewbacca.

Jabba: Finalmente tenemos aquí al gran Chewbacca.

Chewbacca: ¡Guarrrrr!

Jabba: Androide ven aquí.

C3PO: Si, aquí estoy veneradísimo Jabba.

Jabba: Tradúceme todo lo que me diga este tipo.

C3PO: Como usted diga amo Jabba. Mi estimado caza recompensas su majestad Jabba The Hutt le da la bienvenida y gustoso pagara la recompensa de 25 mil.

Boushh: Quiero 50 mil.

C3PO: 50 Mil y no menos.

Y luego Jabba enfurecido lanzo a C3PO contra una bandeja de servicio, y comenzó a recriminarle a "Boushh" por el alto precio que pedía por entregarle a Chewbacca.

C3PO: ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

Y Jabba le ordeno a C3PO que le dijese Boushh porque tenía que pagar 50 mil.

C3PO: El gran Jabba quiere saber porque tiene que pagar 50 mil.

Boushh: Bueno tal vez esto le convenza… (Mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo)

C3PO: Porque tiene un detonador térmico.

Y en eso todos en la corte de Jabba se asustaron menos Boba Fett quien sacó su arma láser y mientras tanto Jabba estaba que se reía.

Jabba: Este caza recompensas es la clase de basura que me gusta. Valiente e ingenioso. Androide dile que le ofrezco esto...

C3PO: Jabba ofrece la suma de 35 mil y le sugiero que la acepte.

Boushh: Está bien…

C3PO: Está deacuerdo.

Y Jabba feliz y complacido ordeno a sus guardias gamorreanos que llevasen a Chewbacca a una de sus celdas.

Bib Fortuna: Si que tienes agallas caza recompensas.

Luego que la Princesa Leia cobro la recompensa, esa misma noche regreso al Palacio de Jabba a escondidas, y luego que la Princesa Leia fue donde estaba el bloque de carbonita donde estaba congelado Han Solo, y logro descongelarlo, y Han Solo cayó y la Princesa Leia lo sostuvo.

Han Solo: ¿Dónde estoy? (Mientras temblaba)

Boushh: Cálmate un momento… Ahora estás bajo los efectos de la invernación.

Han Solo: Estoy ciego.

Boushh: Tu vista regresara con el tiempo.

Han Solo: ¿Dónde estoy?

Boushh: En el palacio de Jabba.

Han Solo: ¿Quién eres tú?

Y en eso Leia se quitó el casco de la armadura de Boushh.

Leia: Alguien que te ama.

Han Solo: ¡Leia!

Y luego tanto Han como Leia se dieron un apasionado beso.

Leia: Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

Pero en eso una maquiavélica risa comenzó a sonar bien fuerte.

Han Solo: Conozco esa risa.

Y en eso se abrió la cortina que había detrás de ellos, y para el espanto de Han y Leia se trataba de nadie menos de Jabba The Hutt.

Han Solo: Oye Jabba… Escucha yo iba en camino a pagarte pero no alcance a llegar

Jabba: Ya es muy tarde Solo, así que ahórrate tus explicaciones. Puede que hayas sido un buen contrabandista pero ahora no me sirves de nada.

Han Solo: Oye…

Jabba: Llévenlo a las celdas.

Han Solo: Jabba te pagaré el triple, no seas tonto desperdicias una fortuna.

Jabba: Tráiganme a esta bella señorita.

Leia: Tenemos amigos poderosos, te arrepentirás de esto.

Jabba: Oh si claro, estoy seguro (Le decía Jabba con tono sarcástico y burlón mientras comenzaba a lamer con su asquerosa lengua a Leia)

C3PO: No quiero ver esto.

Después Jabba hizo que a Leia le pusiesen un traje bien denigrante y la tomo como su esclava haciendo que la encadenen a su trono y mientras tanto en las celdas del Palacio Jabba, Han Solo fue puesto en la misma celda que Chewbacca.

Han Solo: ¿Chewie?

Chewbacca: Guarrrr. (Le decía Chewbacca mientras abrazaba a Han)

Han Solo: ¡Chewie! Espera estoy ciego… Espera ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Chewbacca: Guarrr

Han Solo: ¿Qué Ash vendrá a salvarnos? Ash está loco, no puede cuidarse así mismo, ni mucho menos rescatar a alguien y que decir de Serena.

Chewbacca: Guarrr

Han Solo: ¿Qué Ash es un Caballero Jedi? Y ¿Serena es su aprendiz? ¡Qué bien! Yo me voy por un tiempo y ya todo el mundo le entra delirios de grandeza.

A la mañana siguiente, Ash se enteró por medio de Lando que capturaron a Leia, así que decidió ir él mismo en persona a hablar con Jabba en su palacio y usando la fuerza logro noquear a los guardias gamorreanos que custodiaban la entrada del palacio de Jabba y en eso Bib Fortuna salió para hablar con Ash.

Bib Fortuna: Oiga, usted no debe estar aquí.

Ash: Debo hablar con Jabba ahora.

Bib Fortuna: El gran Jabba está dormido y no es prudente que lo moleste ahora.

Y luego Ash comenzó a usar la fuerza para manipular la mente de Bib Fortuna.

Ash: Me llevarás con Jabba ahora.

Bib Fortuna: Lo llevaré con Jabba ahora.

Ash: Sirve a tu amo bien, y serás recompensado.

Leia: Ash….

C3PO: Al fin, el amo Ash vino a rescatarme.

Y luego Bib Fortuna despertó a Jabba.

Bib Fortuna: Gran Jabba, el Maestro Jedi Ash Skywalker está aquí.

Jabba: Te dije que no lo dejaran entrar.

Ash: Debes permitir que hable.

Bib Fortuna: Gran Jabba tiene que permitir que hable.

Jabba: ¡Estúpido débil mental! ¿No te das cuenta que está usando contigo un viejo truco Jedi?

Y en eso Ash se sacó la capucha de su capa y se dirigió ante Jabba tratando de manipularlo con la fuerza.

Ash: Jabba, traerás al Capitán Solo y al Wookie ante mí.

Jabba: Tus poderes mentales no funcionan conmigo jovencito.

Ash: De todas formas me llevare al Capitán Solo y a sus amigos, puedes sacar provecho de esto o ser destruido. Tú eliges pero no debes subestimar mis poderes.

C3PO: Amo Ash está parado exactamente sobre….

Jabba: No habrá ningún tipo de negociaciones muchachito Jedi. Disfrutaré viéndote morír.

Y en eso Ash uso la fuerza para atraer una pistola laser de uno de los caza recompensas de Jabba hacía él y Ash apunto directamente hacía Jabba pero fue detenido por un guardia gamorreano y luego Jabba uso el interruptor para abrir la rampa sobre la que estaba parado Ash y este cayo junto con el guardia gamorreano que lo sostenía hacía la guarida del rancor.

Jabba: Muere basura Jedi.

Y en eso una reja comenzó a abrirse y salió rancor de Jabba

C3PO: ¡Oh no! El amo Ash está perdido.

Ash: ¡Rayos! Esto sí que se ve mal.

Y luego el rancor tomo al guardia gomorreano que cayó con Ash en el pozo y lo devoro por completo, y mientras tanto Ash aprovecho para tomar un cráneo y lo lanzo hacía el interruptor de la puerta haciendo que esta cayera sobre el rancor aplastándolo y matándolo instantáneamente.

Ash: ¿Qué te pareció eso Jabba? Y eso que lo hice sin la necesidad de usar mi sable de luz por eso te dije qué no me subestimaras, ahora ¿Acederas a liberar al Capitán Solo y a mis amigos?

Y Jabba se enfureció

Jabba: ¡Nunca! Y si tanto quieres estar con el Capitán Solo y el Wookie, pues con gusto te daré lo que quieres. Tráiganme al Capitán Solo y al Wookie ¡Todos pagaran por esta atrocidad!

Y en eso tanto Ash como Han Solo y Chewbacca fueron llevados ante Jabba en su salón de audiencias.

Ash: ¡Hola Han!

Han Solo: ¡Ash!

Ash: ¿Cómo estás?

Han Solo: Pues bien, juntos otra vez ¿He?

Ash: Pues si… No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Han Solo: ¿Cómo ves esto?

Ash: Igual que siempre.

Han Solo: ¿Tan mal? Por cierto ¿Dónde está Leia?

Leia: Aquí estoy.

Jabba: Androide tradúceles esto que te voy a decir.

C3PO: ¡Oh no! Su gran excelencia Jabba The Hutt ha decretado que deben ser ejecutados inmediatamente.

Han Solo: Odio tener que esperar.

C3PO: Por lo tanto serán llevando al mar de las dunas y serán arrojados a la fosa de Carkoon… Donde anida el poderoso sarlacc.

Han Solo: No suena tan mal…

C3PO: En su estómago conocerán otra definición de dolor y sufrimiento al ser digeridos por los próximos 1000 años.

Chewbacca: ¡Guarrr!

Han Solo: Aunque pensándolo bien sería mejor declinar.

Ash: Te di la oportunidad Jabba.

Jabba: ¡Llévenselos!

Ash: Jabba este será el último error que cometerás.

Y luego Ash, Han Solo y Chewbacca fueron llevados a su celda mientras preparaban la barcaza de Jabba que los llevaría al Poso del Sarlacc y en eso Lando Calrissian fue a verlos.

Lando: Ash, dime ¿Cuál es la siguiente fase de tu plan?

Ash: Préstame por un momento tu comunicador. Necesito contactar a Serena.

Han Solo: Un momento… ¿Ese es Lando?

Ash: Así es Han, él también no está ayudando con tu rescate, así que tranquilo por favor.

Lando: Tranquilo Han, primero hay que salir de esta.

Han Solo: Pues bien… Aunque no olvides que estoy en esta situación gracias a ti.

Ash: ¡Silencio los 2!

Y en eso Ash contacto a Serena quien estaba reunida con el Comandante Trailor y un regimiento de 200 soldados clones a la espera de recibir órdenes.

Serena: Ash mi amor ¿Está bien?

Ash: Pues si Serena aunque casi me devora un rancor.

Serena: ¿Qué? Un rancor ¿Dices?

Ash: Si pero descuida, no te preocupes ya paso, ahora escúchame, Jabba ha ordenado que Han, Chewie y yo seamos ejecutados lanzándonos al poso de Carkoon para que seamos devorados por una criatura llamada Sarlacc.

Serena: ¡Oh cielos! Yo conozco esa criatura, yo presencie muchas ejecuciones por parte Jabba lanzando a sus prisioneros hacía el Sarlacc cuando mis padres trabajaban como caza recompensas para Jabba.

Ash: ¿O sea que sabes dónde queda?

Serena: Si, si sé.

Ash: Pues es necesario que tú y el comandante Trailor vayan a la ubicación donde está el pozo del Carkoon, y esperen la llegada de la barcaza de Jabba que no estará transportando para nuestra ejecución ¿Entendido?

Serena: Entendido Ash. Comandante Trailor dígales a sus hombres que ya es hora de moverse.

Comandante Trailor: Entendido padawan Serena ¡Hombres muévanse!

Serena: Ash mi amor ¡Tranquilo! Pronto estaremos ahí para rescatarlos.

Ash: No te preocupes pero no ataquen hasta que les de mi señal ¿Te quedo claro?

Serena: Si Ash, no te preocupes.

Ash: Bueno tengo que cortar.

Y en eso Ash le regreso su comunicador a Lando.

Lando: Muy bien, ahora tengo que llevarlos a los squife de Jabba por órdenes de este.

Ash: Está bien ¡Vamos!

Y luego Lando llevo a Ash, a Han Solo y a Chewbacca a uno de los esquife de Jabba para que los llevase al Nido del Sarlacc, y mientras tanto Artoo estaba en la barcaza sirviendo tragos a los sirvientes de Jabba, y en eso se encontró con C3PO.

C3PO: ¿Artoo? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Artoo: Silbido.

C3PO: Ya sé que estás sirviendo bebidas pero hay que tener mucho cuidado, mira que van a ejecutar al amo Ash, y si no tenemos cuidado a nosotros también.

Artoo: Silbido.

C3PO: Quisiera tener tu optimismo.

Y al lado de la barcaza de Jabba iba el squife que trasladaba a Ash, a Han y Chewbacca quienes estaban acompañados de varios guardias y entre ellos estaba Lando Calrissian quien estaba encubierto.

Han Solo: Creo que mis ojos están mejorando, ahora en lugar de ver una oscura mancha veo una luminosa mancha.

Ash: No hay nada que ver Han, yo crecí aquí.

Lando: Y aquí te enterraran. Conveniente ¿No crees?

Ash: Tu solo quédate cerca de Lando y de mí, yo ya lo tengo todo planeado.

Y en eso llegaron al pozo donde estaba el Sarlacc y Jabba le dijo a C3PO que la tradujese a Ash y a los de demás lo siguiente.

C3PO: Víctimas del todopoderoso sarlacc, Su excelencia espera que mueran honorablemente. Pero si alguno de ustedes desea rogar por misericordia, el gran Jabba the hutt escuchará ahora sus súplicas

Han Solo: C3PO, dile a ese nauseabundo y asqueroso gusano que él no tendrá ese placer de nosotros…. ¿Cierto?

Ash: Jabba esta es tu última oportunidad. Libéranos o morirás.

Pero Jabba y su pandilla no hacían más que responder con risas y burlas la amenaza de Ash.

Ash: Pues como quieras.

Y en eso Ash comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y vio que Serena estaba cerca haciéndole una señal a Ash reflejando la luz del sol con un objeto metálico y Ash le respondió asentando la cabeza y vio que Artoo estaba encima de la cubierta de la barcaza de Jabba, y cerca de ahí Serena, y el Comandante Trailor estaban observando todo atentos oculto detrás de la duna junto con 200 soldados clones.

Serena: Ahora es cuando tenemos que atacar.

Comandante Trailor: Entendido padawan Serena.

Serena: Ahora es cuando ¡Al ataque!

Soldados Clones: ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Ya! ¡Disparen!

Y en eso Artoo lanzo el sable de luz de Ash por los aires, y Ash lo atrapo y comenzó a matar a todos los guardias que estaban en el esquife y se armó un revuelo total, los guardias y caza recompensas de Jabba poco o nada podían hacer frente a las habilidades Jedis de Ash y Serena y la habilidad de combate de 200 soldados clones que los superaban en número y en eso medio del enfrentamiento Lando cayo del esquife y estaba al borde del pozo del sarlacc agarrándose de una cuerda.

Lando: ¡Auxilio!

Han Solo: Espera Lando ahora voy a salvarte

Y en eso el caza recompensas Boba Fett voló en su mochila jet hacía el esquife donde estaba y le disparo con una cuerda dejándolo inmovilizado pero Serena de un salto subió al esquife donde estaba Ash para ayudarlo corto la cuerda con su sable de luz, y con un golpe noqueo a Boba Fett.

Serena: ¿Necesitas una mano?

Ash: Vaya que sí.

Y en eso desde el otro esquife los guardias de Jabba estaban que les disparaba mientras Ash y Serena repelían los disparos con sus sables de luz.

Ash: Serena tú encárgate de estos, yo me encargare de los que están en la barcaza de Jabba, además Leia y los droides están prisioneros ahí.

Serena: Está bien.

Y en eso Ash de un salto llego a la cima de la barcaza personal de Jabba y comenzó a matar a todo a todos los guardias de Jabba y todos caían hacía el pozo de carkoon donde terminaban siendo comida para el sarlacc y mientras tanto Serena hacía lo mismo con los guardias que estaban en los esquifes pero no se dio cuenta que Boba Fett recupero la conciencia y le iba a disparar a Serena por la espalda pero en eso Chewbacca le advirtió a Serena que tenga cuidado con Boba Fett.

Han Solo: ¿Boba Fett? ¿Dónde está?

Y en eso Han Solo por accidente activo la mochila jet de Boba Fett haciendo que este vuele por los aires, y terminó estrellándose contra la barcaza de Jabba cayó por rodando por la duna hacía el nido del Sarlacc donde lo devoró y mientras tanto Leia mato a Jabba The Hutt ahorcándolo con la cadena con la que la tenía atad, y después Artoo apareció para cortar la cadena que tenía atada a la Princesa Leia

Leia: Artoo tenemos que salir de aquí.

Han logro rescatar a Lando de las fueses del Sarlacc, y después Ash estaba en la sima de la cubierta de la barcaza peleando y repeliendo los disparos de los guardias de Jabba, y en eso la Princesa Leia llego a la sima de la cubierta y luego el Comandante Trailor acompañado de una tropa de soldados clones subieron hacía la cubierta para ayudar a Ash y a la Princesa Leia.

Ash: Leia, usa el cañón y dispara hacía la cubierta.

Pero cuando Ash no se dio cuenta uno de los soldados de Jabba disparo contra la mano cibernética de Ash.

Comandante Trailor: ¡General Skywalker!

Y luego el Comandante Trailor mato al soldado de Jabba que le disparo a Ash.

Comandante Trailor: ¿Se encuentra bien señor?

Ash: Si comandante, no se preocupe puedo seguir peleando.

Y luego C3PO y Artoo saltaron de la barcaza rumbo hacía a la arena.

C3PO: Grandioso ahora mis circuitos se llenaran de arena.

Y mientras tanto en la barcaza del ya extinto Jabba, Ash, la Princesa Leia y los demás soldados clones lograron matar a casi todos los soldados, guardias de Jabba y algunos lograron escapar entre ellos estaba el mayordomo de Jabba Bib Fortuna los cuales huyeron hacía rumbo desconocido, y mientras tanto Serena logro matar a todos los soldados de Jabba que estaban en los esquifes y luego de un salto subió a la barcaza para ver si Ash y los demás estaban bien.

Serena: Ash, Princesa ¿Están bien?

Ash: Si no te preocupes Serena estamos bien, ya terminamos todo aquí y Jabba está muerto.

Leia: Un mafioso menos, imagino que ahora muchas personas que tenían deudas con Jabba ahora podrán dormir esta noche con el corazón tranquilo al saber que Jabba ya está muerto.

Ash: Si, ahora será mejor que salgamos de aquí porque esta barcaza va a explotar en cualquier momento.

Y en eso tanto Ash, Serena, la Princesa Leia, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, y los droides Artoo y C3PO y los soldados clones que sobrevivieron al combate abordaron los transportes y fueron rumbo hacía el lugar donde estaba el Halcón Milenario, y las naves de transportes estacionadasm, y luego Han Solo pudo recuperar la vista, al momento que entro al Halcón Milenario

Han Solo: ¡Ha mi hermosa nave! No sabes cómo te extrañe. Muchas gracias Ash y a todos los demás.

Ash: No es nada Han.

Han Solo: Ahora yo te debo una jeje.

Ash: No te preocupes Han.

Leia: Bueno amor ahora que Jabba ya está muerto ya no tienes que preocuparte por el precio a tu cabeza, ya estás libre de todo ese asunto, ahora tiene que devolvernos el favor.

Han Solo: Tienes razón mi hermosa princesa, ahora podré dedicarme de lleno ciento por ciento a la Alianza.

Ash: ¡Qué bien! A todos nos alegra oír eso Han.

Leia: Bueno ya hemos cumplido la misión de rescatar a Han, ahora tenemos que ir al punto de reunión de la flota de la Alianza para planificar el ataque a la Estrella de la Muerte.

Han Solo: ¿La Estrella de la Muerte? ¿Qué acaso no fue destruida por Ash hace 4 años en la Batalla de Yavin?

Leia: Si pero resulta que ahora el Imperio estuvo construyendo otra cerca de la Luna forestal Endor resulta que esta es mucho peor que la primera.

Lando: Sucedieron muchas cosas mientras estabas dormido en la carbonita mi estimado Han.

Han Solo: Bueno…. Ni modo manos a la obra.

Ash: Vayan ustedes, Serena y yo los alcanzaremos luego.

Serena: ¿Qué? Pero ¿A dónde vamos a ir Ash?

Ash: Luego te digo.

Comandante Trailor: General Skywalker ¿Necesitara que yo y alguno de mis hombres vayan con usted?

Ash: No comandante, ustedes no más vayan con la Princesa y los demás al punto de reunión y Serena y yo los alcanzaremos luego y díganle al Almirante Clemont Failor que por favor prepare mi nave personal.

Comandante Trailor: ¡Si señor!

Leia: Serena antes que tú y Ash se vayan hay algo importante que debo decirte.

Serena: ¿Qué es Princesa Leia?

Leia: Veraz hay alguien importante que quiere hablar contigo y que te ha estado buscando por un buen tiempo.

Serena: ¿Qué? Pero ¿A quién se refiere Princesa Leia?

Leia: Te está esperando afuera de la nave y será mejor que vayas a ver esa persona cuanto antes.

Ash: ¡Vamos Serena! Yo voy contigo.

Serena: Pues bien, vamos.

Y Ash y Serena bajaron del Halcón Milenario y Serena se sorprendió al ver la persona que la estaba esperando fuera de la nave.

Serena: No puede ser…. ¿Mamá?

Mamá de Serena: Serena hija ¿Eres tú? (Decía con lágrimas en los ojos)

Y Serena fue corriendo abrazar su mamá y después se echó a llorar sobre su hombro y Ash no hacía que mirar con asombro pero a la vez con felicidad esa conmovedora escena

Serena: Mamá, creí que te había perdido pero ¿Cómo fue que escapaste? Yo siempre creí que tú y papá murieron en esa peligrosa misión que hicieron para Jabba.

Mamá de Serena: Pues veraz hija, yo logré escapar aunque quien si no sobrevivió fue tu padre, y después de esa misión supe que habías huido lejos, yo trate de buscarte pero quede gravemente herida pero fui rescatada, y ayudada por una buena familia de nómades del desierto, y después que me recuperé de mis heridas aproveche el hecho de que Jabba ya me consideraba muerta, y me fui a vivir en una casa en medio del desierto, y pase estos últimos 7 años buscándote a ti hija y por fin te encontré. (Mientras la abrazaba llorando)

Serena: Mamá hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte. ¡Ash por favor ven! Quiero que conozcas a mi madre.

Mamá de Serena: ¿Y quién es él? Por lo visto porta un atuendo que me es muy conocido y veo… Que tiene un sable de luz…. Espera ¿Acaso tú eres un Jedi?

Serena: Mamá te presento a mi novio el Maestro Jedi Ash Skywalker. 

Ash: Mucho gusto señora.

Y en eso la mamá de Serena se acercó a Ash y comenzó a mirarlo detenidamente por varios segundos

Mamá de Serena: Con que novio ¿He?

Serena: Bueno mamá recuerda que ahora tengo 21 años y que obviamente ya tengo la edad para tener una pareja sentimental

Ash: Am ¿Ocurre algo señora? (Preguntaba Ash algo nervioso por la forma algo seria en que la mamá de Serena lo estaba mirando)

Mamá de Serena: Veo que es un buen chico, valiente y gentil aunque algo imprudente pero aun así está bien, tiene mi aprobación para ser tu novio.

Ash: Am gracias señora….

Mamá de Serena: Grace… Mi nombre es Grace.

Ash: Mucho gusto señora Grace.

Serena: Mamá no está bien que te pongas así con Ash, él a lo largo de estos últimos 7 años que estuvimos separadas me ha salvado la vida muchas veces y me ha protegido como tú no tienes idea.

Ash: Aunque debe decir que Serena algunas veces ha hecho lo mismo por mí (Decía Ash algo apenado)

Grace: Era de esperarse yo también le he salvado la vida a mi difunto esposo muchas veces cuando éramos novios ojala hubiese podido hacer lo mismo en la última misión que hicimos para Jabba.

Ash: Cuanto lo siento señora Grace, y lo siento mucho por ti también Serena.

Grace: Gracias Ash.

Serena: Mamá, hay otra cosa que quiero que sepas.

Grace: ¿Qué es hija?

Y en eso Serena le mostro a su madre el sable de luz que traía consigo.

Serena: Mamá… Yo también soy una Jedi… Bueno mejor dicho una aprendiz de Jedi y Ash no solo es mi novio sino que también es mi maestro.

Grace: No me sorprende hija, tú siempre desde que eras pequeña tenías ese talento para usar la fuerza, incluso cuando era muy pequeña hacías flotar tus juguetes con tu mente, y tanto yo como tu padre teníamos que hacer lo que fuese necesario para que no usases tus poderes debido a que el Imperio estaba que cazaba a todos los portadores de la fuerza para que no se convirtiesen en Jedis pero ahora como estuvimos 7 años separadas era de esperarse que durante ese tiempo lograses desarrollar tu talento con la fuerza. (Decía Grace algo triste)

Serena: Mamá… Quiero que sepas que yo ya he decidido mi propio camino, y quiero aprender los caminos de la fuerza y ser una Jedi como lo es Ash, y ayudar a la Princesa Leia a derrotar al Imperio y restablecer la República, además quiero marcar una diferencia del mal rumbo que tomo nuestra familia durante el tiempo en que ustedes trabajaron haciendo trabajos sucios para ese gusano de Jabba.

Grace: Hija…. Supongo que tienes razón, bueno si ese es el camino que has elegido, y te hace feliz pues de deseo la mejor de las suertes. Sé que serás una gran guerrera Jedi, déjame decirte que te deseo lo mejor tanto a ti como a tu novio Ash.

Y en eso Grace se dirigió ante Ash.

Grace: Ash mejor dicho Maestro Skywalker….Te encargo a mi hija, protégela tan bien como lo has estado haciendo ahora.

Ash: Señora Grace…. No se preocupe le prometo que su hija será feliz y estará a salvo conmigo, y la protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario (Le dijo Ash mirando a la mamá de Serena con una mirada firme)

Grace: Sé que lo harás Ash.

Y en eso la Princesa Leia apareció.

Leia: Disculpen que los interrumpa pero quería hablar con la madre de Serena.

Grace: Princesa Leia, muchas gracias por haberme permitido reunirme con mi hija.

Serena: Princesa Leia ¿Usted sabía que mi madre estaba viva?

Leia: Pues fue poco antes de iniciar la operación del rescate de Han que ella se puso en contacto conmigo, para mí fue una sorpresa cuando ella me dijo que era tu madre, le dije que eras tú eras una de las mejores comandantes y lideresas del ejército de la Alianza.

Serena: Bueno no es para tanto (Decía Serena totalmente sonrojada y apenada)

Grace: Bueno era es de esperarse, en nuestra familia somos grandes guerreros por naturaleza y estoy segura que cuando mi hija se case con Ash sus hijos se convertirán en unos poderosos guerreros Jedis.

Y el comentario de Grace hizo que Ash y Serena se sonrojasen mutuamente.

Grace: Por cierto supe derrotaron a Jabba.

Ash: Así es, tuvimos que hacerlo para rescatar a Han.

Grace: ¿Te refieres a Han Solo? Vaya yo lo conozco de cuando comenzó a trabajar como contrabandista para Jabba aunque casi no hablaba mucho con él y yo deje de trabajar para Jabba poco después de que Han Solo lo hiciera ahora veo que él trabaja para la Alianza al igual que ustedes ¿Cierto?

Ash: Así es, tuvimos que rescatarlo porque Jabba quería ejecutarlo.

Grace: Adivinaré…. Solo tenía una deuda con Jabba debido a que el Imperio le decomiso las mercancías que transportaba para él ¿No es así?

Ash: Pues sí.

Grace: Era de esperarse Jabba nunca era comprensible con la gente trabajaba para él, que bueno que ya había dejado de trabajado para él, y lo que es mejor aún es que gracias a ti mi hija no siguió los malos pasos que yo tuve.

Princesa Leia: Bueno ya es hora de irnos.

Serena: Mamá ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Eres una buena guerrera, y también serías buena entrenando a nuestras tropas.

Grace: Me encantaría hija, pero yo ya estoy cansada de estar metidos en conflictos, ahora lo que más quisiera es descansar en mi humilde casa, además solo vine para reencontrarme contigo después de mucho tiempo

Serena: Entiendo…

Ash: Señora Grace, hay algo que quisiera regalarle.

Y en eso Ash le regalo un papel.

Grace: ¿Qué es esto?

Ash: Es el título de propiedad de la granja húmeda de mis difuntos tíos, Serena y yo trabajamos en ella hasta hace 4 años cuando mis tíos murieron y después nos unimos a la Alianza rebelde, actualmente la granja está un poco al dañada pero con unas cuantas reparaciones, y arreglos podrá estar nuevamente en funcionamiento.

Grace: Muchas gracias Ash.

Serena: Muchas gracias Ash, tú sí que eres una persona muy amable. (Mientras le daba un beso)

Grace: Hija cuídate mucho, sé que te convertirás en una poderosa Jedi.

Serena: Así será mamá.

Grace: Ha y General Skywalker, ¡Muchas gracias por haber entrenado a mi hija!

Ash: No hay de que señora Grace. Bueno Serena ya nos tenemos que ir.

Serena: Está bien… ¡Cuídate mucho mamá! No sabes lo feliz que me siento de volver a verte. (Le decía Serena mientras la abrazaba con lágrimas de felicidad)

Y Grace abrazo tanto a Ash como a Serena por igual.

Grace: Tú también hija, cuídense mucho lo 2. Y te digo esto a ti también Ash porque sé lo especial que eres para mi hija.

Ash: Lo haré señora Grace, se lo prometo.

Serena: Adiós mamá ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Y luego la Princesa Leia abordo el Halcón milenario y partió rumbo al punto de reunión de la flota de la Alianza en compañía de Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, C3PO y la flota de soldados clones mientras que Ash y Serena en compañía de Artoo abordaron su nave personal, y fueron rumbo al especio mientras Grace los despedía.

Serena: Ash no sabes lo feliz que me siento de haberme reencontrado con mi madre y saber que aún está con vida. (Mientras derramaba unas lágrimas de felicidad)

Ash: Me da mucho gusto por ti Serena.

Serena: Y muchas gracias por haberle obsequiado la granja de tus tíos.

Ash: No me lo agradezcas, además tú bien sabes que yo siempre deteste vivir en esa granja, y como tu madre decía que necesitaba un lugar tranquilo, decidí obsequiársela.

Serena: Aun así muchas gracias Ash, ahora dime ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

Ash: Iremos al Sistema Dagobah Serena, tengo una promesa que cumplir a un viejo amigo.

Serena: ¿Al sistema Dagobah? ¿Te refieres a que vamos a visitar….?

Ash: Así es Serena, vamos a visitar al Maestro Yoda para completar mi entrenamiento como Jedi y de paso completar el tuyo.

Serena: ¡Qué bien! No sabes lo ansiosa que estoy por conocer al Maestro Yoda.

Ash: Yo ansió reencontrarme con él. Espero que este bien ¡Muy Maestro Yoda espere mi regreso que allá vamos!

Pero en eso Serena noto que la mano cibernética de Ash estaba algo dañada por el disparo que recibió en el enfrentamiento contra Jabba.

Serena: Ash… Tu mano está dañada.

Ash: No te preocupes aun la puedo mover.

Serena: Deberíamos ir a la fragata médica para que la reparen.

Ash: No te preocupes, justamente traje un guante especial en caso de que pasase esto, la mantendrá protegida hasta que vayamos al punto de reunión.

Serena: Está bien…..

Luego la nave en la que iban Ash, Serena y Artoo entro a la velocidad de la luz rumbo al Sistema Dagobah.

Mientras tanto a millones de años luz de distancia cerca de la luna forestal Endor, el Emperador Darth Sidious llego en persona a supervisar la construcción de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte, y fue recibido por Darth Vader en persona con un gran regimiento de soldados de asalto, y oficiales Imperiales y Darth Vader se arrodillo en reverencia ante el Emperador.

Darth Sidious: Levántate amigo mío.

Darth Vader: La Estrella de la Muerte estará terminada a tiempo maestro.

Darth Sidious: Lo has hecho bien Lord Vader, ahora siento que quieres continuar con tu búsqueda del joven Ash Skywalker.

Darth Vader: Así es maestro.

Darth Sidious: Paciencia mi amigo, con el tiempo él te buscará a ti y tú lo traerá ante mí. Él se ha hecho muy poderoso. Solo nuestra unidad podrá atraer al joven Ash Skywalker hacía el lado oscuro de la fuerza.

Darth Vader: Como lo desees Maestro.

Darth Sidious: Todo está procediendo como le he planeado. 

Continuará… 


	10. La Batalla de Endor Comienza

Después de que Ash, Serena y los demás héroes de la Alianza Rebelde rescataron a Han Solo de las perversas manos del vil mafioso Jabba The Hutt, Serena se reencontró con su madre, y le dio su aprobación a su noviazgo con Ash y el camino que ella eligió para convertirse en una Jedi, y después de haberse despedido de la madre de Serena, Ash y Serena se separaron del grupo e iban rumbo al Sistema Dagobah para encontrarse con el Maestro Yoda para que tanto Ash como Serena concluyan sus entrenamientos como Jedi.

Ash: Espero que el Maestro Yoda este bien.

Serena: Yo estoy ansiosa de conocerlo pero ¿Sabes? Hasta ahora no me has dicho como es él. No hay duda que debe ser un gran y poderoso guerrero Jedi.

Ash: Bueno…. Es un anciano alienígena de una raza desconocida. Él es de color verde y su estatura es de 66 centímetros de alto.

Serena: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Ash: Así es. Pero no lo subestimes Serena. Yoda fue el maestro Jedi más sabio y poderoso de la antigua y ya extinta orden Jedi.

Serena: Increíble…. ¡Estoy ansiosa por aprender de él!

Pero en eso Artoo comenzó a hacer corto circuitos.

Ash: ¡Artoo! ¿Estás bien? Pondré la nave en piloto automático.

Serena: Parece ser que los mecánicos de Jabba le hicieron serios desarreglos a Artoo.

Ash: Y no solo eso sino que también tuvo un fuerte golpe durante la batalla que tuvimos contra los soldados de Jabba pero no es nada serio, podré repararlo ahora mismo.

Serena: Déjame que te ayude.

Ash: ¿Sabes cómo reparar droides?

Serena: Pues claro, le pedí a Clemont y a sus mecánicos que por favor me enseñasen a reparar droides, y naves, ya que como comandante militar del ejército de la Alianza y futura Jedi tengo que saber de todo ¿No crees?

Ash: Pues sí.

Y luego tanto Ash como Serena se pusieron a reparar a Artuu cuando de repente, Artoo comenzó a proyectar un holograma.

Serena: ¡Ash mirá! Artoo está proyectando algo.

Y en eso Ash y Serena vieron a 2 hombres en el holograma, y uno de ellos sostenía un sable de luz con el que comenzó atacar al otro hombre, y este a su vez saco su sable de luz para defenderse.

"Maestro Skywalker ¿Qué cree que hace?"

Ash: ¿Maestro Skywalker dijo? (Pregunto Ash con asombro)

"El maestro Anakin Skywalker nos ha traicionado"

Serena: ¡Ash es tu padre!... ¿Pero…. A que se refiere con eso de que los ha traicionado? No entiendo.

Y en eso Ash vio a su padre Anakin Skywalker al mando de un gran regimiento de soldados clones matando a varios Jedis y padawans, y muchos de ellos niños.

Ash: No puede ser cierto…

"Que todos los niños huyan, el maestro Skywalker está matando a todos los Jedis y padawans incluyendo a los niños"

Serena: Esto es terrible…. (Decía Serena totalmente horrorizada por lo que estaba viendo en el holograma)

Ash: Ese hombre…. No puede ser mi padre…. Me niego a creerlo. (Decía Ash mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas)

Serena: Ash….

Y luego Artoo comenzó a proyectar otro holograma en el que Anakin salía con una mujer que se hacía llamar Padme.

Anakin: Padme amor mío, ya no tenemos que huir, me he vuelto más poderoso de lo que imaginas, yo puedo derrotar al canciller y juntos podremos dominar la galaxia juntos.

Padme: No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. Obi Wan tenía razón ¡Cambiaste! Anakin ¿En qué te has convertido? Anakin me rompes el corazón. (Mientras comenzaba a llorar)

Anakin: Es por Obi Wan ¿Cierto? Él te ha envenenado la cabeza acerca de mí ¿No es así?

Padme: ¡No! Por todo lo que has hecho y por todo lo que harás ¡Detente ahora! Anakin te amo, huye conmigo para que podamos criar a nuestro hijo.

Ash: ¿Hijo? ¿O sea que esa mujer es mi madre?

Serena: Ash…. (Le decía Serena mientras le ponía su mano sobre su hombro)

Y en eso Obi Wan apareció en el holograma.

Anakin: ¡Traidora! Lo trajiste para que me matara ¿Cierto?

Padme: No…. Espera no es lo que tú crees… Anakin.

Y en eso Ash y Serena vieron horrorizados en el holograma que proyectaba Artoo como Anakin comenzó a estrangular a Padme.

Ash: ¡Mamá! (Grito Ash mientras comenzaba a llorar)

Serena: Es un monstruo…. (Decía Serena totalmente espantada)

Y luego Obi Wan se enfureció con Anakin.

Obi Wan: ¡Suéltala Anakin!... ¡Que la sueltes!

Anakin: ¡Hiciste que ella me odiara!

Obi Wan: ¡Lo has hecho tú mismo!

Anakin: ¡Tú no la apartarás de mí!

Obi Wan: ¡Tu irá y tu sed de poder ya lo hicieron! …..Permitiste que ese Lord Oscuro te manipulase hasta que te convertiste…. En aquello que tanto habías jurado destruir

Anakin: ¡Deja los sermones Obi Wan! No le temo al lado oscuro como a ustedes. He traído la paz, la justicia y la libertad a mi nuevo imperio.

Obi Wan: ¿Tú nuevo Imperio?

Anakin: No me obligues a destruirte.

Obi Wan: Anakin… Mi lealtad está con la República ¡Con la Democracia!

Anakin: Pues si no estás conmigo…. Eres mi enemigo.

Obi Wan: Solo un Sith es tan radical tomando decisiones…. Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

Anakin: Será en vano.

Y luego en el holograma Ash y Serena vieron como Anakin y Obi Wan comenzaron a batirse en un duelo de sables de luz, y ahí Artoo ya no proyecto más.

Ash: No puede ser… Esto no debe ser cierto… (Decía Ash mientras comenzaba a llorar)

Serena: Ash… Cuanto lo siento (Le decía Serena mientras abrazaba a Ash tratando de consolarlo)

Y en eso Artoo comenzó a proyectar otro holograma y era una escena en la que Padme estaba recostada sobre una cama de un centro médico, y Obi Wan estaba a su lado sosteniendo a un niño que era él.

Padme: Obi Wan. En él aún hay bondad. Sé que sí.

Y después de esas palabras Ash y Serena vieron en el holograma como Padme la madre de Ash murió y de ahí Artoo dejo de trasmitir el holograma.

Ash: ¿Qué es todo esto? A pesar de los terribles actos de mi padre ¿Mi madre murió creyendo que en mi padre aun había bondad?

Serena: Tu madre por lo visto era una mujer que verdaderamente amaba a tu padre pero lo que hizo tu padre no tiene nombre, sinceramente no puedo evitar sentir desprecio por ese hombre, y no puedo creer que una persona tan linda y dulce como tú sea hijo de ese monstruo.

Ash: Serena…. Yo también comparto tu indignación, y yo más quien nadie porque lo acabamos de ver fue la triste realidad de que mi padre mato a mi madre pero no podemos permitir que el odio y la irá nublen nuestro juicio ya que eso es lo que el emperador quiere y más aún cuando la batalla final se acerca.

Serena: Tienes razón…. Ash…. Nunca olvides que no estás solo, y que yo estoy a tu lado siempre.

Ash: Muchas gracias Serena pero ¿Sabes? Te confieso que a pesar de estas horribles escenas que acabamos de ver, y tal vez te parezca absurdo e increíble esto que te voy a decir…. Pero…. Yo creo que en mi padre aún hay algo de bondad.

Serena: ¿Qué? Pero Ash….

Ash: Serena tú misma has leído en el diario de mi abuela Shmi Skywalker los relatos acerca de mi padre cuando era niño, y en el diario de mi abuela se puede apreciar claramente que mi padre no siempre fue el monstruo desalmado que es ahora, y no es que quiera justificarlo pero algo debió haberle pasado para que se convirtiera en el vil villano que es ahora, y ahora mi objetivo ya no será derrotar a mi padre sino hacer que él encuentre el camino a la redención.

Serena: Ash….

Ash: Serena entiende… A pesar de todo es mi padre, dime ¿Tú que haría en mi lugar?

Serena se quedó pensativa por varios segundos.

Serena: Creo que haría lo mismo que tú…. Pero Ash ¿Eres consciente de todas las atrocidades que tu padre hizo?

Ash: Lo sé Serena pero ¿Sabes? En el duelo que tuve con él en la ciudad de las nubes. Él tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para destruirme pero no lo hizo, y eso ya me dijo mucho.

Serena: Puede que tengas razón… Pero ¿Cómo piensas hacer para que vuelva a ser el de antes?

Ash: No lo sé…. Cuando lleguemos al Sistema Dagobah, estoy seguro que el Maestro Yoda responderá todas mis interrogantes… Para empezar quiero que él me confirme por su propia boca si Vader es verdaderamente mi padre.

Serena: Muy bien…

Y luego Ash y Serena terminaron de reparar a Artoo y volvieron a los timones de la nave y poco después lograron llegar al Sistema Dagobah.

Ash: Mira Serena, ahí está el Sistema Dagobah. Todo el planeta es un pantano entero y el Maestro Yoda vive en una pequeña choza debajo de un árbol.

Serena: Cielos… ¿O sea que no hay civilización alguna en este sistema?

Ash: No, para nada, ahora al momento que descendamos ten mucho cuidado porque este sistema está repleto de criaturas salvajes y peligrosas, así que mantente alerta en todo momento.

Serena: Entendido…

Ash: ¡Ha! Y una cosa más. El Maestro es un gran maestro Jedi pero es un pésimo cocinero la última vez que vine me ofreció unas raíces cocinadas por él mismo que sabían horribles.

Serena: Descuida. Traje comida casera preparada por mí, hay suficiente para nosotros como también para el Maestro Yoda.

Ash: Tú sí que piensas en todo mi hermosa y bella aprendiz.

Serena: De nada mi hermoso y guapo maestro.

Y luego la nave de Ash y Serena descendió al planeta cerca del lugar donde estaba la casa del Maestro Yoda.

Ash: Listo ya estamos aquí.

Serena: Cielos, este lugar sí que me da escalofríos (Al ver el pantano rodeado de neblina y al escuchar los ruidos de las criaturas que lo habitan)

Ash: Mira ahí está la casa del maestro Yoda.

Serena: Sí que es bien pequeña.

?: Pero acogedora para mí lo es jovencita.

Serena: ¿He? ¿Quién dijo eso?

?: Aquí abajo.

Ash: ¡Maestro Yoda! ¿Cómo ha estado? No sabe cómo me alegra de verlo.

Yoda: Saludos Ash. Yo ya sentí que venías de regreso y veo que acompañado vienes (Al ver a Serena)

Ash: Le presento a mi aprendiz Serena.

Serena: Es un honor conocerlo maestro Yoda (Le decía Serena de una manera reverente)

Ash: Sé que aún no soy un Jedi, y que por lo tanto no estoy apto para tener una aprendiz pero resulta que me vi en la necesidad de entrenar a Serena por diversas situaciones que se presentaron pero déjeme decirle que no le hecho nada mal entrenando a Serena, sin duda alguna tiene potencia para convertirse en una poderosa Jedi.

Serena: Maestro Yoda Ash es un gran maestro, él sí que me ha entrenado muy bien aunque me falta mucho para estar en el nivel en el que está.

Yoda: Sí lo sé. Observándolos a los 2 desde hace mucho tiempo he estado y también sé que tú relación con el joven Ash Skywalker más que una relación de maestro-alumno es.

Ash: (Suspiro) Pues si Maestro Yoda como usted ya debe saber. Serena y yo somos novios y tanto ella como yo nos amamos profundamente.

Yoda: Consciente tú eres sobre el riesgo de que un Jedi forme vínculos ¿No es verdad Ash?

Ash: Pues si maestro… Pero estoy dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo.

Serena: ¿A qué riesgos se refiere?

Ash: Veraz Serena resulta que el Maestro Yoda me conto que en la antigua y ya extinta Orden Jedi tenía como parte de su código que un Jedi jamás podía casarse, y formar vínculos.

Serena: ¿Qué?

Yoda: Pero ese código validez alguna ya no tiene. Joven Serena cuando Ash entro a la cueva del lado oscuro como parte de su entrenamiento resulta que cuando se vio inmerso en la oscuridad sentí que en él había una luz a la cual él se aferraba para no caer en la oscuridad, y pude ver que esa luz eras tú.

Y Serena se conmovió por eso que le acaba de decir el Maestro Yoda.

Serena: ¿Es cierto eso Ash? (Le pregunto Serena totalmente sonrojada y con los ojos brillosos)

Ash: Pues si…. (Decía Ash totalmente apenado)

Y Serena lo abrazo.

Ash: Serena ¡Basta! Aquí no, mira que estamos delante del maestro Yoda.

Serena: ¡Ups! Cierto… Perdón.

Yoda: Será mejor que adentro pasemos.

Ash: Me parece bien ¡Vamos Serena!

Y una vez dentro de la casa del Maestro Yoda, Ash y Serena se acomodaron lo mejor posible, y Ash le conto al Maestro Yoda sobre su enfrentamiento con Darth Vader en la ciudad de las nubes, y con su clon maligno conocido como Darth Blacktus en el sistema Kamino.

Yoda: Ese clon… Fue la personificación la oscuridad que hay dentro de ti Ash.

Ash: Ahora ya veo en que consistió mi visión en la cueva del lado oscuro pero ¿Eso quiere decir que soy malvado?

Yoda: No necesariamente, recuerda esto, luz y oscuridad la hay en todos nosotros. Lo importante son los caminos que tomamos Ash.

Serena: Tranquilo Ash… Recuerda que tú eres una buena persona y que tú no debes permitir que nada cambie eso.

Ash: Muchas gracias maestro y a ti también Serena.

Yoda: Veo que Serena mucha sabiduría tiene a pesar de su corta edad.

Serena: Muchas gracias maestro Yoda.

Yoda: Aunque es igual de imprudente que tú Ash pero aun así no hay duda de que una buena influencia para ti será.

Serena: Am… Gracias maestro Yoda. (Decía Serena algo apenada)

Después Serena saco la comida que trajo consigo, y la sirvió y tanto ella como Ash y el Maestro Yoda comieron gustosamente.

Yoda: Muchas gracias por la comida Serena. Deliciosa estuvo

Serena: De nada maestro Yoda.

Pero en eso Ash y Serena notaron que el maestro Yoda se movía con mucha dificultad debido a su avanzada edad, y Ash y Serena no hacían más que mirarlo con preocupación.

Serena: Oye Ash… Yo no lo veo bien al maestro Yoda, parece que está delicado de salud.

Ash: Así parece.

Pero el maestro Yoda noto la forma en que Ash y Serena lo miraban, y escucho lo que estaban hablando de él.

Yoda: Ash, Serena. Esa forma en que me miran y de lo que mí dicen ¿Tan viejo soy jóvenes?

Ash: Am… No para nada maestro.

Serena: Yo le veo en su mejor forma.

Yoda: (Suspiro) Jóvenes mentir no hace falta. Pues déjeme decirles que si…. Que viejo estoy…. Am… Enfermo he caído…. Viejo y débil me he vuelto.

Ash: Maestro Yoda…. (Decía Ash totalmente triste)

Yoda: Cuando 900 años ustedes tengan también lo lucirán.

Y Ash y Serena ayudaron al maestro Yoda a recostarse sobre su cama.

Yoda: Pronto descansaré. Para siempre dormiré. Lo merezco.

Ash: Ma… Maestro Yoda usted no puede morir.

Serena: ¡Es cierto! Lo necesitamos.

Yoda: Fuerte me hace la fuerza jóvenes…. Pero no tan fuerte…. Mi ocaso llega y pronto la noche debe caer. Así son las cosas, así es la fuerza.

Ash: Pero maestro Yoda necesitamos su ayuda. Serena y yo hemos venido a usted para completar nuestro entrenamiento.

Yoda: Ya no necesitas más entrenamiento Ash. Ya sabes todo lo que necesitaras.

Ash: ¿Y qué me dice de Serena?

Yoda: Bueno… Ya que te has tomado la libertad de comenzar a entrenarla para que una Jedi sea. Concluir su entrenamiento tu responsabilidad ahora será.

Ash: Está bien le prometo que concluiré el entrenamiento de Serena pero Maestro si ya no necesito más entrenamiento ¿Eso quiere decir que ya soy un Jedi?

Yoda: No… Una cosa queda…. Vader. Debes enfrentarte a Vader. Entonces y solo entonces un Jedi serás, y confrontarlo tú harás.

Ash: Entiendo…

Y en eso Ash se acordó de algo importante que tenía preguntarle al Maestro Yoda.

Ash: Maestro Yoda… (Suspiro)…. ¿Es Darth Vader mi padre?

Yoda: Descansar necesito… Descansar.

Ash: Maestro Yoda debo saberlo.

Yoda: (Suspiro) Tu padre es…

Y luego hubo un gran silencio sepulcral por varios segundos, y Ash y Serena no hacía más que mirarse con tristeza por la confirmación de Yoda sobre que Vader era el padre de Ash.

Yoda: Te lo dijo él ¿Cierto?

Ash: Si…. Y no solo eso sino que también descubrí que Artoo le perteneció a mi padre debido a que cuando Serena yo lo reparábamos de camino aquí. Artoo proyecto hologramas en que me mostraban como mi padre mato a sangre fría a varios Jedis y padawans en el templo Jedi y también me mostró como le rompió el corazón a mi madre Padme, y la mato.

Yoda: (Suspiro) Inesperado esto es… Y un infortunio.

Ash: ¿Qué sepa la verdad es un infortunio?

Yoda: ¡No! Que te hubieses apresurado en enfrentarlo. Que incompleto tu entrenamiento era. Listo para la responsabilidad no estabas.

Serena: ¡Es cierto! Y yo misma le reprendí a Ash por esa estupidez que cometió pero descuide Maestro Yoda a partir de ahora yo me encargaré que Ash no cometa más estupideces e imprudencias como esa ¿No es verdad Ash? (Le decía Serena mientras le daba un buen jalón de orejas a Ash)

Ash: ¡Hay!... Si

Yoda: Ash recuerda: La energía de un Jedi fluye de la fuerza pero cuídate del lado oscuro… Miedo, irá, odio, agresión… El lado oscuro ellos son… Una vez que tomes el sendero oscuro para siempre dominará tu destino. Siempre recuérdalo y eso va para ti también va Serena.

Ash: Lo haré maestro.

Yoda: Ash… Ash… No debes… No debes subestimar los poderes del Emperador…. O el destino de tu sufrirás. Ash cuando me haya ido… Tú y Serena los  
últimos de los Jedis serán. Ash… La fuerza es intensa en tu familia…. Comparte con otros lo que has aprendido empezando con Serena.

Ash: Lo haré maestro Yoda ¡Se lo prometo!

Yoda: Ash…. Una cosa más debes saber…. Existe otro Sky….wal…ker

Ash: ¿Otro Skywalker? Pero ¿Quién…?

Pero en eso el maestro Yoda suspiro su último aliento, y murió.

Serena: No puede ser… ¡El Maestro Yoda ha muerto! (Decía Serena mientras comenzaba llorar)

Y luego Ash comenzó a lamentarse también pero después para sorpresa de Ash y Serena el cuerpo de la Maestro Yoda desapareció.

Serena: ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? ¿Por qué el cuerpo del maestro Yoda desapareció?

Ash: Por lo visto el maestro Yoda se unió a la fuerza tanto en cuerpo como espíritu.

Y luego Ash y Serena salieron totalmente tristes por la muerte del maestro Yoda, y fueron donde estaba su nave mientras que Artoo estaba que le hacía unos ajustes.

Serena: Ash ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Ash: No lo sé y tampoco sé cómo voy a seguir adelante sin el maestro Yoda ¡No puedo hacer esto solo Serena!

Serena: Ash…. No estás solo recuerda que yo estoy a tu lado.

Ash: Serena tú siempre serás un apoyo moral para mí y no hay duda que tú amor es una luz para mí pero lastimosamente tú no tienes la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarte a Vader y al emperador. En otras palabras…. Estoy solo frente a esta situación.

Serena: Ash….

Y en eso una voz conocida comenzó a sonar fuerte.

?: Ash ¡Yoda siempre estará contigo!

Y luego Ash y Serena voltearon para ver de quien se trataba y grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quien era.

Ash: Obi Wan….

Serena: Maestro Ben….

Y el Fantasma Obi Wan comenzó acercarse donde estaban ellos.

Serena: Maestro Ben que gusto volver a verlo.

Ash: Ahórrate los saludos Serena ya que hay algo muy serio de la cual quiero hablar con el Maestro Ben. Debió decirme la verdad desde un principio Maestro Ben…. Usted me dijo que Vader mato y asesino a mi padre.

Obi Wan: Ash…. Tu padre fue seducido oscuro de la fuerza. Dejo de ser Anakin Skywalker para convertirse en Darth Vader. Cuando eso sucedió, el buen hombre que una vez fue tu padre fue destruido para siempre. Era verdad lo que te dije solo que de cierto punto de vista.

Ash: ¿Cierto punto de vista?

Obi Wan: Ash un día descubrirás que muchas de las verdades que conocemos y aceptamos dependen mucho de nuestro punto de vista. Anakin fue un buen amigo. Cuando lo conocí al igual que tú tu padre ya era un gran piloto pero me sorprendió lo intensa que la fuerza era en él. Hice el compromiso de entrenarlo como un Jedi debido a que mi maestro Qui-Jonn Jinn creía que él era el elegido que traería el equilibro a la fuerza y derrotaría a los Siths, y antes de morir me hizo prometer que lo entrenaría. Creí que podría entrenarlo tan bien como lo haría Yoda. Cometí un error.

Ash: Aun hay bondad en él.

Obi Wan: Es ahora más máquina que hombre. Cruel y despiadado.

Serena: Eso me consta. En la ciudad de las nubes Vader nos usó tanto a mí como nuestros amigos como carnada para atraerte. Incluso no le importa que la hermanita de Clemont llorase de miedo por el peligro en el que se veía.

Ash: ¡Lo entiendo perfectamente Serena! Pero no puedo hacer lo que el Maestro Ben me va pedir que haga.

Obi Wan: Ash no puedes escapar de tu destino. Debes enfrentar a Vader otra vez.

Ash: Maestro Ben a pesar de que Vader cometió muchas atrocidades yo no sería capaz de matar a mi propio padre.

Obi Wan: Entonces el emperador nos ha ganado ya. Tú era nuestra última esperanza.

Serena: Maestro Ben… El maestro Yoda dijo que había otro Skywalker además de Ash pero ¿Quién es? Y ¿Dónde se encuentra?

Obi Wan: El otro del quien hablo es la hermana melliza de Ash.

Serena: ¿Ash tiene una hermana? (Pregunto Serena totalmente asombrada)

Ash: Pero yo no tengo hermana.

Obi Wan: Veraz Ash. Cuando tú y tu hermana nacieron tuvimos que esconderlos de tu padre para que así estén protegidos del emperador. El Emperador sabía tan bien como yo que si Anakin llegaba a tener hijos. Ellos serían una seria amenaza para él. Ésa es la razón de porque tu hermana permanece segura en el anonimato.

Serena: ¿Pero quién será la hermana de Ash?

Y en eso Ash uso su instinto y vio que tenía una fuerte conexión con la princesa Leia.

Ash: ¡Leia! Leia es mi hermana.

Serena: ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

Obi Wan: Tu instinto te sirve bien Ash.

Ash: Eso explica la gran conexión que siento con ella.

Serena: ¿Conexión? Y ¿Cómo es que no me lo dijiste antes Ash?

Ash: Perdón Serena. Lo que pasa que no quería hubiese malos entendidos.

Obi Wan: Ash… Escucha. Entierra profundamente tus sentimientos. Son dignos de ti pero… Podrían terminar sirviendo al emperador.

Serena: Pero ¿Cómo es eso que Ash tiene que enterrar sus sentimientos?

Obi Wan: Ash ya sabe a qué me refiero.

Ash se puso a mirar triste a Serena porque cuando Obi Wan le dijo que tenía enterrar sus sentimientos eso significaba incluso tener que hacerlo con los sentimientos que sentía por Serena y Serena también se entristeció porque ella también se dio cuenta a qué se refería Obi Wan.

Serena: Maestro Ben ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

Obi Wan: Adelante Serena….

Serena: ¿Cómo es que usted se convirtió en un fantasma de la fuerza?

Obi Wan: Pues veraz Serena. Esto es algo que también quería compartirlos tanto contigo como con Ash. Verán resulta que mi maestro Qui-Jon Jinn descubrió el secreto de como un Jedi podía alcanza la vida eterna después de la muerte.

Serena: ¿Y cuál es ese secreto?

Obi Wan: El amor Serena… El amor, la compasión por otros y la liberación de uno mismo y no a través de la exaltación. Eso es lo que tiene que hacer un Jedi para que alcance la perfecta sincronía de paz con la Fuerza.

Ash: ¿Y Serena y yo podemos alcanzar esa perfección una vez que nuestras vidas lleguen a su fin?

Obi Wan: No veo porque no Ash… Aunque no es algo fácil de alcanzarla

Serena: O sea que Ash y yo podremos estar juntos para siempre aun después de muertos (Fue lo que decía Serena totalmente sonrojada y emocionada en sus pensamientos pero después recordó sobre lo que le dijo Obi Wan a Ash sobre enterrar sus sentimientos.)

Obi Wan: Ash, Serena tienen que hacer lo que es mejor no para ustedes sino para el futuro de galaxia. El futuro depende de ustedes 2.

Y después el fantasma de Obi Wan desapareció.

Serena: Y ahora ¿Qué haremos Ash?

Ash: No lo sé. Primero que nada tenemos que abordar la nave ya que la flota nos está esperando.

Serena: Está bien….

Y luego Ash y Serena abordaron su nave con Artoo y partieron rumbo hacía donde estaba la flota.

Y mientras tanto en la Flota de la Alianza Rebelde todos los altos mandos de la Alianza como la Princesa Leia, Mon Mothma, el almirante de los Mon Calamari Gial Ackbar, Clemont quien era el almirante de la flota de los soldados clones de Ash y Trailor quien era el comandante del ejército de soldados clones de la Alianza se habían reunido. Y Lando Calrissian fue nombrado general, y el encargado de comandar el ataque en contra de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte debido a que Han Solo les contó a los altos mandos de la Alianza sobre su actuación en la batalla de Taanab, y Han Solo también fue nombrado general, y sería el encargado de dirigir un grupo comando integrado por soldados clones con armaduras de camuflaje para atacar el generador del escudo protegía a la Estrella de la Muerte en la luna forestal Endor.

Han Solo: Oye Lando pero ¿Quién lo diría? Ya eres todo un general.

Lando: Jeje Bueno alguien debió haber contado sobre mi pequeña maniobra en la batalla de Taanab.

Han Solo: Pues no me mires a mí. Yo simplemente dije que eras un gran piloto. No creí que estuviesen buscando a alguien que dirigiese este loco ataque.

Lando: Me sorprende que no te lo hayan pedido a ti.

Han Solo: ¿Quién dice que no lo hicieron? No estoy loco recuerda que tú eres el respetable.

Clemont: ¡Silencio! Mon Mothma va iniciar la reunión.

Mon Mothma: El emperador ha cometido un error y el momento de atacar llego.

Y luego Mon Mothma encendió el proyector para mostrar los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte.

Mon Mothma: Como verán los datos traídos por los espías Bothan indican la ubicación exacta de la nueva estación de combate y el sistema de armas de esta nueva Estrella de la Muerte no está en operación. Con la flota imperial dispersa por la galaxia en su intento por combatirnos está relativamente indefensa…. Pero más importante aún… Nos dijeron que el emperador en persona supervisa la etapa final de su Estrella de la Muerte…. Murieron muchos Bothans para traer la información…. Le cedo la palabra al Almirante Ackbar.

Almirante Ackbar: Aquí pueden ver a la Estrella de la Muerte orbitando la Luna forestal Endor. Aunque su sistema de armas aún no está en operación. La Estrella de la Muerte tiene un fuerte mecanismo de defensa. Está protegido por un escudo de energía que es generado desde la Luna forestal Endor. El escudo debe ser desactivado si se va intentar un ataque. Una vez desactivado nuestros cruceros crearan un perímetro para que los cazas puedan ingresar en la estructura e intenten destruir el reactor principal. El general Lando Calrissian se ofreció para comandar ese ataque.

Han Solo: ¡Suerte! La necesitaras…..

Almirante Ackbar: General Madien le cedo la palabra.

General Madien: Hemos robado un transbordador imperial. Camuflado como nave de carga y utilizando un código imperial secreto. Irá a la luna un grupo comando conformado por soldados ARC con armaduras de camuflaje de nuestro ejército de clones comandado por el General Ash Skywalker y desactivará el generador del escudo.

C3PO: Suena peligroso…

Leia: Pero ¿Dónde conseguirán al quien comande ese ataque?

General Maiden: General Solo ¿Su equipo está listo?

Han Solo: Mi equipo si lo está pero no la tripulación de la nave.

Chewbacca: ¡Guarrr!

Han Solo: Va ser duro amigo. No quise hablar por ti.

Chewbacca: ¡Guarrr!

Han Solo: ¡Hay uno!

Leia: General yo voy con usted.

Y en eso Ash y Serena aparecieron.

Ash: Y yo los acompañaré.

Serena: Oye Ash no te olvides de mí.

Leia: ¡Ash, Serena! Qué alegría verlos (Mientras la Princesa Leia los abrazaba a ambos por igual)

Pero en eso Leia noto que Ash la miraba de una manara algo extraña.

Leia: Oye Ash ¿Te ocurre algo?

Ash: Hazme esa pregunta en otro momento.

Han Solo: Hola Ash, Serena.

Serena: Hola general Solo y hola a ti también Chewie.

Comandante Trailor: Saludos general Skywalker y padawan Serena. Mis hombres y yo ya los estábamos esperando.

Ash: Hola Trailor. Bueno ¿Ya están listos para la acción?

Comandante Trailor: ¡Si señor!

Artoo: Silbido

C3PO: Emocionante no es la palabra que yo no usaría.

Y Todos se reunieron en la plataforma, y todos estaban que abordaban el transbordador imperial "Tyderium" para ir rumbo a la luna forestal Endor y Han Solo decidió prestarle el Halcón Milenario a Lando Calrissian para que comande el ataque.

Lando: No te preocupes Han. Se lo importante que es para ti. No tendrá ningún rasguño ¿Está bien?

Han Solo: Bien…. Tengo tu promesa ¿No? Ningún rasguño ¿Cierto?

Lando: Jajajaja ¿Por qué no te vas ya pirata?... ¡Suerte!

Han Solo: Y a ti también.

Ash: Con que ningún rasguño ¿He?

Lando: ¡Ash! Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué acaso no tienes que abordar?

Ash: Lando como Jedi que soy mi instinto le dice que no haga promesas que al final no va cumplir.

Lando: ¿A qué te refieres? Yo estoy seguro que el Halcón Milenario no tendrá rasguño alguno durante la batalla.

Ash: Como piloto que soy llevo 4 años luchando por la Alianza y déjeme decirle que muy difícilmente una nave no puede tener rasguño alguno durante una batalla.

Lando: Pero no imposible.

Ash: Yo sé porque le digo. Que la fuerza lo acompañe Lando.

Lando: Y a ti….

Clemont: Oye Ash.

Ash: ¿Si? Clemont.

Clemont: Tus tropas estarán listas para desembarcar para cuando las necesites.

Ash: Muchas gracias Clemont… Oye Clemont. Tú y yo somos amigos ¿No es así?

Clemont: Pues claro Ash tú y yo somos grandes amigos pero dime ¿Te ocurre algo?

Ash: Clemont hay un oscuro secreto que necesito contarte… Pero ¿Prometes guardármelo?

Clemont: Pues claro Ash. Puedes confiar en mí.

Y Ash le contó a Clemont sobre el hecho de que Vader era su padre, y sobre como tendría que ir a enfrentarlo en la Estrella de la Muerte tanto a él como al emperador, y Ash también le contó a Clemont sobre la idea que él tenía de ayudar a su padre a encontrar el camino a la redención.

Clemont: Ash…. La verdad me es difícil asimilar todo eso que me estás contando. La verdad no sé qué pensar de todo esto.

Ash: Clemont quisiera pedirte perdón por todo el daño que mi padre pudo haberles ocasionado a ti y a Bonnie.

Clemont: Ash…. Tú no tienes por qué disculparte. Al fin del acabo tú no eres el culpable del "padre" que tienes ya que uno jamás elige los padres que lo traerán al mundo…. Pero lo que si no entiendo es esa idea tuya de hacer que tu padre "vuelva a ser bueno". Yo la verdad lo veo imposible.

Ash: Debo intentarlo Clemont. Yo no busco justificarlo pero si busco ayudarlo para que encuentre el camino a la redención y pueda ser libre de la condenación que le espera.

Clemont: Ash… Sigo sin estar deacuerdo contigo pero…. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes… Y solo espero que tanto tú como Serena regresen convida. Ustedes son grandes amigos para mí.

Ash: Y tú también lo eres Clemont. Cuídate mucho y que la fuerza te acompañe (Mientras se despedía dándole un fraternal abrazo)

Luego Ash abordo la nave en compañía de Serena, Han Solo, la Princesa Leia, el Comandante Trailor, Artoo, C3PO y el grupo de soldados Clones Arc que los iban acompañar en su misión.

Han Solo: ¿Está lista la nave?

Ash: En un momento.

Chewbacca: ¡Guarrr!

Han Solo: El Imperio no tenía en mente los Wookies cuando la diseñaron Chewie.

Y en eso Han Solo se puso a contemplar el Halcón Milenario.

Leia: Amor ¿Ocurre algo?

Han Solo: Tengo un raro presentimiento de que no la veré otra vez.

Leia: Bien general Solo… Andando.

Han Solo: Muy bien Chewie. Veamos que puede hacer esta basura ¿Están todos listos?

Ash: Si.

Han Solo: Pues andando. ¡Sosténganse!

Y en eso el transbordador Imperial en el que iban entro al Híper Espacio a la velocidad de la luz pero mientras tanto en la Estrella de la Muerte cerca de la Luna forestal Endor. Darth Vader y su maestro el emperador Darth Sidious estaban que planeaban algo.

Darth Vader: ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes maestro?

Darth Sidious: Envíen a la flota al extremo sur de Endor. Ahí se quedará hasta que la llame.

Darth Vader: ¿Qué pasará con la flota rebelde reuniéndose cerca de Sullust?

Darth Sidious: No hay que preocuparse. El joven Ash Skywalker será uno de nosotros y la rebelión será aplastada. Tu trabajo aquí termino. Ve a la nave comando y espera mis órdenes.

Darth Vader: Si maestro.

Y Poco después el transbordador en el que iban Ash y Serena logro llegar a la Luna forestal Endor cerca de donde estaba la Estrella de la Muerte.

Han Solo: Si no nos creen tendremos que salir de aquí bastante rápido Chewie.

Serena: Estoy nerviosa.

Ash: No permitas que el miedo te controle.

Serena: Está bien Ash.

Y en eso el comunicador de la nave comenzó a sonar.

Oficial Imperial: Lo tenemos en pantalla. Por favor identifíquese.

Han Solo: Transbordador Tydirium solicita desactivación del escudo detector.

Oficial Imperial: Transbordador Tydirium por favor trasmita el código de autorización.

Han Solo: Trasmisión comenzando.

Leia: Ahora veamos si ese código vale lo que pagamos.

Han Solo: Resultara. Resultará

Pero mientras el transbordador imperial en el que iban estaba que se acercaba cada vez más a la nave comando imperial que custodiaba la Estrella de la Muerte y tanto Ash como Serena comenzaron inquietarse.

Serena: Ash…. ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?

Ash: Si Serena… Vader está en esa nave.

Han Solo: No se pongan nerviosos. Hay muchas naves comandos.

Chewbacca: ¡Guarrr!

Han Solo: Mantente la distancia Chewie pero no luzcas como que quieres mantener la distancia.

Chewbacca: ¿Guarrr?

Han Solo: No lo sé. Simplemente vuela en círculos alrededor de la nave comando.

Y mientras tanto en esa nave comando Vader detecto algo extraño en ese transbordador imperial.

Darth Vader: Almirante Piett ¿Hacia dónde va esa nave?

Almirante Piett: Nave Tydirium ¿Cuál es su carga y destino?

Han Solo: Repuestos y personal técnico para la luna forestal.

Darth Vader: ¿Tienen el código de seguridad?

Almirante Piett: Es un viejo código pero valido. Estaba por aprobarlo.

Y luego Vader se quedó inmóvil mirando la nave por la ventana por varios segundos y sintió la presencia tanto de Ash como de Serena. Y mientras tanto en la nave tanto Ash y Serena estaban que se inquietaban porque ya sabían que Vader ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Ash: Serena estamos arriesgando la misión. Cometimos un gran error al venir.

Serena: Si… Tienes razón.

Han Solo: ¡Tranquilos! Es solo su imaginación. ¡Vamos! Hay que ser optimistas.

Mientras tanto en la Nave comando de Darth Vader.

Almirante Piett: Lord Vader ¿Desea que los detenga?

Darth Vader: No… Déjemelos a mí. Yo mismo me haré cargo de ellos.

Almirante Piett: Como diga mi lord. Continúe.

Han Solo: De seguro no nos creyeron.

Y en eso el comunicador de la nave comenzó a sonar.

Oficial Imperial: Transbordador Tydirium… El escudo de seguridad será desactivado mantengan su curso actual. No se desvíen.

Han Solo: Ahí tienen. Les dije que funcionaría ¿Ya ven que si funciono?

Serena: Ash… Tengo miedo (Mientras se agarraba del brazo de Ash)

Ash: Serena ¡Contrólate! No dejes que el miedo te domine.

Serena: Si pero…

Ash: Tranquila todo estará bien.

Y luego la nave descendió a la luna forestal Endor y Ash, Serena y los demás comenzaron a avanzar lentamente a través de la espesura del bosque, y luego Han Solo les dio la orden de detenerse y que se agachen.

Comandante Trailor: General Solo ¿Ocurre algo?

Han Solo: ¡Ahí! ¿Lo ven? Hay 3 pilotos imperiales de speeder por allá.

Comandante Trailor: Lo vemos señor. General Skywalker ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos?

Ash: Dígale a sus hombres que mantengan el perfil bajo y que no ataquen hasta que se les dé la orden.

Comandante Trailor: ¡Si señor!

Han Solo: Este paseo serviría de nada si nos encuentran. Chewie y yo nos encargaremos de ellos. ¡Quédense aquí!

Ash: Con cuidado. Que puede haber más por allá.

Han Solo: Oye… ¿Con quién hablas?

Y luego Han Solo y Chewbacca fueron donde estaban los 3 pilotos imperiales de Speeder.

Serena: Tengo el presentimiento de que el general Solo va meter la pata.

Pero en eso Han Solo cuando estaba cerca de uno de los soldados, por accidente piso una rama, y el soldado se dio cuenta, y luego Han Solo y Chewbacca comenzaron a batirse a tiros con los 3 soldados Imperiales.

Serena: ¿Ven? Se los dije.

Leia: ¡Hay que ayudar a Han y a Chewie!

Ash: Comandante Trailor. Ya sabe qué hacer.

Comandante Trailor: ¡Si señor! Muy bien hombres al ataque.

Soldados clones: ¡Vamos! ¡Ya, ya! ¡Ataquen! ¡Disparen! ¡Disparen!

Pero luego 2 de los pilotos imperiales abordaron sus speeders y huyeron a toda velocidad y después aparecieron 3 pilotos más de Speeder que comenzaron a dispararles pero Ash y Serena sacaron sus sables de luz, y comenzaron a repeler sus disparos, y los mataron, y después tanto Ash como Serena y la Princesa Leia tomaron los speeder de los pilotos muertos, y comenzaron a perseguir a los otros 2 pilotos que fugaron en sus speeders .

Han Solo: ¡Esperen!

Ash: Serena, Leia Bloqueen sus trasmisiones con el botón del centro.

Leia: ¡Entendido!

Ash: Se están separando. Serena, Leia ustedes vayan por aquel, yo iré por este.

Serena: Pero Ash….

Ash: Serena necesito que cuides de Leia ¡Es una orden! Además yo sé cuidarme solo. Ahora ve

Serena: Lo haré…. Ten mucho cuidado Ash.

Y Ash se separó de Serena y Leia y fue tras el speeder que fue por la derecha y Ash logro destruir el speeder que perseguía mientras que al otro lado del bosque Serena y Leia estaba que perseguían al otro speeder pero de repente su piloto saco una pistola, y disparo contra el speeder en el que iba la Princesa Leia haciendo que esta caiga.

Serena: ¡Princesa Leia! ¿Se encuentra bien? (Le decía Serena mientras bajaba de su speeder)

Leia: Si no te preocupes Serena.

Pero en eso el piloto al que perseguían volteo su speeder y comenzó a disparar en contra de Serena y Leia.

Serena: Princesa colóquese detrás de mí.

Y Serena saco su sable de luz, y logro repeler todos los disparos y al momento exacto en que el Speeder voló al lado de ella, Serena corto el timón del speeder con su sable de luz y este término estrellándose contra un árbol haciendo que su piloto muera instantáneamente.

Leia: Nada mal Serena, cada vez estás mejorando.

Serena: Muchas gracias princesa. Ojala Ash hubiese estado aquí para verme en acción.

Leia: Descuida…. Ash ya es consciente de tus grandes habilidades.

Serena: Cierto…

Y mientras tanto en el lugar donde estaba Han Solo, Chewbacca, el Comandante Trailor y su regimiento de soldados clones ARC. Estaban que esperaban a Ash, a Serena y a la Princesa Leia.

Artoo: Silbido

C3PO: General solo alguien se acerca.

Han Solo: ¡Rápido ocúltense!

Y en eso Ash apareció.

Comandante Trailor: Es el general Skywalker.

Han Solo: ¡Ash!... ¿Y Leia?

Ash: No lo sé ¿Y Serena?

Han Solo: No lo sé yo creí que estaba contigo. Ya que son raras las veces en la que ustedes 2 se separan.

Ash: Ella se fue con Leia a perseguir a un piloto de speeder. Por lo visto no han vuelto todavía.

Han Solo: Tendremos que ir a buscarla. Comandante Trailor usted y sus hombres sigan con la patrulla. Nos encontraremos en el generador del escudo a las 300 horas.

Comandante Trailor: ¡Si señor!

Ash: Artoo ven. Necesitaremos tus sensores.

C3PO: No se preocupe amo Ash. Sabemos que hacer.

Y mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí Serena y Leia estaban tratando de buscar a los otros.

Serena: ¿Dónde estará Ash y los otros?

Leia: No lo sé.

Pero en eso en un Ewok armado con una lanza (Son criaturas que parecen osos de peluche y que miden medio metro de estatura, y viven en la luna forestal Endor) se les apareció.

Serena: ¿Qué es esa criatura?

Leia: No lo sé pero debe ser un nativo del lugar y por lo visto no nos ve con buenos ojos. (Al ver que el pequeño peludo las estaba apuntando con su lanza)

Serena: ¡Tranquilo pequeño!

Ewok: ¡Grrrr!

Leia: Ten. Come esto, es comida ¿Lo ves? Te gustara.

Pero en eso un disparo láser Salió de entre los arbusto pero Serena lo repelió a tiempo con su sable de luz.

Serena: Princesa ¡Cuidado! Póngase detrás de mí.

Leia: ¿De dónde vino eso?

Y en eso el pequeño Ewok se escondió y Serena escucho que alguien le hablo por detrás.

?: ¡Quieta!

Leia: Serena ¡Cuidado!

Y para el espanto de Serena se trataba de un soldado imperial que le estaba apuntando con su arma por detrás.

Soldado Imperial: Baje su arma y usted señorita Jedi deme ese sable de luz ¡Ahora!

Y Serena bajo su sable, y el soldado imperial se lo quito y también le despojo de su arma a la Princesa Leia pero en eso el Ewok que estaba oculto debajo de un tronco golpeo al soldado imperial con su lanza.

Soldado Imperial: Pero ¿Qué?

Y en eso Serena aprovecho la distracción del soldado y lo noqueo con una buena patada.

Y vio que había otro soldado Imperial que intentaba huir en su speeder pero Leia cogió su arma le disparo contra del speerder haciéndolo que este explote y matando al soldado imperial que iba en él de manera instantánea.

Leia: ¡Cielos! Eso que estuvo cerca.

Serena: Muchas gracias por tu ayuda amiguito.

Ewok: Yac yac.

Leia: ¿Podrías ayudarnos a salir de aquí?

Y el Ewok accedió a ayudarlas y comenzó a guiar a Serena y a Leia hacía donde estaba su aldea y mientras tanto en la Estrella de la Muerte Darth Vader fue a hablar con su maestro Darth Sidious.

Darth Sidious: Te dije que te quedaras en la nave comando.

Darth Vader: Perdón maestro pero quería informarle que un grupo rebelde penetro el escudo de seguridad y descendió a Endor.

Darth Sidious: Si, lo sé.

Darth Vader: Mi hijo está con ellos.

Darth Sidious: ¿Estás seguro?

Darth Vader: Sentí su presencia maestro.

Darth Sidious: Es extreño. Yo no lo he percibido. Me pregunto si tus sentimientos en este asunto son claros lord Vader.

Darth Vader: Están claros maestro.

Darth Sidious: Entonces debes ir a la luna santuario y esperar por el joven Ash Skywalker.

Darth Vader: ¿Él vendrá a mí?

Darth Sidious: Así lo he previsto. Su compasión por ti será su perdición. Él vendrá hacía ti y tú lo traerás ante mí.

Darth Vader: Como lo desee maestro.

Mientras tanto en la Luna forestal Endor Ash, Han Solo, Chewbacca con la ayuda de C3PO y Artoo estaban que buscaban a la Princesa Leia y a Serena.

Ash: Artoo ¿Alguna señal de Serena o Leia?

C3PO: Temo que Artoo no encontró señal alguna amo Ash.

Han Solo: Espero que Leia esté bien.

Ash: No te preocupes Han. Serena está con ella y Serena sin duda alguna ha demostrado ser una poderosa aprendiz de Jedi.

Han Solo: Si tú lo dices…

Pero en eso Chewbacca comenzó a olfatear algo.

Han Solo: Chewie ¿Ocurre algo?

Chewbacca: ¡Guarrrr!

Y luego Chewbacca encontró un animal muerto colocado sobre una estaca.

Han Solo: No entiendo. Es solo un animal muerto.

Pero en eso Chewbacca agarro el animal muerto para comérselo.

Ash: ¡No Chewie!

Y de repente Ash, Han Solo, Chewbacca, C3PO y Artoo fueron atrapados por una red que los hizo colgar de un árbol.

Han Solo: Grandioso Chewie ¡Perfecto! Sigue pensando con el estómago.

Ash: ¿Quieres callarte? Mejor pensemos en una forma de salir de aquí. Han ¿Podrías alcanzar mi sable de luz?

Han Solo: Claro.

Pero mientras Han Solo estaba tratando de alcanzar el sable de luz. Artoo comenzó a cortar la cuerda de la red con su sierra portátil.

C3PO: Artoo no creo que esa sea una buena idea. Es una larga caída.

Pero de repente Artoo logro cortar la red y todos cayeron al suelo.

Ash: ¡Cielos! Eso sí que dolió pero aun así buen trabajo Artoo.

Pero después varios Ewoks salieron de los arbustos y comenzaron a rodear a Ash y a los demás y en eso uno de los Ewoks apunto con su lanza a Han Solo.

Han Solo: Oye. Apunta esa cosa hacía otro lado.

Pero el Ewok siguió insistiendo.

Han Solo: ¡Oye! ¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear? (Mientras sacaba su pistola láser)

Ash: Han… No… No pasará nada. Tranquilo.

Y luego los Ewoks les quitaron sus armas.

C3PO: ¡Ha! Mi cabeza.

Pero cuando los Ewoks vieron a C3PO se asombraron y comenzaron a hacerle reverencias.

C3PO: Yo no soy ninguna divinidad (Les decía en lenguaje Ewok)

Ash: ¿Entiendes algo de lo que dicen?

C3PO: Pues claro amo Ash recuerde que tengo fluidez en más de 6 millones de formas de comunicación….

Han Solo: ¿Qué estás diciéndoles hojalata?

C3PO: Hola… Creo…Puedo equivocarme ya que usan un dialecto primitivo pero creo que piensan que soy una especie de dios.

Han Solo: ¿Por qué no usas "tu divina influencia" y no sacas de aquí?

C3PO: Disculpe general Solo pero eso no sería apropiado.

Han Solo: ¿Apropiado?

C3PO: Va en contra de mi programación hacerme pasar por una deidad.

Han Solo: ¡Mira tú pedazo de hojalata!

Pero el grupo de Ewoks detuvo a Han Solo apuntándolo con sus lanzas.

Han Solo: Me equivoque... Es un buen amigo mío.

Y luego los Ewoks pusieron a C3PO en un trono, y a Ash y a los demás los ataron de pies y manos, y los llevaron rumbo a su aldea y cuando llegaron pusieron a Ash y a los demás sobre una pila de leños.

Han Solo: Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Y C3PO estaba que hablaba con los Ewoks para que suelten a Ash y a los demás.

Han Solo: Pero ¿Qué es lo que dicen?

C3PO: Me avergüenza decirlo general Solo pero creo que ustedes serán el platillo principal de un banquete en mi honor.

Chewbacca: ¡Guarrr!

Y en eso Serena y Leia salieron de una de las casas de los Ewoks.

Ash: Serena, Leia.

Han Solo: ¡Leia!

Serena: Ash mi amor ¿Estás bien? Pero ¿Qué piensan hacerles?

Y en eso Leia intento acercarse a ellos pero los Ewoks se los impidieron.

Leia: Pero ellos son mis amigos. C3PO diles que deben ser liberados.

Serena: ¿Qué piensan hacer con ellos?

Han Solo: Pues nada Serena. Simplemente vamos a ser su platillo principal.

Serena: ¿Qué? Escuchen agradezco que nos hayan dado a mí y a la princesa su hospitalidad pero no voy a permitir que se coman a mi novio y al general Solo.

Y luego Serena intento sacar su sable de luz.

Ash: Serena ¡Espera! Yo ya sé cómo arreglar esto.

Serena: Está bien…

Ash: C3PO diles que si no hacen lo que tú deseas te enfadarás y usaras tus poderes divinos.

C3PO: Pero amo Ash ¿Cuáles poderes divinos?

Ash: Tú díselos.

Y después C3PO les dijo a los Ewoks que usaría sus poderes divinos para acabar con ellos sino accedían a liberar a Ash y a los demás pero no les creyeron, y siguieron preparando la fogata en la que cocinarían vivos a Ash y Han Solo.

C3PO: ¿Lo ve amo Ash? Le dije que no me creerían.

Pero en eso Ash comenzó a usar el poder de la fuerza para hacer levitar a C3PO y todos los ewoks se espantaron al ver que C3PO estaba levitando ya que creyeron que en verdad estaba "usando sus poderes divinos"

C3PO: ¿Qué esto? ¡Socorro! Bájenme.

Serena: Tú sí que piensas en todo mi hermoso maestro (Decía Serena en su mente)

Y luego los Ewoks totalmente asustados accedieron al pedido de C3PO y liberaron a Ash, a Han Solo y a Artoo el cual furioso le comenzó disparar ligeras descargas eléctricas a los Ewoks de una manara bien cómica.

Y luego Leia fue corriendo a besar a Han mientras que Serena hizo lo mismo con Ash.

Serena: Ash ¿Estás bien?

Ash: Si no te preocupes mi amor. Estoy bien.

C3PO: Oh… Válgame.

Ash: Gracias C3PO.

C3PO: Oh… No me conocía estas habilidades.

Esa misma noche Ash y los demás se reunieron ante el consejo de ancianos de la tribu de Ewoks, y C3PO les explico quiénes eran en realidad, y les narro todas las aventuras que tuvieron Ash y los demás, y sobre la seria amenaza que representaba Darth Vader y el Imperio Galáctico para los Ewoks y la Galaxia en general, y sobre la misión que ellos tenían de acabar con ellos de una buena vez por todas y tras oír lo que les dijo C3PO el consejo de ancianos decidió aceptar a Ash y a los demás como miembros de la tribu, y ayudarlos en la causa rebelde.

C3PO: ¡Maravilloso! Ahora somos parte de la tribu.

Han Solo: Lo que siempre quise (Decía mientras un Ewok lo abrazaba)

Chewbacca: ¡Guarrr!

Han Solo: Ayuda pequeña es mejor que ninguna ayuda Chewie.

C3PO: Dicen que nos mostraran el camino más rápido para llegar al generador del escudo.

Han Solo: ¿Y cuán lejos está?

C3PO: Heee.

Han Solo: Averígualo, y diles que necesitamos provisiones, y que nos regresen las armas, y apúrate. No tengo todo el día.

Y en medio del festejo Ash decidió salir para meditar sobre ciertos asuntos y Serena lo noto fue tras él.

Serena: Ash ¿Ocurre algo?

Ash: Es sobre Leia….

Serena: No puedes evitar pensar en ella y sobre como tener que decirle la verdad de que ella es tu hermana ¿Cierto?

Ash: Si….

Serena: Bueno Ash… Por el bien tanto tuyo como el de ella tienes que decirle la verdad. Además ella es una portadora de la fuerza al igual que nosotros por lo tanto ella sabrá que es cierto cuando la digas la verdad que ella es tu hermana.

Ash: Si pero no solo es eso sino que ahora lo que más me preocupa es que Vader ahora está en esta Luna y ha venido por mí.

Serena: Si. Yo también lo siento. (Decía Serena totalmente preocupada y triste) Ash realmente tienes que….

Pero en eso apareció Leia.

Leia: Ash, Serena disculpen que los interrumpa pero ¿Ocurre algo? Es que estoy muy preocupada por ustedes 2 ya que los veo muy nerviosos a ambos.

Serena: Pues verá princesa…. Hay algo importante que Ash tiene que decirle.

Ash: ¿Qué? ¿Yo?

Serena: Si Ash. Tú. Los dejaré solos por un momento.

Y luego Serena se fue pero se ocultó detrás de una pared de una casa para escuchar su conversación a escondidas.

Leia: Ash ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? Dime ¿Te ocurre algo? Y esto es algo que me preocupa porque tú eres uno de mis mejores generales y líderes que tengo, y yo necesito que estés en buen estado para la batalla que está por comenzar.

Ash: Pues veraz… Leia hay algo que quiero preguntarte ¿Recuerdas a tu madre pero a tu verdadera madre?

Leia: Solo un poco. Murió cuando yo era pequeña.

Ash: ¿Qué recuerdas?

Leia: Solo imágenes. Sentimientos.

Ash: Cuéntame

Leia: Ella era muy hermosa, amable…. Pero muy triste pero ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Ash: Es que no tengo memoria alguna de mi madre. Nunca la conocí.

Leia: Ash dime ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta?

Ash: Vader está aquí. En esta Luna. Ahora mismo.

Leia: ¿Estás seguro?

Ash: Siento su cercanía. Ha venido por mí. Puede sentir cuando estoy cerca. Es por eso que debo irme. Si yo continuo aquí pongo en peligro al grupo y a la misión. Debo enfrentarlo…

Leia: ¿Por qué?

Ash: (Suspiro) Porque es mi padre….

Leia: ¿Tú padre? (Pregunto Leia totalmente horrorizada por lo que le había dicho Ash)

Ash: Hay más. No te será fácil escucharlo, pero debes saberlo. Si no regreso. Tú eres la última esperanza de la alianza.

Leia: No hables así. Tú tienes un poder que yo no entiendo y que nunca tendré.

Ash: Te equivocas Leia. Tú tienes ese poder y con el tiempo aprenderás a usarlo tan bien como yo. La fuerza es intensa en mi familia. Mi padre la tiene. Yo la tengo. Y…. mi hermana la tiene. (Le decía Ash mientras comenzaba a mirar fijamente a Leia)

Leia: ¿Estás insinuando que yo…?

Ash: Si… Eres tú, Leia.

Leia: Lo sé…. Dé alguna manera por extraño que parezca…. Siempre lo he sabido.

Ash: Entonces sabes porque debo enfrentarme a Vader.

Leia: No ¡Tú al igual que Serena deben huir! Váyanse de aquí. Deben huir sí que es que él siente tu presencia. Quisiera ir con contigo.

Ash: No. Tú no. Tú siempre fuiste fuerte.

Leia: ¿Por qué debes enfrentarlo?

Ash: Porque sentí que en él aún hay bondad. Él no me entregara al emperador. Lo salvaré. Haré que regrese a la luz. Debo intentarlo.

Y luego Ash se despidió de Leia dándole un beso en la mejilla y mientras tanto Serena no hacía más que mirar con satisfacción pero a la vez con tristeza aquella conmovedora escena, y luego Serena apareció ante Leia.

Leia: Serena parece ser que tú ya no serás la única mujer angustiada por Ash.

Serena: Lo sé princesa…. Me alegra que Ash haya tenido el valor de decirle la verdad. Era algo necesario tanto para el bien de él como para el suyo.

Y en eso Han Solo salió.

Han Solo: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Leia: Nada. Solo quisiera estar sola por un rato

Han Solo: ¿Nada? Pues yo creo que te ocurre algo.

Leia: Yo… Quisiera decirte.

Han Solo: ¿Le dijiste a Ash? ¿A él si pudiste decírselo?

Leia: Yo… (Y en eso Leia comenzó a llorar)

Serena: Princesa… (Mientras la abrazaba) General Solo, escuche. Yo he presenciado la conversación que tuvieron Ash y la Princesa Leia, y yo que soy la novia de Ash le puedo asegurar que esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que usted está insinuando. Lo único que le puedo decir es que Leia necesita su apoyo moral en esta situación difícil pero descuide ya pronto sabrá la verdad. Lo único que debe saber es que por el bien de la misión Ash se va a enfrentar a Vader.

Han Solo: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso se le zafó un tornillo a ese muchacho?

Leia: General Solo no se exprese así de Ash. Él sabe lo que sabe, además no olvide que él fue el quien lo salvo de las perversas garras de Jabba The Hutt. Ahora usted preocúpese en darle su apoyo moral a la Princesa Leia. Que es lo que más necesita en estos momentos.

Han Solo: Está bien… Leia Lo siento.

Leia: Abrázame (Mientras Leia se echaba llorar sobre los hombros de Han)

Serena: Los dejaré solos… Ahora si me disculpan antes que Ash se vaya a su enfrentamiento con Vader iré a despedirme de él.

Y luego Serena se fue corriendo tras Ash hasta que logró alcanzarlo.

Serena: ¡Ash!... ¡Espera!

Ash: Serena….

Serena: ¿Acaso piensas ir sin despedirte de mí?

Ash: ¿Cómo crees? De hecho estaba yendo a un lugar apartado de la aldea para que tú y yo pudiésemos hablar a solas y…. Creo que este lugar será el indicado.

Serena: Está bien….

Ash: Serena… Hay una cosa que quiero pedirte.

Serena: Dímelo.

Ash: En caso que yo no regrese…. Quiero que seas tú la que entrene a Leia.

Serena: Ash… Por favor no digas eso. Me da miedo tan solo pensar el hecho de que te pueda llegar a pasar algo malo (Decía Serena mientras abrazaba a Ash echándose a llorar sobre su hombro) Yo no tendría el valor y la fuerza para seguir sin ti.

Ash: Serena… Escucha: No digas eso. Tú siempre has sido fuerte al igual que Leia. Recuerda lo que dijo el Maestro Ben. Tenemos que hacer lo que es mejor no para nosotros sino para el bienestar de la galaxia en general. Y en eso consiste ser un Jedi. En desprenderse de nuestros deseos personales en beneficio de otros y de la paz y la justicia de la galaxia.

Serena: Ash…. Pero ¿Realmente tienes que hacer esto solo? Quisiera ir contigo.

Ash: Mi amor escucha: Esta mi misión y mi destino, y ese es el enfrentar a mi padre y a pesar de las atrocidades que él cometió igual es mi padre, y es mi deber como su hijo salvarlo, y ayudarlo a que encuentre su camino a la redención y tengo la plena confianza que lo conseguiré. Yo no me pienso dar por vencido además alguien tiene que comandar a nuestros soldados que tenemos a nuestro cargo al momento que ataquen al generador del escudo y esa tienes que ser tú.

Serena: Está bien Ash…. Lo entiendo pero…. Por favor recuerda lo que te dijo el Maestro Yoda…. No permitas que el miedo, la ira y el odio te dominen. Sinceramente me romperías el corazón si llegases a caer en el lado oscuro de la fuerza.

Ash: No caeré en el lado oscuro Serena. Te lo prometo. Antes el emperador tendrá que matarme antes que él consiga hacerme su vil esclavo como lo hizo con mi padre.

Serena: Esa es otra de las cosas que más temo. Él que resultes muerto (Le decía Serena mientras se ponía llorar con más intensidad sobre el hombro de Ash)

Ash: Serena…. Recuerda que somos Jedis y tenemos que hacer lo que es mejor en favor de la Alianza y de la futura República Galáctica… Además tú bien sabes que el Maestro Ben me dijo que tendría que enterrar profundamente mis sentimientos al momento de que enfrente a Vade y eso significa…. Enterrar aun los que tengo por ti.

Serena: Ash…. Entiendo…. Lo que tengas que hacer… Hazlo. Aunque eso signifique que tú y yo no podamos estar juntos, y te prometo que cuidaré muy bien a Leia, y que la entrenaré para que sea una Jedi en caso de que te llegue a pasar algo aunque…. Me aterre tan solo pensarlo…. (Le decía Serena mientras aún seguía llorando sobre el hombro de Ash)

Ash: Serena. Estos 4 años que estado al lado tuyo al servicio de la Alianza Rebelde han estado llenod de aventuras, emociones, alegrías, tristezas, victorias y derrotas pero aun así han sido los mejores años de mi vida porque en todo momento has estado a mi lado en todo momento. Tanto en los buenos como en los malos.

Serena: Lo mismo digo...

Ash: Y si es la voluntad de la fuerza. Tú y yo estaremos juntos. Siempre…. Aun después de muertos…. Y quiero que sepas te amo, y que nada cambiará eso. (Le decía Ash a Serena mientras secaba las lágrimas de su rostro de manera delicada)

Serena: Ash….

Y luego Ash y Serena se dieron un último beso apasionado antes de que Ash partiese a su enfrentamiento con Vader, y en ese beso tanto Ash como Serena no pudieron evitar derramar lágrimas.

Serena: Ahora ve…. Y quiero que sepas que tengo la plena confianza que derrotaras a Vader y harás que el regrese al lado bueno como tú tanto lo deseas.

Ash: Serena…. ¡Ese es el espíritu! Ahora gracias a ti me siento más motivado que nunca.

Serena: Te deseo la mejor de las suertes mi amor. Que la Fuerza te acompañe.

Ash: Y que la Fuerza te acompañe a ti también amor mío.

Y después Ash se separó de Serena mientras sus manos se desprendían una de la otra lentamente, y Ash se fue rumbo a la base imperial donde estaba el generador del escudo para entregarse a las fuerzas imperiales para que lo llevasen ante Darth Vader, mientras que Serena no hacía más que mirar tristemente como su amado novio-maestro se iba rumbo a su peligrosa misión mientras se preguntaba angustiosamente si volvería a verlo con vida.

Continuara…..

Aquí termina este capítulo, ya el siguiente tratará sobre el enfrentamiento final entre Ash y Darth Vader, y como Darth Sidious tratara de seducir a Ash para que se pase al lado oscuro de la fuerza mientras Serena, Han Solo, la Princesa Leia, Chewbacca y los Ewoks comandan un ataque en contra del generador del escudo, estén atentos al próximo capítulo, y les pido por favor a los estimados lectores de mi Fic que dejen sus comentarios diciendo que les pareció mi fic, y que sugerencia me dan para mejorarlo. Gracias por su tiempo, y que Dios los bendiga a todos.


	11. El Duelo Final y El Retorno del Jedi

Mientras Serena veía como Ash se iba rumbo a la base imperial cerca del generador del escudo para entregarse a las fuerzas imperiales .De repente alguien le apunto con un arma por detrás.

?: ¡Quieta! ¡No te muevas o disparo!

Serena voltio y vio a un soldado de asalto imperial que la estaba apuntando por detrás con un arma.

Serena: ¿Un simple soldado de asalto imperial contra una guerrera Jedi? ¡Por favor! (Decía Serena mientras sacaba su sable de luz)

Soldado Imperial: ¿Y quién dice que estoy solo muchachita Jedi?

Serena: ¿He?

Y en eso salieron de entre los arbustos un gran número de soldados de asalto imperial que eran como en total 30 que estaban apuntando con sus armas bien de cerca a Serena y Serena poco o nada podía hacer para defenderse y librarse de la situación en la que estaba.

Soldado Imperial: Será mejor que bajes ese sable de luz muchachita Jedi. Somos soldados de la Legión 501. La guardia personal de lord Vader y tenemos más de 20 años de experiencia combatiendo y dando caza a los Jedis al lado de Lord Vader. Así que será mejor que no intentes nada y bajes tu sable de luz. Ahora.

Serena: Una de las cosas que mi amado maestro me enseño es a nunca darse por vencido.

Y en eso Serena mato al soldado imperial mato al soldado que la estaba apuntando por detrás con su arma, y Serena comenzó a matar con su sable de luz a todos los soldados de asalto imperial mientras repelía sus disparos hasta que de repente…

Sargento Imperial: ¡Disparen a modo paralizante!

Y luego uno de los soldados disparo un rayo paralizante a Serena por detrás dejándola inmóvil.

Sargento Imperial: ¡Espósenla!

Y luego que el grupo de soldados imperiales sobrevivientes esposaron a Serena. Le confiscaron su sable de luz.

Serena: ¡Oh no!

Sargento Imperial: Muy bien muchachita Jedi. Si no te matamos fue para obligarte a que nos digas donde están los otros rebeldes que vinieron contigo.

Serena: ¡Primero muerta antes de decirles algo!

Sargento Imperial: Eso puede arreglarse. Lord Vader es un especialista en hacer hablar a personas tercas como tú ¡Llévensela rumbo a la base!

Mientras tanto en la base imperial cerca del generador del escudo. Ash se entregó a los soldados imperiales y fue llevado ante Darth Vader en persona.

Comandante Imperial: Lord Vader. Este es el rebelde que se entregó. Aunque él lo niegue puede haber más. Solicito permiso para hacer una extensa búsqueda del área. Estaba armado solo con esto. (Mientras le entregaba a Vader el sable de luz de Ash)

Darth Vader: Bien hecho, comandante. Déjenos. Inicie su búsqueda y traiga a sus compañeros ante mí.

Comandante Imperial: ¡Si mi lord!

Pero en eso sonó el comunicador del comandante imperial.

Comandante Imperial: ¿Si? Dígame ¿Qué ocurre?

Sargento Imperial: Capturamos a una muchachita rebelde que por lo visto es una Jedi la cual estaba merodeando cerca de la base. Opuso una tenaz resistencia pero logramos capturarla.

Darth Vader: Díganles que me la traigan.

Ash: Oh no…. No me digan que han capturado a…. (Fue lo que decía Ash en su pensamiento)

Y en eso Serena fue traída esposada por un grupo de soldados de asalto imperial ante Ash y Darth Vader.

Ash: No puede ser…. (Fue lo que decía Ash en su pensamiento totalmente espantado por el hecho de que hayan capturado a Serena)

Sargento Imperial: Lord Vader. Esta es la muchachita Jedi que capturamos. Le preguntamos si hay más rebeldes que vinieron con ella pero se niega hablar, así que la trajimos ante usted como usted ordeno. Aquí está su sable de luz.

Darth Vader: Bien hecho sargento. Ahora déjenla aquí conmigo y el joven Ash Skywalker. Comandante inicie su búsqueda con este sargento y su grupo para que encuentren a sus amigos rebeldes, y una vez que lo hagan tráiganmelos ante mí.

Comandante Imperial: Si lord Vader. Como ordene.

Y luego el comandante, y los soldados imperiales se retiraron, y Ash, Serena se quedaron a solas con Darth Vader.

Serena: Ash ¡Lo siento! Créenme que no fue mi intensión que me capturaran. Ofrecí una tenaz resistencia pero al final me vi rodeada, y nada pude hacer. Lo lamento. Arruine todo (Decía Serena mientras comenzaba a llorar)

Ash: Serena…. Tranquila. No te culpo. Todo va a estar bien.

Darth Vader: Así que esta es tu aprendiz… No hay duda que la fuerza es intensa en ella aunque no tanto como en ti… Por cierto. El emperador te ha estado esperando

Ash: Lo sé, padre….

Darth Vader: Así que…. Aceptaste la verdad.

Ash: Acepté el hecho de que una vez fuiste Anakin Skywalker, mi padre.

Darth Vader: Ese nombre ya tiene significado alguno para mí.

Ash: Ese el nombre de quien eres y de quien quisiste olvidar. Yo sé que aún hay bondad en ti. El emperador no te la ha quitado toda. Por eso no quisiste destruirme en el último duelo que tuvimos, y por eso me llevarás a mí y a Serena ante tu emperador.

Y en eso Vader se puso a contemplar el sable de luz de Ash y lo encendió.

Darth Vader: Veo que has construido otro sable de luz.

Ash: Es mío solamente. Ya no uso más el tuyo.

Darth Vader: Y veo que le has dado el sable de luz que heredaste de mí a tu aprendiz. Tus habilidades están completas. Realmente eres poderoso, tal como lo predijo el emperador.

Ash: Padre… Ven con nosotros.

Darth Vader: Obi Wan una vez pensó igual que tú. Desconoces el poder del lado oscuro. Yo debo obedecer a mi maestro.

Serena: ¿Y qué beneficio le ha traído obedecer a su maestro Sith Vader? Una esposa muerta, verse separado de sus hijos, acabar mutilado y estar obligado a usar ese traje de por vida. Esos son los beneficios que ha obtenido de su maestro Vader… Solo piense por un momento que es le diría su madre si viese en lo que usted se ha convertido.

Darth Vader: ¡Lo que tú digas no me interesa muchachita!

Ash: Padre… Serena y yo leímos el diario de mi abuela Shmi Skywalker, y nosotros nos conmovimos sobre sus relatos acerca de ti cuando eras niño.

Darth Vader: Mi destino pertenece al lado oscuro al igual que el tuyo y el de tu aprendiz.

Ash: No seré atraído. Deberás destruirme.

Serena: Y a mí también.

Darth Vader: Si esos son sus destinos.

Ash: ¡Padre por favor! Analiza tus sentimientos. Tú no lo harías. Siento el conflicto en tu interior. Deja tu odio.

Serena: Hágale caso a su hijo Vader. Yo al principio dudaba de lo que Ash decía acerca de que en usted todavía hay bondad pero ahora que estoy cerca de usted. En verdad puedo sentir el conflicto de emociones que hay en usted respecto a Ash.

Darth Vader: Ya es muy tarde para mí hijo mío. El emperador te enseñara tanto a ti como a tu aprendiz la verdadera esencia de la fuerza. Él será su maestro ahora.

Y en eso Vader llamo 2 guardias para que escoltasen a Ash y a Serena rumbo a su nave personal.

Darth Vader: ¡Llévenselos a los 2!

Ash: Obi Wan tenía razón… Mi padre verdaderamente ha muerto. (Decía Ash totalmente triste)

Serena: Ash yo siempre te ha apreciado mucho pero debo decir que te equivocaste al creer que podrías salvar a tu padre. Creo que está claro que él ya no tiene salvación alguna.

Ash: Así parece Serena….

Y luego Ash y Serena fueron escoltados por un grupo de soldados imperiales rumbo a la nave personal de Vader mientras este se quedó pensativo respecto a la lucha interna entre el bien y el mal que había dentro de él, y luego Ash y Serena fueron puestos en la nave de Vader.

Serena: Cuanto lo siento Ash. Si hubiese sido más fuerte no me hubiesen capturado.

Ash: No Serena. Es mi culpa. No debí dejarte sola en medio de ese bosque. Debí haberte escoltado de regreso a la aldea antes de irme.

Serena: ¿Sabes? Ahora que me acuerdo. Hay otra cosa que dijo el maestro Ben Kenobi nos dijo tan a mí como a ti ¿Te acuerdas hace 4 años cuando nos infiltramos en la primera Estrella de la Muerte?

Ash: Como olvidarlo. Ahí fue el comienzo de nuestras locas, peligrosas pero muy emocionantes aventuras.

Serena: Si pero el punto es que antes que el maestro Kenobi se sepárese de nosotros en aquel centro de control. Él nos dijo que tú y yo compartíamos un destino en común y pueda que se refiera a esto…. En que tú y yo seremos los que nos enfrentemos a Vader y al emperador para derrotarlos.

Ash: Puede que tengas razón… Aunque ahorita desearía que tú no estuvieras aquí sino al lado de mi hermana como te dije pero ni modo. Si es el destino que tú y yo estemos juntos en este momento ¿Qué se le puede hacer?

Serena: Pase lo que pase Ash quiero que sepas que te amo y que nada cambiará eso.

Ash: Y yo también te amo Serena.

Y luego Ash y Serena se dieron un beso apasionado. Luego a la mañana siguiente la nave personal de Darth Vader partió rumbo a la Estrella de la Muerte mientras Han Solo, la Princesa Leia, Chewbacca, El comandante Trailor, C3PO, Artoo, los 20 soldados clones ARC y un buen número de guerreros ewoks se reunieron a las fueras de la base Imperial.

Leia: ¿Qué habrá pasado con Serena?

Han Solo: Parece ser que ella también se entregó a las fuerzas imperiales al igual que Ash. Y lo bien que nos vendría su ayuda en estos momentos pero por lo visto ella siempre quiere estar al lado de Ash a donde quiera que vaya.

Leia: Bueno no importa tendremos que ingeniárnosla sin Ash y Serena. Ahora según veo la puerta principal del control de mando está al extremo de esa plataforma. Esto no será fácil.

Han Solo: No te preocupes. Chewie y yo hemos entrado a lugares más custodiados que estos.

Y en eso C3PO estaba que hablaba con un Ewok.

Ewok: Yac yar.

Leia: ¿Qué está diciendo?

C3PO: Que hay una entrada secreta al otro lado de la cordillera.

Mientras tanto a miles de millones de años luz de distancia la flota de la Alianza Rebelde conformada mayormente por cruceros de los Mon Calamari liderados por el almirante Gial Ackbar y los destructores Venator que transportaba al ejercito de soldados de clones de Ash liderados por el Almirante Clemont Failor estaban que se preparaba para entrar rumbo al Híper especio y partir rumbo a lo que sería la Batalla decisiva de Endor.

Lando: Almirante Ackbar. Todos están en posición. Los pilotos se han reportado.

Almirante Clemont: Nuestra flota también está lista.

Almirante Ackbar: Inicien la cuenta regresiva. Todos los grupos tomen coordenadas de ataque.

Mientras tanto en el Halcón Milenario Lando estaba que discutía con su copiloto Nien Nunb sobre si Han Solo y los demás lograrían desactivar el escudo a tiempo.

Lando: No te preocupes mis amigos desactivaran el escudo a tiempo.

Nien Nunb: ¿Y si no?

Lando: Si no será la ofensiva más corta de todos los tiempos.

Mientras tanto en el destructor personal de Ash y Serena. Clemont estaba que se preocupaba por ellos.

Almirante Clemont: Ash… Espero que tú, Serena y los demás estén bien.

Almirante Ackbar: Todas las naves. Prepárense para entrar al Híper espacio.

Lando: Muy bien ¿Están todos listos?

Almirante Clemont: ¡Listos!

Y luego toda la flota de la Alianza entro al Híper especio, y mientras tanto en la Luna forestal Endor. Han Solo y los demás estaban en frente de la puerta trasera del control de mando del generador del escudo.

Han Solo: ¿Puerta trasera? Buena idea amigo. (Diciendole al guerrero ewoc que los guió)

Y solo había 4 pilotos imperiales de Speeder custodiando la entrada.

Comandante Trailor: ¿Solo 4 pilotos de Speeder? Será fácil.

Han Solo: Aguarde comandante. No nos apresuremos. Hay que hacer esto con sigilo.

Leia: Con cuidado. Basta uno para dar la alarma.

C3PO: ¡Oh no!

Leia: ¡Silencio!

C3PO: Princesa Leia parece ser que nuestro peludo compañero quiere hacer algo apresurado.

Y en eso Han Solo y los demás veía como uno de los guerreros Ewoks iba rumbo hacía los speeders de los pilotos que vigilaban la entrada.

Han Solo: ¡Grandioso! Se arruino nuestro ataque sorpresa.

Pero en eso el Ewok encendió uno de los speeders y se fue conduciendo a toda velocidad, y 2 de los 3 pilotos fueron tras él.

Han Solo: No está mal para una bola peluda. Queda solo un guardia. C3PO, Artoo ustedes quédense aquí. Nosotros nos encargamos del resto.

Y luego Han Solo, la princesa Leia, Chewbacca en compañía del comandante Trailor y los 20 soldados clones Arc redujeron sin dificultad alguna al único guardia que custodiaba la entrada trasera, y entraron al centro de control de mando mientras que 10 soldados clones se quedaron afuera custodiando la entrada y al prisionero, y mientras tanto en la Estrella de la muerte Ash y Serena fueron llevados por Darth Vader ante el emperador Darth Sidious en su sala del trono.

Darth Sidious: Bienvenido joven Skywalker. Estaba esperándote ¿Quién es la jovencita que está al lado tuyo?

Darth Vader: Es la aprendiz de mi hijo maestro. La fuerza también es intensa en ella. Creo que ella también podría ser una muy útil adquisición.

Darth Sidious: Vaya o sea que no será uno sino dos aprendices nuevos los que tendré Jajajajaja. Lo has hecho bien Lord Vader. Ahora creo que ya no necesitarán eso (Les decía Sidious a Ash y Serena mientras les quitaba las esposas con la fuerza) ¡Guardias déjennos!

Y en eso la guardia roja que era su guardia personal se retiró de la sala del trono del emperador.

Darth Sidious: Vaya… 2 aprendices nuevos… Estoy ansioso por concluir completar sus entrenamientos. Con el tiempo ustedes aprenderán a decirme Maestro empezando especialmente contigo joven Skywalker.

Ash: Usted se equivoca. No nos convertirá como hizo con mi padre.

Serena: ¡Cierto!

Darth Sidious: No mi joven Jedi. Descubrirás que eres tú quien se equivoca sobre tantas cosas muy distintas.

Darth Vader: Aquí están sus sables de luz.

Darth Sidious: Si… El arma del Jedi. Como la que tenía tu padre pero ahora sabes que tu padre jamás podrá dejar el lado oscuro de la fuerza. Y así sucederá contigo y con tu querida aprendiz.

Ash: Usted se equivoca. Serena y yo moriremos antes que eso pase y usted con nosotros.

Darth Sidious: Jajajajaja Puede que te refieras al inminente ataque de tu flota rebelde… Si te lo aseguro estamos a salvo de tus amigos aquí.

Serena: Su debilidad es su exceso de confianza.

Darth Sidious: Y su confianza en sus amigos es la suya par de muchachitos Jedis. Lord Vader pon a esta jovencita en la celda de campo de fuerza de mi sala. Una vez que consiga convertir al joven Skywalker al lado oscuro será el turno de esta niña.

Serena: ¡Ash!

Ash: ¡Serena no! ¡Suéltela!

Darth Sidious: No te preocupes. Pondré a tu querida aprendiz en este campo de fuerza para que así no intervenga al momento en que te conviertas al lado oscuro. Y el que viva dependerá de ti y de tu cooperación mi joven aprendiz.

Y luego Vader puso a Serena en un pequeño campo de fuerza en la sala del emperador donde presenciaría en vivo lo que sería el enfrentamiento entre su amado novio-maestro en contra de Darth Vader sin poder ayudarlo en lo más mínimo.

Darth Vader: Es inútil que tú y tu aprendiz se resistan hijo mío.

Darth Sidious: Tranquila jovencita desde ahí podrás ver y escuchar cómo será la entrega y sumisión de tu querido maestro hacía el lado oscuro, y una vez que eso pase. Tú serás la siguiente.

Serena: ¡Monstruo! Ni Ash ni yo no entregaremos al lado oscuro.

Ash: ¡Cierto!

Darth Sidious: Todo hasta a la fecha ha ocurrido según mis designios. Sus amigos allá en la Luna santuario caerán en un trampa al igual que su flota rebelde.

Serena: ¿Qué?

Darth Sidious: Y fui yo quien dio a la Alianza la localización del escudo de seguridad. Está a salvo de su despreciable e insulsa banda. Toda una legión de mis mejores tropas los están aguardando. ¡Oh! Y yo me temo mis estimados muchachitos jedis que el escudo deflector va a estar en total operación para cuando lleguen sus amigos.

Serena: No puede ser… La princesa Leia y los demás van a…. No quiero ni imaginarlo (Fue lo que decía Serena mientras comenzaba a llorar)

Ash: ¡Miserable!

Mientras tanto en el centro de control de mando. Han Solo, la Princesa Leia y los demás entraron al centro de control de mando del generador del escudo.

Han Solo: Bien ¡Muévanse! ¡Rápido! Trailor pásame los explosivos.

Comandante Trailor: ¡Si señor!

Leia: Han deprisa. La flota va estar aquí en cualquier momento.

Pero cuando Han Solo y los demás comenzaron a poner los explosivos un grupo de soldados de asalto entro al bunker y los rodeo por completo.

Comandante Imperial: ¡Rebeldes asquerosos!

Y mientras tanto en el espacio la flota de la Alianza llego para el ataque.

Lando: Cazas. Reportense.

Wedge: ¡Líder Rojo en espera!

"Lider Verde en espera"

"Lider Gris en espera"

Wedge: Coloquen alas en posición de ataque.

Almirante Ackbar: ¡Que la fuerza nos acompañe!

Nien Nunb: ¿Vamos a atacar ahora?

Lando: Debemos recibir una señal. Si el escudo está activado o no.

Nien Nunb: ¿Y qué tal si no interceptan?

Lando: Pero ¿Cómo nos interceptarían si no saben… Que veníamos? ¡Paren el ataque! El escudo está activado.

Wedge: No tengo señales ¿Seguro?

Lando: Seguro. Todas las naves desvíense.

Almirante Clemont: ¡Rayos! Pero ¿No se suponía que el escudo iba a estar desactivado para cuando lleguemos?

Soldado Clon: Almirante Clemont. Naves enemigas en el sector 27.

Almirante Clemont: ¡Es una trampa!

Almirante Ackbar: ¡Acción evasiva! Que el grupo verde se dirija al sector de espera.

Y en eso la Flota de la Alianza se encontró con varios cazas estelares imperiales.

Almirante Clemont: ¡Rayos! Comandante. ¡Que nuestros cazas salgan! La flota necesitara toda la ayuda posible.

Comandante Clon: ¡Si Almirante!

Almirante Clemont: Imagino que Ash y los demás también deben tener problemas en la Luna Endor para que hasta ahora no hayan conseguido desactivar el escudo. Ojala pudiese mandar el ejército de soldados clones para que los ayuden pero mientras el escudo siga activado. Lastimosamente no podré hacerlo. (Fue lo que decía Clemont en sus pensamientos)

Lando: Aceleración de combate. Eviten el fuego de los cruceros.

Wedge: Copiado líder dorado.

Y Mientras tanto en la Estrella de la Muerte. Ash y Serena estaban que veían horrorizados por la ventana de la sala del trono de Darth Sidious como la flota de la Alianza se enfrentaba a la flota Imperial que era mucho mayor que ella.

Darth Sidious: Ven muchacho. Míralo tú mismo. Desde aquí serás testigo de la destrucción final de la Alianza… y del final de tu insignificante rebelión.

Y en eso una gran rabia y frustración comenzó a invadir a Ash y luego se puso a mirar su sable de luz que estaba en el trono del emperador junto con el de Serena.

Darth Sidious: Quieres esto ¿Cierto? El odio te inunda el ser ahora. Toma tu arma de Jedi. Úsala. Estoy desarmado. Abáteme con ella. Entrégate a tu odio. Con cada pequeño momento que pasa te vuelves más mi servidor.

Serena: ¡Ash no lo escuches!

Ash: No caeré en sus provocaciones Sidious.

Darth Sidious: Es inútil resistirse. Es tu destino. Tú y tu aprendiz al igual que tu padre son ahora míos.

Y mientras tanto Han Solo, la Princesa Leia, Chewbacca y el Comandante Trailor fueron sacados del bunker y vieron al resto de los soldados clones rendidos ante una inmensa legión de soldados de asalto imperial y AT-ST (Transportes de todo terreno) pero en eso C3PO salió de en medio de los arbustos…

C3PO: ¡Hola! Ustedes allá abajo ¿Estaban buscándome?

Oficial Imperial: Traigan a esos androides.

Soldado Imperial: ¡Si señor!

C3PO: Vienen hacía aquí. Artoo ¿Estás seguro que esta es una buena idea?

Soldado Imperial: ¡Alto! No se muevan.

C3PO: ¡Nos rendimos!

Pero en eso un grupo de Ewoks saltaron de los árboles de arriba y redujeron rápidamente a los soldados de asalto imperial que fueron por C3PO y Artoo, y luego varios ewoks que estaban en los árboles comenzaron a hacer sonar sus cuernos en señal de ataque, y ciento de ewoks salieron de los arbustos con arcos y flechas, y dispararon en contra de los soldados de asalto imperial matando a un buen número de ellos y sembrando la confusión total entre las filas imperiales, y luego los ewoks comenzaron a huir mientras los soldados imperiales con sus AT-ST los perseguían a través de los bosques y Han Solo, la Princesa Leia y los demás tomaron sus armas y se pusieron en la puerta del bunker mientras que los 20 soldados clones arc se pusieron detrás de las paredes del techo del bunker para batirse a tiros con los soldados imperiales que quedaban mientras Han Solo y la Princesa Leia buscaban una forma de como abrir la puerta del bunker.

Comandante Trailor: ¡Increíble! Esos pequeños peludos con unas simples armas primitivas lograron sembrar el caos entre las tropas imperiales de la 501. Sí que estoy impresionado.

Han Solo: Guárdate tus comentarios para después de Trailor. Tenemos que abrir esta puerta.

Comandante Trailor: Pues dígale al R2 que venga. Es el único que puede abrir esa puerta.

Leia: Artoo ¡Ven, te necesitamos en el bunker ahora!

C3PO: ¿Te vas? ¿Cómo te vas al bunker?

Artoo: Silbido.

C3PO: ¡Esperar Artoo! No es momento de heroísmos.

Mientras tanto en el espacio la flota de la Alianza estaba que se enfrentaba a la flota Imperial.

Lando: Cuidado Wedge. Vienen 3 arriba.

Wedge: Roj ¡Vayan!

Y en eso cientos de cazas de combate piloteados por soldados clones salieron de la flota de los destructores Venator por orden de Clemont para ayudar a los cazas de la Alianza.

Clemont: No los podremos retener para siempre. Espero que desactiven el escudo a tiempo.

Lando: Solo los cazas están atacando. Me pregunto qué esperan esos destructores imperiales.

Mientras tanto en la nave comando imperial….

Oficial Imperial: Estamos en posición de ataque.

Almirante Piett: No. Aguarden.

Oficial Imperial: ¿No vamos a atacar?

Almirante Piett: Recibí órdenes del emperador. Hay algo especial planeado para ellos. Solo impediremos que escapen.

Mientras tanto en la Estrella de la Muerte Darth Sidious seguía tentando a Ash para que se pasase al lado oscuro.

Darth Sidious: Vaya… Soldados Clones… Igual que en las guerras clones hace más de 20 años pero de nada te servirán porque como puedes ver, mi joven aprendiz… Tus amigos han fracasado. Ahora serás testigo del poder de esta bien armada y operada base estelar. Fuego a discreción comandante.

Y en eso la Estrella de la Muerte disparo en contra del Crucero Liberty de los Mon Calamary, y lo destruyo por completo ante la atónita mirada de las fuerzas de la Alianza Rebelde.

Lando: Eso vino de la Estrella de la Muerte. ¡Está en funcionamiento!

Almirante Clemont: ¡Cielos! Esto complica más las cosas.

Lando: Nave 1 ¡Atención!

Almirante Ackbar: ¡Lo vimos! Prepare la retirada.

Lando: No tendrá otra oportunidad almirante Ackbar.

Almirante Ackbar: No hay otra opción General Calrissian. Nuestros cruceros no pueden repeler fuego de tal magnitud.

Lando: Han desactivara el escudo. Es preciso darle más tiempo.

Mientras tanto C3PO y Artoo consiguieron llegar a la entrada del bunker en medio de los disparos.

C3PO: Ya estamos aquí general Solo.

Comandante Trailor: ¡Apresúrense!

Y en eso Artoo intento abrir la puerta del bunker pero de repente un soldado de asalto disparo contra Artoo. Haciendo que este haga un corto circuito y quedando inutilizado.

C3PO: Artoo ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan valiente?

Han Solo: Bien… Habrá que abrirla a la fuerza.

Comandante Trailor: ¡Lo cubriré general Solo!

Leia: Yo también.

Comandante Trailor: Princesa. Usted pónganse detrás de mí.

Leia: Con todo respeto Comandante Trailor. Yo he combatido soldados de asalto desde mucho antes que usted saliese de los centros de clonación de Kamino.

Comandante Trailor: Am….Si majestad. Como usted diga.

Y mientras tanto en los bosques muchos ewoks estaban que caían ante el gran poderío de las fuerzas imperiales mientras que en el espacio Lando Calrissian decidió que la flota de la Alianza se enfrentase a los destructores imperiales.

Lando: Si eso dije. Acérquense y ataquen a los destructores imperiales a quemarropa.

Almirante Ackbar: A esa distancia no duraremos mucho contra esos destructores.

Lando: Será mucho más que contra esa Estrella de la Muerte y puede que destruyamos algunos.

Almirante Clemont: El general Calrissian tiene razón Almirante Ackbar. Este es un riesgo que tenemos que correr sí o sí.

Y al momento que la flota de la Alianza choco contra los destructores imperiales. Varios cazas rebeldes fueron destruidos y mientras tanto en la Estrella de la Muerte. Darth Sidious seguía tentando a Ash para que se pasase al lado oscuro mientras Serena veía y escuchaba todo desde el pequeño campo de fuerza en el que estaba retenida.

Darth Sidious: Tu flota ha caído… Y tus amigos en la Luna Endor no sobrevivirán. Ya no hay escape… Mi joven aprendiz. La alianza morirá…. Como tus amigos.

Y Ash no hacía más que sentir frustración, irá y odio hacía Darth Sidious y tanto Sidious como Serena podían sentirlo.

Serena: Ash…. No… No dejes que la irá y el odio te consuman.

Darth Sidious: Si… Ya puedo sentir tu irá. Adelante. Estoy indefenso. Toma tu arma ¡Atácame con todo tu odio desatado y tu jornada hacía el lado oscuro estará por fin completa!

Serena: Ash… No.

Y luego Ash no soporto más y atrajo su sable de luz con la fuerza e intento a atacar a Darth Sidious pero Darth Vader saco su sable de luz y repelió el ataque de Ash, ahí comenzó el épico duelo entre padre e hijo en la tarima del trono del emperador ante la atenta mirada un complacido Darth Sidious y una atemorizada Serena.

Darth Sidious: Jajajajaja ¡Bien!

Serena: ¡Ash!

Y mientras tanto en la Luna Endor. Los Ewoks estaban que huían de los ataques imperiales pero Chewbacca y 2 guerreros ewoks se hicieron con el control de un AT-ST y el balance de la batalla terrestre se tornó favorable para el grupo rebelde que estaba en la Luna Endor luchando por desactivar el escudo, y mientras tanto Han Solo estaba que trataba de abrir la puerta de modo manual.

Han Solo: Creo que lo tengo. ¡Lo logré!

Pero lo único que consiguió fue que la puerta se cerrase aún más y por si fuera poco un soldado imperial le disparo a la princesa Leia en el brazo.

Comandante Trailor: ¡Majestad! ¿Está bien?

Y en eso salieron 2 soldados de asalto que los tomaron desprevenido pero no contaron con el hecho de que Leia tenía oculta una pistola laser.

Han Solo: Te amo.

Leia: Lo sé.

Soldado Imperial: Vamos de pie.

Entonces la princesa Leia disparo por sorpresa a ambos soldados de asalto imperial.

Comandante Trailor: Nada mal majestad.

Leia: Gracias comandante. Eso es para que veas que yo soy una princesa guerrera de armas tomar.

Pero en eso apareció un AT-ST imperial.

Comandante Trailor: Hombres ¡Agrúpense! Tenemos que proteger al general solo y a la Princesa Leia con nuestras vidas de ser necesario.

Han Solo: Leia. Tú quédate ahí.

Pero en eso Chewbacca salió del AT-ST.

Han Solo: ¡Chewie!

Comandante Trailor: Bajen sus armas soldados.

Chewbacca: ¡Guarrr!

Han Solo: Ven acá. Está herida… ¡No espera! Leia tengo una idea.

Y mientras tanto en la Estrella de la Muerte Ash estaba que se batía en un duelo contra Darth Vader en la tarima del trono del emperador, y el duelo iba parejo pero Ash logro poner a Vader contra el borde de las escaleras y Ash tomo ventaja empujando a Vader hacía abajo con una patada.

Darth Sidious: Jajajajaja ¡Bien! Usa tus sentimientos agresivos. Deja que el odio fluya en tu ser.

Serena: ¡Ash no lo escuches! No dejes que el odio y la irá te dominen.

Ash: Serena….

Y luego Ash apago su sable de luz mientras Vader se acercaba lentamente hacía él.

Darth Vader: ¡Obi Wan te ha enseñado bien!

Ash: No combatiré contigo padre.

Pero Darth Vader subió las escaleras de la tarima lentamente y cuando estaba enfrente de Ash lo ataco con su sable de luz pero Ash fue rápido y pudo repeler el ataque de Vader a tiempo.

Darth Vader: No es prudente bajar tus defensas.

Y después Ash salto hacía la pasarela que estaba arriba de la tarima del trono del emperador.

Ash: Podrá decir lo que quieras padre pero tus pensamientos te traicionan. Siento el conflicto entre el bien y el mal que hay dentro de ti.

Darth Vader: No hay ningún conflicto.

Ash: No quisiste matarme en el duelo que tuvimos en la ciudad de las nubes y no creo que lo hagas ahora.

Darth Vader: Subestimas el poder del lado oscuro. SI te niegas a pelear. Te enfrentarás a tu destino.

Y en eso Vader lanzo su sable de luz en contra de la pasarela haciendo que Ash caiga al suelo.

Serena: ¡Ash no! (Decía Serena mientras comenzaba a derramar unas lágrimas de preocupación)

Darth Sidious: Jejejejeje Bien… ¡Bien!

Y Ash fue y se ocultó debajo de la tarima, y Vader fue a buscarlo.

Mientras tanto en el espacio la flota de la Alianza Rebelde estaba que se enfrentaba a la flota de destructores imperiales.

Lando: ¡Estamos en medio de la batalla! Vamos Han amigo no me defraudes.

Mientras tanto en la Luna Endor, Han Solo se puso un casco de un oficial Imperial y uso el comunicador para contactarse con el comandante Imperial que estaba dentro del centro de control del mando del bunker.

Han Solo: Se acabó comandante. Los rebeldes fueron derrotados y huyen hacía los bosques. Necesitamos refuerzos para la persecución.

Comandante Imperial: Envíen 3 escuadrones a ayudar. Abran la puerta trasera.

Pero cuando los 3 escuadrones salieron del bunker se vieron rodeados por todo un grupo de guerreros ewoks.

Comandante Trailor: ¡Ya ríndanse escorias imperiales! Los tenemos rodeados.

Chewbacca: ¡Guarrrr!

Y luego Han Solo en compañía de Chewbacca, el Comandante Trailor y unos cuantos soldados clones ARC comenzaron a poner los explosivos en el centro de control mando del escudo y mientras tanto en la Estrella de la Muerte Darth Vader estaba que buscaba a Ash debajo de la tarima del trono del emperador.

(Nota del autor: Les dejo este sountrack de Star Wars para que lo escuchen al momento que lean esta parte. watch?v=IbAI1EPQH6M )

Darth Vader: No puedes esconderte para siempre Ash.

Ash: No combatiré contigo padre.

Darth Vader: Entrégate al lado oscuro. Es la única forma en que puedes salvar a tus amigos. Si tus pensamientos te traicionan. Tus sentimientos por ellos son bien fuertes. En especial por tu novia y por tu…. Hermana.

Y luego Ash se estremeció al saber que Vader se dio cuenta que Serena no solo era su aprendiz sino también su novia y por si fuera poco se dio cuenta del hecho de que Leia era su hermana.

Darth Vader: Así que tienes una hermana melliza. Obi Wan fue muy sabio al haberla ocultado de mí. Ahora su fracaso es absoluto. Y no solo eso sino que también sé que Serena no solo es tu aprendiz sino que también es tu novia, y veo que tu amor por ella es la luz a la cual te aferras para impedir que caigas al lado oscuro. Pues déjame decirte algo Ash. Si tú no te pasas al lado oscuro. Yo haré que tanto tu amada novia Serena como tu hermana Leia si lo hagan.

Ash: ¡JAMÁS!

Y luego Ash desato toda su furia y comenzó atacar a Vader con todo lo que tenía dejando que su furia lo guiase. Ash obligo a Vader a retirarse, acometida tras acometida obligando al lord Sith luchar a la defensiva mientras Ash lo hacía retroceder cada vez más hasta el puente que conducía al elevador junto al pozo del reactor de la Estrella de la Muerte, y en el puente Vader cayo de rodillas dejándolo a merced de un enfurecido Ash que comenzó atacarlo con todo lo que tenía mientras Darth Sidious feliz y complacido veía como Ash guiado por su furia atacaba a Vader mientras que Serena horrorizada y al borde de las lágrimas veía como su amado chico de a pocos estaba que caía en el lado oscuro al ver como este atacaba a Vader totalmente guiado por el odio y la irá. Y luego Ash dio por concluido su duelo con Vader al cercenarle la mano con la que sostenía su sable de luz dejando a Vader desarmado. Ash permaneció apuntando con su sable de luz en el pecho a un indefenso y asustado Vader con su sable de luz a punto de darle el golpe final y a su vez Ash estaba totalmente impresionado por su propio poder, y luego Darth Sidious feliz complacido comenzó a acercarse a los contendientes.

Darth Sidious: Jajajajaja ¡Bien! Tu odio te volvió poderoso. Puedo sentir como el lado oscuro fluye cada vez más intensamente en ti. Ahora acaba con él. Cumple con tu destino y ocupa para siempre el puesto de tu padre a mi lado.

Y Serena no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El chico dulce, tierno y justiciero del que estaba enamorada estaba a punto de sucumbir al lado oscuro y convertirse en un perverso lord Sith como su padre, y encima Serena aun desde la distancia pudo notar claramente como el color de los ojos de Ash pasaron a ser color marrón a tener un sombrío color amarillo. Los cuales eran típicos en los Siths y en los Jedis que caían al lado oscuro. Y Serena le comenzó a rogar a Ash que no le diese el gusto al emperador.

Serena: ¡Ash por favor no lo hagas! ¡No dejes que el odio y la irá tomen el control de ti! ¡Tú eres una buena persona, no lo hagas! ¡No quiero perderte! (Le gritaba Serena a Ash en medio del llanto)

Ash: Serena….

Y Ash vio el antebrazo cortado de su padre y vio que era mecánico igual que su mano cibernética. Y Ash se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de convertirse en un vil sucesor de Vader. Y se horrorizo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Y luego Ash recordó las enseñanzas de Obi Wan y de Yoda. Y Ash uso el lado luminoso de la fuerza para que le devolviese la calma y el color de los ojos de Ash volvió a la normalidad, y Ash desactivo su sable de luz, y lo arrojo.

Ash: ¡No!… Jamás iré al lado oscuro. Ha fallado su alteza su alteza soy Jedi tal como mi padre antes de mí. (Y luego Ash fijo su mirada en Vader) Padre ¿Sabes porque lucho para devolverte al lado luminoso de la fuerza? Porque yo vi unos viejos hologramas de Artoo en los que vi cómo fue que te convertiste al lado oscuro y asesinaste a sangre fría a varios Jedis y Padawans incluyendo niños, y cómo fue que le rompiste el corazón a mi madre por tu condenada conversión al lado oscuro, y como gracias a ello la mataste pero en su lecho de muerte. Mi madre siguió creyendo que en ti aun había bondad, y si tú en verdad alguna vez amaste a mi madre, te darías cuenta de ello, además yo pienso cometer con mi amada Serena el mismo error y la misma atrocidad que tú cometiste con mi madre. Este es el destino que yo elijo padre… Ahora dime ¿Cuál es el destino que tú piensas elegir?

Y Vader se quedó impactado y conmocionado por las palabras de Ash.

Darth Vader: Ash….

Y Serena no hacía más que derramar lágrimas de felicidad por la sabia decisión que había tomado Ash y por las sabias, y conmovedoras palabras que había dicho.

Serena: Ash…. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Y Ash miro fijamente a Serena y le dirigió una tierna sonrisa.

Pero no contaban con el hecho de que Darth Sidious se había enfurecido con Ash ante su negativa absoluta de pasarse al lado oscuro.

Darth Sidious: Pues como quieras… Jedi.

Y mientras tanto en la Luna Endor. Han Solo y los demás lograron poner los explosivos en el generador del escudo haciendo que este explote por completo. Y luego la flota de la Alianza recibió la señal de que el escudo estaba desactivado.

Almirante Ackbar: Escudo desactivado. Ataquen el reactor de la Estrella de la Muerte.

Lando: ¡Allá vamos! Grupos de cazas rojo y dorado. ¡Síganme! Te dije que lo harían.

Nien Nunb: Debo decir que al final tuvo razón General Calrissian.

Y luego el Halcón Milenario fue hacía la Estrella de la Muerte seguido de los grupos de cazas rojo y dorado.

Clemont: ¡Muy bien! Sabía que lo harían. ¡Que el Ejército de soldados clones descienda a la Luna Endor! Ash y los demás necesitaran toda la ayuda posible.

Oficial Clon: ¡Si Almirante!

Luego miles de naves de transporte que transportaban a un total de 18 mil soldados clones comenzaron a descender hacía la Luna Endor pero mientras tanto en la Estrella de la Muerte. Darth Sidious estaba enfurecido con Ash por su negativa de pasarse al lado oscuro.

Darth Sidious: Ya que no piensas pasarte al lado oscuro. Entonces… ¡Serás destruido!

Y luego Ash trato de atraer su sable de luz pero Sidious fue más rápido y le lanzo una ráfaga de rayos de la fuerza haciendo que Ash se estrellase contra los barrotes del puente.

Serena: ¡Ash! (Gritaba Serena con total preocupación al ver que su amado chico comenzaba ser torturado los rayos de la fuerza de Darth Sidious)

Darth Sidious: Muchachito infeliz y necio. Solo ahora al final es cuando entiendes. (Mientras le lanzaba otra ráfaga de rayos de la fuerza a Ash)

Y luego Darth Vader se puso de pie y se puso contemplar como Sidious torturaba a su hijo con sus relámpagos Sith.

Darth Sidious: ¡Tu débil e inútil destreza no se comparan con el poder del lado oscuro y pagaras un alto precio por tu falta de visión!

Ash: Padre… Por favor…. ¡Ayúdame! (Le gritaba a Ash a Vader con lágrimas mientras se retorcía de dolor por los relámpagos sith que Darth Sidious le estaba lanzando)

Serena: ¡Vader, por favor, haga algo! ¡Es su hijo! ¿Su maldad es tanta para permitir que a su propio lo hijo lo torturen de esa forma hasta matarlo? (Le decía Serena a Vader mientras comenzaba a llorar)

Darth Vader: Ash…. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho todos estos años? Ahora me doy cuenta que tienes razón. Si yo no me hubiese convertido en el monstruo que soy ahora. Mi amada Padme seguiría viva y tú y yo habríamos sido una feliz familia al lado de mi esposa Padme y tu hermana pero lo arruine todo y cause mi propia maldición al haber ayudado a Sidious a exterminar a todos los Jedis… Debí haber permitido que el Maestro Windu lo matase cuando tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para matarlo hace 23 años en cambio he ayude a Sidious a matar al maestro Windu, he asesinado a cientos de Jedis a lo largo de mis años como Sith, y lo peor todo fue que le rompí el corazón y maté a mi amada esposa Padme que fue la mujer que me mostro un genuino y verdadero amor junto con el de mi madre… Con todos estos pecados y muchos más he asegurado mi propia perdición. (Fue lo que decía Vader en sus pensamientos al reflexionar sobre las terribles acciones que cometió en sus años como Sith)

Y mientras Darth Sidious dejo de dispararle sus relámpagos Sith a Ash por un momento antes de darle el golpe final y fijo su mirada en Serena.

Serena: ¡Ya déjelo! (Le decía Serena mientras golpeaba el campo de fuerza en el que estaba atrapada tratando desesperadamente de salir para ayudar a Ash)

Darth Sidious: No te preocupes pequeña Jedi. Una vez que acabe con tu amado novio. Tú serás la siguiente.

Serena: ¡Monstruo!

Darth Sidious: Jajajajaja. Gracias por el cumplido. Ahora joven Ash Skywalker…. Moriras.

Serena: No quiero ver esto. (Decía Serena mientras se quebrantaba en llanto y se tapaba los ojos.)

Darth Vader: Yo mismo sentí en carne propia el dolor de esos relámpagos en el primer enfrentamiento que tuve con el Conde Dooku hace varios años…. Y sé el dolor desgarrador que debe estar sintiendo Ash…. No…. No he sido capaz de salvar a mi madre, no he sido capaz de hacer lo correcto en el pasado y vivir una vida feliz al lado de mi esposa Padme. Sidious en el pasado hizo que perdiera a mi esposa y el gran futuro prometedor que habría tenido como Jedi pero no voy a permitir que también me quite a mi hijo. (Fue lo que decía Vader en sus pensamientos)

Y mientras Darth Sidious torturaba a Ash con sus relámpagos. El lado luminoso de la fuerza ilumino el corazón y la mente de Vader, y volvió a ser Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin: ¡Nooooo! No voy a permitiré que mates a mi hijo.

Y cuando Sidious menos se dio cuenta Anakin saco fuerzas de donde no las tenía y agarro a Sidious tomándolo desprevenido y lo cargo, y lo arrojo directo hacía el pozo del reactor de la Estrella de la Muerte causándole la muerte instantánea a Sidious. Y Ash y Serena se quedaron asombrados por lo que Anakin acaba de hacer pero en ese acto de heroico de Anakin los relámpagos que Sidious se desviaron hacía él dañando los circuitos de su aparato de respiración que era necesario para vivir, y debido a que Sidious cayó hacía el reactor de la Estrella de la Muerte. Hubo un ligero apagón en la sala del trono del emperador, y el campo de fuerza que retenía a Serena se desactivo, y Serena fue corriendo hacía Ash.

Serena: ¡Ash mi amor! (Le decía Serena mientras se echaba a llorar sobre el hombro de Ash) ¿Estás bien?

Ash: Creo que si… Solo un poco adolorido Jeje.

Serena: Tengo mucho miedo. No sabes la tristeza y el dolor que sentí el verte sumergido en el odio y la irá, y la forma en que Sidious te torturaba.

Ash: Serena….

Serena: Creí que te perdería para siempre.

Ash: Serena perdóname. Cuando mi padre me provoco con convertirte a ti y a mi hermana al lado oscuro. No pude evitar dar rienda suelta a mi irá.

Serena: Lo importante fue que al final supiste hacer la decisión correcta. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi amor.

Ash: Serena…

Y justo cuando Ash y Serena iban a darse un apasionado beso. Ash vio como su padre cayo rendido al hacía el suelo, y con dificultad para respirar.

Ash: ¡Padre! Serena discúlpame pero este momento romántico tendrá que esperar.

Serena: Descuida, entiendo perfectamente. Yo también iré a ver si está bien.

Y luego Ash fue hacía su padre para ver si estaba bien y en eso sonó el comunicador.

"Atención, las naves rebeldes han penetrado la estación de combate y van directo hacía el reactor de la Estrella de la Muerte, se les recomienda a todo el personal evacuar inmediatamente"

Serena: ¡Ash, tenemos que salir de aquí! (Le decía Serena mientras tomaba su sable de luz como el de Ash)

Anakin: Usen mi transporte privado para huir de aquí.

Ash: Tú vendrás con nosotros padre.

Serena: Permíteme que te ayude a llevarlo.

Ash: Me sorprende que me ayudes a llevarlo a la nave.

Serena: Bueno… Lo hago simplemente porque él te salvo la vida en el último minuto antes de que murieras en manos de ese perverso viejo Sith de Sidious pero ¿Eres consciente que a pesar del acto heroico de tu padre, él tendrá que responder por sus crimines?

Ash: Soy perfectamente consciente de ello Serena… Pero ahora lo primordial es que todos abordemos la nave y salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.

Y Ash y Serena salieron de la sala del trono del emperador teniendo a Anakin apoyado sobre sus hombros aunque para Ash y Serena no les era fácil llevar los 120 kilos de peso que Anakin tenían por causa de la armadura de Vader.

Serena: Sí que es bien pesado.

Anakin: Déjenme aquí y sálvense ustedes.

Ash: ¡No te digas eso padre! Tú vendrás con nosotros.

Y mientras tanto a las afueras de la Estrella de la Muerte, el Halcón Milenario entro hacía ducto que conduce al generador principal seguido de varios cazas de la Alianza rebelde.

Nien Nunb: ¡Aquí vamos!

Lando: Llego el momento de la verdad. Atención pilotos sigan la fuente de energía más intensa, debe ser el generador principal.

Wedge: Copiado líder dorado. ¡En formación! Estén alertas. Quizás no quedemos sin espacio.

Nien Nunb: General Calrissian ¡Cuidado!

Y en eso el Halcón Milenario perdió el plato del sensor cuando choco con un tabique hermético.

Lando: Estuvo cerca.

Y en eso un grupo de cazas estelares imperiales comenzaron a perseguirlos.

Lando: Sepárense y vuelvan a la superficie. Y hagan que algunos de esos cazas los sigan.

"Copiado líder dorado"

Mientras tanto en el espacio. La flota de la Alianza seguía enfrentándose a los destructores imperiales.

Almirante Ackbar: Tenemos que darle más tiempo a los cazas. Concentren el fuego en ese súper destructor estelar. (Refiriéndose al Destructor estelar clase ejecutor que era la nave insignia de la Flota Imperial y a su vez el destructor personal de Darth Vader)

Y en eso los cazas comenzaron a atacar al Destructor Estelar de Clase Ejecutor.

Oficial Imperial: Señor. El puente perdió el escudo reflector.

Almirante Piett: Intensifiquen las baterías delanteras. Que nadie pueda pasar.

Pero en eso un caza de la alianza se estrelló en contra del puente del destructor insignia en un ataque kamikaze haciendo que este se estrelle contra la Estrella de la Muerte. Y el Almirante Piett y todos los que estaban en ese crucero obviamente murieron de manera instantánea, y mientras tanto en la Estrella de la Muerte. Ash y Serena lo lograron llegar al puerto donde estaba la nave de personal de Darth Vader mientras ayudaban a Anakin a llegar a la nave pero de pronto Anakin ya no tenía fuerza alguna para caminar.

"Alerta. Nuestra nave insignia el Destructor Estelar clase ejecutor se estrelló en contra de nuestra estación espacial causándole un severo daño, y cazas rebeldes se han adentrado por el ducto que conduce al generador principal. Evacuen la estación lo más rápido posible"

Serena: Está estación en cualquier volará en pedazos. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Ash: Vamos padre. Ya estamos a la entrada de la nave. Solo un poco más.

Anakin: Ash… Ya no me queda mucho tiempo. Quisiera pedirte un favor.

Ash: Dímelo.

Anakin: Ayúdame a quitarme esta máscara.

Ash: ¡Morirías!

Anakin: Hijo… Ya nada podrá impedir así que por favor. Por una sola vez permíteme que te vea con mis propios ojos.

Y luego Ash le quito a su padre lo que fue la máscara de Darth Vader, mientras Serena observaba todo, y al momento que Ash le quito la máscara de Vader a su padre pudo ver cómo era padre. Su rostro estaba blanco y pálido por no haber recibido luz del sol por varios años, y también tenía numerosas cicatrices espantosas que había tenido a raíz del fatídico duelo que Vader tuvo con Obi Wan en Mustafar pero Ash y Serena pudieron ver que los ojos de Anakin ya no tenían ese oscuro, y sombrío color amarillo típico de los ojos de los Siths y Jedis oscuros, sino que ya los ojos de Anakin eran azules, y Anakin derramaba lágrimas como señal de arrepentimiento por todos sus terribles pecados que cometió durante sus años como Darth Vader. Y Serena que hasta ese entonces sentía un total desprecio por el padre de Ash, no pudo evitar conmoverse y sentir compasión por aquel hombre que reflejaba un sincero y verdadero arrepentimiento en sus minutos finales de vida.

Anakin: Por fin veo tu rostro hijo mío… No hay duda que tienes los ojos de tu madre. Hijo solo una cosa más te pido…

Ash: Dímelo.

Anakin: Cuida muy bien a esa hermosa jovencita (Refiriéndose a Serena) Al final el amor que ustedes dos se tienen fue mucho más poderoso que el deseo que Sidious y yo tuvimos de arrastrarlos al lado oscuro. Eres muy afortunado al tenerla a tu lado. Y nunca cometas con ella el mismo error que yo cometí con tu madre.

Ash: No te preocupes padre…. Tú bien viste que eso jamás pasará.

Anakin: Serena…. Quisiera pedirte un favor.

Serena: ¿He? Am…. Bueno. Diga ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece señor Anakin?

Anakin: Quisiera pedirte por favor que me des tu perdón por toda las cosas malas que te hice al haber puesto tu vida en peligro numerosas veces.

A pesar de que Vader era alguien bien despreciable para Serena. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por aquel pedido de Vader.

Serena: (Suspiro) No se preocupe señor Anakin le doy mi perdón.

Anakin: Gracias jovencita. Mi hijo sin duda alguna es afortunado al tenerte como su pareja. Ahora hijo mío. Tú y Serena aborden la nave, y váyanse…. Déjenme…. Aquí.

Ash: ¡No! Ya te he dicho que tú vendrás con nosotros padre. No te dejaré aquí. Debo salvarte.

Anakin: Ya… Lo has hecho Ash…. Tenías razón sobre mí. Tenías razón. Por favor dile a tu hermana… Que tenías razón…

Y luego Anakin le dirigió una última sonrisa a Ash mientras una lágrima corría a través de su mejilla.

Ash: Padre…. ¡No te abandonaré!

Pero después Anakin exhaló su último aliento y murió en los brazos de su hijo para luego unirse a la fuerza. Y Ash se echó a llorar a raíz de la muerte de su padre mientras Serena lo consolaba.

Serena: Ash…. Cuanto lo siento.

Pero después se escuchó un fuerte estruendo.

Ash: ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! (Decía Ash mientras se secaba las lágrimas) Voy a subir el cuerpo de mi padre a la nave para darle un digno funeral Jedi en Endor.

Serena: Te ayudare

Y luego Ash y Serena subieron el cuerpo de Anakin a la nave usando el poder de la fuerza y despegaron volando a toda velocidad de la Estrella de la Muerte. Mientras tanto Lando Calrissian logró junto con el líder del escuadrón rojo Wedge Antilles, lograron destruir el reactor principal de la Estrella de la Muerte lo cual hizo que comenzara una destrucción en cadena, y la flota de la Alianza se alejó de la Estrella de la Muerte, y fue rumbo hacía la Luna Endor. Mientras Ash y Serena a bordo de la nave personal del ya extinto Darth Vader lograron escapar por poco de la Estación espacial antes de que esta explotara.

Serena: Cielos… Sí que estuvo cerca.

Ash: Si…

Y luego Lando y Wedge salieron del ducto principal de la Estrella de la Muerte a toda velocidad, y poco después esta voló en miles y miles de pedazos. Y la flota Imperial se retiró humillada y con la moral baja por la muerte del emperador y la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte. Y la aplastante victoria de la Alianza Rebelde. Y en la Luna Endor, el ejército de Soldados de clones de Ash logró descender y derrotar a las pocas fuerzas imperiales que quedaban en la luna Endor. Y los Ewoks se pusieron a celebrar mientras veían como la Estrella de la Muerte era destruida. Y Han Solo, la Princesa Leia y los demás también estaban que celebraban.

C3PO: ¡Lo lograron!

Han Solo: Oye Leia. Te aseguro que Ash no estaba en la Estrella de la Muerte cuando exploto.

Leia: No estaba… Lo sé (Decía Leia mientras miraba hacia el cielo feliz y con los ojos brillosos)

Han Solo: ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto Ash? ¿Acaso lo amas?

Leia: Si

Han Solo: ¡Pero Ash ya tiene novia!

Leia: Han… Espera… No sé trata de eso. Veraz, Ash es mi hermano.

Han Solo: ¿Hermano?

Leia: Pues claro ¿Qué esperabas?

Y luego Leia y Han Solo se dieron un apasionado beso. Luego esa misma noche en un lugar apartado del bosque. Ash y Serena incineraron el cuerpo de Anakin conforme a la tradición de los funerales Jedis. Muestras Ash veía totalmente triste como la armadura de su padre era consumido por las llamas, mientras Serena lo consolaba.

Ash: Parece ser que ya todo terminó.

Serena: Debo decir que estoy muy impresionada Ash. Como lo dijo tu padre. Al final tú tuviste la razón. En tu padre aun había bondad.

Ash: Si…. Me pregunto… Como habría sido mi vida y la de mi hermana si mi padre nunca se hubiese pasado al lado oscuro.

Serena: Bueno…. Obviamente ustedes habrían sido una feliz familia, y nunca te habrías criado en Tatooine…. Aunque….

Ash: ¿Aunque?

Serena: Aunque de seguro tú y yo nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. Y digo esto… Porque Ash tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. (Decía Serena algo apenada y sonrojada)

Ash: Serena…. Tienes razón… Creo que al final todo ocurre con un propósito.

Serena: Si… Ash…. Lo importante es que al menos conseguiste liberar a tu padre de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba, y que lo ayudaste a encontrar su camino hacia la redención. Más por él ya no podías hacer aunque quisieras.

Ash: Si…. Pero ¿Sabes? Al final mi padre si fue el elegido que traería el equilibrio de la fuerza…. Aunque no de la manera en que todos esperaban. Esto nos enseña que un destino especial nunca es fácil de llevar y peor si no tomas las decisiones correctas. Mi padre tenía un destino especial mira a donde a lo condujo.

Serena: Tienes toda la razón. Pero ahora es te toca a ti ser el buen y noble Jedi que tu padre nunca pudo ser.

Ash: Si. Ahora ya he pasado la última prueba que el maestro Yoda me dijo que tenía que pasar. Por fin soy un Jedi.

Serena: Si… Ahora tienes que cumplir la promesa que le hiciste al maestro Yoda, y trasmitir todo lo que has aprendido a la nueva generación de Jedis.

Ash: Si… Aunque necesitaré tu ayuda para eso.

Serena: No te preocupes. Ten por seguro que te ayudaré.

Y en eso Ash y Serena vieron como los cazas volaban sobre el cielo nocturno de Endor disparando fuegos artificiales y pudieron ver desde lo lejos de la colina donde estaban como los Ewoks y las tropas de la Alianza estaban que celebraban en la Aldea de los Ewoks la gran victoria de la Alianza.

Serena: Ash…. Aún hay algo pendiente que tú y yo tenemos que hacer.

Ash: ¿A qué te refires?

Serena: Me debes un beso de cuando estábamos en la Estrella de la Muerte. (Mientras le ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ash)

Ash: Está bien… Pero de hecho tengo pensado en darte algo más que un simple beso…

Serena: ¿A qué te refieres?

Ash: Es sobre algo que quiero preguntarte….

Serena: ¿Y qué es?

Ash: (Suspiro) Serena… Am ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?

Y Serena se quedó en asombrada por lo que Ash le acababa de pedir y luego comenzó a derramar lágrimas de alegría, y felicidad, y se lanzó sobre Ash dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Serena: ¡Ash! ¡Mi respuesta es sí! Claro que me gustaría casarme contigo. (Le decía Serena mientras abrazaba a Ash dándole un beso y se echaba a llorar de felicidad sobre el hombro de Ash)

Ash: Me da gusto que me hayas dado el Sí. Mi amada futura esposa.

Serena: Créeme que para mí fue un gusto darte el Sí. Mi amado futuro esposo.

Ash: Bueno será mejor que nos reunamos con nuestros amigos para festejar con ellos, y para darles la gran noticia.

Serena: Si.

Y luego Ash y Serena se fueron felices tomados de la mano rumbo donde estaban sus amigos, y los ewoks celebrando juntos, y mientras tanto la noticia de la muerte del Emperador y de Darth Vader corrió rápidamente a través de la galaxia, y los festejos, y los gritos de libertad estallaron grandemente en Sistemas como Tatooine, Naboo y en la capital Imperial de Coruscant, aunque Coruscant la alegría por la noticia de la muerte del emperador y de Darth Vader fue tal que miles de millones de sus habitantes salieron a las calles a celebrar y armados comenzaron una revuelta en varios sectores y varias patrullas imperiales fueron atacadas, y varios soldados y oficiales del ejército imperial fueron atacados y linchados, las estatuas de Darth Sidious fueron derribadas con explosivos, y muchos otros símbolos y centro imperiales fueron profanados por las enardecidas y felices multitudes Antiimperialistas que gritaban ¡Libertad! Pero lastimosamente las autoridades Imperiales respondieron el ataque, y les dieron poder a las fuerzas imperiales para usar las medidas necesarias para acabar con las revueltas. Y las fuerzas Imperiales lastimosamente ejecutaron a gran parte de los revoltosos retomando así el control Imperial sobre Coruscant aunque no sería mucho tiempo ya que 3 años después Coruscant sería tomado por la fuerzas de la Alianza Rebelde que en ese entonces ya sería "La Nueva República" Pero mientras tanto en la Luna Endor Ash y Serena se reunieron con Han Solo, la Princesa Leia, y los demás en medio de las celebraciones por la gran victoria de la Alianza Rebelde, y luego Ash y Serena les contaron a todos como fue el duelo que Ash tuvo con Vader en la Estrella de la Muerte, y como finalmente fue Vader quien mato al emperador, y le salvo la vida a Ash encontrando así el camino a su redención como Anakin Skywalker.

Clemont: ¡Cielos Ash! ¿O sea que tu padre volvió a ser una buena persona, y encontró el camino a la redención? Sinceramente increíble. No lo puedo creer.

Serena: Pues créelo Clemont. Yo misma fui testigo de ello.

Han Solo: Encima que me di con la gran sorpresa que Ash y Leia son hermanos ahora resulta que también tengo que asimilar la sorpresa de que son hijos de Darth Vader ¡Increíble!

Ash: Corrección Han. Anakin… Ese es el verdadero nombre de mi padre.

Leia: Pues bien por ti Ash pero eso no cambiará el concepto que yo tengo de Vader.

Ash: Pero Leia…

Leia: Yo ahorita solo quiero disfrutar de este feliz momento y no quiero pensar en cosas que me traigan amargura.

Ash: Está bien….

Serena: Ash… Dale su tiempo. (Fue lo que le susurraba Serena a Ash)

Y luego Lando Calrssian apareció.

Lando: ¡Oye Han!

Han Solo: Lando supe que tú fuiste el que destruyo el reactor principal con un disparo. SI que eres grandioso.

Lando: Debiste haberlo visto si que fue grandioso.

Han Solo: Oye y ¿Cómo está mi nave?

Lando: Bueno…. Sobre eso… Veraz…. El Halcón quedo casi intacto.

Han Solo: ¿Cómo que casi intacto?

Lando: Veraz… Cuando estábamos volando en el ducto que conducía al reactor principal. El espacio se hizo cada vez más angosto, y en un choque el Halcón perdió el plato del sensor.

Han Solo: ¿Qué? ¡Tú me prometiste que el Halcón Milenario no tendría ningún rasguño!

Lando: Han… Lo siento…. Yo.

Ash: Lando ¿Se acuerda cuando le dije que mi instinto Jedi le decía que no haga promesas que al final no va poder cumplir?

Lando: Si….

Leia: Han… Vamos no seas así. Al menos estate feliz que el daño que sufrió el Halcón Milenario no fue más severo. Sobre el plato no te preocupes que la Alianza con gusto podrá darte otro.

Han Solo: Está bien… Está bien pero aun así no puedo evitar estar molesto contigo Lando.

Y luego Ash y Serena decidieron dar a conocer a todo el mundo su decisión de unirse en matrimonio. Noticia que fue tomada con alegría y felicidad entre la Princesa Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Clemont, los altos mando de la Alianza Rebelde y el ejército de soldados clones.

Comandante Trailor: ¡Propongo un brindis! Por el gran general Ash Skywalker y su futura esposa la padawan Serena.

Soldados Clones: ¡Salud!

Y Ash y Serena sentían felices y apenados por tantos elogios, y aplausos, y en eso Serena noto algo a fuera de la aldea de los Ewoks

Serena: Oye Ash… Ven tienes que ver esto…

Ash: ¿Qué ocurre Serena?

Serena: Ven, mira….

Y era nada menos que los espíritus de los maestro Obi Wan y Yoda que los veían felices y complacidos mientras celebraban.

Ash: ¡Maestro Ben, maestro Yoda!

Obi Wan: Y no solo somos nosotros Ash. Hay alguien más que también se va aparecer.

Serena: ¿Alguien más? Pero ¿Quién?

Y en eso Anakin Skywalker apareció como un fantasma de la fuerza al lado de Yoda y de Obi Wan pero apareció como el joven que era antes de convertirse en Darth Vader.

Ash: ¿Padre?

Anakin: Si hijo. Soy yo.

Ash: No sabes la alegría que me da verte de nuevo padre… ¿Pero cómo fue que…?

Yoda: El sacrificio que tu padre que por ti hizo en la Estrella de la Muerte lo redimió de sus perversas acciones e hizo que pudiese morir en paz con la fuerza.

Anakin: Muchas gracias hijo.

Y luego los fantasmas de Anakin, Obi Wan y Yoda desaparecieron.

Ash: ¿Lo viste Serena? (Le decía Ash a Serena mientras derramaba unas lágrimas de felicidad)

Serena: Si Ash lo ví. Yo también comparto tu alegría.

Y en eso Leia apareció.

Leia: Ash, Serena ¿Qué hacen aquí? Se están perdiendo la celebración.

Ash: Está bien Leia. Ven Serena hay que celebrar…. Oye y a propósito ¿Dónde sugieres que nos casemos?

Serena: Quiero que nos casemos en el Sistema Yavin IV. Ya que ahí fue donde iniciamos nuestro noviazgo hace 4 años y quiero lo concluyamos ahí e iniciemos nuestras vidas como marido y mujer.

Ash: ¡Me parece perfecto! Además ahí quiero que tú y yo fundemos nuestra primera academia Jedi.

Serena: ¡Grandioso!

Una semana después en el Sistema Yavin IV. Lugar donde 4 años antes Ash destruyo la primera Estrella de la Muerte e inicio su noviazgo con Serena. Ash y Serena unieron sus vidas para siempre en matrimonio en una ceremonia oficializada por la Princesa Leia y los altos mandos de la Alianza, y en esa ceremonia estuvieron presentes Han Solo, Chewbacca, Clemont, Bonnie (Quien estaba muy feliz por el hecho de que Ash por fin se haya decidido a tomar a Serena por esposa), Lando Calrissian, C3PO, Artoo, Grace la mamá de Serena (Quien no tuvo problema alguno con darle la aprobación y la bendición a su hija para que se case con Ash aun después de saber que Ash era hijo del ya extinto Darth Vader, ya que Serena le conto a su madre como fue el duelo que Ash tuvo con Vader en la Estrella de la Muerte, y como lo ayudo encontrar su camino a la redención) Y Ash y Serena salieron de la ceremonia en medio de aplausos, y escoltados por el Comandante Trailor y un gran batallón de soldados clones.

Serena: Ash

Ash: ¿Si Serena?

Serena: Este es el día más feliz de toda mi vida (Decía Serena mientras derramaba lágrimas de felicidad)

Ash: Igualmente para mí amor mío.

Bonnie: ¡Cielos Ash! ¡Por fin! Sí que te estabas tardando mucho en tomar a Serena como esposa. (Le decía Bonnie a Ash con tono regañadiente)

Clemont: ¡Bonnie! Por favor discúlpenla.

Ash: No hay problema Clemont.

Bonnie: Por cierto Ash… Ya sé la verdad sobre Vader y tú y sobre lo que le paso en la Estrella de la Muerte… Bueno… Solo quiero que sepas que como murió como una persona redimida y arrepentida de sus malas acciones. Ya no le guardo rencor alguno.

Ash: ¡Muchas gracias Bonnie! Y así es como debe ser.

Clemont: Yo tampoco le guardo rencor alguno Ash. Yo también lo he perdona ya que creo que no tiene sentido alguno guardar odio hacía una persona que ya murió como un alma redimida.

Serena: Hacen bien. Es tiempo de enterrar todos los odios y rencores en el pasado. Ya que fue por causa del odio que el padre de Ash se convirtió en el vil Darth Vader.

Ash: Si pero ojala mi hermana entiese eso.

Serena: Dale tiempo Ash

Ash: Si tienes razón…. Bueno vamos todos a disfrutar la fiesta.

Serena: Ven Ash. Me tienes que sacar bailar. Este será el primer baile que tú y yo tendremos ya siendo esposos.

Y Ash y Serena se pusieron a disfrutar la fiesta hecha para celebrar su reciente matrimonio pero lastimosamente la alegría por su matrimonio no duraría mucho ya que a pesar de la muerte del emperador y Darth Vader. El Imperio no estaba del todo derrotado.

Continuara…..

Y Aquí acabo los capítulos basados en "Star Wars El Retorno del Jedi" Ya para el siguiente capítulo que el epílogo de este Fic de AmourShipping versión Star Wars escribiré unas cuantas aventuras de Ash y Serena basados en "Star Wars Universo Expandido" Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y les invito a que por favor dejen sus comentarios diciendo que les pareció. Muchas gracias y que Dios los bendiga a todos :D


End file.
